<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking The Mold by vtedy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431024">Breaking The Mold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtedy1/pseuds/vtedy1'>vtedy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avoiding Gehenna endgame, Baba Yaga and Satan are a thing, F/M, Human!Bulgaria, M/M, This is a litRPG fanfiction, Will add more tags as I go, at least in the beginning, vampire!Romania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtedy1/pseuds/vtedy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A jaded vampire finds a new pray. One smelling of candy that makes him lust after him and desire him. But for him to have him his prey must learn to trust him and maybe from that trust Dimitri will get from him what vampires were told by Caine that they would never get from a child of Seth: Love. Complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Vasilisa, Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Hungary/Turkey (Hetalia), Malkav/Bulgaria/Romania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’ve been reading RoBul fanfiction and I really liked the vampire ones. Which made me research vampire lore since I wanted to write my own RoBul. I searched for coppers but found gold instead: Vampire: The Masquerade game! So far I’ve read the book of Nod and the gathering of beasts. When I figured out its not just some novel series but a game I really wanted to play it but I have no one to play it with. So I figured, why not play VTM inside a fanfiction? Do something like the gathering of beasts short story just with Bulgaria (Nikola Asenov in this human AU) as the mortal that gets dragged into the world of the supernatural by a vampire (Romania- Dimitri Popescu). Since today is my first day getting to read the VTM lore I don’t know much but I decided that I’ll incorporate anything I find out through Bulgaria, since he isn’t supposed to know about vampires either! Now, let the game begin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>A man was heading home after a hard day of work in a sweets factory that made handmade candy. He hummed to himself as he made his way through the well-travelled streets.</p>
<p>There was nothing special about the man. He had finished culinary school freshly out of high school and hadn’t as much as thought about getting himself a degree in university. He was an immigrant, but that wasn’t strange in the states. His parents had emigrated from Bulgaria as soon as the borders had opened and had raised him in their new home.</p>
<p>Nikola Asenov, for that was the man’s name, had dark brown hair and green eyes. He didn’t have many friends as he had drifted apart from his classmates from high school and his work demanded all his attention.</p>
<p>When he would usually get back from work the only things on his mind were to get his workout for the day done, shower, have dinner and then watch TV. This was life for the 25 year old and it was a good one as far as he was concerned.</p>
<p>That was until he got home that night to see that his door was already unlocked. Now everyone else would have called the police but Nikola simply thought that he had forgotten to lock his door on the way to work. Hoping it had gone unnoticed and nothing had been stolen Nikola entered his home and turned on the light.</p>
<p>There, on his couch, flipping through a pamphlet on pastries, was a stranger. Now that is not to say Nikola hadn’t seen the stranger before. These past days he had seen the man in the grocery store, in his favorite café, at his breakfast sandwich place and practically everywhere but at the factory, really. But Nikola had thought that the man was a new neighbor, not that he was following him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Asked Nikola hesitantly, hoping that no trouble will come of it.</p>
<p>“Oh, me? I have no place to stay and you seem boring enough. So I’m moving in with you, isn’t it great?” At that the man set down the pamphlet on the coffee table and smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p>Nikola took a couple of steps back, determined to get out of the apartment and get help when suddenly the man was behind him and shutting the door.</p>
<p>“Where were you going to run off to? What sort of host just abandons his guest like that? And you haven’t served me dinner yet!”</p>
<p>At that Nikola paled and backed as far away as he could from the stranger. With a shaky voice he said:</p>
<p>“How did you get there so fast? Look, if this is a robbery I’ll give you all the money in my wallet. You’ll leave after that, won’t you?”</p>
<p>He was about to continue speaking when the man was once again in front of him, this time wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Nikola’s left shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not here for your money, dear morsel. I came so I can live with you and so you can feed me. Mmm, you smell just like candy. I know I choose well with you.”</p>
<p>At those words and without a warning the stranger bit his neck with his surprisingly sharp canines. Nikola stood stunned in his arms for a while before his instincts kicked in and he began trying to get free.</p>
<p>Trying being the key word as the man’s grip on him tightened painfully and Nikola was left standing there, his feet becoming unsteady from the blood loss.</p>
<p>Once the stranger, no vampire, was done feeding off of him he gently set Nikola on the sofa, sitting himself right next to him and hugging him.</p>
<p>“Now, dear morsel, some ground rules. You don’t get to call the police on me or I will tear your pretty throat one lovely night as you come back from work. Rule number two: You feed me when you get home. I promise I won’t take more than you can replenish. Speaking of, here, have some water.”</p>
<p>With that the vampire handed Nikola a glass of liquid and helped the dazed man drink it up.</p>
<p>“Rule number three:” the creature began before Nikola could get his bearings and scream. Not that his beginning attempt wasn’t noticed, as his face ended up pressed right into the chest of his “guest”. “You don’t do anything to harm me, ever. It’s not only rude, as you will see I will do nothing to harm you in return, but it will also get me very angry and there goes your throat. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>At that Nikola nodded, but didn’t say anything as he was still too shocked to speak.</p>
<p>“Now that I have had my dinner it’s only fair you have yours too. I’ve made you some healthy chicken with rice and got you fine dark chocolate for desert. Be a dear and eat up.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to make the thing angry Nikola got up and went to sit at his dining table where a heavily piled plate with rice, chicken and vegetables waited for him. Next to his meal there was freshly squeezed, if the smell was any indication, orange juice and near the glass there was a steaming cup of hot chocolate, which was probably the mentioned dark chocolate.</p>
<p>Nikola ate in silence and thought about what he was going to do. He certainly got bitten earlier and the man had been too fast by far for him to be a normal human being. Apart from that he couldn’t just do nothing and let a paranormal being live in his house!</p>
<p>As he got up and started to do the washing of the dishes he sneaked a glance at the vampire. The man was blond and had red eyes. Apart from that he had a small hat on his head that was put on the side of the man’s head.</p>
<p>Normally Nikola would be doing pushups right about now but he didn’t feel like giving a show to his “guest”. His curiosity got the better of him and so he approached the vampire.</p>
<p>“So…what is your name? Mine is Nikola.”</p>
<p>The vampire looked up to Nikola and smiled a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“My name is Dimitri Popescu. Pleasure to meet you, Nikola.”</p>
<p>The vampire petted the space next to him on the sofa and Nikola reluctantly sat down. After which he was embraced once more and the vampire inhaled his scent.</p>
<p>“Tell me, candy man, why didn’t you do your exercises? They are good for your blood circulation and keep your heart healthy. You won’t stop on my account, will you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll…start visiting a gym from now on actually. But I’ll skip for tonight. Mister Popescu, why are you hugging me?”</p>
<p>At that Nikola suppressed the desire to wiggle in the arms of the stranger as all the threads about his throat hadn’t gone unremembered.</p>
<p>“I want us to be friends, that’s why! Don’t you want us to be friends, Nikola?” At that the vampire inhaled his prey’s scent again before whispering directly in his ear. “I’ll be hurt if you don’t want to be my friend and then someone else will have to console me. But do you know what will happen to you? You,” Nikola’s earlobe was licked and he drew in a sharp breath “will” a kiss was placed on the wound from the feeding “be very” at that the vampire gently used his hand to turn the frozen mortal’s head towards him and kissed him on his lips “dead.” And the last part was whispered directly against Nikola’s lips, making the man gulp.</p>
<p>“So, friends?” The vampire said, staring into Nikola’s eyes and the man simply nodded, too scared to speak. “I want to hear it with your own words, are we going to be <em>very</em> good friends or not?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sure, friends. Let’s be friends.” Came the whispered reply from Nikola.</p>
<p>“So now that we are friends and my undead heart isn’t going to be broken by living with a non-friend, let’s talk about your life so far, my dearest friend.”</p>
<p>“My life? What about my life?”</p>
<p>“Mainly, it’s going to change a little. And by a little I mean a lot. Especially if we become very good friends and I decide to take you on my travels when I get bored of this little town. And it’s in your best interest if you don’t do like my former friend and just count the days until I leave. His funeral was last week, Niki. You don’t mind me shortening your name, do you? Because if you do…”</p>
<p>“No, no I don’t! You can call me Niki, just please don’t…”</p>
<p>A finger was placed on his lips as he was about to continue and the vampire begun talking anew.</p>
<p>“You see, Niki, I don’t like it when my friends fear me. That is not a real friendship. And I want to have a relaxing time for both of us. You see, you have a soul and with it emotions that I <em>lack</em>. I want to experience these emotions through you and that means that you will have to get comfortable around me. But don’t fake anything. I’ll know and then you will be ripped limb from limb. We first start with you not fearing me so much. Tell me, how do I make you comfortable? Should I <em>tuck you in bed, mm</em>?”</p>
<p>   At that Nikola got up as if burned and tried to get as far away from the vampire as possible only for the now displeased demonic entity to grab him and force him in his arms again.</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Begun the Bulgarian as he trashed wildly in his captors arms. “Threaten me all you want but you crossed the line. If you want to live here then you are not allowed in my bedroom! If you don’t agree go ahead and tear my throat now, but I won’t let you cross that line.”</p>
<p>“Yes You Will! In time, true, but you will. But fine, I’ll give you your space for now and not go in your bedroom. I suppose I’ll just have to wait for you to invite me like a good stereotypical vampire. Now what do you want us to do?”</p>
<p>“I want to go to bed. Without you.” Came the weak reply from Nikola.</p>
<p>“Hm, good night then, Niki.”</p>
<p>With that Dimitri let go of Nikola and waved at him good naturally. Without wasting any time, but wanting to preserve the last shreds of his dignity, Nikola calmly walked up the stairs and closed and locked the bedroom door. He had no illusions that this wouldn’t stop the vampire, but he still hoped it would give him some warning in the night.</p>
<p>Without wasting any time he turned on his laptop and sat on his desk. He tried to rake his mind on anything he knew about vampires. They supposedly died from holy water, garlic, the sun and being staked. But seeing as the vampire was both stronger and faster than him Nikola was sure he couldn’t be able to use none of this things.</p>
<p>He searched the internet and found out that vampires died from decapitation. Just thinking about decapitating someone made Nikola’s stomach turn. There was also a weird footnote about them stopping to count spilled salt but he very much doubted Dimitri would fall for such a trick. It would probably anger him, if nothing else.</p>
<p>Then he fell upon a book called the Book of Nod. He found a pdf of it and begun reading. Before he knew it he was reading what was apparently the bible of all vampires. It was all entirely in prose and apparently translated in English from Latin. It told the story of Caine and his “children”. Even if it was all fictional it was the most solid lead he had on the origins of his <em>friend. </em></p>
<p>Before he knew it the clock on his screen was showing 3:47 am in the morning and since he had to wake up at 6 am to get ready for work and the vampire hadn’t barged in to molest him as promised, Nikola closed his laptop and tried to catch some sleep.</p>
<p>The alarm clock woke him up in exactly 6 and he, even as tired as he was, turned it off and got up. He couldn’t lose his job in the factory because he overslept. For one he loved making candy, it was therapeutic. For another he hated being late for anything.</p>
<p>As he took his shower he thanked whatever deity was listening that it was on the same floor as his bedroom and he didn’t have to go downstairs and face his roommate. But as he finished dressing he sucked in a breath and decided to get it over with. Go downstairs, grab his coat and leave for work. It would be easy to ignore the vampire if the man was asleep. That is if vampires even slept.</p>
<p>He unhurriedly went down the stairs only to be hit with the smell of something tasty cooking in the kitchen. Being curious he went to investigate only to see the vampire humming to himself as he flipped some eggs with peppers in a pan. Just as Nikola was going to turn back and try to erase the sight from his eyes the vampire turned towards him and waved him over.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Niki! I’ve made you breakfast sandwiches and if you wait just a bit I’ll pack your lunch too.”</p>
<p>Not seeing any other option Nikola sat down on the kitchen table and begun eating his breakfast. He was about to drink his coffee too when he noticed something off about its scent. There was a hint of something metallic in it. Remembering how in the Book of Nod Caine enthralled his beloved by feeding her his blood three times he put the cup down.</p>
<p>“What, you won’t drink your coffee? You like it plain or something? I even made a picture in it!” Asked a somewhat irritated vampire who was suddenly right next to him.</p>
<p>“Yes. I like making it myself actually. But thank you for the cup.”</p>
<p>“Huh, fine. Well the machine is right there, go make some so I see how much different it is from mine!” Demanded the vampire, hands now crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>Nikola got up and threw away the leftover coffee in the sink, just in case the vampire had put blood in it as well. He washed the jug and put a fresh batch of coffee to be made. That got him thinking. He had had dark chocolate made by the vampire yesterday.</p>
<p>He had been too scared to notice anything strange about it yesterday but he didn’t feel any different today so maybe the vampire hadn’t tried to drug him with the chocolate. What had changed then? Was it because the Bulgarian had refused to be “tucked into bed” by the creature? So what, thought Nikola angrily, he doesn’t get his way and I will have to be his thrall for as long as he is not bored with me?</p>
<p>His anger must have showed in his face as the vampire was packing his lunch because Dimitri commented on it.</p>
<p>“What got you so moody, Niki? Didn’t you like your breakfast? I made everything with your blood pressure in mind. Much better than the greasy sandwiches that you would usually buy.”</p>
<p>“No, no. Everything was fine. You are very considerate, thank you.” Nikola was quick to assure his guest with a smile as he was sure the vampire’s patience was wearing thin with him. “So, what are you going to do while I’m at work? Do you need me to get you anything that is for tomorrow? I can pick whatever you need after work. It’s the least I can do after you cooked for me.”</p>
<p>At that Dimitri chuckled and shock his head as he watch Nikola beginning to sip his coffee.</p>
<p>“When fed I have no problem with sunlight and you fed me well last night. I’ll pick my art supplies by myself. But thank you for asking, dear.”</p>
<p>Figuring that that was the end of their conversation, and having finished his cup of coffee, Nikola picked his packed lunch and made to go outside when two strong arms encircled him and the vampire nuzzled his neck.</p>
<p>“Niki, I’ve been thinking. It’s going to be sunny today and if I will be doing shopping, and I need to do some shopping as I left most of my stuff with my last friend, could you feed me again? I’d very much need your blood and would like to have a taste of it after you’ve had your own batch of coffee. You don’t mind me having some breakfast of my own, do you?”</p>
<p>At that Nikola gulped. He had felt faint after he was drank from last night. What was more he hadn’t slept all that much. He knew that the vampire was asking only to be polite and there was no real choice. He gripped the package in his hands harder and with a voice that was barely above a whisper he agreed.</p>
<p>This time the vampire used the same place but he sucked at the spot first, which Nikola guessed made it look like a hickey. When he finally sunk down his fangs the Bulgarian noticed that it didn’t hurt as much. The vampire was taking big gulps from him and just as Nikola started to feel lightheaded he stopped and placed a soft kiss at the abused spot.</p>
<p>Once Nikola realized that Dimitri was finished he tried to get out of his arms but the vampire started to place soft feather light kisses up and down his neck as his hands begun to roam over Nikola’s body.</p>
<p>“I really, mmn, I need to get to work. Dimitri, please.”</p>
<p>“Please? But I want to show you how good our <em>friendship</em> can be. Why don’t you come to the couch with me? I promise I won’t bite…much.” At that Dimitri chuckled right next to the hickey, the vibrations making the skin of Nikola’s neck get goosebumps and Nikola himself felt himself almost giving in to the temptation.</p>
<p>“I can’t be late for my work! I need to make the, ouch, ah, don’t bite me the…re. Please let me…ouch…let me go, please.”</p>
<p>Nikola felt like he was about to tear at his own hair in frustration but something about the last whimper he had given made the vampire exhale in frustration and release him, albeit much gentler than Nikola imagined he would after being rejected for the second time.</p>
<p>“I suppose we can finish this conversation when you come back. Have a pleasant day at work, Niki.”</p>
<p>Finally being released Nikola didn’t waste any time going out of the door and into the calm street outside. He was a little shaken but he quickly got a grip of himself and put the lunch in his backpack and headed towards the factory.</p>
<p>The day had been uneventful. He had made the sugar syrup and then made shapes out of it once it cooled. Today they were making candy with panda faces on it. The delicate work took his mind off what happened at home and he had fun drawing cute black and white shapes on hard green candy circles all day.</p>
<p>Once his workday was over he headed to a nice gym near his home and spend the next two hours in there making up for the skipped session yesterday. He hit the gym showers as he didn’t want to return all sweaty home in case the vampire took it as an invitation.</p>
<p>Blushing at his own thoughts he quickly got dressed and gathered his things, beginning the short trek home. Once he approached his home he took out his keys and put them in the keyhole only to find out it was unlocked again. He really should give the darned vampire his own keys if only to prevent a burglar to get their throats slit.</p>
<p>As soon as he closed the door behind him he was embraced and his lips were captured in a kiss. That was until the vampire stopped abruptly and sniffed him.</p>
<p>“Why have you showered after work, darling?” Came the question in a dangerously low voice. “You haven’t decided to become friends with someone else, have you? Because you were not in a relationship when I moved in.”</p>
<p>“What, no! I went to a gym. I told you about it remember? I showered after doing my exercises since I worked up a sweat.” Nikola tried to smile shakenly but that would be faking to hide his sudden unease so he dropped his attempt.</p>
<p>The vampire eased his grip of Nikola’s hair and ran his fingers through his hair gently instead.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have minded if you came back sweaty <em>and</em> smelling of candy. Now the candy smell around you is really faint. I don’t like it. You will be doing your workouts here after I’ve had my dinner from now on. I like sipping from you best when you smell of sugar,” The vampire kissed his nose softly as he said the last part. “and spice” another kiss on the nose followed. “and everything nice.” And then the vampire was on his lips again.</p>
<p>Nikola just let it happen. It was kind of nice, if one forgets that he was making out with a creature who had threatened and was capable of tearing out his throat at any time. Not satisfied with his target’s inaction the vampire pulled him slowly to the couch and laid both of them down on it.</p>
<p>This send warning bells in Nikola’s head. A little kissing he could handle, but his couch was big enough for what the vampire had meant last night when he offered to tuck him into bed and Nikola, no matter the thread to his life, was not going to let himself sink so low as to allow it to happen.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, this is enough! I’m not laying down anywhere with you and ah, no! Bad vampire, take your hands off my shirt!”</p>
<p>Dimitri was both paying him and not paying him any attention as he began to slowly pull over his shirt and trying to get it off Nikola.</p>
<p>“Bad vampire, hm? I’d rather be good but if you want me to be bad…” As he trailed he took Nikola’s wrist from where the man was tugging his shirt back in place and squeezed painfully. “Then I’ll show you bad, Niki.” The last part was whispered in Nikola’s ear as his name was spelled out seductively letter by letter.</p>
<p>“This is not how friends behave!” Came the last weak attempt at resistance from Nikola who by now had tears in his eyes from the pain in his wrist. That made the vampire stop and stare at him. Something in his fearful image he presented must have struck a chord with the vampire as he exhaled again and let go of Nikola’s wrist. He also let go of the man’s shirt and straighten it for him, even going as far as to brush away imaginary dust off it.</p>
<p>“I suppose they don’t. My apologies, darling. You won’t withhold dinner from me because of my poor behavior, no?” This was said in a somewhat bored tone. The vampire already knew the answer to that.</p>
<p>    “No, of course not.” Came the defeated reply from Nikola and as he stared emptily and as his lifeblood was being drank away he couldn’t help but escape by clearing his mind and not thinking about anything. As Dimitri was once again satisfied he let go of Nikola and let him have his own dinner. Some chicken salad with a peeled orange for desert. Nikola supposed he was being fed so his blood will have certain taste in the morning, just as it said in the Book of Nod.</p>
<p>When he was done washing the dishes he was about to retreat upstairs when the vampire took his hands in his and led him to the couch.</p>
<p>“I’d like for you to model for me so I can paint you. You can hide away in your room later, dear.”</p>
<p>Without saying anything Nikola allowed himself to be positioned on the couch laying down with the very same pastry pamphlet the vampire had read in his hands. He was instructed to just watch the vampire and not force any expression on his face. Apparently Dimitri was going to paint his body first and leave his face for last, choosing whichever expression he liked most from the spectrum.</p>
<p>“Why are you painting me?” Came the soft question from Nikola. Even though he had numerous pillows, which he didn’t remember owning before Dimitri moved in, underneath his head being watched and sketched made him feel uncomfortable. And as the vampire wasn’t molesting him right now he was going to be grateful at just about any way to break the silence.</p>
<p>“I’m just sketching you right now, actually. Painting you will take me some time so you will just have to model for me again. It will help me get to know you better too.”</p>
<p>“Did you paint your former friend too?” Asked Nikola, genuine curious. Momentarily forgetting the danger he was in.  </p>
<p> “I did. I finished his portrait just before I left, but he was a very <em>bad </em>friend. He didn’t appreciate it at all. He was so rude too, nothing like you. Which is why his brain is now maggot pie and yours is working in overdrive.”</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t you have left him alive? He fed you and must have had family and friends who miss him now. You could have just…” His sentence was abruptly stopped as Dimitri send him a sharp silencing look. The vampire stopped his painting and turned to face Nikola fully.</p>
<p>“What I do, dear morsel, is none of your concern! Gilbert deserved to have his throat slit after he tried to stake me just a few hours after we made love. Not that staking me with just any sharp wood would help take me out of your life. Just so you know if you have considered it yourself.”</p>
<p>At that Nikola lowered his head and became silent. He had considered it. But he wasn’t willing to go to such extremes as to sleep with the man in order to try and kill him. And if it hadn’t worked for this Gilbert then it probably wouldn’t work for him too.</p>
<p>“Judging by your expression I guess you did consider it. In your situation I guess it’s normal. I was still mad at Gilbert and I took it out on you yesterday. I was pretty demanding, wasn’t I? Look.” At that the vampire looked a little remorseful, but his expression quickly changed to a happy one. “No, it’s better this way. It’s good that we can be friends instead. I’ve missed having friends who don’t want to achieve immortality through me. Because that was what Gilbert wanted from me: immortality. And when I told him I wasn’t interested in giving it to him he started faking around me. <strong><em>Don’t Do That To Me Ever</em></strong>.” Finished the vampire in a growl.</p>
<p>Hours past and Dimitri continued to sketch away. Once he was done with the initial lines he looked up at a nearly sleeping Nikola on the couch. The Bulgarian had a soft smile on his face as he was spaced out and staring at a faraway spot on the wall just behind the vampire.</p>
<p>The man stared at Nikola in return before muttering. “And here is my expression.” He did it so quietly that Nikola didn’t hear him and he quickly sketched the dreamy look the man had on his face onto the canvas. Once he was done he got up and moved towards Nikola who noticed him finally and made to sit up only to slip on the soft silk pillows and plop back down on the couch.</p>
<p>“I’m done. Do I get an invitation to your room tonight? I promise I’m only after your bed, your couch is very uncomfortable to sleep on.”</p>
<p>“I…Dimitri. I don’t trust you to not try anything during the night. Maybe if you would stop molesting me every time you see me then maybe I’d believe you but as things stand now I just can’t…”</p>
<p>“Am I undesirable to you? Am I not pretty enough? Not good enough?” The vampire was glaring daggers into Nikola and his hand was gripping a fistful of the brunette’s shirt.</p>
<p>Deciding to be truthful and not dig his grave with empty evasions that might end up with him being molested in his own bed he murmured softly.</p>
<p>“To tell you the truth I am far too afraid of you and your power to consider you as anything but a danger to me.”</p>
<p>At that the vampire laughed darkly and let go of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Of course you are afraid. I made it pretty clear you are prey from night one, didn’t I? Some Toreador I am. Fine, go and hide from me morsel. But I’ll get you to trust me and desire me, one way or the other.”</p>
<p>Without missing a beat, but not wanting to anger the vampire further, Nikola got upstairs and closed the door. He didn’t bother locking it. One thing gnarled at his mind. Dimitri had called himself Toreador. Like the clan full of “succubus and incubi” from the Book of Nod. So, unless it was some sort of a coincidence, then that mean that the Book of Nod was the real deal!</p>
<p>He really wanted to research more about it and the Vampire Masquerade “game”, in order to figure out in how much shit he was thrown in, but a look at the clock showed him it was 23:54. He had been half-asleep today at work and he couldn’t allow for something like that to happen again, even thou tomorrow was Saturday he still needed his rest.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh he changed in his pajamas and went to sleep. Grateful that so far Dimitri respected his refusal to sleep with him and that the vampire wasn’t invading his bedroom.     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>Morning came much too early for Nikola’s taste. The clock showed 6:13 am. He had always been an early riser, even during the weekend. He got up and made his bed and then snuck quietly over to the bathroom to take a quick shower before returning to his room and silently closing the door.</p>
<p>A fine smell had tickled his nose as he had moved in the corridor. Probably another one of the vampire’s breakfasts. If Nikola could delude himself even for a moment the gesture even looked nice. But he knew better. His food as of late was delicious, true, but it smelled of different spices and herbs he hadn’t even heard of. No, the vampire was practically cooking the taste of Nikola’s blood downstairs. No wonder he was so happy in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Feeling daring since the vampire hadn’t noticed him he opened his laptop and searched in his online library books about the Vampire Masquerade. As it turns out there were plenty. From different authors but all from White Wolf Publishing.</p>
<p>He skimmed over their titles. Some rulebooks. Something about clans. He recognized the name Brujah, but what he searched for was the name Toreador. He knew from the short story in the first guide: The gathering of beasts, that even the Toreadors were not considered nice guys. No vampire was.</p>
<p>    Not that Dimitri had given him the illusion that he was nice or anything. He was angry, demanding, prone to getting his way and a downright psychopath. But Nikola was interested in what else to expect from him. As he searched for a clan book on the Toreador he read an interesting title. Ghouls Fatal Addiction.</p>
<p>He remembered from the Book of Nod that the ghouls were something like the slaves of the vampires. Curious as to how exactly it happened he pressed the button for a checkout of this book and begun to read it.</p>
<p>It started off with a short story about a janitor lady in New York. Innocently enough at first. Nikola thought the vampire was going to propose a deal to the future ghoul, for what else could she be? But instead he forced the servitude on her. Through kissing…</p>
<p>Now Nikola panicked. Dimitri was on him like a bloodhound every time he saw him. Granted Nikola never opened his mouth to respond to the kissing and always washed his face afterwards in the bathroom, careful not to be noticed by the vampire and thus insult him. But still some of the man’s saliva must have gotten past his lips!</p>
<p>Did that make Nikola a ghoul? He didn’t feel like one. For one he didn’t want to kiss the vampire back, nor did he feel stronger after the make out. He read further to figure out how it happened and he found out that the vampire’s tongue in the story was damaged. So there was blood involved.</p>
<p>He also read how the woman had become unstable like a junky because of the blood. He himself felt normal. So he must have avoided ingesting any of Dimitri’s blood. Just to think if he had drank that weird-smelling coffee he would have been an unaging foodbank and slave to Dimitri.</p>
<p>The more he read the angrier and the more horrified he became. Vampires experimented on their ghouls. It wasn’t enough that their life was practically over if the vampire bailed out on them but they had to be pocked and prodded like lab rats! And Dimitri had attempted to turn him into one of these junkies!</p>
<p>If even a drop of the vampire’s blood entered his digestive system Nikola would lose everything! His job, which was his greatest passion. His friends, as he didn’t want to endanger them through uncontrolled outbursts. His whole life would become fixed around Dimitri and the man’s agenda. Whatever it was.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to start reading on the experiment’s results a soft knock was heard from the other side of his door.</p>
<p>“Come out, come out, dear morsel. It’s breakfast time and I know you’re not sleeping, Niki.”</p>
<p>   Gulping Nikola got up and opened the door only to see the vampire in a surprisingly good mood for once. The blond smelled of pancakes. How long was it since Nikola had last eaten pancakes? Maybe it was when he visited his mother for mother’s day. Now he may not get the chance to see the woman again. Instead of dwelling on his thoughts he cleared his throat and tried to appear natural.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dimitri. Thank you for the breakfast. I’ll be down in a few minutes, maybe if you just wait downstairs a little I’ll…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Dimitri moved past him and towards the laptop. Probably curious about what was it that got Nikola to spend so much time locked up in his room.</p>
<p>“Niki, why are you reading about things that don’t concern you?” Dimitri asked him in a strangely sweet tone.</p>
<p>“But are they true?” Nikola blurted out before he knew what he was saying. What was he even thinking? Confronting the vampire like this. Dimitri’s good mood was evaporating in front of him and Nikola was pretty sure he had his answer but since he had risked his life already he might as well die with some answers.</p>
<p>“The masquerade got ousted back in the beginning of the 90’s. I suppose there is no use lying to you, Niki. Yes, these books are true. They were written by Kindred, in fact. Published by us as well. But why are you looking them up? I could have told you all you needed to know about me. Say, what have you read so far?”</p>
<p>At that Dimitri moved away from the laptop and closer to a scared witless Nikola. It was one thing to read these books and take them at face value and play a game with them. It was another to be caught using them to research your home invader. Before Nikola begun to speak Dimitri took him in his arms and laid them both in bed. He gently stroked the man’s hair with one hand and turned his head to face him. After which he placed his nose close to Nikola’s and stared straight into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well? I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“Nothing much, just one book and a short story and this book about the ghouls.”</p>
<p>“Hm “just one book” which one was it? I know for a fact that the prints for the first game guide were made almost unreadable on purpose, so it can’t be that. Tell me what you read so I know what to do with you, morsel.”</p>
<p>The dangerous whispered words tickled Nikola’s lips and he gulped. He had read about the origins of all vampires! And he had a bad filling about the last statement Dimitri made. Would his knowledge anger the vampire? He stared into the red orbs of his captor for a while and when the man’s brows furrowed further and his nose began to twitch against his in agitation Nikola begun to speak.</p>
<p>“The Book of Nod and the first short story in the first game guide. Please don’t hurt me, I didn’t know this books were the real deal. Nor did I read them to search for a way to hurt you. I was just curious.”</p>
<p>Nikola felt that his pleads were falling on deaf ears but he still said them in a shaky voice. Dimitri repeated “The Book of Nod” a couple of times and his hand gripped Nikola’s hair. His lips opened up in a snarl and Nikola could easily see his fangs.</p>
<p>“What do you think of me now, then? I’m the progeny of a brother-killer and kinslayers. A true monster, right?”</p>
<p>So this was it, wasn’t it? End of the road. Deciding to face his end with some dignity he distanced their faces as much as he could given that Dimitri was still gripping his hair and with the calmest voice possible he uttered.</p>
<p>“You are what you are, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>And after that he closed his eyes. He didn’t want the last thing he saw was to be the vampire. He wanted to think about happier times, not how he was going to get his throat ripped off after all he did to try and not get on the man’s bad side.</p>
<p>He waited with eyes closed like that for what felt like eternity and then he heard it. A chuckle, then another. Then his insane captor broke in an outright laugh.</p>
<p>“Clever, clever Niki. You’re not judging me. I like that. I guess there is no harm in you doing some research. Just remember not to blab to anyone that might believe you about me or the masquerade. That will get you torn to shreds, do you hear?”</p>
<p>Nikola couldn’t believe his luck. He was still alive. In the hands of a deranged vampire, true, but still alive. Maybe, if he just avoided being given any blood from the vampire and just continued to be boring and plain the man will move away from him soon enough. As the man himself had said the masquerade had already been ousted back in the 90’s. People didn’t believe it was real anyway, so what was the harm in Nikola knowing about it when he already knew that vampires were real.</p>
<p>Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that Dimitri was eyeing him in contemplation. Then Nikola remembered he was asked a question and was quick to answer.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone. It’s not like anyone will believe me anyway. People make up their own stories based on the vampire lore in these books. I’ll end up locked up in a mad house.”</p>
<p>“Good morsel.” Dimitri said as he nuzzled his nose affectionately. He let go of his hair and loosened his grip on Nikola just enough for it to not be uncomfortable anymore but not enough for the Bulgarian to feel released.</p>
<p>“As I said before its breakfast time. Since you went behind my back I’ll take more from you than normal. You’ll be dizzy the whole day but since what you’ll do is read you don’t really need to be able to stand on your feet all that much, do you? From now on don’t go behind my back like this. I want honesty from you. And before you say I was dishonest with you I’ll have you know I would have gladly told you <em>all</em> you needed to know about me. Now you are going to learn much more. Congratulation.”</p>
<p>With that Dimitri moved his head and rested it on Nikola’s shoulders. Nikola tensed as the man tore into his throat in a more painful manner than he had the previous day. Nikola gasped as his blood was being gulped faster than normally too, which brought him even more pain. But this wasn’t so bad. Pain was better than death. He would endure it for as long as the vampire was angry at him.</p>
<p>Once Dimitri was finished with him he let go of him as if Nikola was just a sack of potatoes and got up and left him alone in his bed, shutting the door behind him with a bang.</p>
<p>Remembering that water was vital for replenishing blood Nikola tried to stand up and get to the pitcher on his bedside table but he ended up falling back into the bed. He was somewhat grateful then that the vampire had chosen the bed to potentially kill him now. If he was dropped to the floor he would have had bruising in addition to the burning pain that was coming from his abused neck.</p>
<p>The only thing he could do as he waited to regain his bearing enough to get up was stare at the clock helplessly. It wasn’t until 9:54 that he managed to finally feel well enough to pour some water from the pitcher into a glass and pour it down his sour throat. He took another after it and then another.</p>
<p> After that he slowly got up from the bed and on shaky legs he went to the bathroom and rinsed the wound with some hot water. He then took out some cotton and dapped it into saline solution and then proceeded to clean the space with the puncture marks. Infection was something he didn’t need right now. After that he thought about bandaging his throat but after he took a better look at the two tears it seemed that they were slowly closing up.</p>
<p>Then he checked his shirt for any blood but found out that the vampire hadn’t let any spill. Satisfied and feeling slightly better he went downstairs to have breakfast. His coffee once more smelled metallic and so Nikola threw it in the sink, cleaned anything about it that could be contaminated with blood and made a fresh batch.</p>
<p>He then turned to his pancakes. They looked soft and fluffy. They were covered in a strange syrup. Probably something made from fresh fruit and herbs. It was dark purple in color and he reasoned with himself that fresh blood would have made it too watery and its smell was indeed dominated by blue barriers and didn’t have any metallic undertones.</p>
<p>Considering it safe to eat he took the knife and fork set out for him and dug in. Sure the pancakes were cold by now. And so was the syrup. But his breakfast was still delicious. If only it wasn’t done in an evil witch from Hensel and Gretel style.</p>
<p>After he was done eating he snuck a look at the vampire, who was watching TV and had pulled down all the curtains as it was very sunny today, Nikola slowly got up the stairs and brought his laptop back to the bed to continue reading.</p>
<p>After he was done reading the “case studies” he felt like he was about to barf and he closed the pdf, disgusted with how human beings were being treated. Did Dimitri ever do something like that? Enslave someone and use them as brood mares? He must have had ghouls in the past, if the constant traces of blood in Nikola’s morning coffee were any indication.</p>
<p>Feeling better physically, if not mentally, he got up and stretched. He needed some fresh air to clear his head. A look outside revealed a lovely sunny day. Maybe he would get to the park, hire a boat and then just take a turn around in the lake. Yes, that sounded great. Better than reading about doomed people and considering how close he was to becoming one of them.</p>
<p>He took his coat and went downstairs but just as he was headed towards the door Dimitri sat up in the couch and called to him.</p>
<p>“Niki, are you done reading? Come and we can have a chat about ghouls and why you keep on throwing your coffee in the sink.” All that was said with a smile but Nikola couldn’t help but feel anything but dread.</p>
<p>With still unsteady legs from the blood loss he slowly approached Dimitri as one does a wild animal and sat next to him. Just as he expected arms wrapped themselves around him and a nose nuzzled his abused neck.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to become one. You want honesty, well I’m being honest now.” Nikola gulped when he heard a growl slightly muffled in his neck but continued speaking. “Why do you want me as a ghoul, anyway? Don’t I feed you just like you want me to? I haven’t started any trouble for you and try to accommodate you in my home. Why can’t it be enough? Why do you want me to become a drug addict?”</p>
<p>Dimitri quieted and then let out another growl. “Of course you play to my tune, what choice do you have? But I can give you power! Don’t you want aging to stop for you? For diseases to become a nuisance that <em>my </em>blood would let you easily overcome? What I offer you is almost immortality and you will throw my gift literary down the drain time and time again? You’re getting me angry again, morsel.”</p>
<p>Well, the bastard thought that Nikola would just roll over and let him ruin his life for as long as it amused him? No longer. He acted before he had time to regret his actions and whirled around to face the vampire.</p>
<p>“What you’re offering me,” He begun as he poked the creature’s chest with his finger. “is the worst type of slavery! You are offering to take away my sanity! To force me to become dependent on you just like you are dependent on others. Well, I’ll tell you what I will do: I will not drink your blood even if you kill me. I’ve read how ghouls become nothing but beasts and I refuse to become one just because <em>you</em> are bored! I’ve said my piece. Now either go ahead and kill me or let me go to the park for some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s chest still raised and few urgently, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Then an expression of utter amazement passed over Dimitri’s face and it made him halt. Was this the first time it had happened? To be refused and even accept death rather than just take what the vampire was giving him?</p>
<p>“I have to admit, Niki, I’ve never been encountered with someone who believed in the masquerade from the beginning. Normally people hold to their false legends until their system is so pumped with my blood that they have no other choice as to believe in it. I have to say its interesting clashing with prey that can really see me for what I am. It’s almost as if you have a fighting chance. It’s cute, in a way. Tell me, what most repulses you about being a ghoul. If I like your answer I won’t offer or try to trick you with my blood ever again. If I don’t I’ll ghoul you right now and here.”</p>
<p>Nikola gave his answer without missing a beat, his voice full of indignation.</p>
<p>“That after three times of drinking your blood I’ll be forced to love you on top of being your slave. And here I thought you didn’t want anything fake.”</p>
<p>At that Dimitri stared at Nikola and then he lowered his head to place feather light kisses on Nikola’s lips.</p>
<p>“Do you know what you just offered me, candy man? You teased me with what was promised to be the sweetest nectar. Something that is almost nonexistent for someone of my kind, even to those of my own clan. I suppose I can make you fall head over heels for me, but the question is, can you do the same for me?”</p>
<p>Now it was Nikola’s turn to look on in disbelief as his lips were peppered with kisses. Love? That bastard who wanted to kill him and worse? Why doesn’t he just slit his own throat to make it easier for the man to get his kicks instead? Safe him the trouble. Deciding to remain honest to the bitter end he said.</p>
<p>“No. You are incapable of love and so no one can love you. You are what you are, as I said before. You might seduce me if you stop threatening me and molesting me for a time but you’ll get bored of me and you will drop the act and then I’ll probably end up trying to stake you like this Gilbert that you must have turned into a ghoul and forced to be in love with you. Take what you will and get out of my life.”</p>
<p>At that Dimitri laughed and moved to pin Nikola underneath him and no matter how much Nikola struggled the blonde held him still.</p>
<p>“So,” Dimitri began as he started to unbutton Nikola’s shirt. “big bad monster me doesn’t deserve your love but I can take everything else? Why thank you, you are very generous!”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t what I meant! I meant blood, not <em>this. </em>Stop it! I’ll scream…” His mouth was covered with a hand and he was just about to bite it when he remembered that he would damn himself to a very measly existence if even a drop of the blood got in his mouth.</p>
<p>Instead, not knowing what to do his body took over for him and soon he was shaking uncontrollably and tears were falling down his face. With sudden clarity he realized he was going to get raped. Maybe the vampire was going to force his blood in him at the end too, just to be spiteful. Why had he ran his mouth and provoked him? He should have lied and said he could make the thing fall for him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t take it anymore. This vampire had no place in his life! Why was he being punished with this creature’s presence? Hadn’t he been a good law-abiding citizen? He didn’t have so much as a speeding ticket to his name!</p>
<p>Suddenly the hand was removed from his mouth and the vampire went from pining him to lying next to him. He was still holding him, but there was something gentle about it.</p>
<p>“I overstepped with my joke, Niki. It was in poor taste. Don’t cry now. If it makes you feel any better know that we Toreadors are seducers and not rapists. I just wanted to get some blood into you but you didn’t bite my hand. Hush now, no more tears.”</p>
<p>Sobs rocked his body as a gentle hand was whipping away his tears. As he had no intention to say anything Dimitri continued talking.</p>
<p>“It really hurt when you said I can’t be loved and I got angry. Still what I did was…uncalled for. I just thought you’d fight back some more, you are very lively and lovely when you fight me back. You look so dead inside when you do everything I tell you to and my blood wasn’t even in you so I thought that if you already behaved like a ghoul you might as well get all the perks. But I was mistaken. You are better the way you are. But you see, Niki, I can’t change. I’m not a good person. I was once, but the killing numbed my humanity far too much. And you are such a good man. On your best behavior. It just makes me want to push your limits.”</p>
<p>And just like that Dimitri lowered his lips to Nikola’s hair, as the Bulgarian was hiding his face in Dimitri’s chest and refused to show it to the vampire as he gently tried to pry it towards himself.</p>
<p>“Niki, we can’t be friends. It seems I’m too much of a monster to have a friend in you. But I refuse to let you go so easily, as much as it horrifies you to hear it. I don’t know why myself. You’re nothing special. Sure you are good-looking but then again so are others. Your job is boring, to me at least. But I like you regardless! I desire you even though you don’t want me back. And especially I like your blood and how calm and trusting you are that it’s the only thing I want when you give it to me without resistance.”</p>
<p>Another kiss was placed and the vampire moved them so he was now underneath the man and Nikola was practically laying on top of him. He still hid his face into Dimitri’s chest as the vampire played with his hair.</p>
<p>“But I’ll tell you something to cheer you up! If you remain honest with me, no matter how much I rage at you, I promise I’ll leave you alive after this.”</p>
<p>The vampire hummed as a sharp sob raked Nikola’s body, now more than ever the man must have come to the realization that he really wanted to outlive this nightmare. Without prompting Nikola’s arms snaked around Dimitri’s waist and he held him. Comfort in times of emotional distress was precious and it didn’t matter to the man who he was getting it from right now.</p>
<p>“Niki, are you faking taking comfort from me? Because if you are I’ll get mad again.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Came the quiet reply as Nikola got himself comfortable in the arms of his captor and he exhaled shakenly.</p>
<p>“Then I am good enough to comfort you?”</p>
<p>“You are.”</p>
<p>“Then I suppose I have to stay like this until you calm down. I want you to stay downstairs with me today. I’ve lost some of my past <em>friends </em>once they gave up on live. I don’t want to lose you too, darling. Now, is there anything you would like to ask me about me or are you going to link me with the abuses and perversions of others because of the books? Not that I’m telling you to not read them.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to just catch up on some sleep for now.”</p>
<p>“In my arms?” At that Dimitri stopped playing with Nikola’s hair and his voice almost sounded surprised.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you are going to let me go upstairs to my bed and you are strangely comfortable, murderous almost rapist that you are. So why not.”</p>
<p>All was said in a quiet tone but the vampire could feel that his pray had already calmed down enough for him to try another joke.</p>
<p>“How about this: We cuddle now and you invite me later to your room for more snuggling every night from now on and for as long as you do I won’t try to ghoul you.”</p>
<p>At that Nikola raised his head to look the vampire in the eyes. His eyes felt puffy from all the crying and he knew he looked hopeless right now but he still dared to squeeze some hope into his voice.  </p>
<p>“Do you promise?”</p>
<p>Dimitri took his chin in his fingers and with his other hand slowly moved Nikola closer to his face.</p>
<p>“How about we seal it with a kiss? I promise my mouth won’t ghoul you, I’m not a Samedi.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Without being forced Nikola lowered his face on top of the vampire and kissed him. Not knowing why it wasn’t a chaste kiss as he had originally planned but a deep and soft one. As Nikola’s tongue explored Dimitri’s mouth he felt the other man’s hands lowering themselves to hold him and rub gentle circles into his back. Once he pulled away he just laid his head on the vampire’s chest again and hugged him tighter.</p>
<p>“Mmm, Niki. You are as sweet as the candy you make, you know that? Maybe I can pry more out of you if I remain gentle with you as I am now? Would you like that?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Came the now calm voice from Dimitri’s chest. “Gentle suits you better than cruelty.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” Dimitri’s hand was moving lower and he gently squeezed Nikola’s foot. “You don’t think I’m faking how I act right now?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, I’ll be honest enough for us both.”</p>
<p>“I can’t be what you want from me, Niki. But alright. As long as I live under your roof I’ll fake gentleness if I have to. Just be careful not to forget I am also a big bad wolf underneath the ruse. It will get your fragile heart broken in the end.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t answered but Nikola did nuzzle into him so his act must have borne some fruit. As his hand went back to Nikola’s waist Dimitri just stared at his prey.</p>
<p>His Niki was a kindhearted sweetheart. It was obvious he was choosing the path of least resistance and that the possibility of Nikola trying to stake him were nonexistent. He played with the fabric of Nikola’s shirt and begun to hum a lullaby from his childhood.</p>
<p>If he didn’t stress the little morsel he was going to receive everything he wanted from him in the end. He had forgotten how Toreadors hunted in his anger at Gilbert’s betrayal. And his hunt was now over. It had been ever since he had scared his prey senseless that first night, actually. There was no point in turning his Niki into a suicidal mess.</p>
<p>Without wanting it he was lulled into a nap by the warmth and the heartbeat of Nikola. When he came back to reality it was already nighttime and Nikola was still fast asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>Gently, so as not to wake him, he got up and carried his prize to the man’s bedroom. He laid down on the soft bed and held Nikola, who instinctively moved closer and tightened his hold on him in return.</p>
<p>Dimitri spend the night just playing with Nikola’s hair and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, even thou the man was asleep and couldn’t hear him it still felt like a nice touch. It wasn’t until the clock showed it was morning that Dimitri realized he hadn’t taken any dinner from Nikola the previous night.</p>
<p>Taking it as a simple forgetfulness, instead of as an act of mercy towards the man, he untangled himself and went downstairs to make breakfast. As he was making the coffee he was just about to cut his hand on habit now when he remembered that he had promised, and was rewarded for said promise, not to do it again.</p>
<p>Instead of his blood he put some cream in the coffee and began to make a picture in the cup. Of a heart with an arrow piercing it. He wondered why he himself did it. Maybe it was because he no longer got to just bully and take from Nikola and would have to seduce him for the kisses he would usually steal.</p>
<p>Well since he still made the breakfast, lunch and dinner for the brunette he supposed he was entitled to some small stolen kisses. But no undressing. Or maybe he could talk Nikola into undressing himself for him? The possibilities were delicious. Just as Nikola’s blood was going to be after he ate his yogurt with pineapple, melon and special herbal syrup that would make Nikola’s blood just the right amount of salty. Now that he was done with everything all he had to do was wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried reading the book about ghouls but got disturbed after the inbreed brood mares and studs part and I left it. It’s interesting, true, but I’ll be keeping to the casefiles and search for another book. Also thanks to the two guests for the kudos. They really brightened my morning when I saw them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>When Nikola woke up he was all alone in his room. The vampire must have moved him in the night. The smell of his cologne lingered on Nikola’s pillows and sheets. He had the sudden urge to throw them away. But he had promised that the vampire will be allowed to sleep, and he prayed to God it would be just that, with him every night so he will have to get used to it.</p>
<p>As he got up he felt slightly nauseous. He felt like last night he had had a Stockholm syndrome episode. Otherwise he couldn’t explain to himself how he had managed to find any comfort in that dead thing. One thing he could be grateful for, if indeed the vampire held his word, was his promise to be gentle, even if it was faked.</p>
<p>He himself wasn’t too keen on provoking the thing anytime soon. But if he could indeed get away with saying no from time to time to his demands, because he honestly didn’t want to do as bid anymore, then all the better.</p>
<p>After completing his morning routine he stilled himself and went downstairs to face the vampire. Said man was waiting for him on the kitchen table and was lazily reading a book which he put down once he noticed that Nikola was nearing him.</p>
<p>The vampire didn’t say anything as Nikola took his place and distractedly mixed the yogurt with the strange syrup. On instinct he took his coffee and sniffed it. Not noticing the metallic scent he guessed that the vampire was holding on to his word. Then he saw the picture in the coffee and raised his eyebrow in question at the vampire who simply smiled at him and winked.</p>
<p>Shaking his head he took a sip and noticed that there were herbs in his coffee as well as his food. He felt like how a chicken would feel if it was ever marinated alive. Slowly he ate his food and drank his coffee. Once he was done he took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Then he turned towards the vampire and stared at him without a word. He did it for some time before he gulped and approached him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the breakfast. Would you like to have yours now?”</p>
<p>He tried to be polite as a happy vampire would probably manage to get some of his blood without hurting him. He hoped.</p>
<p>“Why thank you for offering. Let’s go upstairs and we can use the bed as a good kitchen table for me. I have the whole day planned out in front of us. You’ll like it.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly Nikola followed Dimitri to his bedroom and allowed himself to be laid in the bed. Instead of going for his neck as he feared the vampire took his wrist in his hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed him gently right over his veins and then he sunk his fangs into the flesh bellow.</p>
<p>While the vampire fed his other hand played with Nikola’s hair. Once he was finished he peppered the puncture marks with kisses and then he moved Nikola’s hand to his own hair.</p>
<p>Nikola had to admit that the vampire’s hair was surprisingly soft to the touch. He was at a loss for what to do. On the one hand he was sure the vampire wanted him to play with his hair just as he was playing with Nikola’s. On the other he didn’t want to encourage this sort of behavior with the other man.</p>
<p>“Don’t you like my hair, Niki?” Said the deceptively calm Dimitri as he moved his head further into Nikola’s hand. Just as he did so the man made to move it away but with his lightning fast reflexes Dimitri sized his hand again and secured it in his hair once more.</p>
<p>“Come now, pet it. It won’t bite you. Don’t I have a right to comfort, darling?”</p>
<p>“Why are we playing this game now, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>“Because its fun and I liked our kiss yesterday. I’ll tell you a little secret, I’m buttering you up for another one. Now pet my hair or I’ll bite you.”</p>
<p>And so Nikola absentmindedly gave the hair beneath his hand a few strokes. Once he figured out that he was getting his way Dimitri let go of Nikola’s hand and pressed them flush together, burring both his hands in Nikolas hair and weaving his fingers in and out.</p>
<p>“Keep petting, hold me with your other hand. Just like that. Good morsel. This feels nice and gentle, no? See how good it can be to be with me. Are you feeling relaxed yet?”</p>
<p>“No. You are playing some sort of game. Won’t you at least tell me the rules of it so its fair?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, rules. Why should there be rules? Aren’t I forward enough that you can’t see what I want?”</p>
<p>Dimitri moved even closer to Nikola and hovered his lips millimeters away from the other man’s.</p>
<p>“I want to get a good taste of that yogurt I fed you from the inside of your mouth. I want your hand to grip my hair. I want for you to fight me back. But you won’t so I do what I want with my first two wants and the third I’ll leave for when you tire of me. And believe me when I say when I find a home I like, and I very much like your apartment, I stay there for quite some time. Tell me, for how long are you going to keep letting me do what I want without blowing up in my face? And what happens when I stop playing nice again? What then, darling?”</p>
<p>Nikola exhaled slowly and stared in the other’s eyes. His mind couldn’t comprehend just what exactly did this creature want from him. It couldn’t be just sex, could it? There was no way the vampire will stop at that. He would take and keep on taking until there was nothing left.</p>
<p>Then something clicked in his brain. Caine had loved his bride even thou he enslaved her with his blood. It wasn’t real love, but Caine didn’t know that as he was cursed not to know love. What if he could stop playing the victim and get some control over his life? The vampire would surely leave him eventually but what if there was a way to survive until then and remain as free as someone in his situation could be?</p>
<p>With his decision made he leaned in and captured Dimitri’s lips for a change. His hand moved away from the man’s hair and to Dimitri’s waist where he held him gently to him. Before long Dimitri was looking at him with distrust.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Said the blonde with a growl.</p>
<p>“You asked what I will do when the time comes. But you didn’t know that the time came yesterday when you nearly raped me. I’m giving you what you want, consider yourself spoiled rotten.”</p>
<p>Nikola continued to stare in Dimitri’s eyes as he kept on kissing him but the blonde wasn’t returning the gesture.</p>
<p>“I said don’t fake anything with me! This is dishonesty!” As he uttered his last words his hands flew back in Nikola’s hair and he forcibly tore him away from his lips.</p>
<p>Nikola chuckled and licked his lips before getting his face as close to Dimitri’s as possible, not minding the painful grip on his hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I am being honest with you. I just lost hope I can get out of this at all so I decided to enjoy myself a little. You’ve been offering yourself on a silver platter, why shouldn’t I take you for as long as you let me be alive? Dimitri, I’m tired of your games and want to start one of my own, won’t you let me? I’ll even tell you rules to keep everything nice and clear and give you a chance to win. Doesn’t that sound good?”</p>
<p>The grip on his hair loosened and Nikola used the opportunity to get close to Dimitri again. He kissed him on his lips, but the confused blonde didn’t respond to his advances once more.</p>
<p>“You see, Dimitri, my game starts with affection. Sure it will be faked in the start but if you replicate it it could become genuine. Then after the affection comes passion. The thing you’ve been trying to fake at me between threats but actually know nothing about, since you were probably a virgin when you were, what was the proper term? Ah, yes, embraced. And…”</p>
<p>Nikola stopped talking as Dimitri was gripping his hips and hissing angrily in his ear.</p>
<p>“Virgin? What if I was?! Who are you to teach me about such basic things for a Toreador? Didn’t you say you can never love me? Because your little game has a name and its love! And I want love, morsel, true. But I want <em>real </em>love.”</p>
<p>Nikola laughed in his face and nuzzled their noses together.</p>
<p>“You know now that I lost all hope your anger is kind of cute. If only you weren’t such a brute as to back it up with a bite or painful tugs in my hair I might have even forgotten that it is you I’m offering the “sweetest nectar” that you want so much. You either get this or we are going to have, and that is judging by your expression, really painful sex for me. But then the game is over and you lost. So what will it be? Will you play?”</p>
<p>An evil smile stretched onto the usually handsome face of the vampire and he calmed down. He leaned in and begun responding to the kisses he was getting.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll play your little game. So, Niki, what are the rules?”</p>
<p>“Simple, there is just one. When you start getting horny around me I’ll indulge you but on my own turns. You want a kiss? Be gentle about it. You want sex? Get me in the mood without threats. You want us to just hold each other and just take comfort in it? Then just ask for it. I’ll comply as I have complied with everything, but I’ll actually put some emotion behind it. And the more these emotions pile up the more you will like it. Basically the rule is that you act like a normal lover from now on. Do you like it? No? Then you lose, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>“I hate losing. You want a normal lover but I told you already I can’t be what you want. I won’t fake anything for you. I demand you love me unconditionally right now or the sex will <em>really </em>teach you the meaning of painful.”</p>
<p>At that Nikola exhaled angrily and pushed himself as far away as he could from the damned leech.</p>
<p>“When have I ever given you any conditions but this one? Or are you going to start forcing me to drink your blood? I read that three times and the effect that you are looking for will be yours. But tell me, how many of your ghoul toys have turned on you because you get easily satisfied with crumbs?”</p>
<p>“ALL OF THEM!” Screamed Dimitri in his face and began to shake. “All of you mortals are the same! Soon you will demand I take care of your every whim! And I, fool that I am and as you said satisfied with crumbs, will indulge you until you turn on me as well. I refuse to see you turn on me! <strong><em>You </em></strong>are supposed to be innocent and caring! You make candy, for Pete’s sake! And yet even you set me rules! Why can’t I just be loved without effort on my part? I didn’t turn you into a ghoul so you can show me how it’s like, but even you…”</p>
<p>Dimitri pulled Nikola’s head into the nape of his neck and as he gripped the pillows to the point of them being nearly shredded he screamed his frustration. It was somewhat heartwarming to hear this scream of confusion and genuine anger from the blond. It gave Nikola a slight satisfaction.</p>
<p>Instead of cowering in his captor’s arms he began laughing. It was a mocking, yet sweet sound that made Dimitri throw an abused pillow towards the wall.</p>
<p>“How do I show you how its like when I’ve never been in love myself? I just know how its supposed to be like. I’m 25 and a workaholic, do you honestly think I have the time to go dating? Its ironic really, but you are my first kiss. Now that you know this embarrassing detail about me feel free to rid me of my misery and kill me now.”</p>
<p>Another pillow followed the previous one and Dimitri started to tear the sheets beneath them. Once they were torn to shreds he coughed and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Are you telling me I’ve been drinking virgin blood all this time, Niki? And there is a way for me to check, so I better not detect any lies from you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a lie.” Laughed Nikola heartedly. “You Toreadors are supposed to be the personification of sin but you can’t even seduce a virgin. Are you new to this vampire thing apart from…no…wait I remember. You said some ghoul popped your cherry. And tried to stake you afterwards, hilarious!”</p>
<p>As the Bulgarian continued to laugh like mad Dimitri buried his face into Nikola’s hair and inhaled his scent a couple of times.</p>
<p>“Damn, you really haven’t slept with anyone. I fucked up. If my sire finds out about this… stop laughing! I command you to stop laughing!”</p>
<p>Not being satisfied with being ignored he tore himself from the still laughing Nikola and got off the bed. This didn’t serve to change anything as Nikola was now gripping the sides of his stomach while laughing.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Dimitri began searching for untorn sheets. He found some silk ones, surprisingly enough, and put them on the bed after which he collected the torn sheets and left the room to throw them away.</p>
<p>When he came back Nikola was smiling at him, laying on the silk sheets and having retrieved the pillows back onto the bed. He patted the space next to him on the bed and winked at the vampire. Dimitri had half a mind to storm out of the room wait for the night to come murder Nikola and then find some other prey but he was strangely warmed by Nikola’s happy smile.</p>
<p>Now that the brunette wasn’t laughing at him and his prowlers, and looked genuinely cheered up, Dimitri kind of liked that look on him. With suspicious gaze he moved to lay down on the free space only for Nikola to cuddle up onto him.</p>
<p>“Would you like to talk about…”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“How about your anger management problems and how you…”</p>
<p>“Drop it, morsel, I’m warning you.”</p>
<p>“So did you liked cooking up my virgin blood these past days? Do you mind cooking for me only in an apron tomorrow so you can live up to your Toreador nature?”</p>
<p>His sentence wasn’t stopped as Dimitri was outright gaping at him. He was about to get out of the bed again when Nikola hooked a leg over his legs and then got up himself only to straddle him as he sat comfortably in Dimitri’s lap his hands roomed over the vampire’s chest and then he lowered himself and rose himself, rubbing their members together.</p>
<p>“Should I talk dirty to you right about now, Dimitri? You’re getting my ass just like you’ve wanted these past few days. Are you enjoying yourself finally? Because I can assure you I’m not faking my reactions or emotions right now. If you won’t play the game by the rules then I won’t follow the general progression of how this is supposed to go and skip a few steps. They are vital for me to win but you don’t deserve them anyway.”</p>
<p>At that Dimitri rose himself and gripped Nikola, moving their hips through their clothes in rhythm to Nikola’s grinding.  </p>
<p>“Morsel, where is this sudden bravery coming from? Will it evaporate once I take your clothes off and take you? How will you, mmm, react then when no clothes separate us, huh? But do I like it when you fight back.”</p>
<p>“How about we find out.” Said Nikola and took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. After that he unzipped his pants and was about to take them off too when he was suddenly pinned to the bed beneath the vampire.</p>
<p>His naked chest was suddenly papered with kisses and Nikola giggled as if drunken as Dimitri managed to find his ticklish spots. The vampire didn’t stop his kissing and sucking even for a moment, undisturbed by the other man’s antics.</p>
<p>As he was kissing he lowered his hand and sneaked its way to grip Nikola’s member and start stroking it. That resulted in the giggles turning into silent gasps for air and moans. Much to Dimitri’s surprise Nikola started tugging at his belt and once he unlatched it he took it off and threw it on the floor near his shirt. Then he proceeded to surprise him further by unzipping his jeans without prompting and in the practically shocked state that the vampire was in he allowed for his jeans to be taken off of him and to follow the belt and Nikola’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Are you taking off my pants or are you just going to play with my cock, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>“You know, Niki, for a virgin you’re very forward in bed. I’ll enjoy devouring you.”</p>
<p>“Pff, as if you are going to be doing the devouring this time. I will,,,ah, don’t squeeze. You’ll make me come too soon. Stop wanking me off and get me naked already!”</p>
<p>“Are you…demanding it of me? Niki, that’s not how this goes. You are soft and shy and I’m bad and mean and this is your first time. First times are special, darling. We can’t rush. There’s nothing wrong with you getting a couple more orgasms than normal, ah there it is. Your first time coming for me when you haven’t come for anyone else. The first time of many.”</p>
<p>Nikola send Dimitri a dirty look as he was allowed to get his breath under control. So much for clean sheets. And silk would be a bitch to get semen out of. Did he have other sheets? Would Dimitri buy new sheets or leave him to bleed out in the semen covered ones? He really hoped the vampire would let him safe some face.</p>
<p>Just as he was considering complaining about the amount of clothes still on him Dimitri got up off of him and took of his shirt and down to the floor it went. Then he made a show of rooming with his hands all over Nikola’s chest before finally freeing him of his pants and boxers. After which he took of his own boxers and positioned himself between Nikola’s legs.</p>
<p>“So, Niki, any last words as a virgin?”</p>
<p>“Yes, bite me.”</p>
<p>And so Dimitri did, it was a soft barely painful love bite just over the two puncture marks on Nikola’s neck, not strong enough to break the skin. Then he placed his fingers over Nikola’s lips.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to lubricate my fingers. Unless you have some lube?”</p>
<p>“I do have some, actually, its in the bedside drawer. I’d rather not have your fingers inside my mouth, you might get rough with me and then I might bite down on accident and then you’ll have a junky on your hands. I’d rather not die a junky.”</p>
<p>“What is this about dying during sex? Niki, you’re killing the mood.” Realizing he had made a pun Dimitri chuckled to himself as he searched for the lube.</p>
<p>“Well, that is what is waiting for me after you get what you want, isn’t it? Oh, sure, you did promise that as long as I act nice I’ll survive but you’ve broken so many of your promises I won’t be surprised if you slit my throat just after you’ve come. If you can come at all as a vampire.”</p>
<p>  “I’ll have you know that I’m using the breakfast you supplied me with to keep everything responsive and operational so yes, I can indeed come. And if I promised to spare you then I’ll spare you. Let’s just relax and have our fun, my pretty Niki.”</p>
<p>   Having finally found the lube and having coated his fingers with it beforehand Dimitri gently massaged Nikola’s entrance before he placed one of them in. Then his other followed and when Nikola was a meowing mess underneath him he finally placed the third finger.</p>
<p>He stretched the brunette for quite some time, admittingly he was enjoying himself just playing with and kissing his prey so he forgot that for a virgin the stimuli was a bit too much and he was broken out of his little game when Nikola came into his arms again.</p>
<p>Normally Dimitri would have waited for Nikola to regain his bearings but he took out his fingers out of him while the man was still panting and entered him instead and began to gently rock them both back and forth.</p>
<p>“How do you like our little game now, Niki? Are you having fun skipping all the caring and going straight to passion?”</p>
<p>“This is not passion, merely lust. If you were maybe more experienced in, ah don’t do that Dimitri biting me like that hurts. You can’t just use violence every time I say something you disagree with!”</p>
<p>“Why not, it shuts you up before you get a big head. And don’t be a baby, baby. It doesn’t hurt that much. Now this,” he said as he went dipper into Nikola and raised the man’s legs to wrap them around his waist. “Is going to hurt until you get used to it.”</p>
<p>They spend the reminder of the day coiled around each other and having sex and after the umpteenth time after Nikola asked he was finally allowed to ride Dimitri. Once finished he collapsed on top of the vampire with a satisfied smile on his lips and wrapped his hands around him. Truly if Dimitri was going to kill him now it was better that Nikola at least wasn’t a virgin anymore.       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I didn’t want Dimitri to keep scaring Nikola forever so the Sunday was originally going to get dedicated to fluff. But first things first: Vampire: The Masquerade vampires don’t do fluff and secondly the dice rolled 51 so since it was above 50, and I gave myself a rule that if the dice falls below 50 at least Nikola will try to be somewhat fluffy, smut it was. Now as I write this I prepare to roll the dice on whatever or not Dimitri is going to appear only in apron tomorrow for breakfast. Bellow 50 no smut, above 50 true Toreador fashion. I’ll write the outcome in the notes above in the next chapter. In case anyone even reads these notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>96</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>As Nikola woke up he stretched and patted the empty space next to him in bed. What had he expected, really? That the vampire was going to just stay by him while he was asleep? If what he read in the wikis and the books was correct then it was a miracle he was still alive after the man had taken what he wanted.</p>
<p>A little sore he slowly got up from the bed and covered himself with a tallow as he headed towards the bathroom. Once finished cleaning up he went to his own room and collected the now dirty sheets. He couldn’t carry them over to dry cleaning so his own washing machine would have to do. Now if only he could remember the program for silk and where he put his stronger products.</p>
<p>He was just about to exit his room when he sniffed it. It smelled of sex and sweat. And there was something else there but it probably was something weird like vampire pheromones. Deciding he didn’t want to come home to that he, still holding the sheets, went and opened a window.</p>
<p>Satisfied as the fresh air hit his face he put the curtains over it just in case Dimitri decided to rummage in his room. Which was something he wouldn’t put past him at this point.</p>
<p>Going downstairs he smelled waffles but he made a beeline for the washing machine first. After a little searching he found the softener he was searching for and he fixed the machine and turned it on. He guessed he would just get the sheets in the dryer when he got back from work.</p>
<p>Once this was done he finally headed towards the kitchen area. And then his morning horror begun. There, behind the counter, packing what appeared to be his lunch, was the very naked backside of Dimitri. Nikola gaped openly at this. The man had an apron on, true, but his back, his very sculpted back, was turned to the mortal and it was bare. Nikola didn’t dare a look down and true enough the man was not wearing any boxers.</p>
<p>Did he cause this? He vaguely remembered teasing the vampire something about cooking for him in an apron but it was merely a moment of madness! He didn’t expect for Dimitri to go ahead and do it! Nikola gulped and moved towards his breakfast, careful for the vampire not to notice him. Although something told him the humming menace was merely not paying him any attention.</p>
<p>His waffles, as soft and appetizing as they smelled, were piled high with cream and strawberries. Just where had the vampire even found strawberries at this time of the year? It was November, for Pete’s sake!</p>
<p>Not wanting to ruin the good mood the deranged psychopath was in he dug in his breakfast and finished it as fast as possible. Then he reached out for his coffee and found out it too was piled with cream and had something white and syrupy over the cream mountain. A sniff made him calm down as his coffee smelled of herbs and sugar and thankfully nothing else.  The syrup turning out to be white chocolate.</p>
<p>He drank his coffee but the whipped cream, and this must have been the intention, left some marks on his face. He had no other choice but to approach the sink where a very naked Dimitri was now facing him and smiling like the cat that got the canary.</p>
<p>Mentally stealing himself to being molested again he collected his things and brought them to the sink. As he was about to put them down he felt a finger brush away the cream from his lips and then the finger tapped them expectantly.</p>
<p>“You left some cream. You weren’t going to just wash it away after I went to all the effort to beat it by hand, will you, Niki? Open up.”</p>
<p>Nikola was just about to say something to try and get out of the situation when the finger was shoved past his lips and into his mouth. He just stood there, resisting the urge to bite the offending digit. He had read somewhere that a person’s teeth were strong enough to bite through fingers like a carrot.</p>
<p>Well the vampire finger carrot in his mouth was still covered in cream. Deciding it was not worth it to be late for work over Dimitri’s perversions he reached out his tongue and gave the finger a few licks until the menace was satisfied with him and pulled it out.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it, Niki? Why don’t you leave this things in the sink, I’ll do them. Come here, there is still half an hour before you need to get to work. I feel like a slow breakfast today.”</p>
<p>Nikola put both of his hands on Dimitri’s apron covered chest and pushed him away. Then he offered his wrist to his lips.</p>
<p>“I can’t get to work with a hard-on. You’re getting your normal breakfast, you pervert.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled at that and just like yesterday he kissed Nikola’s wrist before he sunken his fangs into it. He played with Nikola’s wrist and stopped his feeding to pepper the abused space with kisses between gulping. Figures he would still get his way even when I say no, thought Nikola to himself.</p>
<p>After about 10 minutes the vampire was finally done. He sighed and gave the wrist one last kiss before he let go of it.</p>
<p>“I kind of miss sipping on virgin blood, Niki. But I have to say my pheromones have mixed well with your blood’s scent from yesterday. When you come back tonight I might just tackle you at the door. Have a nice day at work, darling.”</p>
<p>Dimitri moved away from him and out of the kitchen before heading upstairs but it wasn’t before he undid the apron and took it off on the stairs. Nikola just stared after him and that was until he caught himself staring after the vampire’s nice backside wistfully. This was bad, he reasoned to himself as he noticed his now dry throat and how painfully tight his pants were getting. Very bad indeed.</p>
<p>Once at work he was incredibly distracted. It didn’t hinder his job as today they were making simpler candy, just a braid of mint and cherry hard candy for the early stoking of malls for Christmas. No one noticed a thing and after he turned down an invitation from one of his colleagues to get drinks at a local bar together with some of the others the day had ended. His mind was relaxed from making all the braids and he was even humming to himself. He blamed all the dopamine that got released yesterday during his activities with Dimitri.</p>
<p>He was originally going to swing by the gym but he as he looked at his watch he noticed it was getting late and ever since he found that Dimitri existed, and read that others like him hunted in the night, he was weary of walking alone in the dark.</p>
<p>Once he got home he noticed something strange. The lamps weren’t turned on but there was a soft light emitting from his closed curtain windows anyway. His door was still unlocked, something he really should get to fixing by giving Dimitri his own key.</p>
<p>He gulped a couple of breaths of air to get some of his bearings and then opened the door. Then he got his answer how it was darker than usual. Dimitri had had placed scented candles practically everywhere. Nikola didn’t remember owning any candles, let alone this many so Dimitri must have gotten them himself.</p>
<p>A canvas was positioned right in his field of vision and he approached it quietly. It was that drawing Dimitri made him model for. He had remembered that he was scared back when he sat for it and yet his expression was a calm one in the canvas. He had a faraway dreamy look. Dimitri must have sketched the expression he had made while sleepy.</p>
<p>All in all the drawing was beautiful and Nikola couldn’t help but admit that Dimitri had talent. He passed by it and went to the kitchen. What greeted him were mashed potatoes with chicken covered once again in some kind of herbal sauce. And some freshly squeezed orange juice with a chocolate soufflé for desert.</p>
<p>He liked his lips as he dug in. The food was just as good as it looked and before he knew it he was cleaning up the dishes. Dimitri wasn’t downstairs to bother him and Nikola figured he must have gotten out.</p>
<p>Nikola went upstairs and saw that the apron from this morning was folded up on his desk chair. He blushed at the sight of it and muttered “pervert” under his breath. Then he went to his wardrobe but found something strange with it. It was rearranged. And his things were gone!</p>
<p>In their space there were new clothes that looked less work related and more like they were made for clubbing. He moved them around vigorously but couldn’t find his clothes even in the back. Instead he was left with black silk shirts and tight fitting pants and black jeans.</p>
<p>He moved to his pajama’s compartment to find that even his pajamas hadn’t escaped the purge. Instead of his nice warm cotton ones there were silk blood red ones in their places. He moved to take them out and a note fell out of them. He bend down and picked it up and begun to read.</p>
<p>“Niki! I had my ghouls go shopping for you. Don’t worry, everything will fit. I binned your boring clothes in the trash. I’ll be going hunting tonight as I have the craving for some junk <em>food</em>. I’ll come by tonight to <em>our</em> bed, don’t worry. Catch on some sleep before I come for you will you, you’ll need it.”</p>
<p>There was a drawing of a smiley face emoji on the note but it had vampire fangs and they were bloody. It would have been almost funny if the vampire hadn’t written about how he was going to hunt someone down like an animal. Now how was he to stop this? He flipped his phone and he frantically searched in his contacts for any recently added ones.</p>
<p>Dimitri didn’t respect privacy so putting his number in Nikola’s phone wasn’t out of the question. His search was fruitful and he quickly dialed the number. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late for some poor person.</p>
<p>A little bit later his call was answered and he heard the cheerful voice of Dimitri on the other end.</p>
<p>“Niki, dear, miss me already? Or are you calling to thank me for fixing your fashion sense?”</p>
<p>“What is this about you going on a hunt? Why do you need to hurt someone when you…have me?”</p>
<p>“Niki, you are, and that is mostly due to your healthy lifestyle, a gourmet dish. But its normal for one to want to smoke a cigarette or grab a burger after sex. Sure it’s not good for them, but it adds to the aftertaste of the pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Your “cigarette” has a family! Friends!”</p>
<p>“Niki, I either do kinky stuff to some stupid bimbo and I break a couple of her bones or I’ll come home and do it to you. I rather take out my frustration on having to restrain myself on someone that I don’t hold in such a high regard as you.”</p>
<p>“Why do you have to resort to violence all the time? Just come home and take what you want from me. I’m not getting out of this anyway so there is no need…”</p>
<p>A dark chuckle came from the other side of the line. Followed by laughter.</p>
<p>“Morsel, you won’t like what I am in the mood of tonight. But <em>fiiine</em>. I’m coming home. I want you on the new silk sheets in your new pajamas and I want you relaxed. Not that if you are nervous it will stop me, but you stopped my hunt. I’ll punish you for it.”</p>
<p>The next morning Nikola woke up sore all over. He felt violated. Dimitri wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to pound someone into a mattress when he entered his, well <em>their</em>, room. He hadn’t been gentle in anyway but thankfully hadn’t broken any of his bones like he said over the phone.</p>
<p>Slowly getting up he touched his bruised shoulder that was covered in bites. Dimitri had fed from him while he fucked him. It had been both arousing and so painful Nikola had bitten the pillow his face was pressed against in order to muffle his screams.</p>
<p>He hadn’t given the vampire the satisfaction of crying from the intense pain he had been in, but it was a close thing. Especially when Dimitri began to scratch lines in his back with his nails and lap up the blood from them.</p>
<p>Sure, he felt like shit and used but it was better this than for some ignorant girl to have lost her life last night because she fell for Dimitri’s false tricks. He send a mental thank you to poor dead Gilbert that he pissed off Dimitri so much Nikola never got to experience said tricks from the start. Had Dimitri actually taken the time to seduce him from the beginning then maybe Nikola would be his latest ghoul right now.</p>
<p>He got up and collected the least club like clothes in his wardrobe, glad that Dimitri’s ghoul had picked in some jeans too to go with the close fitting pants. Then he headed towards the bathroom and got under the shower. The hot water did much to sooth his aches and he washed the scratches carefully. They were going to sting but it was just something he will have to get used to.</p>
<p>He went downstairs and sat down on the table, eating whatever it was that Dimitri had put together to make his blood the way he liked it. Collecting his packed lunch he made slowly towards the door but he was stopped by the sight of Dimitri leaning against it. How hadn’t he noticed him there?</p>
<p>“Niki, we need to talk about what you did last night.”</p>
<p>Gripping the box and checking the clock he found out he had plenty of time before he needed to be at the factory. He sat down on the couch and waited for the vampire to sit by him. The man kissed his neck when he did and hugged him, putting pressure on Nikola’s abused back. Bastard.</p>
<p>“You see, morsel, I like hunting. And you are already coughed and practically domesticated. And if you don’t want me to hunt either do what you did, call me back, get me angry at you and take your punishment, or” And he leaned in so that he could kiss Nikola gently on his forehead. “you provide more of a challenge for me. Granted that could mean I’ll find you interesting enough not to leave you anytime soon, but it would mean less pain for you in the future. I don’t peg you for a masochist and I don’t think you want to be interesting to me either so how about you don’t stop me from hunting ever again and I’ll forget your little rebellion from yesterday? Deal?”</p>
<p>“No! Its bad enough that I let you have your way with me, I don’t want you killing innocent people just because I…couldn’t handle you.”</p>
<p>“Innocent? I’ll have you know that the bind I was stalking knifed her boyfriend just yesterday and was on the run from the police. This is the type of person <em>you</em> suffered for. I don’t usually go for innocent when I hunt, you are the exception to the rule, Niki.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what she did. She could have had her reasons. Maybe he was abusive towards her and deserved it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri traced one of the scratched marks on Nikola’s back and leaned in to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“I’m abusive towards you, Niki. Do I deserve to die?”</p>
<p>“You do, actually. But since I’m not strong enough to kill you I’m not going to even try. I don’t want to get torn to shreds.”</p>
<p>“But you still got torn up. Your back at least did. You’re hurting me saying such mean things like how I deserve to die and so on, Niki. What if I decide to go hunting to vend my frustration on someone else rather than abuse you further? Because your back can’t take any more shredding. And your neck can’t take anymore bites. I even did a number on your wrists and nearly tore open your arteries last night. Tell me, how are you going to feed me today, my dear morsel? Or are you ready to bleed out for my hunger?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean bleed out? Surely my neck…”</p>
<p>“I said it and I meant it. If I take from you this morning after getting carried away last night I’ll tear your fragile neck to ribbons. You simply don’t have enough blood in your veins to sustain us both, morsel. That’s the problem with putting a gourmet dish in an all you can eat buffet. Sonner rather than later the plate is empty. So now that you know I have to go hunting or kill you, what will you choose? And before you answer know I’ll take your answer very seriously and go right ahead and apply it.”</p>
<p>“You…I…surely you can wait for tonight and skip breakfast just this one time? Please.”</p>
<p>“No can do, Niki. I’ll have to leave you be for about a week for your wounds and blood pressure to get better. You are showing beginning signs of anemia. And I’m a glutton that has taste for fine cuisine. Is this morning to be my last taste of you? Because I won’t leave even a drop behind if so.”</p>
<p>Nikola exhaled shakenly. Did he want to die to prolong someone else’s life? He didn’t know. The noble thing would be to let the vampire suck him dry and safe someone even for one more day. But as he began to shake he realized he wanted, no needed, to keep being alive.</p>
<p>There were so many things he hadn’t done. He wanted to do bungee jumping. He wanted to date someone normal and have a happy life with them. He wanted the vampire out of his life but he didn’t want to be dead for it to happen. He hated himself for what he selfishly decided but he voiced it anyway.</p>
<p>“No, go hunting if you want to so much. I won’t get in your way.”</p>
<p>“Good morsel!” With that the vampire kissed him on the lips and before Nikola had the chance to open them and kiss back he was released from the man’s arms. He got up and just like that there was a life on his conscious.</p>
<p>He did his work with a heavy heart this day. The knife with which he cut the candy circles came down softly on the hard sugar syrup and Nikola couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he was to use it against Dimitri. Probably find it in his gut.</p>
<p>The whole day he didn’t speak to anyone and he must have looked so gloomy that no one approached him. Once the day was over he went, collected his things and tried to find anything positive about his situation. Finding nothing he just hoped that the vampire wouldn’t be home when he got back.</p>
<p>No such luck as the door was once again unlocked. He found Dimitri with his back turned to him sketching away on a canvas. It wasn’t until he saw what the man was sketching that he took in a horrified breath.</p>
<p>On his couch was lying a woman, much in the same position as Nikola had laid not too long ago. She looked too pale to be still alive. Her face was contorted in horror and one of her arms had its bone picking out of the flesh.</p>
<p>Nikola swayed dangerously on his feet and when he couldn’t take the sight in front of him any further he fell down on the floor and started sobbing. He knew someone was going to die today. Painfully too. But he hadn’t expected for the deranged bastard to bring his victim here.</p>
<p>“Niki, come look at my painting. I think I captured my prey’s expression perfectly but I need a second opinion. And do stop sobbing. I don’t like it when your pretty face is covered in snot and tears.”</p>
<p>On shaky legs Nikola got up and approached the canvas. Suddenly he remembered the daydream he had about knifing Dimitri. Had the woman tried to do the same? He really hoped she had gotten in at least one good cut.</p>
<p>In front of him on the canvas was a lifelike replica of the dead woman on his couch. It was beautifully drawn. Every detail was put on the canvas. Nikola paled when he saw that the vampire had even drawled bone marrow coming out of his victim’s mangled arm.</p>
<p>Nikola took a look at the woman and found that none was dripping from the bone that was coming from her arm. Then he looked down on the floor and saw that it had fallen and was at some point even stepped in. Nikola was going to be sick thinking how he would have to clean freaking bone morrow from his carpet tonight.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you say? Did I manage to make her <em>dead like</em>?” Dimitri chuckled at his joke and got up to hug Nikola who just stood frozen and let himself be held. “What is wrong, my dear morsel? Vampire got your tongue?” Whispered Dimitri and gave Nikola’s earlobe a gentle bite. This got the Bulgarian out of his stupor.</p>
<p>“You sick bastard. You put her here for me to see on purpose. Even death is a game for you, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Death is an art form as my sire Arikel likes to say. I took all of the blood from this woman. By the way don’t drink the red liquid filled glass bottles from the fridge. And you know I enjoyed the fight she provided me with. This woman,” The vampire moved them so they were now both facing the corpse and he pointed an elegant finger at the still form. “is the one you suffered for yesterday. So I was mad at her that I had to hurt you for her. I got carried away. Do you know how I got her to come here? I didn’t seduce her or anything. I span a tale how you, my dear lover, was beating me like a ragdoll every night and she offered quickly to get rid of your body for me if I hide her from the police. She didn’t show you even half of the consideration you did her. Do you still pity her?”</p>
<p>“There is freaking bone morrow on my carpet! You mangled her so much that there is freaking bone morrow on my carpet and now you are trying to make her out as the bad person? Of course I still pity her!”</p>
<p>“Then sit by her and close her eyes!” Yelled Dimitri at him and pushed him towards the corpse. Nikola lost his footing and fell on top of the woman. She felt cold to the touch and her still opened eyes stared accusingly at him. If he had agreed to be sucked dry this morning maybe she would have escaped Dimitri’s notice. He killed her as much as Dimitri had. He made to stand up and flee to the bedroom upstairs when Dimitri was behind him and pushing the corpse forcibly on the floor. The woman’s face made an impact with the bone morrow splattered on the floor and some of it got in her still opened eyes. Nikola began to shake but was too horrified to scream.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just agree with me for once, Niki? Why can’t your self-preservation instinct kick in? The painting is beautiful! It was all you needed to say, would it have been hard? NOW SAY IT!”</p>
<p>“The painting is beautifully painted. Please, Dimitri, stop this. I don’t know what I did to anger you this time but I’m sorry. Please leave me be. Please don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“Not the proper wording but fine, I guess I scared you enough for one night. Now eat your dinner, drink your juice and go to bed. Once I’m finished painting I’ll call a ghoul to clean up and join you, Niki.”</p>
<p>Nikola got up shakenly and went towards the kitchen table. He barely managed to hold down his dinner when he saw that Dimitri was back to painting and had left the corpse on the floor. He would never look at the carpet the same way and something told him that the now crushed bone morrow was going to leave a stain. He needed to buy a new carpet. He needed to get a new apartment. Maybe run off in the day and start a new life in a new state.</p>
<p>But then would Dimitri hunt down his family? His friends? Just the thought of seeing his mother on a couch much like his own, unmoving and with bone morrow dripping from her arm, made him sick. No the nightmare was his and the monster slept in his bed rather than beneath it.</p>
<p>The next morning Dimitri was still in bed with him. He was playing with his hair and commenting on how soft it was. He was also not looking at him but at something from the corner of Nikola’s eye. Nikola looked in the same direction and saw the complete canvas, painted and set to dry. The woman must have already been sketched when Dimitri got her off the couch, so that got him thinking.</p>
<p>“Did you at least close her eyes?” He blurted out without really meaning to.</p>
<p>“No, I had a ghoul plant her in a dumpster with a needle in her veins instead. The police will have a field trip with her. Now, what do you think of the painting? I need your opinion before I sell it.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be selling it even though you already killed the poor woman? Haven’t you had enough fun with her? Why can’t you let her rest?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to preach to me about morality to me, morsel? I’ll have you know I sell all my paintings. I already sold yours and got your new things with the money. I’ll get you a present with the money from this one too. Would that cheer you up?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything from you!” Nikola tried to struggle free of the man’s arms. Just to whom had the deranged <em>thing</em> sold his image to? Was a vampire now killing a living being in front of his painting? While he laid there on the couch and smiled his sleepy smile? He just couldn’t take this anymore!</p>
<p>With a great push he was out of Dimitri’s arms and down the stairs. Dimitri growled something after him but Nikola ignored him. He needed to clean that stain from his carpet! He needed a mechanical task. He suddenly had the idea to call in sick in work but that would leave him alone with the vampire for the day. It would be better if he made candy all day. Good old sugary delights. Candy never killed anyone. Well maybe if someone overate with them. No, he needed to stop thinking about death.</p>
<p>Once he was downstairs the first thing he noticed was the new carpet. So maybe the ghoul had given up on trying to clean it and managed to get a new one. It was a nice carpet. Beige and no bone morrow on it. That was nice.</p>
<p>The next thing he noticed was that the pillows on the couch were replaced with new ones. They had teddy bears on them with little cloud prints. Now why would the ghoul replace his pillows with these ones? Then he remembered that the corpse had been laid on his pillows and some of the mess must have soaked up in them. Yes, he definitely didn’t want his pillows anymore.</p>
<p>As he was just staring at the couch area Dimitri had stepped behind him and loosely embraced him from behind. On instinct Nikola relaxed in his arms. That must have been the right thing to do as Dimitri began to murmur sweet nothings in his ear. He gently lead him back upstairs and a quick look at the clock showed it was 2 am still.</p>
<p>The lamp was turned on and he could clearly see the canvas. The woman was staring at him as Dimitri was undressing him. She was accusing him as Dimitri’s hands roomed his body in a gentler fashion than what she had received. His bravado from the day he had lost his virginity was lost now.</p>
<p>He didn’t dare to speak. He didn’t dare to moan. He kissed Dimitri back when kissed. Rocked his hips together with him and ran his fingers gently through soft blonde locks. All the while he stared at the canvas. Whore, the woman’s eyes were screaming at him. Ready to do anything to survive, came the accusation. Something in him numbed at the realization.</p>
<p>Once he woke up Dimitri was nowhere to be found but he had left him a note he was going for some early hunting. Nikola didn’t call him this time. Instead he ate his breakfast and drank his blood-free coffee and went to work.</p>
<p>Once he got home there was another corpse being painted on a canvas. But if the woman’s remains had made him full of pity then this new body made his heart broke. It was that of a small child. It’s neck was ripped to ribbons and was soaking the pillows bellow it. Now Nikola understood the idea the prints on the pillows. And he had deluded himself that it was some sarcastic attempt on affection.</p>
<p>Tears slowly trickled down his face and he moved towards the boy and gently closed his eyes. He didn’t care that Dimitri might not have finished sketching the face, this poor boy deserved at least this much.</p>
<p>Behind him Dimitri clapped his hands and whistled.</p>
<p>“Brilliant Niki, simply brilliant! If you could simply see yourself right now! You have to stay right like this and, ah, that’s a nice touch taking the brat’s hands like this. You almost look like a grieving father! I must capture this! Stay right where you are and don’t move a muscle!”</p>
<p>As Dimitri sketched enthusiastically Nikola looked at the face of the child and noticed that his tears were falling down his face. Another thing Dimitri noticed and enthusiastically added to the painting. When the vampire was finally done painting him in the picture he let him go to have his dinner.</p>
<p>At first Nikola didn’t move from his spot but after Dimitri forcibly separated him from the child and sat him on the table he began to eat what was in front of him. After he finished he just stood there and stared at the child from his chair. It wasn’t long after he finished his meal that Dimitri finished his work and proudly presented it to him.</p>
<p>Nikola looked first at the child, again an exact replica of the corpse on the couch then he noticed the boy’s tear streaked face and it made him look at his own image. He looked like a wretch, felt like one too. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to plead with the vampire to stop hunting and just drink from him no matter the risk. Instead barely audible he managed to say:</p>
<p>“Please don’t bring this into the bedroom. I’ll do anything you want me to. Just please.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, morsel, I’m not so cruel as to make you look at this painting as I take you. Why don’t you head upstairs as I call the ghoul to take care of things? You see I’m planning to…”</p>
<p>Dimitri was stopped mid-sentence as Nikola captured his lips and kissed him in resignation.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know, please don’t tell me anything about your hunts. I can’t bear knowing what you do with the corpses.”</p>
<p>“Fine, Niki, but I’ll still keep bringing them here every time. I need a nice place to paint. Now go upstairs and don’t bother with pajamas. I’ll be right behind you.”</p>
<p>And so Nikola didn’t and instead waited naked underneath the silk sheets. His mind staying by the little boy.</p>
<p>The next day when he got back from work an old woman was placed in a sitting position on the couch, knitting needles and yarn were set in her still unmoving hands. Her head was lulled backwards and her left ear was missing.</p>
<p>Nikola was about to head towards the kitchen when Dimitri gently embraced him and kissed his neck.</p>
<p>“Niki! Welcome back, dear! You won’t believe what uproar the last painting caused among the Kindred at the auction today! A Malkavian paid 20 million for it! Now before you say anything I know you said you don’t want my money, and I don’t want you running off if I start depositing money in your bank, so instead I got you something small. But it’s from the heart! Get it? Because your compassion made an ordinary painting into a masterpiece? Oh art is truly lost on you! Now open your present.”</p>
<p>Dimitri put a small box into Nikola’s hands and stared expectantly at him. Nikola slowly unwrapped the intricate ribbon and found a ring inside. He mechanically flipped it around to look it over and saw a strange sentence written on the inside of it. Seeing his confusion Dimitri added excitedly.</p>
<p>“It means: <em>Mine forever.</em> It’s written in Romanian, my native language! Romantic, no? Anyway,” He continued as he put the intricate golden ring on Nikola’s finger. “The Malkavian wanted another painting from me, and for the same price too! But he wants you in it. Something about reading your emotions and admiring honesty. So are you game? Of course you are! Sit down by Granny and get comfortable. Did you know I was going to have you model with someone younger but then this Granny tracked me down. You see the kid from yesterday was her grandson. She thought I’ve simply kidnapped him. And Niki! This dead look on your face is priceless! Sit down and get comfortable.”</p>
<p>And so Nikola did. Once again he closed the eyes of the victim and just as he had done for the boy he gently held her hand. He couldn’t muster the courage to look at her face. Instead he used his free hand to grab one of the many pillows on the bed and hide his face in it as the deranged vampire pilled him with prize from his place by the canvas.</p>
<p>On Thursday he was once again made to model. This time it was a man that looked not that much older than him. He looked a little bit like Dimitri, actually and for once the expression on his face was that of bliss. It turned out it was a ghoul he was posing with. A 26 year old accountant who had started asking questions. He was staked in the heart. Dimitri made him embrace the dead blonde. Nikola didn’t even muster up the tears for the corpse this time. Instead he stared at the golden ring on his finger. His golden chain.</p>
<p>Friday came and with it another child. This time a 5 year old little girl with cute strawberry blonde pigtails. Nikola didn’t even need prompting as he placed the child’s head on his lap and put an arm over the still form. The little girl had green eyes, just like him. He wanted to close them but Dimitri forbade it as he needed to paint the likeness in the eyes and he couldn’t do that if the girl was at rest. Nikola begun crying again. Huh, and he had thought he had went past that.</p>
<p>Saturday Dimitri pronounced Nikola well enough to feed him again and told him he wasn’t going to be hunting. But that wasn’t before he snapped at him.</p>
<p>“Now do you see what happens when I don’t get my junk food? One bimbo would have died and instead I ended up killing 5 people, two of them children. Niki, I promise not to take you on my hunts. But do you promise not to place yourself in their path ever again? And maybe pose for me some more. That Malkavian is crazy for your emotional face. Get it? Malkavian-crazy? Ah, I’ll need to do something to cheer you up this weekend, won’t I? I have the perfect thing planned! But its for tonight, it can’t be a date without me! But I’ve gotten carried away. Answer my previous question, Niki.”</p>
<p>“Do as you will.” Came the defeated reply.         </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the dice wasn’t very good to Nikola this chapter. I kept rolling but kept getting numbers above 50, and my rule for this chapter was that if its above 50 Nikola possess for the paintings, so he got emotionally scared. But I finally got an idea on who I want to make Nikola a vampire so I can stop playing the prehistory of the game and start a vampire chronicle with him. I’ll give you a hint: Art goes well together with crazy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>The date turned out to be a nice outing to the visiting fair. Months later Nikola still remembered it fondly. Dimitri had won him a plush unicorn from a shooting competition and they had ridden the Ferris wheel. Dimitri had kept his skin nice and warm the whole time and held his hand throughout their date. One could almost mistake them for a couple. Nikola had certainly allowed himself to be deluded by the act, even though he knew it was all faked.</p>
<p>November bled into December and Nikola managed to get away from Dimitri for a family Christmas dinner. He had reasoned with the vampire that even if he introduced him as his lover to his parents there was no explaining to them why Dimitri wouldn’t eat anything at the table. Or come during the day. And since they were getting along better, with Dimitri’s outburst becoming less and less the more he got his way, the vampire gave way just this once.</p>
<p>Christmas dinner was shadowed in Nikola’s mind only by the fact that someone will be hunted tonight. But as Nikola looked at the faces of his family he couldn’t help but be thankful that they weren’t.</p>
<p>Once the dinner was done, and he had been forced to watch some stupid Christmas movie about romance by his mother, he accepted his present, a nice new scarf, and got in his car and started driving home.</p>
<p>His parents lived in the countryside so the roads home were deserted. That is until he noticed that a car was driving behind him. He reached an intersection yet the car didn’t speed past him or take a turn. Just as he was about to start thinking about how weird that was the car suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>They were in the middle of nowhere so it wasn’t hard to spot the driver getting out and waving his hands in the air. Thinking the man had car problems Nikola stopped himself and went back to him to ask what he could help the man with.</p>
<p>And then he was punched in the stomach as soon as he approached the man. A black hood covered his head as another man exited from the car and put cuffs on his wrists and before he knew it he was forced in the car, his head banged on the car door on the way in, and he knew no more.</p>
<p>As he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was lying in a bed. The second was that a man was holding him and humming to himself loudly as he rocked them back and forth. Nikola tried to struggle when he saw that he wasn’t bond but the man just shifted him to lay him between his outstretched legs and stopped humming.</p>
<p>“Stop elbowing me. I rescued you from one of my sister’s childes. Be grateful instead.”</p>
<p>At the term childe Nikola stiffened. This was a vampire! And he knew about Dimitri. But the sister part? Who had Dimitri called his sire again? Arikel, the Toreador Antediluvian. If Arikel was the sister then this was… But it couldn’t be! As far as he had read Malkav was supposed to be in Petra, or Jerusalem. Sleeping at any rate, not holding him.</p>
<p>From his experience with Dimitri he knew better than to anger him so he forced himself to relax in the ancient beings arms. That must have been the desired effect as the mad man began to hum and rock them back and forth again.</p>
<p>Then something coughed Nikola’s eye. It was one of his paintings! He moved his head around and took a better look. The walls were littered with him sitting with corpses. He recognized and remembered them all. Then, in a pedestal right across from the bed was the very first painting, the one in which he was smiling.</p>
<p>Malkav had been the one to collect his paintings. Not one was missing. But the first one had most disturbed him. The man looked at it as he hummed with practically a religious fervor.</p>
<p>“I want to go home. Will you let me go, please?”</p>
<p>“Your home is tainted with Arikel’s favorite spawn. I can’t purge him because of the Camarilla but I can keep you here. I’ll be better to you than he ever was. Your love will cure my madness, you see. You are capable of compassion. I’ve seen how Dimitri couldn’t taint you with his blood. How he dims your light. You don’t want power, that’s why you are the cure. Once you fall in love with me I will drink from your love and will be just as I was before Lilith cursed me. Hahahahahahaha.”</p>
<p>Malkav broke into a fit of uncontrolled laughter and gave Nikola a violent squeeze. Wanting to not be squeezed to death and deciding that at least Malkav didn’t seem to want to have his way with him against his will he tried to talk to the madman.</p>
<p>“And how were you like before, Malkav?”</p>
<p>“I was a shining Light! An Angel, a messenger of God! My sister isn’t my sister, you see. But I fell and then I was turned and then I fell even further. But you are going to fix me!”</p>
<p>Nikola was suddenly turned around to straddle the man and was hugged gently. Malkav was murmuring in a strange language and looking at him expectantly.     </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I only know English and Bulgarian. Could you repeat what you said in either of these languages?”</p>
<p>“I asked you if you have fallen for Arikel’s childe. Do you love him? Am I doomed to remain unfixed because of it? You must forget him if you are in love with him! I must be cured!”</p>
<p>Malkav was crying tears of blood and without thinking Nikola moved to dry them with the edge of his sleeve.</p>
<p>“I hate him actually. He is a horrible leech.”</p>
<p>At his words and gentle action Malkav calmed down and giggled at him. He then brought their noses together. He happily nuzzled them and before Nikola knew it Malkav’s hands were tickling his sides.</p>
<p>Nikola broke up in giggles and pushed his head back. This must have been the only invitation Malkav must have needed as he moved his nose to nuzzle Nikola’s neck and tickle him with it.</p>
<p>“Stop, stop. I give! My stomach hurts from laughing. Malkav, please stop.” Nikola whined the last part and then Malkav’s expression changed to a stormy one. Then with a suddenly realization Nikola remembered that the vampire was insane and insane people were unpredictable.</p>
<p>“Was I not good to you? Why can’t you take a little good pain from me but you take bad pain from Dimitri every day? ANSWER ME!”</p>
<p>Nikola gulped and his smile fell. How was he going to talk to this crazy person? He didn’t want to die. If his time with Dimitri had thought him anything it was that. How does one calm a deranged supposedly top of the food chain vampire? Then he remembered something Dimitri had once said to him about why the Malkavian wanted the paintings. The patron liked the honesty in Nikola’s expressions. If honesty was what Malkav wanted then honesty was what he was going to get.</p>
<p>“I just felt safe with you and didn’t expect you to continue to tickle me until it hurts. I’m sorry if you were hurt by my words.”</p>
<p>“Oh, its nothing! I’m sorry for yelling, love. <em>You see I’m still sick so I can’t control myself.</em>” Malkav whispered the last part in his ear and then bit it gently. Then he laid down in the bed and brought Nikola down with him and began to play with Nikola’s hair.</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know why but something told him to just relax in the arms of the vampire. He stared at the man’s face and couldn’t help but admit the man was very good looking. Why were all vampires he met good looking? Why couldn’t he meet one of those that decomposed or those that were simply deformed? Then he could fear them properly.</p>
<p>Not resisting the urge he reached out a hand and tangled it into Malkav’s black locks. He marveled at how soft the man’s hair was. Definitely better than Dimitri’s. If only he wasn’t unhinged he would be the perfect vampire phantasy material.</p>
<p>Then a though struck him and after some consideration he voiced it.</p>
<p>“Have you tried getting fixed by mortals before? Maybe going to a psychiatrist? Taking medication?”</p>
<p>“I’ve tried everything and all mortals and kindred who failed are dead now. But you are capable of love, even for my kind. And it all will be for me. And when I taste of it’s sweet nectar I will be cured and I will live with you forever. And we will be happy. Unless you can’t love me. But then I’ll keep you in my heart because you are sweet like the candy you make. I like eating candy. Even though I barf it out right afterwards.”</p>
<p>Nikola got the sudden urge not to be barfed out afterwards like the candy Malkav have had. Then an idea came to him. Malkav was insane and so both easy and hard to be reasoned with. He was also third generation and he had feasted on the blood of the second generation. That made him incredibly strong, but unlike Dimitri his clouded mind wouldn’t catch up on being deceived.</p>
<p> He was mad and had been immortal since before Noah’s time. He probably didn’t even remember what love was. And if he was indeed an angel, and Nikola couldn’t believe he was reasoning with himself that angels even existed, then he probably never knew about love anyway.</p>
<p>Deciding to put his plan in action he began making small circles over Malkav’s heart. This didn’t escape the vampire’s notice and he stopped his humming.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“You make me feel safe. Your humming is very nice. I figured out how to fix you.”</p>
<p>At that Malkav flipped them in bed and then pinned Nikola gently beneath him.</p>
<p>“How? Love, don’t give me false hopes!”</p>
<p>A thumb was brushing Nikola’s cheeks gently and the mortal sunken further into the vampire’s embrace.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking. Your madness is the result of a curse and is carried to the others of your clan. Therefor it is part of your power. What if you passed your power to someone else? Pass the vampire curse and revert back to being an angel. It’s not as if you can be killed. You were ripped to shreds once and didn’t have a Final Death. And so its entirely possible…”</p>
<p>Malkav was suddenly kissing him and Nikola was quick to respond least he angered him. When he was finished the immortal murmured over his lips.</p>
<p>“You’ll take my madness away and end the Malkavians? I was right to call you love! You must love me already to offer to take my burden from me!”</p>
<p>The kisses resumed and Nikola was beginning to like them. Malkav was sick in the brain and Dimitri was supposed to be normal from a diplomatic clan. And yet it was sick Malkav that had showed him kindness.</p>
<p>Now if only it wouldn’t kill him to “pass” his powers to Nikola. He was almost sorry for feeding the man’s delusions about angels. As if an angel would suffer being turned into a vampire like Malkav did. No, in a way if this worked either Nikola would die or Malkav will and in a way he would finally be cured.</p>
<p>In an almost practiced fashion Nikola exposed his already marked neck to the ancient vampire and he mooned loudly as the man sunken his fangs into his flesh. Meanwhile Nikola began to run his hands through the soft locks and pepper Malkav’s exposed neck with kisses. He then did something he had never done with Dimitri and bit down hard. He needed the power and frenzy of ghouling to preserve his senses as the immortal was sucking him dry.</p>
<p>He only took a couple of drops of the vitae offered to him and he then continued to pepper the man’s neck with kisses. Nikola felt faint but he also felt invigorated. The blood had tasted like nothing he had had before and he felt the sudden urge for more but he suppressed it. Let Malkav think it was merely a love bite and suck him dry.</p>
<p>Then, just as his vision was getting dark he faintly heard Malkav command him to drink from him and so he did. Before Malkav could get up and leave him in bed to his frenzy Nikola used his still strong limbs from the ghouling and pushed the immortal back down.</p>
<p>“Won’t you let me show you my love for you, sire?”</p>
<p>“That type of love is not supposed to happen between sire and childe. It’s twisted.” Malkav tried to gently distance himself from Nikola but the newly made vampire kissed him softly on the neck and went to lick it. Let the fool stay with him and get sucked dry just like he had sucked dry Nikola. He wanted some revenge for all that he had endured with Dimitri and maybe it was the new madness in his veins talking but he was strangely unafraid at this moment.</p>
<p>“Who says it’s twisted? You are an angel, sire. Surely you are above Caine’s rules. Do you feel cured? I don’t think so. Let me suck the madness from your veins and be burdened with it as you get to return back to grace. It’s the least I can do after you’ve already pledged your love to me.”</p>
<p>Nikola bit down on Malkav’s neck gently and began to drink. The first time a vampire was made he was the hungriest. So if he ever hoped to be able to cure Malkav out of existence it was now.</p>
<p>The “angel” petted his hair as he drank in the nectar but didn’t show any signs of becoming pained or of blood loss.  Nikola drank until he couldn’t drink anymore and then he gave up his original plan to suck his new captor dry and he let go of him but not before placing a final kiss on the two puncture marks.</p>
<p>Malkav was like a well that was fed with an underground spring. There was nothing to be done about it. But now that he was a vampire Nikola felt like the former almost unbearable squeezing of his waist was now lessened. That was not to say that Malkav’s arm wasn’t still squeezing him but Nikola simply didn’t feel the pain.</p>
<p>He didn’t experience any signs of madness either. He didn’t feel like giggling uncontrollably or the urge to do anything rash. And now that Malkav was gripping his short hair in an almost painful way, which would have made him scream had he still been a human, with complete clarity he smirked right into the face of the deranged maniac.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you something, Malkav. I don’t feel mad. But I feel powerful. Thank you for my first feeding. I actually planned to suck you dry but you are like a bottomless pit filled to the brim with water. I can’t do it. I can’t kill you. But you remain strong and so I can’t decapitate you or tear out your heart. So I tell you what: If you really want to be cured why don’t you go sit in a wood chopper? Because that is the only way someone like you can ever be fixed.”</p>
<p>With that he sunken his new nails painfully into the hand that was gripping his hair until it let him lose. He made to get up but Malkav was on him, tugging at him and trying to drag him down.</p>
<p>“Wait, where are you going? I can teach you much about truth and the way of the vampire. Let me keep you as a lover and I’ll let you drink from my vitae to your heart’s content. I really am an angel. My complete immortality is a proof of that! Don’t you want me as a lover, love? I Embraced you! I showed you my love! You owe me your devotion.”</p>
<p>Nikola considered the hopeful look of the vampire and something in his eyes seemed a bit…off. While before they were musty now they were clear as day. He let himself be gently guided back to the bed. Malkav’s emotions didn’t do a backflip.</p>
<p>“Your eyes are clearer…” Began Nikola in disbelief. Then a logical expression crossed Malkav’s face, confusion.</p>
<p>“Of course they are. Will you let me be your sire if not your lover, at least? I didn’t make you lose your compassion, did I? It’s your most beautiful trait and it was what grabbed my attention in all the paintings. To tell you the truth I don’t want you. I don’t even desire you. I just want you by my side. I want to be filled with compassion again. I want more of your blood too. I know it’s wrong and I know it will pain you but I feel better from it. I need more of it. Give me more, childe.”</p>
<p>Nikola was pinned to the bed by the superiorly strong Malkav and his blood was being sucked out again. Or was Malkav drinking his own blood through Nikola’s veins? Feeling lightheaded he craned his neck to bite down on Malkav’s neck. He kept drinking for as long as the other vampire was drinking.</p>
<p>Then he remembered how it would take three times of drinking from someone to make them fall in love. And he had drank three times from Malkav. Suddenly he wanted the vampire inside of him. He had whored himself for Dimitri many times, why not be with someone he loved? But he wanted Malkav to love him back now. He needed for the vampire to stop drinking from him and then to start drinking again.</p>
<p>With a gentle tug on the man’s hair he got his attention and captured his lips with his own in a kiss. The man gently kissed back and then returned to sucking from his blood. As soon as the first two gulps passed through Malkav’s mouth he groaned and his hands begun to roam over Nikola’s body.</p>
<p>He slowly begun to undress him and Nikola was tugging at Malkav’s own clothes in return. For once Nikola made love instead of being fucked. It was a pleasant feeling. And Malkav’s gentleness made him want to spend his days with the man.</p>
<p>Nikola knew it was the blood talking but he now loved Malkav. He felt horrified at his previous thoughts and actions. He couldn’t even think about harming Malkav from now on. He shouldn’t have thought it from the start! And judging by how gentle the vampire was with him Malkav wouldn’t be so much as tugging his hair anytime soon.</p>
<p>When Nikola came to from his nap light shimmered past the curtains. He extended his fingers and it didn’t harm him. Odd, he should have been burned at least. He gently untangled himself from Malkav and went to the window. He extended his hand and waved it in front of the window but nothing happened.</p>
<p>Then he checked his fangs and noticed that they were still there. Without noticing Malkav had gotten up and snuck behind him. He was also waving his hand into the light.</p>
<p>“I can feel the lord’s light on me again.” Said Malkav in amazement. He then scoped up Nikola and opened the curtains fully. Nikola relaxed into the sun’s warmth as Malkav giggled good naturally behind him. The curtains remained opened as Malkav lead him back into bed.</p>
<p>“I should burn some of these paintings.” The Antediluvian said. “All but the first one are a mockery of who you are. I’ll just keep it and then burn all these abominations. And I will punish the Toreador who played with you to make them. I can’t kill him because Arikel will declare war, but I <em>will </em>at least bash his pretty head a couple of times.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather bash his head in myself, but thank you for offering. Do you feel better?”</p>
<p>“Much. I feel love for you from the blood but with how clear you made my mind true love will follow soon enough. It’s not as if it’s impossible, seeing as you haven’t killed any humans yet, or anyone for that matter. I forbid you to kill. It will feed your beast and you might end up mad and then if your madness takes root in your blood I will be sick again. I refuse to suffer a curse any longer.”</p>
<p>“So you really were an angel before you became a vampire?” Asked Nikola curiously.</p>
<p>“Who knows? There is much I don’t remember and that even Arikel had forgotten. Maybe I just drank my sire all by myself and got all his power since Arikel didn’t attack with us. If I hadn’t been mad with Lilith’s curse I wouldn’t have attack myself.”</p>
<p>Malkav moved them both so he was laying on top of Nikola so he could start kissing his again.</p>
<p>“There are so many things that don’t make sense to me now. Why neither I nor my followers soughed further academic knowledge? I could have easily hired the best tutors to lecture me in all the mysteries of the world and yet I still trade money for it with the Ventrue. And they feed me half-backed nonsense as a joke. One told me once that chicken blood can cure a Samedi’s condition and so I captured one and poured buckets of the stuff on her until the poor woman told me she was too deteriorated to be saved. She must have lied to me to get away but I…my sickness got the better of me and I slit her throat and ate her heart only to barf it out afterwards. Do you think its possible to eat human food again?”</p>
<p>  “I don’t know. But I don’t feel the sudden urge to breathe so my internal organs must have died. You might be luckier though. Do you feel normal hunger?”</p>
<p>“No, love, I do not. It’s just a pang. And I’m done barfing from my madness induced stupidity. My clan is supposed to be made out of scholars. It’s time we acted this way.”</p>
<p>With this Malkav got up and as he moved towards the door his long hair gently slayed in his wake. He stopped at the door’s threshold and looked at Nikola expectantly.</p>
<p>  “Are you coming for a shower, love?”</p>
<p>Nikola smiled and nodded and he got up and followed Malkav. If the man was bothered by their nakedness as he led them through his very cramped apartment he didn’t show it.</p>
<p>After they were both clean and Nikola was dressed up in some of Malkav’s clothes, which were a little bit big on him as the elder vampire was broader in the shoulders and taller than him, Malkav lead Nikola to show off his library room full of lore. Then the man realized that most of the books were written by himself and he blushed in embarrassment as he watched Nikola read a heavy tome.</p>
<p>“So, you have a theory about how Caine is sustaining himself on ghouled rabbit blood? Interesting.”</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh at me, childe. It’s cruel to laugh at the sick. Let’s go somewhere else. This whole building is full of Malkavians. Let’s go see if they are experiencing any changes.”</p>
<p>They exited the room and Malkav lead him to an apartment that housed a certain Malkavian whose madness manifested in compulsive cleaning and researching cleaning products.</p>
<p>Once Malkav helped himself in he saw that the apartment was bathed in light and the Malkavian was watching National Geographic Wild while basking in the light.</p>
<p>After they talked with Freddie, who swore he was never touching a broom again, they figured out that many of the Malkavians were also basking in the light and were actually doing intellectual pursuits. It seemed that their madness had really had come from Malkav himself.</p>
<p>This new development made the clan the only one to potentially bypass the worst effect of the vampire curse. After Freddie apologized to Nikola for kidnapping him last night, as he had been the one to punch him, Malkav lead Nikola out of the apartment and into the crisp winter day outside.</p>
<p>Then he led his new childe to the park, talking excitedly all the while.</p>
<p>“There are so many things I need to teach you and so many that are redundant now! I no longer need to explain to you how to survive as a creature of the night. You’ve brought the day to me, my love. And with it my sanity but I have a theory that I will need to keep feeding from you. But you don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Anything for you, Malkav.”</p>
<p>“Anything?” Said Malkav slowly as he raised his eyebrow at Nikola.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me regret my devotion to you now. You’ve been nothing but kind to me even when you were sick. Please remain so, sire.”</p>
<p>“I will, my dear. And I will feed you myself. Me and that useless Toreador Methuselah. You will never need to hunt until the Final Death claims me. I will hunt for you. Drink for you and then you will drink from me. I promised you forever when I was sick and I will keep my promise.”</p>
<p>At that Malkav moved closer and reached out to hold Nikola’s hand. The newly made vampire smiled and squeezed Malkav’s hand in return. They spend the whole day just basking in the sun and Malkav continued their walk even during the night.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back at the apartment complex Freddie had spread the word that they were cured and the vampires had naturally started calling other Malkavians in order to assure them that no, the sudden clarity of mind was not a coincidence or another manifestation of madness.</p>
<p>When morning came and Malkav finally brought them back to the apartment a horde of confused Malkavians were waiting at the door asking their sire questions about what they were going to do next.</p>
<p>What Malkav told them was simple. Gather information but only true information. Go and see the light of day. Enroll in a university maybe. As far as Malkav was concern only benefits were left of the vampirism of the Malkavian clan.</p>
<p>They would all need to keep it under wraps that Malkav had not only awakened but was cured as well. But then again who would believe them? They were the crazy clan that saw images of Caine in puddles every Wednesday. Let the other clans marvel at them being able to walk in the daylight.</p>
<p>Nikola wasn’t tired when he entered the apartment again but he was hungry. Malkav took him back to the bed and offered his neck to him. Once Nikola was done feeding Malkav fed from his childe but didn’t suck him dry as he had done the previous night. They spend the day just watching documentaries, which were strangely more interesting to Nikola that they had been before, about planets on YouTube.</p>
<p> As relaxed as he was Nikola was suddenly brought out of his musings by his phone, which was returned to him with the rest of his stuff, which showed a caller id he didn’t particularly wanted to see. It was Dimitri.</p>
<p>After he spoke to him and told him the truth of what happened, accompanied by his additions that he could still walk into the light, he was called insane and an angry Dimitri demanded that he return to their apartment right now. But not during the day if he was a vampire. And that he shouldn’t listen to the nonsense of his Malkavian sire, whoever it was.</p>
<p> Then with a sudden gentleness in his voice Dimitri promised he would help secure Nikola’s grip on reality, if he was indeed a Malkavian now. That he would teach Nikola everything he needed to know to survive and that Dimitri would still consider him his dear morsel.</p>
<p>Nikola hanged up after that. His frustration must have showed on his face because Malkav, whose superior to human hearing had allowed him to listen in, spoke.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, as much as it pains me to admit, is a powerful Methuselah and a fourth generation vampire. While technically in rang you are the same your pursuits will lean more in the academic field rather than towards fighting. It would be best if you appeal to his diplomatic side. But from what I’ve seen of your memories while I held you as you slept last night his Beast might be close to taking over. Toreadors were always obsessed with love and beauty.”</p>
<p>“So nothing changes and he still gets to push me around. Wonderful.”</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better I will come to live with you for a time, my love. But I have a clan to manage. Unless you are ready to give up your past life and stay here with me? We can enroll in university together. This town has one, even!”</p>
<p>Nikola shook his head no and then an idea hit him.</p>
<p>“What if we find some vampire willing to give up their more fighting-related vitae for me to drink? Wouldn’t that make me more of a fighter? Then Dimitri wouldn’t be able to push me around anymore! And don’t tell me he won’t throw me into a wood chopper as soon as you return here out of spite. Spite is practically his middle name.”</p>
<p>Malkav started playing with Nikola’s hair again and leaned in to kiss his forehead in a friendly manner.</p>
<p>“His blood would be the best bet for that. Toreadors have agility, if not raw strength. That makes him a surprisingly good fighter. And his diplomacy that will slip into you the more you drink from him will help you deal with me when the novelty of my sanity wears off. Love, I hate to disappoint you, but even though you are practically my medicine I have a mean streak a mile long. I did kill my sire, after all. You are probably the only vampire in existence who doesn’t have a beast and that is all thanks to you not feeding on any humans. I once again forbid you to change your diet. And don’t drink from ghouls either. I’ll know and probably lose my mind again. And if I do I’ll kill you, love bond or not. If Caine can kill a Crone who did what you did then I can kill you.”</p>
<p>Nikola gulped and moved slightly away from Malkav whose fingers were still tracing circles in his hair. So gentle that they might have been speaking about something else entirely.</p>
<p>“No humans, no ghouls. Just you and Dimitri, if he lets me drink from him. I understand, sire.”</p>
<p>“Good sweetheart. Now let me make it up to you for scaring you. How would you like to visit the local library so we can find something good to read for the reminder of the day?”</p>
<p>“That sounds good.” Said Nikola and he honestly surprised himself. He liked libraries normally but he was practically considering them a treat now. He guessed that Malkav’s blood was really changing him. It was almost like he had a soulmate. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know that all Antediluvians apart from Arikel are supposed to be asleep but when I read that Malkav was supposedly an angel vampire hybrid I couldn’t hold myself and didn’t search any further for any other Malkavian to embrace Nikola. <br/>Also I planned for the Malkavian to die by being ripped to shreds after being sucked dry but if Malkav is an angel, and I lean towards that theory because why else will Lilith bother cursing Arikel’s nameless twin? So if he is an angel then he was already immortal to begin with and so Nikola couldn’t suck him dry. Besides the dice showed 81 and following my 50-50 rule I rolled it to see if Nikola will shred Malkav anyway when he was done feeding. Bellow 50-shred, above 50-no shred. Then I rolled for his sanity since I didn’t quite want to make Nikola get abused again, but I let the dice decide, since this is a litRPG fanfiction and it wouldn’t be a game if I don’t roll the dice every paragraph or so. Bellow 50-sanity returns, above 50-get captured by crazy. And the dice broke its high number streak and gave me 35 and after that I rolled on the outcome for the clan based on the outcome and Malkav nearly became an angel again but the dice said no. So now the sun doesn’t affect the whole clan, they are sane and major nerds.<br/>By the way: Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dice said that this is going to be a threesome between Malkav, Nikola and Dimitri with a decisive 99. If you guys want to imagine Malkav the way I do google Hua Cheng and imagine him without the eyepatch. His grown up version, not the teenage one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>As Nikola drove his car, which was thankfully not left on a road in the middle of nowhere, Malkav was listening to a podcast about what if scenarios for the Earth’s future on his tablet. He would chuckle and shake his head at the more outlandish ones but ever so often he would get a thoughtful look on his face when something made sense from an evolutionary standpoint.  </p>
<p>He asked Nikola about his opinion at first but when he noticed how the man’s knowledge on the matter of evolution was limited he stopped and made a mental note to get the man to sit down and read some books on that matter.</p>
<p>The car drive was uneventful and before they both knew it the GPS lead them back to Nikola’s apartment. It was already night and the curtains were opened and Nikola could spot someone watching him from the window. It was time to explain to Dimitri what happened. Would the man be peeved that Nikola had practically cheated on him? If he ended up chopped up to bits because of it he would die satisfied.</p>
<p>Nikola went to the door and opened it and as soon as he did so he was dragged inside and held tightly into a hug.</p>
<p>“Niki! You really are a vampire. I can’t feel your heartbeat anymore. So you are a Malkavian now? Do you feel any sudden urges to experiment with human remains? Because if you are I’d like to paint you while you are elbow deep in guts. It is going to be brilliant!”</p>
<p>Nikola used his new strength to wiggle out of his captor’s arms. Before he would have tried all he wanted but it would have been impossible. Nikola once again thanked Malkav mentally for his gift.</p>
<p>“I’m quite sane, thank you very much. And I won’t be posing with corpses for you from now on! And there is something I need to tell you. You see, my sire came with me and will be staying with us for some time.”</p>
<p>At that Dimitri finally noticed Malkav who was still listening the podcast on his tabled. His expression unthreatening. Then Dimitri pointed an accusing finger at the Antediluvian.</p>
<p>“I know who you are! You’ve been buying all of my paintings! Who do you think you are stealing my prey and embracing him the one time I let him out of his leash? This is not how things are done in the Camarilla!”</p>
<p>Malkav finally payed attention to the whole scene. He exhaled loudly and went past the still fuming Dimitri. Then he stopped to stare at the couch before shrugging and plopping down on it.</p>
<p>“My name is long lost to me. But my sanity is restored thanks to Nikola. You may call me Malkav, spawn of Arikel.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sputtered indigently and then he laughed. He was about to make a comment about how crazy the vampire sounded when his words were said before he said them. Nikola went back to Malkav’s side. He sat on the couch and turned to his sire.</p>
<p>“How did you do that?”</p>
<p>“It is a simple trick unique to me because of my curse. It shut him up, didn’t it? He is almost gone to his beast. Perhaps we should find a loyal Malkavian to feed you instead of him. A couple come to mind and will be willing to move to you. Tell me, have you heard of a Hannibal Lecter?”</p>
<p>“From the movies? That cannibal is real?”</p>
<p>“He was a cannibal while he was alive but a Malkavian broke him out of prison and embraced him on a whim. Doctor Lecter is surprisingly sane, but that must be due to his practice while alive.”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Yelled Dimitri from the door before finally shutting it behind him with a bang. He then went to the couch and sat on Nikola’s other side. When his lover didn’t pay him any attention but continued to ask Malkav questions about his abilities Dimitri embraced him gently and tugged him until the Bulgarian was sitting in his lap.</p>
<p>“We were having a conversation, Toreador. Don’t but in when you are not wanted.” Growled Malkav and tugged Nikola’s arm gently towards him. Nikola tried to get out of Dimitri’s arms at the prompting but the blonde wasn’t having any of that. He was squeezing his waist so much that if Nikola still needed to breathe he would be screaming for it right now. Instead he was surprisingly calm.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, let me go, please. You are behaving like a child.”</p>
<p>“A child, am I? Well I am upset! You went and got captured by a freaking Antediluvian and now my lovely plate with gourmet dish is empty! I won’t be drinking from your blood now that you carry madness in it. But I won’t let you go, no. You are <em>mine forever</em>! Now tell your sire to scram.”</p>
<p>Having had enough Malkav broke Dimitri’s arms and extracted Nikola from them. He scooped him bridal style and begun carrying his childe upstairs. Dimitri followed, the sound of popping bones back in place made Nikola nauseous.</p>
<p>The blonde was trying to grape at Nikola but each time Malkav will put him out of reach. Not completely, so the attempts didn’t stop, but close enough for the Romanian to keep on trying and snarling at both Nikola and Malkav.</p>
<p>When they finally got up the stairs Malkav opened the door to the bedroom and once they were close to the bed he gently put Nikola on it and made him comfortable on the pillows. Then he returned to Dimitri and with just a look the blonde vampire was screaming in pain.</p>
<p>Malkav stared at the blonde for some time. And Dimitri clutched his head whimpering through the whole ordeal. Once he was on the floor and hoarse from screaming Malkav turned back towards Nikola and extended his wrist to the now scared man’s lips. Nikola took it and drank.</p>
<p>He was about to drink just a little bit of his sire’s blood in the beginning but then Malkav placed his free hand on Nikola’s hair warningly and tightened his grip on the soft locks in a clear threat. Nikola drank his fill after that.</p>
<p>As Nikola finally let go of the wrist he went to kiss it before Malkav slowly took it away. Then much to Nikola’s surprise Malkav went and got Dimitri off the floor and into the bed together with Nikola. The blonde immediately latched onto Nikola and hugged him for comfort. Nikola didn’t have the heart to push him away.</p>
<p>“I’m going hunting, my love. I’ve told this Methuselah all he needs to know about our new arrangement. Feel free to comfort him if you want.”</p>
<p>With that Malkav left and just as the front door closed Dimitri began to speak.</p>
<p>“This is all my fault, Niki. I practically whored your image for money. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. He showed me what you’ve been doing with him. I don’t want you to be with him like this anymore. I’ll be better. I’ll be good. Just don’t cheat on me again. I actually love you. It is dark and twisted and rotten love but its love. Once the blood bond you have with him wears off you’ll see that your mind is clouded by his blood. That you don’t love him. You understand me, don’t you Niki?”</p>
<p>“I know all that. I just wanted to…be free of you. And now I’m no better than a ghoul to Malkav, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“I got you in a downright mess, Niki. It was the one thing you didn’t want. But I’ll treat you better! Not only because if I don’t my heart will be eaten but because I am responsible for this. Let me fix this, Niki. Let me love you, my dear.”</p>
<p>Dimitri was suddenly on top of him and kissing him. Nikola tried to struggle but it was in vain. So he relaxed instead. Some things never change.</p>
<p>The blonde vampire was gentler with Nikola than he had ever been after that. The following weeks Malkav come and went from the apartment. He left the instructing on how to do simple things like breathing and the like to Dimitri but he fed Nikola his blood regularly.</p>
<p>He didn’t bring his kills home like Dimitri still did. But he did make Nikola pose for paintings with him. On the couch in a soft embrace. In the bathtub together. In bed after they had made love. Which had made Nikola hide his face in frustration and Dimitri to actually snap his pencil in half when he was first brought into the bedroom to make that particular painting. Malkav didn’t seem to care. His sanity had brought out his mean side but he was ever so gentle to Nikola because of the blood he consumed from him regularly.</p>
<p>It seemed that Malkav could get agitated if not fed as regularly as Dimitri had once been fed. Nikola felt it each and every time. That was until he devised a meal plan of breakfast and dinner just like he had done for Dimitri but Malkav was still getting off the rails while Nikola was still at work.</p>
<p>With a heavy heart Nikola quit his job in order to feed Malkav every time the vampire would get agitated. He had reasoned that just like with any medicine in the start the dose just had to be greater. Malkav was happy at that development and while he was not hunting he would sip from Nikola apart from getting his three meals. Nikola dreaded these “snacks” as they could come at any time without warning or cause.</p>
<p>Dimitri was made to long since drink from Nikola three times, and many more times besides. His demeanor didn’t change at all so Nikola figured that he must have really been honest when he told him that he loved him. That twisted love scared Nikola instead of giving him comfort.</p>
<p>Malkav was demanding of him. Dimitri even more so. It wasn’t long until he practically spend his days sandwiched between the two of them as they took turns to take him. The two never touched each other, their touches were reserved for him alone and Nikola couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>Sure he was no longer manhandled. Malkav didn’t allow Dimitri to revert back to his previous state and would brake limbs every time he even got a hint that the blonde’s ugly side was showing itself again. And the two of his lovers were gentle with him. And he didn’t have to pose with corpses, no matter how much Dimitri whined and pleaded.</p>
<p>But the new paintings he was in were even worse in a way. What was more they were all shipped at Malkav’s old apartment so when he forced Nikola to leave his home, and his life, behind he would have to see himself in various state of undress between these two. Like he was their property. Nikola hated it.</p>
<p>So without thinking one bright day after they were done with him he went to the bathroom, washed up, got dressed and just left through the front door. He knew he wouldn’t get far if he didn’t hurry so he got in his car and drove off as fast as possible towards the countryside.</p>
<p>Now he knew that Malkav will be able to track his blood. Maybe Dimitri will too, whit how much of his blood he had in his gut by now. But if Nikola himself didn’t know where he was going then maybe neither would the two leeches.</p>
<p>He hadn’t taken his things. No credit card to be tracked by clever Malkav. No phone to be called by Dimitri. Nikola was sure that if the vampires found out he ran off on them Dimitri will be allowed to be rough with him for once. Or maybe the two of them will just tear him to shreds? No, Malkav needed his <em>medicine</em> and he enjoyed having his way with him too much in order to let him be free.</p>
<p>Nikola stopped his car in front of a farm in the middle of nowhere. He left his car parked there and he ran. He didn’t care that he was bringing two angry vampires to these people’s doorstep. He was long since numbed to the whole death thing and as long as he didn’t kill anyone he could maybe sustain himself on animal blood.</p>
<p>Wanting to check out his theory he climbed a tree and much to his surprise he managed to catch a squirrel. It wasn’t like he wanted to drink from a human being anyway. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into the soft belly of the rodent he saw how terrified it was. It reminded him of how he felt all the time. He snapped the animal’s neck quickly after that.</p>
<p>Then he drank. This blood was warm and flowed past his lips easier than Malkav’s, but it tasted foul. Like he was eating junk. He forced himself to keep on feeding but after just three gulps he threw away the poor thing from him in discuss and began to gag.</p>
<p>Then the small nagging in his brain he began to get every time Malkav would get agitated and his sanity would be wavering returned with a vengeance. There was anger mixed in into the emotions too. He must have been found out.</p>
<p>Nikola looked around him and then he fell down to the ground. Another one of Malkav’s tricks, no doubt. He got up and as if in a haze he went back to the car. The whole drive back he tried to turn the car but it was as if he wasn’t driving at all.</p>
<p>Before he knew it he was back home and opening the front door. Why was he back home? Hadn’t he ran away? Malkav was waiting for him on the kitchen counter and tied up and spread out like an offering was Dimitri on top of the table. What was happening?</p>
<p>“Welcome home, love. Did you enjoy your walk?” Malkav said as he played with a knife. Nikola smiled at him. Why was he smiling? He felt like a puppet suddenly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.” He heard himself speak even though he was panicking. Malkav was controlling him somehow! He tried to stop himself but he went to the man’s side and kissed his forehead gently before going to sit in his lap and presenting his neck to him.</p>
<p>Malkav kissed his neck and sunken his fangs. Nikola heard himself moaning into the bite. He was going to be sick. The more Malkav drank the lesser Nikola’s headache became. Malkav was gripping him with a bruising force but he seemed to calm down the more he drank.</p>
<p>Then suddenly as if a pressure was lifted from him Nikola felt the effect of whatever Malkav was doing to him lessen. He made to sit up but was moved in the lap and made to look at Dimitri, who looked at him pleadingly.</p>
<p>“That unstable Toreador really fucks everything up, doesn’t he? We were happy back in my apartment and as soon as I let him touch you again you became sick with me. I adore you, my childe. I let him have his way with you in the hopes that you would learn to love him. I wanted to witness love from first hand from a vampire without a beast. But perhaps I choose you the wrong lover. Did I do so, my love? What are we to do with him now that you are incapable of loving him?”</p>
<p>“Malkav, let’s talk this out. I know I had no right to run off but the two of you make me feel used. You understand me, don’t you? You keep me in the apartment all the time. You decide what I read and watch. You decided that Dimitri was to join us in bed. Why don’t I have a right to a free will?”</p>
<p>Malkav breathed in Nikola’s scent and began to place soft kisses in his hair.</p>
<p>“I want the best for you, my love. And I thought a Toreador Methuselah was a good lover for you. And you enjoy the things I pick out for you, the lessons I teach you. But if you really feel so caged in with the two of us then the Toreador will just have to go. I’ll hold him and you tear out his heart with this knife. Then I promise you I won’t share you with anyone else ever again. At any case I won’t leave you. Don’t ask me for that. I literary can’t function without your blood.”</p>
<p>With shaky hands Nikola moved and took the knife. Wasn’t this what he had wanted ever since Dimitri had started to take liberties with him? It would be so easy, albeit bloody, for him to kill Dimitri now that he was held down. He raised the knife and then hovered it over Dimitri’s chest.</p>
<p>The Toreador closed his eyes, his face showed only fear. It reminded Nikola of himself. With a sudden clarity he realized he couldn’t do it. He placed the knife on the table and faced Malkav again.</p>
<p>“I can’t, sire. I don’t want to kill. And I don’t want Dimitri to die, as much as he deserves it. Please forgive me for running away and punish me some other way.”</p>
<p>Malkav was holding him again. He hadn’t even blinked so when had the vampire gotten up from the chair? The elder vampire gently held his hand in his and wrapped the other around his waist. Then he led him into a dance. Nikola rested his head on Malkav’s shoulder and allowed himself to be waltzed around the room slowly.</p>
<p>Why did Malkav had to be nice to him? If he was hurtful like Dimitri Nikola could muster some hate for his sire. But then again if he really hated Dimitri he would have used the knife, wouldn’t he? He was such a masochist.</p>
<p>The dance finished as suddenly as it begun and Malkav was setting them on the couch. He kissed Nikola’s lips and leaned them down so that Nikola was beneath him. He inhaled his childe’s scent and then began to pepper the exposed neck with kisses.</p>
<p>He started unbuttoning the black shirt when Nikola’s hands held his gently and tugged them away from the buttons.</p>
<p>“Can’t this wait until the night?”</p>
<p>A kiss was on his lips and the hand reached out for his shirt again but Nikola was tugging it away again.</p>
<p>“This is why I ran off, you know. You don’t take anything I say or want into consideration. You just want blood and sex. I feel like your toy. Toys don’t have emotions but I do. You can read minds so why can’t you understand me?”</p>
<p>“I can easily force you. But I rather you be willing. I don’t want to break you, my love. Don’t make me.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to break me just wait for the night. I’d rather it be dark when I’m with you. Something about the light doesn’t quite suit you.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p>“It makes me forget how dangerous you are. You look too angelic in it.”</p>
<p>“Do I now?” Malkav was kissing and licking Nikola’s earlobe. Then remembering their first day together he reached out a hand and started tickling Nikola right in the spot he had nuzzled him with his nose back then. Nikola started giggling and relaxed in Malkav’s arms.</p>
<p>He exhaled and their positions were switched. Nikola was now sitting on Malkav’s lap as the other vampire reached out for the remote. He rested his head on top of Nikola’s.</p>
<p>“You ate something when you were outside. I don’t feel strange so you must have not disobeyed me. What did you have?”</p>
<p>“Just a squirrel, it was disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Would you like to hunt down other vampires with me, then? I’ll teach you how to stop them only with your mind.”</p>
<p>“It would be nice for you to teach me that so I can defend myself. But I don’t to hunt, period. I felt bad enough killing the poor fluff ball back in the woods.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you eat meat while you were alive, my love?”</p>
<p>“I did. But I didn’t hunt the animal it come from. And you willingly give me your blood so it doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>“I’m very good to you in that regard, aren’t I? Let me be your nightmare from now on. You don’t want to have any illusions of me during the day? Fine. You gave me back the light of day and so I return your days back to you. Do what you will with them. But your nights are mine, love.”</p>
<p>“Can I go check on Dimitri now? He is still on the table.”</p>
<p>“Are you worried for him?”</p>
<p>“I am actually. You must have scared him badly when I ran off.”</p>
<p>With a final kiss Nikola was released from the embrace and he slowly went to the table. He gently shook Dimitri and helped him stand up. He was instantly hugged and Dimitri was giving out shaky breaths.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nikola. I thought for a moment there you will kill me. I won’t manhandle you ever again, I swear. Now come with me to the bedroom. I need you.”</p>
<p>Nikola shook his head and without much effort, for which he was surprised, he broke the embrace.</p>
<p>“I didn’t kill you only because then I would be treating you the same way you treated me. I’m not going to go upstairs with you. There is something I want to try in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Dimitri took one look at Nikola and then at a calm Malkav and was about to go upstairs when the Antediluvian called him to sit by him. Then Malkav did something no one expected. He kissed Dimitri on the lips and sat him in his lap.</p>
<p>“You are the doll in this triangle now, Toreador.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked shell shocked at the whispered words. He looked at Nikola but found no compassion in his eyes. Instead Nikola turned and took the knife. Next he took out a metal bowl and filled it to the brim with some left over sugar from when he was still alive.</p>
<p>He then filled the bowl with water and gently stirred the mixture. Afterwards he cut his wrist and bled on the syrup until he felt slightly faint. He rinsed his wrist with some hot water and watched as it slowly knit itself back together. No matter how many times he saw it happen he was still amazed.</p>
<p>Then he took out some vanilla extract and rom essence and dumped the contents of both bottles in the sugar-water-blood mix. Then he stir it until the blood was no longer separated from the water. He took a small spoon, scoped some of the mixture and brought it to his mouth and ate it.</p>
<p>He waited for some time but he didn’t feel the urge to barf. Satisfied he turned on the burner and prepared the counter top to make some candy. He ended up making simple hard blood circles. He didn’t experiment with any pictured on them as surely he would need to find a food coloring syrup that didn’t induce a gag reflex in him first.</p>
<p>Once he was done and the blood red circles had cooled down he brought one to his nose. It smelled of vanilla and rom and sugar and there was no trace of the blood. Satisfied he pooped it into his mouth and chewed. After a while he slowed and waited. Nothing happened. The candy would dissolve in his system as he had read that vampire could ingest certain herbs, some of them raw. If raw grass and mushrooms was ingestible then so must be hard sugar.</p>
<p>While he was making the candy Malkav had relaxed with his new <em>doll</em> on the couch and was playing with his hair. Dimitri looked uncomfortable and like he was scared shitless. Nikola wondered if Malkav was forcing Dimitri to sit still against his will. Serve the blonde right.</p>
<p>He arranged the candy on a plate and made his way towards the two vampires. He went behind the couch and put the candy right beneath Malkav’s nose.</p>
<p>“I’ve made some candy for you. Since you said you liked eating it. I also tried it and it didn’t cause me to throw it back up so the candy is safe to eat.”</p>
<p>“What’s in it?” Asked Malkav curiously as he took a circle and started looking at it from all sides.</p>
<p>“Just sugar, water, my blood and essences. It’s nothing special, I know. My regular supplies were long since exhausted by Dimitri while he was cooking for me. And I haven’t went shopping ever since he moved in with me so I had a short supply to choose from.”</p>
<p>  Malkav finally ate the candy and he moaned. He sat there just sucking on it and waiting for it to melt. Taking his cue that his candy was well received Nikola went to sit on the side of Malkav and begun to watch TV. He absentmindedly took a small circle and then put it in front of Dimitri. The vampire’s arms were still within Malkav’s embrace and when Nikola noticed it he placed the circle to Dimitri’s lips.</p>
<p>Dimitri flicked out his tongue and gave the candy a few licks. Then he opened his mouth and ate the candy together with Nikola’s fingers and began licking both. Blushing Nikola let go of the candy piece and without thinking he grabbed a circle for himself with the same hand. He popped it in his mouth and then he noticed that his fingers were covered in saliva. Dimitri had manufactured saliva on purpose to get his fingers wet. He gave his fingers a view licks to clean them and then his hand was made to grab another candy circle and then place it to Malkav’s lips.</p>
<p>“It’s dark now, my love.”</p>
<p>He took up the candy circle along with Nikola’s fingers, just like how Dimitri did it. Once he let go the fingers from his mouth Nikola found them to be wet and sticky with melted candy syrup. Dimitri must have found his bearings as his fingers were in his mouth next.</p>
<p>Slowly Dimitri was shifted out of Malkav’s lap and Nikola found himself in it, his fingers still being sucked by Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Is there anything you would like to ask of us before we go upstairs, childe?”</p>
<p>“No.” Came the shaky reply. His fingers were finally released and he was hoisted in the air and slowly carried towards the bedroom. He found out that the two vampires really liked it when he smelled of candy. As they kept repeating it over and over during the night.</p>
<p>The next morning after he fed and washed himself Nikola informed his two lovers that he was going to the supermarket for some shopping. Dimitri offered to have a ghoul pick anything from a list Nikola wrote but the newly turned vampire refused stating that he felt cooped up in the apartment.</p>
<p>Once the sun and fresh air hit him he was instantly happier than he had been yesterday. He hummed to himself when he went to the supermarket and picked up all kinds of sweeteners, essences, colorings and other candy making material. He was sure to come home before noon as he was now used to feeding Malkav his lunch at around 12 sharp.</p>
<p>When he got home the plate with the candy was no longer on the couch and there was a note on it instead saying that Malkav was feeling better from the candy and that he was taking Dimitri out for a hunt.</p>
<p>Happy that he was all alone for once Nikola opened up the coconut dust and checked if it was edible. Then the cherry flavoring and then he tried the white syrup he had picked. He had to spit the syrup out as it was really white chocolate as it read on the label and not anything artificial.</p>
<p>Deciding to leave the rest of the things in the bag he took out a package of sugar and began his work. It was good to make and eat candy again. Even if he had to bleed for it.</p>
<p>Once he was done he arranged the little braids he made of coconut and cherry ribbons in the same plate from yesterday and placed them on the couch next to him. He indulged himself with one but left the others for when his lovers got back. They wouldn’t be hungry, especially if the hunt was successful, but they would definitely like some blood candy.</p>
<p>He turned on the TV and then put it on YouTube mode and began looking through the recommendation. Malkav had been looking at things with his account so the recommendations were mostly about documentaries. He settled on one about the Roman conquest of Gaul and began to watch.</p>
<p>About 6 pm he felt the slight nudge in the back of his brain and he just knew that Malkav will be dragging Dimitri home with him, successful hunt or no. And just like he had predicted after about 15 minutes a car pulled in the driveway. Nikola took up the plate and went to greet them.</p>
<p>They each took a piece and kissed him. Their breaths smelled of blood. So their hunt must have been successful. As he fed Malkav Dimitri busied himself in the kitchen with something. Once he was done with pulling something out of the fridge he presented it to Nikola and stole away another piece of candy from the plate.</p>
<p>“I made you blood sorbet using my own blood. Since you made the candy yesterday and proved that we can digest sugar. I tried it myself and I ended up making it almost as sweet as your candy. I put your usual herbs in it too. I guess this is a gift to both you and your sire. Now eat up, Niki! And tell me if you like it!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dimitri.” He said and he sat down between the two vampires and began to eat his sorbet. It was almost as soft as ice cream, which was strange seeing as it was mostly ice. Malkav stole a spoonful from his own mouth when he leaned in and kissed him. Considering it good he made sad eyes at Nikola until the Bulgarian agreed to feed him half of it himself.</p>
<p> Dimitri was smiling and stuffing himself with candy. They ended up just kissing in bed this night, the taste of blood mixing in that of the sorbet and candy. Nikola was happy for once. Maybe if this held up he would almost delude himself that he was together with two good men. Almost.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story nearly ended today. I rolled on many things and made a new rule for this chapter, bellow 50-bad shit happens, above 50-things are fine. So Nikola nearly died back in that forest, Dimitri nearly got stabbed. Lilith was almost summoned to tell Nikola of a poison for the candy to make them to die for. Then the dice kept rolling out the fluff and I like how this chapter turned up. Writing fanfiction with the help of a dice is way easier than just staring at the screen and trying to make a decision. Not to mention that with so much Vampire: The Masquerade researching for ideas for each chapter is super easy. By the way Dimitri can walk in daylight as long as he drinks from Nikola. I read that vampires receive certain traits from sharing blood with each other for a time. So as long as Dimitri doesn’t digest the blood too fast he gets to get some sunlight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>Nikola ended up making candy for the two vampires and receiving frozen ice cream like treats made from the combined blood of the vampires most days. Then one day the two brought blood from their hunts back and had Nikola make it into candy. He didn’t taste it instead let Dimitri do that. Once they figured out that sugar and human blood didn’t make a vampire barf Nikola made candy canes out of the mixture.</p>
<p>He didn’t ask why they needed so much candy or why they didn’t eat any of it but bagged it instead yet he made them a separate batch with his own blood that they did eat. This happened a couple more times and Nikola finally got curious.</p>
<p>As it turns out the two were trading his human blood candy to vampires and weren’t telling them how it was made. Which made Nikola laugh as it was quite normal candy, actually. Even if the one they were trading had no water in it. He felt strange that he wasn’t disturbed that the kilograms of candy were made entirely of human blood as the main agent. He would have been horrified just a couple of months ago but now he didn’t care as long as he got to do whatever he wanted with his days.</p>
<p>And he did whatever he wanted. He read. He went outside and had long strolls in the park and he did go and have a pleasant day at the lake just like he had planned so long ago. Then one day out of the blue Malkav told the two of them that they would be moving into his apartment now that his ghouls had sorted out the trash from the useful things and given the space a good cleaning.</p>
<p>Dimitri had tried to argue. Nikola had tried to plead. But in the end the two were vetoed. Nikola later that day found out that a mangled corpse was send to his family to bury. He wondered if he had used the poor man’s blood in one of his candy batches. He tried not to think too hard on it.</p>
<p>As he packed everything he saw ghouls coming into his apartment to take everything. His life was officially over now. His apartment was going to be a thing of the past and he would never see his parents again. He never even got to say goodbye to them.</p>
<p> He wanted to scream in frustration but instead he retreated deep into himself as Dimitri fumed and grumbled how this was madness. He received a death glare for his remark from Malkav and Nikola ended up on the receiving end of the bad treatment as the two other vampires fed from him in a rough fashion. He was once again glad that he could heal his neck faster.</p>
<p>The car ride was quiet. As Nikola was supposed to be dead and shouldn’t be seen he was sat on the back seat between Malkav and Dimitri. The two vampires weren’t talking to each other but they each had one of his hands in a death grip.</p>
<p>As he was being uprooted the final straw was that his phone was left at the apartment. He had packed, true, but only his candy making materials. He wasn’t allowed to bring even his clothes with him. They were supposed to be left behind for his parents to find and to recover.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and faked sleep in the car. He felt Malkav resting his head on his shoulders from his left but Dimitri was still angrily snarling from his right. He wondered what the ghoul thought of all this as the man drove them. Did he have enough of a free will to be bothered? Nikola hoped not.</p>
<p>When they entered Malkav’s apartment finally there was a pale faced body lying on the table. Malkav griped his hand tighter and lead him to it. It was of a woman.</p>
<p>“I had Dimitri make you a sorbet with regular blood one day and now for a fact I know you can drink human blood without negative effects for me. You are long overdue for this lesson. It’s time you learn to kill.”</p>
<p>Nikola stared first at Malkav and then at Dimitri who was grinning at him, his grip deceptively gentle on his hand.</p>
<p>“Niki, it won’t be so hard once you sunk your fangs. You see you might have not been noticing but you’ve been getting faster and stronger on your diet of vampire blood. I’ve been slipping you blood other than mine in the sorbets. You can’t believe how many vampires would trade their blood for some of your candy! It is a novelty to them. And you already ate human blood, plenty of times too. I broadened your diet even before Malkav asked to see what will happen and you are fine. You both are. Don’t you want anything warm for once?”</p>
<p>Dimitri was pushing him towards the body and his grin widened at the unease with which Nikola tried to struggle and get away from the woman. He should have knifed the bastard. Then he stopped struggling all together.</p>
<p>What was the point? He was trying to stand his ground against an Antediluvian and a Methuselah. It was hopeless. His hands were freed as he reached the woman and he lowered his mouth to her neck. If he could only pretend that the woman was a vampire, but he heard her heartbeat clear as day.</p>
<p>He drank from her. He noticed how she didn’t have all that much blood to begin with. The two vampires must have fed from her beforehand which would force him to kill her as he felt gentle pressure on his head. He was being held down to drink every last drop of her. As he felt her heartbeat stop the pressure went away and he was allowed to stand up.</p>
<p>Without waiting for the two vampires to say anything he walked out of the door. He felt them following him and didn’t make to run away. Dimitri hugged his arm and Nikola didn’t brush him away. There was no point in resisting. He had been lulled into a false state of happiness ever since his attempt of running away.</p>
<p>But what do these two monsters even know of happiness? One could potentially have never been human to begin with and the other must have forgotten what it was to be human from being a vampire for so long.</p>
<p>He just walked without any direction. With Dimitri latched on his arm and humming and Malkav walking slightly behind them. He didn’t speak to them. Morning came and he still walked the streets.</p>
<p>They only stopped before the breaking of dawn for Dimitri to feed from him so he won’t get burned by the sun. Malkav didn’t take from him and even Dimitri must have sensed the mood as he took the bare minimum and he shut down the warmth in his limbs. Nikola missed it as soon as he sensed it was gone.</p>
<p>Somehow he found himself in the park that Malkav had taken him to as he had returned to sanity. He sat on one of the benches between his captors and began to think. He could hear heartbeats now. Human, animal. His senses were somewhat sharper now. Sure he might have eaten human blood sorbets before but it was watered down drink at best. Now that he had had the real deal he felt different. Somewhat empty.</p>
<p>He desperately wanted to fill the emptiness with something. An art gallery flayer was put on the tree right in front of him. He got up, the two men behind him didn’t follow him, and read it. Then he turned back towards Malkav.</p>
<p>“Can we go check this out?” He said as he pointed at the flyer.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. Come, I’ll take us there.”</p>
<p>Malkav took the lead and Dimitri was once again latched on his arm. He didn’t try to talk to him, he just happily hummed.</p>
<p>“Why are you so happy, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>“You are one of us now, Niki! And your blood tastes as good as it used to while you were still alive. I cooked the woman for you, you see. With special herbs and everything.”</p>
<p>“Who was she?” Nikola asked genuinely curious. He looked at Dimitri and saw the look of confusion on the blonde’s face.</p>
<p>“You actually want to know?”</p>
<p>“I do, is it so strange?”</p>
<p>“For you it is, Niki! But I’ll tell you. She was just a mortal I picked up for dinner, in the literal sense. To tell you the truth I didn’t speak to her much apart from flirting with her all the time to get her to eat while I pretended to do the same. She is, in a sense, a blood feast I prepared for us.”</p>
<p>“And why did you pretend to be angry back at my apartment? Your games are tiring, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>The blonde squeezed his arm before huffing out a breath.</p>
<p>“Me, me, me! You always blame me for everything! The plan was devised by Malkav yet I get your whining. So I put up a little show so you wouldn’t bolt again. Big deal.”</p>
<p>Nikola stopped and ran his free hand over soft blonde locks. Then he pressed a finger to Dimitri’s nose.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for calling out your bullshit all the time. I’ll refrain from it in the future.”</p>
<p>Then he removed his finger and resumed walking after Malkav. Before Dimitri could speak he began talking again.</p>
<p>“Will you teach me how to prepare meals like you do, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>Dimitri made a sound between a growl and a laugh deep in his throat before adjusting his grip on Nikola’s arm.</p>
<p>“Sure. I didn’t know you wanted to spend your immortal days over a toiled but this is a great compliment to my cooking. Do you miss how I spoiled you?”</p>
<p>Nikola hummed and got a faraway look.</p>
<p>“Your cooking was better than my mother’s. And she is one of the best chefs in the state. If only you could replicate salty food using only blood I would probably even agree to marry you.”</p>
<p>Dimitri gave a loud whistle at the last statement and kissed Nikola’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Man if only you were as appreciative of my efforts back when you were alive. Just imagine the sex we would have had if you were happy with me. Instead you let your morality cloud your mind. As for marriage it already happened as far as I’m concerned. I gave you a ring, didn’t I? And you accepted it. So consider yourself mister Popescu.”</p>
<p>Nikola made a loud sigh at that and looked down towards said ring. It was a fine piece of jewelry. The finest he owned, especially now that all his things were left behind. Even his watch that he got for graduation from his father. That had been his main accessory for three years now. It was probably put on the mangled corpse’s wrist. If the poor sod send in his place even had a wrist left.</p>
<p>“You’d even take away my name, won’t you? Thanks but no thanks, hubby. I’ll keep mine.”</p>
<p>Dimitri got a dreamy look on his face for a while before blurting out.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything against buying a white suit and posing for a painting with me? We can get Malkav to snap a photo and then I can paint a full canvas from it. It won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“Sure. After we check out the gallery we can buy me a white suit and you a black one and then we can get our wedding photo. Then I can complain to Freddie from next door how my husband is a lying bastard that doesn’t let me make my own choices. Maybe I’ll even put an extra pair of horns on you apart from the pair you already wear around because of Malkav.”</p>
<p>“You!” Began Dimitri in amazement. “You’re joking! You are making jokes in my presence! And what do you mean I’m wearing horns. It’s not horn wearing if you are in a relationship with the man your husband is fucking. And that is doubly so when you are fucking said husband with the lover at the same time. Perhaps <em>I’ll </em>put horns on you with Freddie from next door. To you and Malkav both!”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. Freddie is an intellectual. An open mind that searches for truth and knowledge. You can only offer him sex. Unless you know all about the mating calls of the kakapo. Because from what I saw when I last saw him he digs such things.”</p>
<p>“Kaka what now? Niki I’ll have you know I can seduce any kindred I wish. I am a Toreador. It’s in my nature.”</p>
<p>“<em>Kakapo</em>. It’s a flightless parrot of New Zealand. Maybe if you spend less time in front of a mirror figuring out which pair of pants make your ass look the tightest then you’d know such things. You, dear Toreador husband, just don’t satisfy my Malkavian side. If you weren’t good at making sorbets I’d divorce you.”</p>
<p> As he said that Nikola smiled one of his rare smiles and freed his arm only to sneak it to hold Dimitri’s waist. So what if he had killed? He hadn’t hunted. And while he was sure even that would come to pass he knew that he would actually pick his victims properly. He didn’t see himself eating any children or old people anytime soon. And he was so tired of blaming himself for his helplessness. As the saying goes: “When in Rome do as the Romans do.”</p>
<p> He was in Rome, so to speak. An undead eternal Rome. There was no point in struggling. And while he thought of Rome he wondered if the two would take him there someday. As he was a trophy wife who was refused the right of working and his debit card was left back in his apartment together with all his savings. Perhaps he should start hunting to take money from his victims? Food for thought.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Dimitri was grinning at him like a loon and was obviously enjoying their exchange. While Nikola was lost in his musings Dimitri had figured out a response.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll have you know that now that you are trying to test me I’m getting curious about this Freddie. How does he look like again?”</p>
<p>“Oh, baby blue eyes. Bird’s nest black hair that looks kind of fluffy in a soft nerdy way. And he wears glasses and manages to pull the look you spend hours for in the mirror. The dirty innocence you are too much of a leech to fake.”</p>
<p>Malkav stopped and he punched a nearby tree. His feast left a dent in it.</p>
<p>“Neither of you are going to cheat on me with Freddie from next door.”</p>
<p>Then he huffed and stormed in the direction of the art gallery which was now visible from the distance.</p>
<p>“What’s his problem? We were only joking around. It’s not like we were considering inviting Freddie to a threesome or fighting over him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Dimitri. Why don’t you buy him a ring with a Romanian writing saying <em>Mine forever </em>too. And as far as Freddie is concerned <em>you </em>might not consider him but I do. And not for a threesome either. Or the orgy that is probably floating in your lust filled mind. You pervert.”</p>
<p>With that Nikola continued walking as Dimitri complained how sharing was caring and to which Nikola complained back how he also needed his own space. After they spend the day discussing the pros and cons of Freddie from next door Malkav ended it all by stopping their outing to make them get back to the apartment.</p>
<p>On the way to the front door Freddie showed his face to great them but a snarl from Malkav and a dirty glare from Dimitri send him back into his own apartment. Nikola pouted at said retreat and the lost opportunity of it. Freddie had an amazingly tight looking ass. A look at Dimitri showed that he too had given his competition a once over or two which made his expression even more sour. Nikola had to remember to bring Freddie some freshly made candy as thanks for providing him with such a lovely image.</p>
<p>Predictably enough the two vampires were on him like bloodhounds but they were not forcing him and were taking their time with him. Yet another thing he had to thank Freddie for. Being fed up with this treatment he exhaled loudly and spoke.</p>
<p>“How about this, the two of you fuck each other and I’ll watch for a change. Or better yet I’ll go watch some National Geographic Wild with Freddie while you two fuck. He, at least, won’t demand sex for his company.”</p>
<p>Then Dimitri smiled a devious smile and Nikola realized he had said something wrong.</p>
<p>“You’d really watch us if we make love in front of you? You want us to put a show up for you, Niki? Naughty, naughty. I’m game!”</p>
<p>To his horror Dimitri began to undress Malkav in a way that had even the Antediluvian gaping, his eyes filled with confusion and desire. As Dimitri knelled down and began to play with Malkav’s member with his tongue Nikola couldn’t take it anymore and fled the apartment, heading straight for Freddie’s.</p>
<p>    He knocked as the first loud moons reached his ears and Freddie opened the door.</p>
<p>“Hello, Nikola. What brings you here to see me?”</p>
<p>Now, when Nikola referred to Freddie as “Freddie from next door” he meant it. In fact their doors were so close that when a loud thud and the sound of bodies smacking into each other right next to the door was heard it was so loud that Freddie looked at the closed door of his neighbor and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“They are, um, they are very busy. How good is your apartment’s sound isolation?”</p>
<p>“Not very. I’m afraid we’ll be hearing their mating ritual for quite some time even inside.”</p>
<p>A loud bang was heard and a giggle followed by Dimitri’s voice as the Methuselah pleaded for Malkav to be gentle with him in the sluttiest voice Nikola had ever heard. Dimitri had never used this voice for him. Bastard.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. I’ll take muffled action to having to watch the action any day.”</p>
<p>“Ok, fine. Come and be my guest. I’m watching lectures of computer hardware. Did you know that there is gold in each and every computer? And to think I was going to spend eternity cleaning and researching bleach!”</p>
<p>He ended up spending the night and day at Freddie’s. He only went back to the apartment to feed Malkav and was nearly dragged into the bed with the pair of still fucking vampires when Dimitri stopped Malkav with a kiss and a promise for another blowjob if he would let Nikola “scurry back to dirtily innocent Freddie from next door.”</p>
<p>Malkav good a look as if Christmas had come early at the promise and let go of Nikola’s hand as if burned. Which made Nikola wonder how good were the Toreador’s blowjobs since he was never on the receiving end on one of them. Not that he wanted to be. He was just curious. Darn Bastard.</p>
<p>Fine Nikola could admit it if Malkav had warmed so fast to Dimitri then the blonde was much more talented than he had led to believe. Which meant that Nikola had missed out on so much pleasure that it was mind boggling. And judging by the smirk Dimitri send his way as he exited the room the blonde knew it too. He retreated defeated back to Freddie who offered to take him hunting.</p>
<p>Curious as to what sort of prey Freddie preferred he agreed. They ended up in a café shop. Then, much to his amazement Freddie teared up before sitting down on the most exposed table in the whole establishment.</p>
<p>“Here is the plan.” Said Freddie between sniffs “We will pretend that we are breaking up. I’ll cry my heart out at this girl that is staring at me like a piece of meat ever since she saw we walked in together. Now usually I pick up dudes with my glasses but now that the opportunity to include you has presented itself I am feeling like supping on a female. And if you act your part well we’ll share her.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, yelling that was a nice touch! Good job! You are so much better at this than my usual partners. Now stand up and leave and wait for me in the back alley. It will probably be fifteen minutes or so until dinner is served.”</p>
<p>Sputtering at seeing innocent looking Freddie pull something straight out of Dimitri’s book he walked out and waited in the back alley as instructed. It took Freddie, who walked out of the shop leaning on the girl and crying as she cooed at him, only 12 minutes to do as promised. Once he entered the shade of the valley he suddenly snapped the girl’s neck like a twig and she fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Then he waved Nikola over.</p>
<p>“Man, you looked so shell shocked back there that she practically ran towards me. You are brilliant! Now hold her as I disinfect her neck so we can both drink. You are taller than me and it would be easier if you are the one holding her upright.”</p>
<p>Still shocked at how casual Freddie was sounding, the same Freddie who cooed at baby animals being delivered in one documentary about nature preservation, he did as asked and then as if in a haze he drank from the dead girl. Her blood didn’t taste as good as the blood of the woman from yesterday, but it was still better than a squirrels.</p>
<p>Then he was instructed to dump the corpse in a dumpster and then Freddie took him back to his apartment. It wasn’t until later that night that a very satisfied Dimitri knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Playdate is over, morsel. Your lover wants someone to cuddle and I, your ever loving husband, nominated you. But be gentle with him. I sure wasn’t.”</p>
<p>With a heavy blush he bid Freddie goodbye and thanked him for his hospitality to which Freddie responded that he was welcome to come and hunt with him any time.</p>
<p>Nikola slowly entered the apartment and saw that a woman was tidying up the thrown clothes. After she assured him she was a ghoul and was commanded to do this task he went to the bedroom.</p>
<p>In it he found a near catatonic Malkav just lying on the bed and looking exhausted. He approached the man and laid down next to him and he was immediately cuddled with Malkav’s leg hooking up with his own.</p>
<p>“I did such filthy things that it’s hard to put them in words. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to provoke the creativity of a Toreador.”</p>
<p>“Aha. Noted. Please spare me the details, Malkav.”</p>
<p>“I mean, the flexibility alone. And the way he moans. Dimitri is sin incarnate. Why haven’t I seen it before?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well. You two can ride each other from now on.”</p>
<p>“Childe, jealousy doesn’t suit you. You asked to be excluded and we excluded you. It’s not like you came back no matter how loud we were. But Dimitri should teach you some of the things that he can do. Or I can.”</p>
<p>“How about we just cuddle? Haven’t you had enough sex these past days?”</p>
<p>“My love, I was fucked these past days. Now I wish to make love. You are good at that, my soft and sweet candy maker. If only I can combine the two of you. Oh, the things I will do then.”</p>
<p>Malkav stared wistfully at Nikola and the brunette sighed and kissed him.</p>
<p>“Fine, take me. But just once and we cuddle afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Nikola stirred from his nap later to see that Dimitri had joined them in bed and was hugging his back. These naps of his were strange. They were almost like human sleep. But vampires didn’t sleep, did they?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the dice decided for Freddie to become the “family” friend. The alternative was Arikel. Which would have been strange since this chapter would have become too big if I introduced her today.<br/>Then afterwards I rolled on Nikola’s approach towards feeding off of humans and the dice decided that I can spare him the drama from now on. So afterwards I rolled the dice on whatever or not Dimitri shows his talents in a threesome or a twosome and you saw what won out. Well thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy this storytelling game as much as I do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you unevenstar for your reviews! I’m glad you like my story-game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>Nikola started spending his days with Freddie the following month. They hunted together and their little breakup routine got better and better until the women would flat out go to Freddie in record of around 2 minutes or so. Freddie complimented Nikola and called him the best partner for a hunt possible. He also started calling him buddy. It was good to have a friend again, Nikola reasoned to himself. Even if the main activity they did together was run a con to kill people.</p>
<p>Freddie had started upping the hunts and reverted back to stealing pin codes and wallets from his victims He explained to Nikola that he had refrained to do so the first time so Nikola wouldn’t stop hunting with him. But as they hunted every day together and Freddie was running out of money he started stealing again.</p>
<p>He dumped half of the money and cards in Nikola’s hands without asking, engraving the pin codes in Nikola’s mind. Oh, sure, the banks will cancel the cards as soon as the corpse was discovered but until then Nikola had money of his own and it was really liberating not to have to ask Dimitri or Malkav for simple things like clothes and candy making supplies.</p>
<p> One day as they were coming back from a hunt they passed a jewelry shop. Nikola had started to take out as much money from the cards as possible and then depositing them in his new bank account that was made with the fake id Malkav had made for him.</p>
<p>Deciding to go and check it out he went inside and immediately a ring took his attention. It was definitely for a man but it looked delicate. It had fern carvings on the sides and a flower in the middle. A smiling Dimitri suddenly came to mind. It would suit the vampire’s look, if not his demeanor. God forbid Nikola delude himself that Dimitri was either nice or delicate.</p>
<p>He called the clerk and had the ring packed then he stopped in his tracks. Did he have to get something for Malkav too? It was easy to decide for Dimitri. The blonde had taken his joke about them being married too far and had put his name with a dash together with his own on Nikola’s new id. He behaved like a husband too, always demanding but with the occasional nice gesture to spice things up.</p>
<p>But what of Malkav? His sire wasn’t like Dimitri. He didn’t speak constantly of a dark, twisted love. If anything what the two shared was more of a deep understanding of the other’s needs. It was hard not to when their existence was literally linked to the other.</p>
<p>Did Nikola wanted for Malkav to treat him the same like Dimitri did? He could do without the obsession and the false sweetness. Still he slept with the man, fed from his vitae, took his lessons to heart. In a sense Malkav really was his lover. But Nikola didn’t want him to be a third wheel. He liked him better than he did Dimitri and it might have been the blood talking, or maybe he was losing his mind, but he couldn’t imagine a day without him.</p>
<p>Thinking that he noticed a ring that was carved up to resemble a clock. It didn’t have any gentle carvings like Dimitri but then again Malkav was not a gentle soul and he wouldn’t appreciate any frivolities. Deciding to get the ring for his sire he had it bagged by the clerk.</p>
<p>“Anything else we can interest you in, mister Popescu? We have fine bracelets for sale, made with platinum as well as gold!”</p>
<p>He thanked the overeager clerk but declined and exited the shop. The git Dimitri must have known that people will use the last name in the line from now on when he had that dash put. Nikola wondered if Dimitri would ever stop marking his territory. Probably not.</p>
<p>When he reached his apartment he separated from Freddie and entered it quietly. He was nervous. How was he to present the two vampires with rings? How does one goes about admitting to his captors that he enjoyed playing house with them?</p>
<p>Dimitri was putting the finishing touches to his sorbet in the kitchen and Malkav was reading a heavy tome on the couch. They both looked so peaceful. Nikola regretted not having a camera to capture the moment. His heart sped up in his chest and he tried to force it to stop so it could stop fueling his blush with the blood of his most recent victim. It didn’t listen to him.</p>
<p>There was another thing that had changed for him ever since he started adding human blood to his diet. While it had taken some effort before to appear alive back when he only drank from Malkav and ate sorbets now it was as easy as well…breathing. He couldn’t even stop his blood from fueling the process and that forced him to feed from both Malkav and Dimitri even though he already drank with Freddie.</p>
<p>On top of that he felt hunger for blood candy and ate his sorbet with a hunger that made Malkav trying to steal some of it quite difficult. That in turn tickled Dimitri’s pride. Nikola licked his lips and felt saliva pool in his mouth at the thought of the delicious sorbet that was now being sprinkled with cacao powder, yet again another thing that vampires could digest safely.</p>
<p>He went first to Malkav and extended the small red box to him. Dimitri noticed them and ran towards them to complain why he wasn’t receiving anything when Nikola put the small black box in his hands and retreated to the kitchen to eat his sorbet.</p>
<p>He hid his face when he heard Dimitri’s giggle. He didn’t want to look towards the living room. No, definitely not. Dimitri slanted towards him with Malkav in toll and took away his sorbet just as he was about to dig in. Instead he placed his ring in Nikola’s hand and looked expectantly at him.</p>
<p>“Well, won’t you say anything, Niki? No “With this right I pledge my love now and forever.” No “I want to fuck tonight so consider this a hint.” You just ran off to hide with your sorbet. Niki, romance is not done half through. You have to place my ring on my finger just like I placed yours on you. Now, dazzle me!”</p>
<p>  “Dimitri I…” Began Nikola nervously. What does he say? I like you? He didn’t like Dimitri. He still remembered the trauma the man caused him while still alive. I bought you the ring as thank you? For what? For taking over his life and being the main cause it was over? I desire you? Now that hit the nail on the head.</p>
<p>He did desire Dimitri and Malkav. And it wasn’t just the blood talking since he had experienced the blood bond with Malkav in the beginning and this wasn’t the same feeling of painful obsession. And no matter how much blood Nikola consumed the obsession had lessened so he couldn’t even blame Malkav’s ring on that.</p>
<p>But if he blurted out that he only wanted sex he would get only sex. He realized he wanted more from Dimitri. He wanted the man to make love to him for once instead of simply fuck him. He wanted for Dimitri to just agree to cuddle him once he got home from his hunts and ask him what his day was like. He wanted beautiful Dimitri to be as pretty on the inside as he was on the outside.</p>
<p>But that was impossible. Dimitri didn’t feel emotions, he understood and faked them. As far as the vampire was concerned Nikola’s gift probably lead him to believe that he had the masochistic urge to be prey again. His <em>dear morsel</em>. But Nikola didn’t want to be viewed as something he wanted to be viewed as someone.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to do something nice for you. Here, let me put the ring on you. Do you like it?”</p>
<p>He placed the ring on Dimitri’s finger and the blonde hummed appreciatively at it as he looked it from all angles.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a little bit too delicate for my liking. You seem to still be harboring some illusions for me but that is my fault. I spoil you rotten. But now that you gave me a ring I feel like a newlywed. This sorbet is coming with me to the bedroom and if you don’t get your ass in there I’ll eat it myself instead of feeding it to you with my tongue. Time runs, my dear glutton, I’m waiting in bed.”</p>
<p>With that Dimitri took his delicious sorbet with him and walked calmly towards the bedroom. He hadn’t expected anything else and yet he was still disappointed. Meanwhile Malkav also extended his finger towards him and pushed the unopened red box in his direction with his free hand.</p>
<p>Deciding to put a little bit more effort in the gift giving process he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Malkav’s finger before putting the ring on. It suited him. A clock made of gold that didn’t show time for an immortal vampire.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to tell you why I got you the gift too?”</p>
<p>“I can sense why, childe. And I’m not so cruel as to tease you by pretending a lack of knowledge. I’ll have the documents drawled up and take your last name. Your gesture moves me, now come to the bedroom before our sorbet gets eaten.”</p>
<p>“Our? You think that Dimitri will feed you some of it too?”</p>
<p>“I’ll steal some of it from him just like I steal it from you every day.”</p>
<p>With a predatory smirk Malkav turned around and went to the bedroom himself. The bed cricked and Nikola was put out of his thoughts. They were starting without him. And Dimitri had the gall to say that romance was wasted on him! With a heavy sigh he got up and went to the bedroom to join them.</p>
<p>The next morning Nikola woke up feeling refreshed. He was all sticky from when Malkav had <em>accidently </em>spilled the contents of the sorbet on him as soon as he got naked in order to eat it up. Nikola had felt like a lollypop when Dimitri joined in too and began licking the sugary treat from him.</p>
<p>He had gotten to all the trouble to get them rings and he had ended up with his sorbet stolen. Bastards, both of them. As he slowly untangled himself Dimitri stirred and bit his sticky flesh.</p>
<p>“We’ve been eating my sorbets all wrong all this time. You are the perfect plate for them.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t get to have any though. Why don’t you start making a separate sorbet for Malkav? You know he likes sweet things.”</p>
<p>“But Niki, Malkav enjoys stealing from your sorbet in new and original ways and it’s so fun to watch you two battle over my cooking that I think you will just have to keep sharing with your dear sire. Now be good and lay back down. I want another round.”</p>
<p>“It’s light outside, Dimitri. My days are my own. And I don’t want to spend the whole day having sex. I actually like going outside and getting some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Dimitri pulled him down with more force than necessary and straddled his legs. Then he bared his fangs and slowly ran them at the length of Nikola’s neck.</p>
<p>“Niki, your little deal about your days was made with Malkav. I never agreed to it. Now be a good morsel and spread your legs for me.”</p>
<p>With a sigh Nikola did just that and then he breathed in a labored breath as he was entered and Dimitri began to gently rock them.</p>
<p>“What do you have planned for today, Niki?”</p>
<p>“I…ah I just wanted to spend the day with Freddie. He is a good friend and he…Dimitri did you really have to bite me?”</p>
<p>“Finish what you were going to say, dear morsel.”</p>
<p>“He has been introducing me to other Malkavians. Its, ouch. There is a difference between love bites and what you are doing, you know?”</p>
<p>“Would you like a love bite from me, Niki?”</p>
<p>“Would it kill you to be gentle, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>“Sweet Niki you want gentle but you enjoy the <em>bad</em>.”</p>
<p>That was followed with Dimitri quickening the pace and trusting deeper into him. It was painful. It was turning him on.  Dimitri was driving him insane. He felt fingers in his hair and turned to the side to see Malkav staring at him. Dimitri laughed a mocking laugh and began whispering in his ear what he should do with his free hand and the Antediluvian’s cock.</p>
<p>Nikola couldn’t take it anymore and orgasmed at the filth that was streaming into his ear. Dimitri kept going in and out of him and whispering as he began kissing his earlobe between whispers. He should have known that when Dimitri meant another round he didn’t mean just one. He whined deep in his throat and suddenly Malkav was guiding his hand down to his groin and getting close to his other ear to make his own demands on how he should be treated.  Nikola whined again.</p>
<p>He was finally released from the two at about noon. After showering and getting the last of the sticky sorbet out of his skin he dressed warmly as it was winter outside. He didn’t know why but the cold still bothered him even though he shouldn’t feel it.</p>
<p>Was something wrong with him? Were there any vampire doctors that could check up on him? Then he remembered that vampires were all bastards and that one was more likely to open him up with a scalpel than actually do a full check up on him.</p>
<p>He went to Freddie’s and knocked on the door. He was let in easily and he noticed how Freddie was watching a YouTube video of a couple having sex in a cat scan. He raised an eyebrow at the vampire’s strange choice of pornography and Freddie was fast to defend himself.</p>
<p>“It’s just that my walls are very thin, you see? And I can hear what you three do back in your apartment loud and clear and this morning I was watching an anatomy lecture and then you started moaning and saying some very interesting things so I got curious on the inside picture of coitus. Then I found this very interesting video on YouTube. It’s with kines and it lasts 50 minutes. Would you like to watch it together with me to compare notes on how coitus is different with only males as participants? I couldn’t find a homosexual experiment no matter how much I looked.”</p>
<p>Nikola blushed at that and hid his face into his hands. Darn Freddie and his curiosity. And darn the fucking walls that didn’t do their job.</p>
<p>“No! I came here to take you out for a hunt in the park. There are supposed to be more street performers than usual because its nearly Christmas. We can even visit the Christmas bazar. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Eh, Nikola. You know that us “breaking up” every day for me to act as bait is just an act, right? I don’t want lord Malkav to do a diablerie on me once he finds out that you took me out on a date. I’m too young for a Final Death.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date!” Began to defend himself Nikola. “It’s just a friendly outing and a hunt. If we could still drink beer I’d suggest going to a pub but well…”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. We can go. Let me just save this video for later watching and grab a coat.”</p>
<p>The day with Freddie was spend well. They found a con artist who was selling false charity tickets and cornered him near a bar where they played drunk for a change and dragged the unconscious man to the back alleys. Then they visited the bazar.</p>
<p>Nikola ended up picking all kinds of Christmas decoration and a tree for the apartment. He wanted a bit of normality and he doubted that Malkav had any Christmas things back at the apartment so he got everything. Freddie was very amused at his enthusiasm and helped carry the things back home.</p>
<p>Once he was home he began to decorate the apartment with gusto. His two lovers weren’t there so he went to his laptop and put some Christmas music on repeat. As he was busy putting the star on the tree he didn’t notice Dimitri getting behind him and kissing his unguarded neck.</p>
<p>The blonde then rummaged in his bags with decoration and took a silk ribbon that Nikola was going to use for the door. He then proceeded to put the red silk around his neck and tie it into a bow. Then he rummaged some more until he found the little antlers he had bought on a whim and put them on Malkav’s head with a devious smile and kissed the elder vampire. Nikola’s throat was suddenly very dry at the display.</p>
<p>“So, Niki. Are we going to celebrate Christmas together this year? You know what that this means, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to say something perverted, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Oh I was but then you ruined the mood. Once you are done playing around come eat your sorbet in bed. There are some things I would like to <em>teach </em>you while you enjoy yourself. I can’t have you act like a blushing virgin forever. It speaks badly about me as a lover!”</p>
<p>With that Dimitri started humming the carol of the bells and retreated to take away his sorbet to the dreaded bedroom. He stared at the bow around the blonde’s neck and couldn’t help but think how the red matched the color of Dimitri’s eyes.</p>
<p>Malkav, instead of joining Dimitri to the bedroom to start early on stealing away his sorbet, rummaged into the bags and began to help Nikola decorate. When they were done and not even a ribbon was left Malkav embraced Nikola and danced with him to the beat of the still playing song. They danced until a very amused Dimitri poked his head to watch them and took one of the festoons from the tree and wrapped it around the still dancing pair, slowly guiding them towards the bedroom. An amused Malkav kept dancing with Nikola the whole way.</p>
<p>Christmas day came and Nikola untangled himself from Dimitri after the blonde was finished drinking from him. Apparently he needed some daylight and so with it Nikola’s blood.</p>
<p>He took a shower with Malkav who didn’t give him much of a choice. The man had put on the reindeer antlers again. They made him look cute in a way that Nikola hadn’t expected possible.</p>
<p>Today he didn’t go to Freddie’s but went outside with Anna who, despite being a vampire, seemed to share his excitement for Christmas. The two Malkavians used their powers to put an entire hospital in a state of confusion so they can rob a blood bank.</p>
<p>Once this was done they went home with their equally split shared of blood. He had toughed Anna how to properly mix candy and she had given him the idea on how to make jello figurines from blood. She had even tasted if the gelatin was fine to eat at first too. She was nice and helpful like that.</p>
<p>Although she did say she had tasted it on her lover as punishment for him cheating on her and had tested so many things on him that the poor man had ended up just quietly heaving over a toilet bowl as he was force fed human ingredients. Ok, maybe she wasn’t so nice either. Maybe one day he would find a genuinely good vampire out there. One day.</p>
<p>Once in the kitchen he got to work. He made minty Christmas tree candy. Candy canes. Santa and Satan, the later mostly as a joke, candy figurines. He made cookie like figures from jello in the shape of gingerbread men and placed some of them bellow the three together with a glass of blood with herbs. Was there a vampire Santa? Or was he actually summoning Satan? He chuckled at his own thoughts. Either Malkav or Dimitri would eat up the offerings. Gits.</p>
<p>Then he took out the dry chicken spices and made a big block of jello. He made a couple smaller ones and put them in the freezer to tighten faster. Then he mixed the food colorings and left them in the fridge. After that he looked around to check if either of his lovers were lurking somewhere and he took out two packages from the back of his side of the wardrobe and placed them bellow the tree.</p>
<p>Malkav and Dimitri probably didn’t get him anything but it didn’t matter. He was going to have a proper Christmas even if it meant Final Death and proper Christmas meant giving presents!</p>
<p>He had went back to the jewelry shop from last time and had gotten the two matching medallions with compartments for pictures.  He was sure that Dimitri will paint something small for them to put inside. For now he put two cute little figures of reindeers inside. It had been hard finding such small figures so the two better appreciate them!</p>
<p>Oh, who was he kidding? Dimitri will mock him for the gesture and Malkav wouldn’t understand it. Still he liked his idea way better than leaving the two compartments empty. And it followed in the Christmas spirit. And since he no longer had a family to celebrate properly with he guessed that Dimitri and Malkav would just need to bear with his excitement for today.</p>
<p>While he waited he, in a tradition from time immemorial, watched a Christmas chick flick on Netflix. His mother would always make him watch them even though as a child he had only wanted to watch Home Alone this time of year. That and horror movies. But he didn’t need a horror movie anymore. They looked bleak and uninteresting to him now. So he might as well honor his mother.</p>
<p>Thinking of his mother he couldn’t help but wonder if she set out a plate for him even though he wasn’t there to eat it. Was she going to visit his fake grave? And with who was his father going to go shopping for the ingredients for the dinner this year?</p>
<p> His back had hurt his dad a little from the bags and that was when he did have help carrying everything. Now that he was alone he would probably bring his mother along and she wouldn’t have time to prepare some of her dishes that she made every year. That was a pity.</p>
<p>He checked his clock and found out that the jello should be about done. And it was. He took it out and gently sculpted a roast chicken out of the light brown jello. Then he made vegetables of the various other jellos. The corn pieces were the trickiest as they were so small but he managed to make enough of them to make the illusion of a varied and very full plate.</p>
<p>Then he opened his last bag of blood and put it in three equal glasses and then he put the herbal syrup he made yesterday to lessen his workload a little into them and mixed them. He then took some ginger and sprinkled it over the vampire version of, well, cold cacao.</p>
<p>He then set the plates. Lit the candles and breathed in the gentle scent of mint and vanilla that was coming from them. His mother always placed Christmas scented candles on the dinner table for the holiday. She would giggle like a little girl and stalk his father with a mistletoe while their scent waffled across the house. Nikola had found it annoying at the time. Now he could only smile sadly at the memory.</p>
<p>Once the table was set he sat down to read from the Encyclopedia Vampirica which he had gotten out of curiosity. Vampires really shaped history around them. He was still at the A’s when the door opened and Malkav and Dimitri entered.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice them, at first, as they were both quiet and he was too engrossed in reading. Then he heard footsteps approach him and he looked up. Dimitri was looking at the table and then back at him. He had a bouquet of roses with holy mixed in. Malkav was carrying what could only be a stuffed reindeer plushy.  So they had gotten him presents. He felt an odd flip in his stomach at that.</p>
<p>Without talking Dimitri placed the flowers in his lap and went to make himself a plate from all of the sweets and salty jello that decked the table. Malkav followed his lead and deposited the plushy right next to the flowers. He kept sniffing the air and then he noticed the candles and then his blank expression turned to one of confusion. So he really didn’t understand such gesture. Nikola brought the plushy closer to himself and hugged it. He didn’t imagine how one can live like that.</p>
<p>“Won’t you two open your presents? They are beneath the tree.” Said Nikola once he found his voice. An unreadable expression passed on Dimitri’s face as he was still making plates for them. He didn’t tease him at his statement and instead let the knife down on the table and went to the tree. With shaky fingers he gently unwrapped the package that had his name on the card. He then opened the medallion and the reindeer figurine fell down from it.</p>
<p>Instead of stepping on it as Nikola expected he picked it up and begun to inspect it as if it was made out of diamonds. Nikola couldn’t understand what was happening. Why wasn’t he teasing him and calling him a fool? Then Dimitri put the medallion around his neck and murmured in a barely audible manner on how he needed a special painting for it. Judging on how quietly it was said Nikola thought to himself how it wasn’t for his ears and that the vampire didn’t even know he said it.</p>
<p>Then he got up and went to finish making the plates while Malkav unwrapped his medallion and began to play with his figurine. He would throw it in the air and then catch it and smile every time he did so. So someone liked his idea. That was good to know at least.</p>
<p>They had dinner in silence. Each filling themselves with candy. His two lovers were awfully quiet. Neither of them spoke as they both ate. They did compliment his cooking though by cleaning their plates thou. Then when they were done Dimitri opened the fridge and took out his signature sorbet.</p>
<p>He took a small spoon and brought it to Nikola’s lips. Malkav was about to steal a lick when Dimitri didn’t let him as he usually did and hoisted the spoon in the air and out of reach for the Antediluvian. Then he sent Malkav a look and the vampire must have understood something from it as he moved back into his seat and began to watch as the spoon once again made the journey to Nikola’s lips.</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t understand why Dimitri was behaving so strange. He could almost call him soft in this moment. Nevertheless he opened his mouth and ate his spoonful.  Then Dimitri gave the spoon over to Malkav and instead of the vampire helping himself to the sorbet he replicated Dimitri.</p>
<p>The two vampires took turns feeding him until the sorbet was all eaten up. Then Dimitri scoped him up from his seat and brought him to the couch. Neither vampire made to kiss him and they just placed him between them and hugged him while watching a movie.</p>
<p> Nikola didn’t know when but he fell asleep like that. When he woke up he was still on the couch, unmolested and still in his clothes from yesterday. Malkav was resting his head on his shoulders and hugging his arm while Dimitri was making soft circles on his hand.</p>
<p>The TV was turned off and the two must have spent the whole time just sitting there. Dimitri actually smiled at him when he saw him staring at him with a dreamy look on his face. Then a camera snapped and he finally noticed how there was one placed just above the TV. Dimitri was holding a small laser in his hand. He winked at him when he saw him looking down at it. Huh, so that’s how this trick was made.</p>
<p>Nikola made to get up but he was squeezed gently by Malkav. Dimitri kissed his hair in a deceptively gentle fashion and turned on the TV to watch Christmas movies. They must have turned it off when they noticed how he had fallen asleep. It was very thoughtful of them.</p>
<p>Figuring out he wasn’t getting away anytime soon he relaxed and begun to think on the situation. What had he done right to be rewarded with consideration? Was it the food? Sure it had taken a little bit of effort but he made such treats for the two vampires every day. Maybe not in such big quantities but they should have gotten used to it by now.</p>
<p>Was it the decoration? He could still smell the candles in the air. Their scent mixed well with the scent of his lovers. He smiled to himself and then felt another gentle kiss and another snap of the camera.</p>
<p>Why had Dimitri chosen to pick this moment to use the camera? Then with sudden clarity it hit him. Dimitri was an artist. He understood emotions. Sure, he didn’t do them himself, but he understood them. Then Nikola understood himself why he had put all the effort into the perfect Christmas.</p>
<p>He was guided by an emotion he shouldn’t be feeling while held captive. He had felt happy while cooking not because he was making candy but because of who he was making the candy for. He gulped and admitted it to himself.</p>
<p> He felt love towards his captors and that was what Dimitri was capturing with the camera. Something about his expression must have given up his thoughts because Dimitri used the laser to make another photo. He had seen that Nikola <em>knew.</em> He now knew that he had gotten what he had wanted from the start. The gentle smile spread on Dimitri’s face further. And Nikola dreaded to think how the revelation will be used against him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I might have been listening to Mr. Sandman while writing this and that’s why it got so fluffy but I forgot it was on repeat. And it’s such a nice song when on loop. <br/>I did row the dice for Christmas or New Year romance and the dice decided the sappier option. Then I rolled on love and got a 92 in favor so now Nikola will get some serious confusion in his life, or unlife, or whatever. Because the dice keeps giving positive results for things like sleeping and being lifelike. I kind of have an idea on where this is going but the dice will decide.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Crazy in Love switching vocals for this for maximum effect and remember this is a dark fic. And if the dice keeps rolling bellow 50 it will get darker.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>Dimitri spend the whole day with Nikola just watching his lover make dinner. It was with Nikola’s own blood and not in the same quantities as the previous day but he still made them some candy. Which were gluttonously gobbled by the two vampires as soon as they hit the plate.</p>
<p>Nikola had his picture taken numerous times during the day. When he was stirring the syrup.  He had a small smile on that one picture. Just when had he began to smile again? A picture was snapped of him trying to make chocolate from blood and dry milk. It was taken just as he brought the spoon with the mixture to his lips.</p>
<p>He saw many other photos of him. In one he was napping curled together with Malkav on the couch. In another he was just exiting the bathroom, a tallow around his waist the only thing covering him. In a different one he was cleaning the counter after finishing the candy. He remembered that he had hummed while doing so.</p>
<p>Nikola couldn’t believe the pictures when he saw them. He looked free in them. Happy even. He was a killer now. He was still a captive. But there was something light in his image in these pictures.</p>
<p>And then Dimitri began to paint the images on canvases. He made the background soft and fluffy and it gave his paintings a romantic feeling. Nikola felt strange as Dimitri kept painting him. The blonde was keeping his distance from him during the day.</p>
<p>Malkav, on the other hand, didn’t want to be separated from him. He would touch and embrace him but he too refrained from kissing him. Nikola couldn’t figure out what the two were planning but it made him nervous.</p>
<p>  This was the most self-control the two had showed him since he met them. As he went to bed that night the two stared at him hungrily. He picked up his pajamas and went to go change in the bedroom when Malkav blocked his way. Dimitri took his pajamas away and kissed his hair.</p>
<p>So his respite was over. He should have known that their self-control won’t last. He was guided to the bed and made to sit in Malkav’s lap as Dimitri straddled him from the front.</p>
<p>He leaned back and just sat there as the two remained unmoving. Were they waiting for him to make the first move? Was he going to stay like that the whole night? Dimitri was looking at him with amusement and Malkav was resting his head in his hair. He opened his mouth to speak and then he closed it. Dimitri closed the distance between their faces and Nikola could clearly see the red of his eyes. He could almost swear his lover’s eyes glowed in the dark.</p>
<p>When he didn’t speak Dimitri moved his face away from his but didn’t move from his spot.</p>
<p>“What is going to happen now?”</p>
<p>Asked Nikola finally as his nerves had caved into the pressure.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Niki. You are the one who feels nice and good love for us. You decide what we do tonight.”</p>
<p>“You are actually leaving it up to me? This is not a trick?”</p>
<p>“No, Niki. Malkav and I spoke and we decided we want <em>you </em>to show us what you like. This is a onetime opportunity. If you waste it on someone as mundane as cuddling we’ll oblige, but don’t expect anything to change from how things were used to if you don’t show us you can compromise tonight. So what will it be, love? Are we napping?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Nikola gulped and once again cursed his body for not remaining dead just like the bodies of all vampires. If he was cold as stone then maybe it wouldn’t be so easy for Dimitri to tease him.</p>
<p>“Then what now, Niki?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. You have never given me choices before. Neither of you. And I honestly don’t know what you want from me. Or what I want even. Why can’t you just tell me…”</p>
<p>“But Niki, if I tell you then how do you suppose things will change? You must have a fetish? A fantasy maybe? Should I wrap a ribbon around my neck for you again? Because I still keep the one from the other day and Malkav protects his antlers with his life and it is the second day of Christmas.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything perverted! I’m not like you. I don’t consider you a toy no matter how beautiful you are! I even… No. You don’t care. This is another game for you.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled at that and went to trace a pattern on Nikola’s lips with his finger and his amusement became even bigger. He then looked up towards Malkav and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I told you love will make him helpless. But no. Let’s be nice to him. Let’s leave him his space. Let’s restrain ourselves in bed because our delicate morsel wouldn’t be able to take two cocks at once. Now do you see what you did, you sap? You turned him into an emotional mush with your little command to not fuck him yesterday. And you got his hopes up. But you are worse than me, Malkav. You are sneaky and plot with me in my mind and so he thinks that I am the only one to blame because he feels used. Well, how do you like your saintly image now? I am offering myself to be fucked while you fuck him and he can’t even tell from our positions. Let’s just flip him over and take turns as usual.”</p>
<p>Without knowing how Nikola pushed Dimitri off the bed and onto the floor. Then he cursed his body as the first sobs began. Stupid. Fool. Imbecile. Dimitri had told him he would seduce him, hadn’t he? Well he succeeded. Had went a step further and made him fall for him even. And now he was saying these hurtful things and he was getting up and looking angry at him. Right, Dimitri was unstable. He had forgotten this little detail.</p>
<p>The blonde made to punch him but Malkav stopped him. He wasn’t hurting him or anything as he had had in the beginning of their relationship but he still stopped the Toreador. Malkav who wanted to appear angelic when he was just as wretched as Dimitri. He had given the man a ring and had signed marriage papers with him. Had given him his last name. Malkav was gripping his waist and there was nothing gentle or comforting about it.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to seduce him tonight, Toreador. Not make him cry. Love can turn to hatred and I need him. Now apologize for your outburst.”</p>
<p>Many expressions passed over Dimitri’s face before he yelled.</p>
<p>“He is mine! I don’t want to share him with you and you shut up while I’m talking. Quit invading my brain! You took away my freedom so I can be the stick to your carrot. You made me whore out myself to you for <em>his sake</em>! Why is that sweet Nikola is the only one that matters? Don’t I have a say in who I fuck? And sure I brought this on myself by selling all of his paintings but darn if I’m not fed up playing lover to this well-fucked virgin anymore! But do you two know what is the worst in all of this? I can’t stop thinking about Nikola. What is Niki going to eat today with fucking <em>Freddie</em>! His <em>friend</em> who is a vampire and a killer like me but got him hunting when he didn’t even consider asking me out for a simple date! Is bloody <em>Malkav</em> going to fuck him in the shower like he likes to or will I get the chance to do it myself? Who is he going to replace me with if I don’t share him? Silly little questions, I know. But they matter to ME!”</p>
<p>Nikola was set aside as Malkav pinned a now struggling Dimitri to the bed and began growling at him as he was ripping his clothes to shreds. This scene was familiar to him. Dimitri had tried to do much the same in the beginning. Except the Methuselah was biting Malkav and was even getting in a few kicks.</p>
<p>How could he have been so blind? Malkav was just as much of a monster as Dimitri and Dimitri must have been dominated from the start. He was forced to pretend and so Nikola had fallen in love with the fake image. It hurt him to see Dimitri struggle like that and to just watch. He wanted to help him.</p>
<p>Malkav had leaned down and sunken his fangs into Dimitri. Dimitri stopped struggling after a while and that brought Nikola out of his stupor. Surely what he was watching was simple feeding and not diablerie? Surely Malkav wasn’t going to drink the blonde dry. He loved Dimitri. He loved Malkav. He had deluded himself that the two cared for each other at least. He wanted his illusion back.</p>
<p>As if in a trance he moved to be closer to the two and bit down on Malkav’s neck. That got him his attention as the man snarled. When in Rome do as the Romans do. Nikola said to himself. Malkav got off Dimitri and pinned Nikola beneath him as he fed from him. Then he too snarled at him much like Dimitri had, except he didn’t try to hit him. What he did was worse.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep protecting this whore? I gave you a choice to knife him and you didn’t. I gave you a chance to just watch as I kill him and you didn’t. Childe get your fangs out of my neck and answer me! Is he better than me! I am a true immortal! You are almost like a living person thanks to me! You walk the light still thanks to my blood! Vampirism is a curse yet you remain as if alive. Don’t I deserve your sole adoration for it? ANSWER ME!”</p>
<p>Nikola reached out a hand to try and sooth Malkav but the vampire’s stormy expression remained the same.</p>
<p>“Why can’t things go back to how they were yesterday and today? I was so happy with both of you. I’ll be good, sire. I’ll follow your commands better from now on. Just please let me have my illusion of happiness. I don’t want to feel like your prey anymore.”</p>
<p>Something from what he said must have been wrong as Malkav punched the bed board behind him and it gave a splintering sound. Then Dimitri began chuckling like a man possessed.</p>
<p>“He wants your soul, you dumbfuck. But he is too afraid he will go off the rails if you aren’t there to give him blood anymore. Oh if you only know the things he did while we were making lovely eyes at you! The Jihad became much more interesting ever since he came back into it fully. He even nearly mind raped a Giovanni Methuselah that got into what is now his turf. But he can’t do any of these things without his medicine. And that is why you haven’t had Final Death yet. You think I’m fucked up? Good old Malkav really is an angel! You researched me but had blind faith in him. I’ll give you a hint. Go read the book of Enoch to see what he did when he was send to earth to guard the mortals. Then make lovely dovely expressions at him if you can stomach it. There is a reason why God let one of his own be cursed, you know? And…”</p>
<p>Malkav roared and punched Dimitri in the stomach, then he turned towards Nikola.</p>
<p>“I forbid you to read the book of Enoch, childe! I’ll look you away in darkness until I’m your only light! Now do you understand?” The last part was said in a growl and Nikola was quick to nod.</p>
<p>“I understand, sire.”</p>
<p>Malkav was breathing in and out and actually managed to calm a little at that. Then he laid himself fully on top of Nikola and murmured into his ear.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, childe. If you tell me now I will force myself to grand it to you for your obedience. My good, kind, childe. My dear Nikola. My sweet light.”</p>
<p>“I want to be happy with you. And Dimitri. I want what I experienced these two days to become reality. Leave me to my illusion and do with Dimitri as you like. Just don’t kill him. Please, sire. I don’t know how but I love him.”</p>
<p>Dimitri was laughing loudly again and propped himself on his elbow. He reached out a hand as he laughed and petted Nikola as if he was a puppy.</p>
<p>“Niki. Kind hearted foolish Niki. I’ll tell you a secret. Every time I fuck you I want to do diablerie to you. I want us to become one. I want your new found power. Do you still want to protect me?”</p>
<p>Instead of raising to the bait Nikola stared at Dimitri with sad eyes. Even covered in blood the blonde was painfully beautiful.</p>
<p>“Why do you hate yourself so much that you want others to hate you too, Dimitri? Why can’t you be happy with what you have? I saw your expressions yesterday. You weren’t faking anything. Neither of you were when you were kind to me.”</p>
<p>“Niki, I took your virginity. You know nothing of love. There is a term for what you are feeling and its Stockholm syndrome. You are now a Malkavian. Why don’t you go research it, hm?”</p>
<p>Malkav gripped the sheets and growled at Dimitri before almost punching him again.</p>
<p>“You were his first? I thought back when he fell into my arms that at his age he had had some random girl. But you were the one to steal his first time from me!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Niki was a wildcat that day. Very demanding. We had fun, didn’t we Niki? Why you reverted to being a prude afterwards is beyond me. No wait, it’s not. I remember raping you over some junk food. Yet another thing I am to blame. You know, you might be onto something with all of your accusing looks.”</p>
<p>Nikola vividly remembered that night and the horrific week that followed. But he had had agreed to it. He had agreed to it so surely it was not… Something on his face must have showed what his thoughts were because Dimitri was smirking.</p>
<p>“I bet little morsel is thinking about how it wasn’t rape. Did you scream? Did you hurt? Did you beg me to stop? Did you nearly cry? The answer to all those questions is yes, dear. So that means I forced myself on you. And I liked it. It was the most enjoyable sex I had ever had with you. Do you still love me, morsel?”</p>
<p>Nikola was shaking and tried to block out the words with his hands but his sire gripped them and held them down.</p>
<p>“Listen, my love. This is what you want.”</p>
<p>“Oh, oh! I am to be the stick to his carrot once more. He probably thinks that you are going to start hating me now the more I blab. But let me tell you another thing. Drinking three times from someone is like a date rape drug. So he raped you too. And it was on the very day you met and after you accidently cured him from madness. Also, while he does love you now, and boy does my love for you look kind and fluffy in comparison, he didn’t love you back then. He is Malkav, the strongest Malkavian there is! Do you think that something like blood can cloud his brain? Lilith had to curse him herself! He fucked you because you were a sweet tasting medicine with a pretty face at that. And since you were nice, drugged and willing he didn’t manhandle you. And now that you love him and can’t live without him he doesn’t need to. You should be grateful he doesn’t get off on pain because if he did boy you would be a wreck right now!”</p>
<p>“Dimitri, please stop talking.”</p>
<p>“Why should I? You put horns on me. You made me whore myself in order to remain with you. I wanted to turn you! Sure I would have abounded you soon after but I wanted to see your face as I broke my promise to you that you’ll survive me. But I wouldn’t have ghouled you. You as a junky would have been a major turn off. Now everything is out in the open. You are in love with two monsters. One wants your soul but can’t have it the other wants to harm you beyond repair but is stopped by the other monster. Now I ask you for the last time, Nikola. Do you still love me?”</p>
<p>Nikola was sodding openly now. Why did tears come to his eyes? He didn’t will them! He tried to stop them but they kept flowing. And his damn dead heart kept beating and he was falling into a state of shock. Between sobs he said.</p>
<p>“I do. Please don’t leave me. Please love me back Dimitri. Even your love is better than nothing from you at all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Niki. You stupid sweetheart. Well there is no going back. You want happy illusions or you want the two of us to really love you? This is the last question I’m asking you tonight before we go back to the original plan. Answer really carefully: happiness or love?”</p>
<p>Nikola was looking at Dimitri with sad eyes but Dimitri’s expression didn’t soften. Happiness or love? They should have been one and the same and yet Dimitri made it sound as if he would never experience them together. But he had, yesterday. And they hadn’t faked anything.</p>
<p>They were angry at a hidden power struggle between each other but yesterday they had been happy. They still wore his rings. They could be happy together if only Nikola made the effort to make it happen. And he wanted for it to happen.</p>
<p>“Love, Dimitri. Yours and Malkav’s both.”</p>
<p>Then Dimitri gently swatted Malkav on the backside for which he received a growl.</p>
<p>“Off of him you. You were the one who made me broke his illusion with the last question so don’t play innocent. Let’s have some fun together. I’ll moan and ride him just like you asked me to yesterday as he was sleeping. Such a good ability is that, sleeping. Even after he started killing he still doesn’t have a beast to protect him. Poor sweetheart. So lifelike and fresh. So full of delicious blood and love. Makes me want to break his arm until morrow starts dripping from the bone. If only he had put horns on me with a true sadist instead of a regular bastard like you.”</p>
<p>“What happened, happened. He made his decision. I told you he loved us. And you keep saying I don’t understand the concept.”</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know what the original plan of the two was but his clothes were gently taken off. Dimitri was gentle with him, but Malkav was staring straight at the blonde and Dimitri’s expression would change ever so slightly with each kiss.</p>
<p>Was Malkav talking to him right now? Holding him back? This illusion was killing Dimitri inside, he understood that now. He had always wanted honesty and Malkav was forcing him to act or feel pain. Nikola relaxed into Malkav’s chest and pushed Dimitri gently away from him and started softly caressing the blonde’s face.</p>
<p>“What does he want to do to me, sire?”</p>
<p>“He wants to tear out your ribs one by one and then force you to eat them. He is fantasying about how he can gouge out your eyes so you wouldn’t stare into his full of trust anymore. He wants you to see him for what he is, my love.”</p>
<p>“Please let him, sire. I’ll endure it. I’ll regenerate in time. I love him and I want him to be happy. Please don’t ask him to pretend to be kind when he is not.”</p>
<p>“All right, my love. I’ll feed you with an ivy drop if the damage is too severe if I have to but I’ll take care of you. I’ll bring you back from torpor if I need to. But I won’t let you fall to Final Death. I need you and love you too much to do that.”</p>
<p>This must have been the only permission Dimitri must have needed as his fingers shot towards Nikola’s right eye. He tore it out and Nikola screamed but didn’t cry. Then his fingers shot towards his other eyeball but he stopped midair.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you closing your eye? Act normal, damn you!”</p>
<p>“I want to see your happiness. If I close my eye or blink I can miss it. I…”</p>
<p>His words were stopped as Dimitri began to kiss him. Then he realized that the man was sobbing into the kiss. He was glad he had at least one eye left to see this side of Dimitri. He had never seen him cry before. So he could feel sadness. Then he could feel other emotions. There was hope for them yet.</p>
<p>He was taken out of Malkav’s arms and flipped on his back on the sheets. Dimitri didn’t stretch him before he entered him and it burned. His eye was bringing him agony too but Nikola forced himself to smile.</p>
<p>“Are you happy now, Dimitri?”</p>
<p>“NO! Hurting you hurts me. Damn, I’m sorry, Niki. My dear, sweet Niki. Gauge out my right eye just like I did to you. Hurt me the way I did you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not like you, Dimitri. I can’t bear to hurt you. I’m not going to lie to you. My eye hurts. I want to cry and whimper right now. But that will take away from your happiness. You promised you will be happy if you hurt me. Please be happy.”</p>
<p>“I can’t! I used to like blood play, Niki. You don’t know how much I beat that bimbo because I raped you so she can live another day. But you can guess, can’t you? You were so horrified at that bone marrow. And now I’m hurting you again. I’m <em>raping </em>you again and you just stand there but instead of some dumb bitch you are doing it for me! I know how to make it up to you! I’ll gauge out my right eye myself!”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s fingers shot up to his own eye and a deranged smile spread on his face but Nikola grabbed his wrist and stopped him. The blonde’s smile fell and he stopped trusting in and out and he just began to cry. It was a heart retching sound and he shock with great sobs as he slowly tried to pry his wrist from Nikola’s grip. Nikola didn’t let him. So he really had gotten physically stronger. And yet he didn’t fight back at all. He had swam to the deepest and darkest waters of this love and drowned. He felt well and truly dead. His heart suddenly stopped and with it the blood that was gushing out of his eye. Dimitri began to cry harder as he rocked them.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to change, Niki. I’m a predator and you are prey and I must tear you apart in order to preserve my life. It’s the natural order of things, my dear morsel.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead. Just stop crying. You are tearing my soul apart with your sadness.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. I can’t hurt you anymore. You survived me, Niki. But I broke you. I’m so sorry. So very sorry.”</p>
<p>At that Nikola smiled and gently guided Dimitri’s face towards his to kiss him.</p>
<p>“How can you say you broke me when I can still love? When I can’t even muster up hatred for you even while you are doing this to me? It seems I’m made of sterner stuff after all.”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s sobs stopped and he flipped them so that Nikola was on top of him and he began to slow down their movements. Nikola placed a hand on top of his chest and slowly began to move himself. Then he noticed a wrist right next to his lips. He bit down on his sire’s offered flesh as he kept moving.</p>
<p>The more he drank the lesser the pain in his eye was. It wasn’t going to regenerate itself from one feeding, he knew but at least the pain had stopped. Then the pain gave way to pleasure as Dimitri worked beneath him and he began to finally moan. With effort he restarted his heart and forced warmth into his body. His sire didn’t remove his wrist from his lips. He was letting this happen and was giving him vitae to keep going.</p>
<p>Then Dimitri was suddenly standing up still inside him and biting down on Malkav’s arm. He repeated his drink two more times.</p>
<p>“I did this for you, Niki. You deserve both love and happiness. And if it means that you can get it when you are his and mine and I am his thrall then so be it. I’m done hurting you on purpose. From now on it will be only on accident. I wish I can tell you the pain will stop altogether but I can’t. I guess I’m too rotten to be your lover but I am too selfish to give up being your husband. And husbands are sometimes bad for their spouses. It is just your luck.”</p>
<p>Malkav then gripped Dimitri’s hair and brought him back to his wrist.</p>
<p>“Keep drinking, Toreador. You were nearly in torpor when Nikola saved your worthless hide. You need more blood in your system.”</p>
<p>Malkav just stood with his arm outstretched for them. His blood wasn’t running out no matter how much they drank and kept themselves rosy and alive looking with it. Then he remembered about a song where it was sung “I wish I have an angel for one moment of love.”</p>
<p>It was a rock song but it spoke of a fall and lust filled damnation. Nikola felt like it could apply to his loves. But he felt no desire to burn Malkav’s wings to dust. And the man had lost them long ago.</p>
<p>He was doomed to suffer together with these two but they loved him. Maybe he had drank Malkav’s insanity into himself after all as he felt that it was enough. He kept moving his hips back and forth while moaning. Dimitri was gripping his wrist with a punishing grip as he drank from Malkav and Malkav himself was whispering about his love in his ear. It was as terrifying as Dimitri’s. He couldn’t imagine it any other way.</p>
<p>The next morning he woke up and immediately Malkav was giving him his neck to drink from. The pain in his eye socket lessened and he felt flesh start to knit together as he drank. Dimitri was waiting for him with a sorbet.</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know where the blood for it had come from but he could make a guess as Malkav was the only one among them to still have enough blood to spare.</p>
<p>Dimitri fed him the whole cup and then went to the kitchen and brought another sorbet and handed it to Malkav. The elder vampire ate a spoonful and grimaced. Then he scoped some and brought it to Nikola’s lips who took it in his mouth and didn’t find anything wrong with it. Malkav must not like the taste of his own vitae. Nikola himself didn’t have a problem eating blood candy with his own blood but Malkav must have been different.</p>
<p>As he ate the last spoonful he made to stand and was surprised when no one stopped him. He went to the shower and closed the door then collapsed on the floor and dry heaved. This was his life now. Rough sex bordering rape. Actual rape if Dimitri’s beast reared it’s ugly head during sex. And he would just take it all.</p>
<p>He forced himself to calm down. He would take everything from these vampires, indeed. The good, the bad, the beautiful and ugly. They thought that they were obsessed now? Fuck them! He was going to teach them about gentleness and love and kindness and ruin them as predators and he was going to enjoy it just like they enjoyed toying with him. And then he would hurt them. He would break their shriveled hearts just like their little act these past months have broken his.</p>
<p>But now he needed to wash up and go speak with Anna. She would understand the sort of fucked up he was enduring because of her Brujah lover’s “sad soul” fuckery and they could both laugh about how their lovers secretly want to leave them but they are too hooked to do so.</p>
<p>He was done crying. He had embraced this new life completely. He didn’t pick his hunts. He had vampire former crazies friends that lived in the same apartment building even. He wore clubbing clothes all the time now and he made candy for people who wanted to do diablerie on him. Or at least put him in a torpor. And what was more he was indifferent to it all. He feared the day when he would like it. But if he had learned to love his two captors he could learn to like it all too. And at this day he would finally have a beast. And he would be free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, it was hard to write this. I have to admit that I rolled the dice more than once for some of the choices. Especially the eye gouging. First I rolled a 36 and then a 4 and Nikola had to lose his eye. Its against the rules to roll twice but I really wanted to avoid the gore. But Dimitri got to keep his with a 73.  <br/>All the things that Malkav told Nikola that Dimitri wanted to hurt him with were also rolled for. I was really worried about the rips since vampires can’t digest food so it would have been especially gruesome but I was saved from writing it with a 50. So it was a close thing. <br/>What will happen next? A conversation with Anna and from there the dice decides. But I haven’t been getting the outcomes I wanted today and maybe the streak will hold later too. But that’s why this is a game. A storytelling one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10<br/>The afternoon spend at Anna’s was a pleasant one. Even though she kept telling him how his eye can get infected, describing everything with a gruesome detail. It comforted him to know that it wasn’t happening to him as long as he took blood.<br/>When he came back Dimitri was waiting on the couch watching the TV and the curtains were all closed. Strange. Ever since he had started feeding from him he had taken to soaking up light when he could. He had drank from Malkav yesterday and the effect should be the same. <br/>Nikola went to the nearest window and made to tug the curtains open when Dimitri spoke.<br/>“Leave them. I forgot myself ever since I started going out during the day. How was your day?”<br/>Nikola moved to the couch and sat next to Dimitri. He leaned on him and got comfortable.<br/>“It was fine. Anna and I traded shit about lovers. Then Freddie passed by to say hi and ask me out on a hunt but as Malkav forbade me to go out until I’m fully healed I had to decline.”<br/>“Is that so? Drink.”<br/>Dimitri leaned his neck towards Nikola and waited expectantly. Nikola kissed the skin and rested his head on Dimitri’s shoulder instead.<br/>“Malkav fed me. There is no need for you to force yourself to provide for me. You haven’t gone hunting either, have you?”<br/>“No.” Dimitri shook his head before continuing. “But I am so full of the bastard’s blood that I want it out of me. So drink.”<br/>Nikola once again declined but didn’t move from his place. He was comfortable. He stared at Dimitri’s hand and reached out to play with the man’s ring. Then he entwined their fingers together and brought the vampire’s hand to his lips and kissed it before putting it back down.<br/>“Niki, you are getting me mad again. And I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t bear to. I’ll end up taking it out on my prey tonight. You don’t want that, do you? If you don’t drink from me now I’ll even bring it back here to show you just how mad I am.”<br/>Nikola smiled dreamily and got a faraway look. So Dimitri was back to making treats. What else was new? He knew for a fact that even if he begged the vampire to be civilized he would still mangle his victim tonight. And he was oh so tired of taking the hit for others. With a sigh he let go of the warm hand he had been holding and got up. <br/>“Do as you will. I’m going to bed.”<br/>He left with Dimitri’s angry mutterings in his wake. If he had drank from the man he would have handicapped him for his hunt and he was sure that Malkav wasn’t going to feed him again anytime soon. He buried himself in the warm covers and nuzzled in the pillows. It felt good going to bed alone for once.<br/>The next day he changed his bandage after feeding from Malkav and went to the kitchen to go make some candy when he saw that a photo in the counter. It was of a woman. She looked dead but peaceful. Not mangled in the slightest.<br/>So what now? Was Dimitri bringing him gifts like a housecat? Then he imagined a golden cat with crimson eyes and a small top hat.  Dimitri would have made a very mean but adorable cat if he was born as one. Probably with a habit to bring dead mice and birds to his owner every day and place them in the most traumatizing places possible. Nikola giggled at the image.<br/>The day after that Malkav spend the whole time with him in bed just holding him and playing with his hair. Dimitri had tried to stay with them but he had traced his bandage once and then shame had been written all over his face. He had spent the whole day in the living room. The morning after Nikola found a new photo and this time and it was a man with the same coloring as him. Even their eyes were the same color, albeit different shades.<br/>Dimitri must have hunted him for their resemblance. The man had his neck slip but apart from that looked as if sleeping. Just what was Dimitri trying to tell him with these photos? <br/>He didn’t see him this day and he learned from a very scared Freddie that the Methuselah had spent the day in his apartment asking him questions about their different hunts. Freddie wasn’t hurt or anything, had he been Nikola might have broken Dimitri’s wrist or something, but he was still scared out of his mind. The black haired vampire stopped visiting him after that. Nikola hoped they could still be friends. Freddie made hunts detached, which was something that Nikola doubted that either Dimitri or Malkav were capable of.<br/>The week past in peace. His eye formed again but he still couldn’t see with it. Malkav told him that it would take him a month for the nerves to connect back together fully. So he was still stuck to the apartment building.<br/>During the whole time Dimitri kept making him feed from him. Once Nikola found out that the vampire had recovered from nearly having a Final Death he began to comply. His eye didn’t get better faster or anything but Dimitri kept petting his hair softly as he drank from him and it made him feel safe. But he knew better than to give himself away now. Dimitri was going to manipulate him with any chance he got, so Nikola would distance his mind in his presence and remain near emotionless apart from the gentleness he couldn’t help but feel for the blonde.<br/>And Dimitri noticed. He kept trying to goat a reaction out of him. He would be gentle and he would receive the same in return but Nikola’s heart wouldn’t be in it. He would be angry but now that he didn’t use violence to back it up Nikola would ignore him and even remain in his arms. Relaxed and happy as Dimitri threatened him with the lives of others. But in the morning the pictures would show people at peace and Dimitri would come to bed frustrated each and every time.<br/>Then one day as he was changing his bandage Nikola noticed how he could see with his eye again. He placed the binds back in the cabinet and blinked a couple of times. So his confinement was over. He could go outside again.<br/>And he did. He left Dimitri at the couch without as much as a “Good morning” and walked outside into the fresh air. He didn’t bother going to Freddie’s. He felt like hunting by himself for once. He wanted to see if he could single someone out knowing full well that he was going to end their life. He wanted to kill them himself.<br/>He walked the streets aimlessly and passed by a hospital. Then without knowing why he went and bought a bouquet of flowers from a street stall and entered. No one paid him any mind. He went between the rooms until he finally found what he was looking for. <br/>There in one of the rooms was a person in a coma. He remembered once that he had heard how people in a coma remembered everything someone said and he became thoughtful. There in a vase were sunflowers. This was strange. Who liked sunflowers even?<br/>The sunflowers were long since dried and so Nikola toughed how no one had visited the man in a while. He read the name off a board left on the bedside table. Ivan Braginski. So a Russian. That was strange.<br/>He binned the sunflowers and put his own flowers in the vase. He really should have changed the vase’s water but oh well. It wasn’t like he was going to visit again soon.<br/>He picked up the board and read. Apparently Ivan had jumped off a plane and his parachute had malfunctioned. He had two sisters and no other family. He placed the board back down and sat on the chair and breathed out a sigh.<br/>“Hi there, Ivan. Nice to meet you. Would you mind it if I tell you a couple of things? Of course not. I hope you hear them though.”<br/>The big boned pale blonde didn’t stir a muscle. Nikola checked his brain and found that it was still functioning. So he could hear him. Without missing a beat he began his story.<br/>“You see I’ll tell you a tale. It’s literary as old as time. Once upon a time there were two people in Eden. One was Adam, you must have heard of him, and the other was Lilith. But Lilith wanted to be free of Adam and he brutalized her for it. She ran away from him and God cursed her for it. She became a demon and was doomed to the lands of Nod. I don’t know where they are myself but I read they are a very dark place. You can say you are there right now yourself.”<br/>He checked the man’s brain again and he felt amusement rather than fear at being talk to by a stranger. So it was indeed true that people in coma were locked up in their own minds. The man must be grateful for the company. Feeling encouraged he continued talking.<br/>“Now I don’t know what she did there apart from gathering power but it wasn’t until Caine, you know the guy that killed his brother Abel from the bible, got cursed and got send to her lands that her story continues.  She gave him comfort in this cold harsh lands. Clothed him, fed him, and loved him as if she was his mother despite what Caine’s father did to her. The ungrateful bastard ended up turning on her for power as soon as her back was turned. He became a vampire because of that. They are real, by the way. Do you know why I keep talking to you? Apart from the fact that you are a good listener.” Nikola chuckled at his own joke and felt that his amusement was returned from the comatose Russian.<br/>“I read your mind. You are too far gone for me to read sentences, mind you. I can only gloss over your emotions. I can do it because I am a vampire. A supernatural leech that is cursed to, well not quite to darkness as I did some stupid shit and now there is a whole vampire clan who can walk in the light and hunt in it because of it, but to my own version of the land of Nod. Except I am not alone in it. I have my own Adam there with me. Two of them, in fact. Would you like to hear of them?”<br/>He spend the day telling Ivan of Dimitri and Malkav. He felt amusement, mocking and childlike joy coming off the man the more he spoke. But never pity. He liked Ivan already. Sometime during the day a nurse came and asked him why he was here. A quick trick to the mind made her convinced that Nikola was Ivan’s cousin from his mother’s side. It wasn’t all that hard what with Russian and Bulgarian names sounding the same to an American. Ivan gave the equivalent of laughing himself to tears at the act and Nikola chuckled at the antics.<br/>He then became thoughtful and went to hold Ivan’s hand in his. He stared at the man’s dead like face. It gave nothing away. Nikola couldn’t bring himself to read Ivan’s mind in case of finding out he was scared or something.<br/>“You see, Vanya, I visited you today not only to talk but to feed from you. You are all but dead anyway. I will be doing you a favor. It said in your board that you might not be waking up and as far as last vigils go I feel like I gave you a proper one today. You see I don’t know if it’s going to hurt. It didn’t hurt for me to be drank dry but I was drugged on blood at the time so what do I know? Your body will fight the blood loss, obviously, but I turned off the machine so it’s beeping won’t bring anyone to your aid. You are going to be my first real kill. Goodbye, Vanya.”<br/>He made to sit up and approached the laying man. He lowered his head to his neck and was about to drink when he heard the man’s heartbeat. He didn’t need to read his mind to know that the emotion was obviously fear. He placed a gentle hand over Ivan’s chest as if to still his heart and tried again but couldn’t do it. <br/>Nikola was shaking. This wasn’t like that woman on the table who was already fed from. Or like his hunts with Freddie where the man broke their victim’s necks himself. This would be all him. His fault for making Ivan’s sisters cry. His fault for snuffing out a life when there was still hope for it. <br/>He exhaled loudly and distanced himself from Ivan. He turned on the heart monitor and exited the room. He couldn’t sleep that night and spend it watching TV with Dimitri. The blonde must have noticed his distress because he spoke.<br/>“Where were you today, Niki?”<br/>“I went hunting by myself.”<br/>“What did you catch?” Came a distracted question from Malkav. He was reading an encyclopedia and looking peaceful. Nikola went to lean into him and the elder man put an arm around him.<br/>“No one, really, I wanted to drink up from a comatose man but couldn’t.”<br/>“You shouldn’t drink from the sick. You are already lifelike enough as it is. As for the hunting you will be able to start doing it on your own in time. For now just go out with Freddie. He actually gathered up the courage to visit today. Now drink and then eat your sorbet, childe.”<br/>He didn’t go out with Freddie the next day. Something about that lonely hospital room was calling out to him. He bought sunflowers this time. They had an earthly scent to them and he didn’t understand what someone could like about them apart from their yellow color.<br/>He went to the room and saw that his flowers from the previous day were still there. He sat on the chair and stared at the comatose man. Then he cleared his throat.<br/>“Hey, Ivan. It’s me, the vampire from yesterday. I came back to talk your ear off.”<br/>He read Ivan’s mind and read a strong annoyance but found no trace of fear. This mortal really was something else. And he had been sure that he had felt his fangs on his neck the previous day.<br/>“So, I am too much of a failure as a vampire to kill you but it’s not like you can run off so… How about we make peace? I got you sunflowers. You like them, yes?”<br/>Then the annoyance was mixed in with happiness. Nikola stood up smiling and placed the bouquet of flowers under Ivan’s nose. The annoyance bleed out completely and was replaced with childlike joy. Nikola put the flowers in Ivan’s limb hand and made him grip them. Some gratitude was mixed in with all the emotions.<br/>He spend the day talking to Ivan about nothing in particular. Just snippets of his past live. About happier times. He left the room feeling happy. He visited every day for five months straight. Then a nurse, who by now was used to him being there every day, began talking to him.<br/>“Mister Popescu there is something we have to discuss about your cousin. You see I don’t want to tell you this but his sisters are incapable to keep paying their brother’s hospital bills. As they are all the way back in Russia they can’t get him home either. Would you be willing to take over your cousin’s care from now on? Normally we don’t ask distant relatives this question but since you are here every day we figured the two of you must have been close. If you agree you will also have to foot the bill for the past month. Otherwise Mister Braginski will have to be moved and since he is in the states with a tourist visa we have no way to help him.”<br/>Nikola once again stared at Ivan’s face. He read his mind and saw resignation there. This was a man who expected to be thrown out and die. And all that over money. He was sure Ivan didn’t blame his sisters. They needed to live too and the hospital bills here in the states were expensive. And Nikola didn’t have money problems. He had forgotten how it was like. <br/>He didn’t want this man who got excited over sunflowers of all things to get screwed up over money. He didn’t want for his pseudo cousin and unwilling listener to get into the system and then get harvested for his organs or something as he slips through the cracks.<br/>“I will. I have an apartment and he doesn’t really need life support, does he?”<br/>“No, Mister Popescu. But you will have to buy him a gastrostomy tube and hire a nurse on call to monitor your cousin. Unless you have medical experience yourself?”<br/>“No, I’ll hire a nurse. But I’ll need a week to get everything in order to accommodate him. It can be arranged for him to stay here for the time being, can’t it?”<br/>“Of course, Mister Popescu. I am so glad that you are willing to make this sacrifice for your cousin! All of us here at the hospital were worried about his future. And when he wakes up, as the doctors said his brain is slowly getting better and it won’t be long, you will be the first person he sees! We will notify the sisters and give you recommendations of nurses!”<br/>Once the nurse was gone he sat down again and read Ivan’s mind again. There was confusion and amazement there.<br/>“Do you hear this big guy? You will wake up soon! Oh sure it will be to my annoying mug but you will get to go back to Russia and see your sisters again. You can start to count the days until you won’t be hearing my voice again!”<br/>He left the hospital early and got to searching for an apartment. He figured out he could buy one as he didn’t want to be bothered with rental arrangements. He found one near the park. Ivan would probably like waking up to the view. Friday he was the proud host to an Ivan Braginski and he watched as the nurse used the tube to feed him a shake in his new apartment.<br/>Nikola had also spoken to Ivan’s sisters and had used persuasion in his voice to get them to trust him. He even set up a video call with a laptop so the two women can watch over their brother and talk to him. He was suddenly the very popular and long lost cousin Niki from Bulgaria. It was nice to have people who behaved like his family again. He felt like a thief sharing Ivan’s family without permission but he didn’t have one of his own and his two lovers had made him into a selfish bastard so Ivan would just have to suck it up.<br/>The summer came and Nikola had a sunflower in a pot put right next to Ivan’s bed. He would talk to both of the man’s sisters for hours. They had even gotten so far as to send him things from Russia as a thank you for taking care of their brother. They even included a little something for Dimitri when Nikola let slip he was married one day. <br/>Sure it had weirded them out at first how their new cousin was married to a man but after he showed the intricate ring to the two they had squalled and pronounced Dimitri very romantic. If only Dimitri could hear them he would probably have a small tantrum.<br/>Nikola didn’t say anything about Malkav and he never brought Dimitri. His excuse was that Dimitri was always busy on trips to come and speak with them. He did make a false promise that when Dimitri comes back from China, for that was where he send him in his lie, he would definitely bring him along. Hopefully Ivan would wake up before that and he would have enough sense not to speak to his sisters about vampires. Or else Nikola didn’t know what he would do.<br/> His little happy family during the day was replaced with Dimitri and Malkav during the night. They had a new routine when it came to the bedroom. They actually put an effort to seduce him to go to bed with them.<br/>Sure, Dimitri did most of the work but as of late he had been teaching Malkav things that made Nikola blush just thinking about them. Two weeks ago Malkav had actually given him a strip tease and Nikola was out of his clothes before Malkav was out of his. Then there was the night of strip poker where Nikola had to admit he was shit at the game. His two lovers were fully clothed when they went to the bedroom and he had to actually beg to get them to care of his problem down below. <br/>Dimitri didn’t raise a hand against him anymore and Malkav only gave him commands when he was close to uncovering his plots in the eternal war all vampires waged.<br/>So far Malkav had done diablerie to at least one vampire that Nikola knew of. And there was no telling how many more had bitten the dust as Malkav was marking his territory. Nikola himself didn’t want to know. He only hoped that Malkav wasn’t on the Red List now. But even if he was what were the Alastors going to do? Tear him to shreds? He was just going to regenerate.<br/>Dimitri was also lashing out on other vampires. He lashed out at and was put in his place by Malkav but his sire didn’t go as far as to attempt diablerie on him again. They had begun to play a game of chess, so to speak. They send their ghouls to sabotage the other. Talked other vampires into being their pawns. Fought verbally over Nikola in the bedroom for his attention. <br/>Shaking his head Nikola made to think about something else. Then he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Then a hand reached out and griped his and Nikola tracked it to its owner. Ivan had woken up.<br/>He was about to call the man’s sisters when he began to slowly speak something in Russian at him. He understood some of the accusations from the tone and what he remembered from his mother teaching him Bulgarian but said regardless.<br/>“I don’t speak Russian, Ivan. Nor am I Russian like you. Can we talk in English?”<br/>“You are cousin Niki, da? The vampire.”<br/>Nikola sat back in the chair and smiled reassuringly.<br/>“Yes. So people in coma really understand and remember everything? So now that you woke up I’ll call your nurse and a doctor to do some checkups on you. Just stay here, Ivan.”<br/>Ivan didn’t let go of his hand but tug him with such strength that the chair moved towards the bed and Nikola with it.<br/>“Why did you help? You could have let me rot in a dumpster for all you should care. Was it so you would kill me when I wake up? Because I am very strong and if its that I’ll break your annoying mug.”<br/>“Well, you sure are full of gratitude, Vanya. I have the full intention of letting you go back to your sisters. They are lovely women and they need you back in their life. They miss you, if you haven’t figured it out from the constant video calls.”<br/>“Just like that? You’re not after my blood or want your money back? Because I can’t pay you. The hospitals here are better vampires than you are.”<br/>Nikola laughed heartily at that. He leaned back in the chair and then rummaged in the bedside cabinet and took out a bottle of vodka, the good expensive stuff he had gotten once he found out from the man’s sisters that Ivan very much liked to drink distilled potatoes.<br/>Ivan grinned and took the bottle from him. He let go of Nikola’s hand and opened it and drank. Once he was done he set it down on the cabinet.<br/>“You know, cousin Niki, you might just become my favorite cousin. You beat Cousin Sergei and Anton by far. The vodka they would bring me is shittier than this. Would you like some?”<br/>“Vampires can’t drink alcohol and I wasn’t a drinker when I was alive anyway. Now do you need anything before I call your doctor to give you that checkup I talked about?”<br/>  “Niet. You can call whoever you want. And thank you. For talking to me and bringing comfort to my sisters. Now come here, cousin.”<br/>Nikola complied thinking that Ivan wanted to shake his hand or something but instead was punched in the stomach with such a force that he took a couple of steps back. It actually hurt like a bitch.<br/>“That was for nearly killing me when I couldn’t defend myself, cousin Niki. Don’t get your fangs near me again or I will break them.”<br/>“I deserved that, I admit.” Nikola whizzed these words and went to the other room to speak with the doctor.<br/>The checkup came and went but the doctor said that Ivan needed muscle therapy so he couldn’t go home yet. Even though his visa had expired and technically he should be deported the doctor promised he won’t notify the authorities. <br/>Nikola ordered some takeout for Ivan as he hadn’t prepared to make him anything as he didn’t know when the man would wake up. This afternoon as Ivan spoke to his sisters he explained to them he was going to stay at “cousin” Niki’s place some more until he literary got to his feet.<br/>Nikola left Ivan with his Chinese food and returned home. He had a happy smile from his conversation with Ivan’s sisters and just looking at the three catch up. If that was what it looked like to have siblings he really should have nagged his parents for some when he was little.<br/>He felt warm inside as he went to bed. Malkav and Dimitri didn’t bother him as they had sensed his good mood and didn’t want to spoil it. He slept like a newborn. Sure, he would have to still bring himself to hunt someday. And definitely not in a hospital as he would end up just getting attached to another mortal. But he was happy that he could still do some good even as a vampire.<br/>Ivan’s therapy progressed perfectly until he began to walk around the apartment. He started coughing up blood at the effort and the doctor took Nikola aside to tell him that Ivan had internal damage to his organs from the fall that was not seen in the hospital. <br/>Nikola was torn. He was going to let Ivan go! He didn’t see him as prey and the man was strong enough if the bear hugs he would catch him in were any indication. He had two wonderful sisters who would never see him again because the doctor said Ivan will literary not survive the trip back to Russia.<br/>Sure, Ivan would live. A short life, but he would live. But what kind of life would that be? A once proud amateur wrestler and boxer would live like an invalid. Coughing blood every time he would stand up to go to the toiled. And his sisters would have to watch it all.<br/>Oh sure Nikola had all the intentions of letting Ivan have the apartment to himself. He would go so far as to buy him a permanent visa. Provide for him even as he had become attached to the brother and sisters he never had. But then Ivan’s pride would take a hit and he would do something stupid and then it would be up to Nikola to face the two women with the news.<br/>He let the doctor out of the apartment and went to Ivan’s bedroom. He made a sign to him to turn off the laptop as they needed to talk and the confused blonde complied.<br/>Then he told him everything the doctor had told him. He watched as Ivan got angrier and angrier and suddenly things were being thrown across the room. The laptop flew through the open window and he heard a scream from outside. He would have to buy Vanya a new one.<br/>“Are you done?” He said as Ivan picked and then placed back down the potted sunflower.<br/>“How can this shit happen to me? I woke up, didn’t I? I am supposed to be better!”<br/>“Ivan, calm down. I won’t leave you to the streets. And you would still get to talk to your sisters. You will just…”<br/>And how was he to end this sentence? You will just have to stay in the apartment all day taking alms from me and depend on my good will? Ivan must have noticed what he was thinking because his hands balled in feasts. As he didn’t want to be punched he remained silent. Then Ivan took a couple of breaths and looked at him hopefully.<br/>“There is something you can do for me. You want to help me cousin Niki, da?”<br/>A quick scan of the man’s mind showed just how desperate he was. There could be only one thing on his mind.<br/>“Out of the question. You don’t know what you want!”<br/>“But I do, cousin! I need your blood to heal! It’s what you said when I was still in the hospital, da? That vampire blood can heal anything! I don’t mind being a ghoul. You won’t give me commands and you can come live with me in Russia! Escape from your two bastards and keep feeding me blood! You are practically a part of my family. My sisters would like it if you are around!” <br/>“Vanya. You are asking that I turn you into a drug addict! What if someone kills me in Russia and you are left without vampire blood? Do you know what will happen to you? You will start aging again lightning fast and die! But before that you will go into a drug induced frenzy! What if Katyusha or Natalia are around? With your new power as a ghoul you’ll tear them to shreds!”<br/>“What then? I remain in this fucking apartment and watch the world through the window and a laptop with only you as company? Would you like to live like that?”<br/>Strong proud Ivan was shaking and hitting the bed with his feast. He was screaming something in Russian and Nikola went to close the window. No need for the police to call the cops on them and have Ivan deported.<br/>“I will not ghoul you but I have something that is both better and worse than that. I can make you like me. Then your internal organs will die and shrivel but you will be back to your former strength. You will be better even. And with my clan’s resistance to the damage of the sun you can even go back to your sisters and pretend that everything is normal as long as they are alive. What do you say?”<br/>Ivan stopped cursing and looked him dead in the eyes.<br/>“You’d do that for a stranger, Nikola?”<br/>Nikola shook his head and smiled gently.<br/>“For a stranger, no. But for cousin Vanya anytime. I need to keep my spot as number one cousin after all. All I ask is that you let me teach you all I know of the Vampire Masquerade before you leave for Russia so you won’t be hunted down for destroying the secrecy or something.”<br/>Ivan smiled and then he rolled up his shirt’s sleeve and extended it to him. Nikola shook his head again.<br/>“I need to do preparation. You need someone for your first feeding. I myself fed directly from my sire but he is like a bottomless well. I will have to find you someone to drink from.”<br/>“But you have never hunted alone. You couldn’t even kill me! Nikita who are you going to bring for me here? A drug dealer or something? What if I get indigestion from them?”<br/>“You’ll live. Well, no, you’ll be dead but you get the point. I’ll do my best. I’m going out now to search for someone and you better call your sisters to tell them the laptop is out of commission so they don’t worry. See you tonight, Vanya.”<br/>As he was closing the door he heard Ivan speaking in Russian on the phone so he must have done as asked. His expression became determined as he headed towards the nearest bar.<br/>He didn’t know how to do this. It was still sunny outside but the bar was full. He sat on a table ordered some vodka and waited. Soon enough a blonde boy sat at his table and he kept looking back at a group talking at the bar’s front. They didn’t seem to pay him any attention.<br/>“Um, hi.” Said the boy and Nikola gave him a once over. Soft blonde hair, baby blue eyes and glasses. He suddenly felt like a leech. <br/>“Hi.”<br/>The boy took a look at the same group of people and gave a sigh. <br/>“I got dared to talk to you because you look like a foreigner too but my group forgot about it. Never mind. I’m living. Sorry to bother you.”<br/>The blonde made to stand up but Nikola griped his hands and send him one of Dimitri’s trade mark smirks. The boy blushed and sat back down. Then Nikola winked at him and said in an almost whisper.<br/>“I’m actually from here, not born but raised. Where are you from...?”<br/>“Matthew, Matthew Williams. I am from Canada. I came for the rock festival that is held here this week. It’s going to be awesome.”<br/>“Pleasure to meet you, Matthew. My name is Nikola Asenov” Nikola ran a circle on the tip of his vodka shot and smiled softly. Ok maybe he was picking up some of the things that Dimitri was teaching him. But Dimitri was a very dedicated teacher, repeating a lesson until Nikola melts from it.<br/>His expression must have been misinterpret as meant in appreciation of Matthew because the boy blushed harder and lowered his head. Nikola took the vodka shot and past it towards him. Matthew looked mortified at it.<br/>“I’m not old enough to drink, Nikola. I’m 16.”<br/>Nikola sucked in a breath. And the number one reward for dirtiest leech goes to Nikola Asenov-Popescu! He was going to kill some 16 year old boy for Ivan. Ok, Ivan will do the killing and Nikola’s hands will be clean as usual. He felt sick with himself but then he stopped to think. <br/>This kid was a stranger. Nothing to him. Sure full of hopes and dreams and trusting to the point of stupidity but still only a footnote compared to Ivan, whom he knew and considered kin, and his plight to be able to live fully again. Stealing himself he continued the game.<br/>“Ok, Matthew. You mentioned some festival, didn’t you? Where are you staying? Surely it’s not in a tent?”<br/>“It is actually, but that only brings out more of the experience! And I couldn’t get my parents to give me money for a hotel so there’s that.”<br/>Nikola faked shock on his face and ruffled Matthew’s hair good naturally.<br/>“We can’t have that! Drugs run rampant at such festivals and you don’t look like the type to partake but someone might sneak something in your drink or food. You haven’t considered that, have you? It’s a dangerous world out there, even in a nice town such as this one! I’ve decided, you must come to my apartment. I just can’t leave a kid like you all by himself, can I? And my apartment is close to the park and that’s where such events are held so you won’t have to walk far for the duration of the festival. So what do you say?”<br/>He focused and made the Canadian trust him subconsciously. Almost as if he had known Nikola all his life rather than just meeting him. The boy nodded and clapped his hands together.<br/>“Nikola, thank you! I was worried about these things too but didn’t want to voice them to my group so they don’t make fun of me. Let me just grab my backpack and we can go!”<br/>Nikola watched the boy approach the group but they didn’t pay him any attention. He came back to him crestfallen. His backpack was a hiker’s one with a Canadian maple leaf and a polar bear plushy hanging from it. He was going to feed Ivan a bloody kid that went around with his freaking teddy bear strapped to his backpack. He felt no better than Dimitri. <br/>He led the boy and let him fill the silence. Matthew was adopted by a gay couple of a Frenchman and an Englishman. He had an adopted brother who returned to the states as soon as he hit 18. He didn’t remember his real parents and people ignored him on principle. And Nikola was so nice to be an exception. That last part was like a punch to the gut for the vampire.<br/>They entered the apartment and Nikola told Matthew that he lived together with his Russian cousin so he would be having dinner together with them. Nikola was not amused at his own pun.  Then he busied himself in the kitchen and made a full home cooked meal with the ingredients he had on hand. It wasn’t Dimitri level meal, or even close to his own mother’s cooking, but it was still warm and nice smelling. A good final meal for both Ivan and Matthew. Except Ivan would live, die, whatever, to tell the tale and Matthew would be found tomorrow near the tents of the festival with his wrists slit. He had to remember to instruct Ivan to bite the boy where his clothes could hide it. They would have to undress the child for that. Biggest leech indeed.<br/>He set the table for two and begged off dinner saying that he was on a diet for his own health and didn’t eat dinners. Then he went to call Ivan. When he turned his back just as he was nearing the door the boy was saying grace. Why doesn’t the damn brat just rip his heart out and start jumping on it? At least if he was this good then he would have healthy blood. That was important for the quick regeneration of Ivan’s organs so that he would survive the change, wasn’t it? He should research it later with Freddie. Man did he miss Freddie.<br/>He closed the door behind him and stared at the still hopeful Ivan. He had changed from his clothes and into fresh ones. He must have had another bloody coughing fit. There was no point in prolonging his pain. But he will preserve his humanity! Make his first meal so regretful, for how could kind-hearted Ivan not feel remorse towards his victim, that he would pick his victims well. And maybe stay away from children. If he could only manage to make him into a vampire who hunts people over Matthew’s age he would be happy.<br/>“I found you prey. The change happens tonight.”<br/>“You found a drug dealer?”<br/>“No, I took your fears of indigestion into consideration and got you a croissant. Don’t give anything away when you see him and know you asked for this. Now be a man and own up to your wish. No regrets. No theatre. Take the time to have a final meal with the boy, get to know him and be thankful that you would be able to live thanks to him.”<br/>“Boy?!”<br/>“Yes, boy! He was the best I could find you. Now are you going to do as I say or are you quitting? All life is precious, Vanya! And cannibalism is a taboo for a reason. Find out the lesson in this and learn it! I will give you until the end of the night for you to decide if you walking around free again is enough for you to kill. Now get to the boy and have dinner with him and remember it is his last. I’ll be watching you from the couch. If you call me cousin in Russian then we proceed with the plan. If you just go back to your room then you will have a roommate for the duration of a music festival and then you will just have to be stuck with your lot in life. Now go, Vanya.”<br/>And Ivan did. He pushed Nikola out of the way and opened the door. Then he saw as the boy was tapping his feet to a tune and was humming to himself. Ivan turned to Nikola and gave him a pleading look but Nikola just gave him a pat on the back and went to the couch.<br/>At first the two ate in silence as Nikola watched TV. Then the boy began to talk about his family to Ivan and Ivan was soon sharing things about his sisters. Then the theme changed to hokey and the two became more enthusiastic.<br/>Just as Ivan stood up to demonstrate a hokey strike in his wild story about a Russian team to a happy Matthew he started coughing blood again. Then he looked at the boy’s face and a deep sadness passed over his face.<br/>“Rodstvenyk, thank you for your meal. I learned my lesson.”<br/>Hearing the first word Nikola felt disappointment towards Ivan. But then he remembered how he himself had done all he could to survive in Dimitri’s hands. Why should Ivan be any better? Kin indeed, they were the same. Even if Ivan was made of muscles and Nikola was like a twig compared to him.<br/>“Ok, cousin. It’s time for your medicine. Why don’t you go to the bedroom while I settle down Matthew? Make him comfortable.”<br/>Ivan looked like the weight of the world was on him when he went to the bedroom and shut the door. It could have been worse for Matthew. Ivan could have been as sick as Dimitri and fucked the boy, make him fall in love and then devour him. But Ivan was a good man. And he would be a vampire with a conscious. Nikola had made sure of it.<br/>He went and locked the door and then closed the windows. Matthew stared at him questioningly. <br/>“Mister Nikola I wanted to check out the town before it got fully dark. Would it be a problem if you unlock the door and leave it like that for as long as I’m here? I won’t bring anyone here to bother you or your cousin, I swear!”<br/>“It will. Ivan needs his rest and you going in and out will disturb that. The couch is yours. I’ve put blankets there and left the remote on the armrest. I’ll unlock the apartment tomorrow and you can go to the festival then. It’s dangerous to go out in the dark, anyway. Remember what I told you about drugs?”<br/>“Yes, sorry. I didn’t consider all this. Please thank Mister Ivan for the story. I didn’t know that Russia had such competitive league!”<br/>“Will do, Matthew.”<br/>Nikola smiled and waved at the boy. Matthew returned the gesture and Nikola’s heart stopped beating. He turned his back to his victim and started it back up. There was a lesson to be learned for him too. And he just learned it.<br/>He entered the bedroom and found Ivan hugging his legs but looking determined. There was danger in those lilac eyes. Nikola ignored it and approached him. He lowered his head and sunken his fangs into Ivan’s neck and drank.<br/>Ivan didn’t make a sound. He did lay down and pulled Nikola to the bed with him as the blood loss took over but apart from that stood his ground. When he was nearly at death’s doorstep Nikola pulled away and slit his wrist with his hand and put it to Ivan’s mouth. The man could barely gulp but he did. His beating heart stopped and for a moment Nikola was worried that Ivan’s organs simply had hindered the man’s change but then Ivan griped his wrist with renewed strength and began to drink greedily. Nikola let it happen until he felt Ivan’s rage disappear. If Ivan wasn’t in a nearly frenzied state then he wouldn’t be cruel to the boy. And Nikola was used to being a blood bank by now. He tapped Ivan’s head three times. The blonde snarled but let go. <br/>“It’s time for you to have your first meal as a vampire. Just remember not to scare the boy too much. Don’t brutalize him when he struggles.”<br/>“I know. I learned your fucking lesson, cousin Niki. Will you come with me for support? To make sure I can control myself?”<br/>“I promised I’ll make the boy’s final moments comfortable, didn’t I?”<br/>The two of them exited the room and went to the boy. Matthew looked confused at them.<br/>“Um, Mister Ivan? Weren’t you going to sleep?”<br/>“Oh he will be fine. Now relax.” Nikola numbed Matthew’s brain and the boy’s eyes glazed over.<br/>“Okay. You two are so nice. I wish I had more friends like you.”<br/>Nikola went to sit behind Matthew and took him in his arms and hugged him as if he was a small child. He placed a few quick kisses in his hair and pulled his jumper up. Matthew must have gotten the wrong idea as Ivan made to leave them alone to retreat. What the boy said next made the Russian stop in his tracks.<br/>“Eh, Mister Nikola. I am too young for this too. But you are so nice that I…I don’t mind. But it’s my first time so please be gentle with me. I mean, sorry.”<br/>Nikola was sick with himself. The child thought that he was going to fuck him. And such things did happen on music festivals, didn’t they? He had picked him up in a bar, for Pete’s sake. Of course the kid would be hopeful.<br/>Ivan was next to them so fast that Matthew made to sit up alarmed but Nikola held him firm. Ivan reached out and rested his hand on the exposed skin.<br/>“Mister Nikola! You are one thing, but I can’t be with your cousin too! This was a mistake. I need to leave. Please unlock the door.”<br/>“Relax” Nikola commanded and the Canadian stopped resisting, a whimper the only thing that gave away his discomfort. “We don’t want to have sex with you. And we are going to be gentle with what we are going to do. There is nothing to worry about. You are safe. Trust me. Ivan bite down where your hand is. Don’t tear the flesh too much.”<br/>Ivan lowered himself over the whimpering Canadian and did just that. Nikola buried his face into the boy’s hair as the child clutched at his legs. Then he was broken out of his thoughts as Ivan was pushing the boy further into him and squeezing his throat.<br/>Was this how Dimitri had felt when Gilbert had turned on him? Except the Dimitri of back then didn’t care about his ghoul. And Nikola cared for Ivan. Had trampled on his principles for his “cousin”. Ivan snapped his neck and bend down to drink from him.<br/>It hurt. So. Fucking. Bad. And with a snapped neck he didn’t dare speak least he made matters worse. The boy was limp in his arms and seemed to be unconscious. Nikola felt faint when Ivan was finally done feeding from him. The blonde snapped his neck back in place and Nikola felt the bone knit instantly. It had taken his eye a month to regenerate but it took moments for his neck to feel right again. It seems that Ivan was better suited to being a vampire than Nikola imagined. Ivan bowed his head in shame and took Nikola’s hand in his. Nikola took it away.<br/>“I remembered the story about Lilith that you told me as I waited in the bedroom, cousin Niki. About how Caine betrayed her to be free. And I thought to myself what if I drink of your blood? Just enough for me to feel better so we can go hunting together. And I’m sorry about snapping your neck but you’re fine now! And Matthew wouldn’t have been if I drank him fully! He is such a nice person. He didn’t make fun of my accent or anything. And he really likes polar bears and hokey and maple syrup and his family and…He has so much to live for and yet you are dead set on killing him. Because of me, I know, but still! Let’s go outside while he is still out cold and find a drug dealer or someone who at least isn’t a freaking child!”<br/>Ivan got up and took his beige long coat that had come together with him from the hospital. He looked up at Nikola with a pleading look as he unlocked the door. And Nikola looked at his Caine. Lilith, huh? He was raped like her in the past and now he was betrayed by his own childe just like her. Did Lilith ever forgive Caine? She must have gotten him back. There was a book about her that he had been putting off finishing for the longest time. He was going to sit and read it as soon as he got home.<br/>He gently sat the boy down on the couch and fluffed a pillow to put under his head and then he covered him with a blanket. Matthew was Ivan’s problem now. And Ivan had more sense than to let the boy go. Nikola picked the boy’s backpack and took a look at it.<br/>He rummaged through it and found a framed photo. He sat it by the boy. He then cut the cord of the white teddy bear and placed the toy in the boy’s hands. The boy closed his hands over it and turned around to sleep at his side. Ivan sucked in a breath behind him, finally realizing what Nikola was doing.<br/>He zipped the backpack back up and carried it with him to the door. Then he put on his own coat and went into the night. He dumped the backpack on a bench in the park and soon he was in a bar, albeit a different one than last time. Ivan was scaring people off with his mood and so Nikola made use of his gloominess and got up and put on a show of “breaking up” with Ivan. <br/>His frustration must have been genuine enough because before Ivan even got out of the bar to follow him in his confusion a man was on Nikola offering him to let him forget all about his “boyfriend”. Nikola was so angry at how he was being touched up in a dirty alley that without thinking he placed his hands over the man’s neck and twisted it.<br/>Huh, it was easy. He thought to himself. He then bit the man’s neck and fed from his first kill. He left plenty for Ivan and now that he was not feeling so lightheaded his mind was clearer. Ivan ran towards him and looked horrified at the picture Nikola presented. Without a word Nikola threw his prey at his childe and crossed his arms over his chests.<br/>“Drink up, Braginski. You didn’t catch anything so now you get leftovers. Congratulations.”<br/>He got Ivan home to a still sleeping Matthew with clear instructions to take care of the boy or kill him. Then he got home himself. He undressed as soon as he entered the bedroom and placed himself in Dimitri’s lap. He smiled at the blonde and kissed him. <br/>“What has gotten into you, Niki? First you are late and now you are eager. Are the end times coming?”<br/>“I had my first kill. I want to celebrate. Where is Malkav, by the way?”<br/>Dimitri flipped them and undressed as if his clothes were on fire.<br/>“Your first kill? Well it was about time, love! How did you do it? With your fangs or…?”<br/>“Snapped a pervert’s neck with my own hands.”<br/>“A pervert’s? You weren’t thinking of cheating on me again, were you?”<br/>Nikola giggled and kissed Dimitri. Me, me, me. It was all about him all the time. Nikola was tired of his selfishness. He needed to be punished.<br/>“Maybe. But I didn’t do anything. So how about you remind me now how good you are to me when you are pissing your territory? And you didn’t answer my question.”<br/>“Right, Malkav. He is an anathema now because of all the diableries. Moved his way into the Red List and killed some of the other anathemas on it and now he feasts on Alastors. Neat, huh? Now I get to have you all to myself while he wasted his time.”<br/>Dimitri was kissing him and tickling him at the same time. Despite himself Nikola laughed but didn’t tell him to stop. Did Lilith find someone to wash away the sourness of the betrayal? He really needed to read her book.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter got a little carried away, But I really ship Canada x Russia so I needed to introduce them into the story in a believable way. Which made me roll the dice only once this time as I was considering whenever or not for Nikola to drink from Ivan while he was still in a coma and kill him right then and there but got to breathe a sigh of relive as the dice showed a 72 and the bad shit was avoided.<br/>Then I got distracted and searched for images of Russia and found some cute pictures of him and Canada and you all saw how this went. I hope you all enjoyed this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song I listened to while writing this is saweetie &amp; galxara - sway with me (slowed).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p>
<p>Nikola got up bright and early the next day. Dimitri had put him in a very good mood and he found himself excusing Ivan’s actions from the previous night. Ivan had been locked up in his mind all alone for months. Then he got locked up in the apartment. Matthew was his first breath of fresh air that didn’t come with its own baggage.</p>
<p>Although the kid got a ton of it now. He dialed Ivan and heard sobbing from the other end of the line before the Russian answered him.</p>
<p>“Cousin Niki! I’m glad you called. You need to get to the apartment right now. It’s about Matthew.”</p>
<p>“What did you do to him?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing! I just tried to get him to sit down to have breakfast but he started screaming so I knocked him out. When he woke up he started crying and clutching his plushy and he hadn’t stopped since. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to have to beat up some kid and I already had to lie to the neighbors from across the door that the crying was coming from me.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’m coming. Just turn on the TV really loud or better yet play some music so the sobbing gets muffled. I haven’t gotten you your visa yet so if the police gets called you can be deported.”</p>
<p>He went downstairs but as he made to open the front door of the apartment building a hand shot out and blocked it for him. He turned around and saw an agitated Dimitri behind him.</p>
<p>“Not cheating, my ass! You are putting horns on me again! I saw you talking on the phone and recognized the voice from other times you spoke to the man! Who are you riding now, darling? Do you want orgies every night or something, Niki? Because, damn you, I’ll even agree to that as long as you stay with me but fuck it at least don’t lie to me!”</p>
<p>Nikola rolled his eyes at Dimitri and kissed him. The git bit his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh get your mind out of the gutter. I actually have a childe. And he has a pet human. It’s a boy of 16 and the kid is panicking as we speak. You are good at reading moods. Perhaps you will be of some help. Come.”</p>
<p>He griped Dimitri’s face and brought it towards his neck. Dimitri bit down on him and made him dizzy with how much he took. So he must be still thinking that Nikola was lying to him. Did Nikola came off so much as a whore? Well if so Dimitri made him this way so now he didn’t have a right to complain.</p>
<p>Dimitri drove them as Nikola gave him directions. They entered the apartment and saw Ivan hugging a sobbing Matthew. There was hockey on the TV.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Said Dimitri as Nikola went to Ivan and swatted him on the arm so he released Matthew. Then Nikola sat down and hugged the boy himself and send Ivan an accusing look.</p>
<p>“How did you scare him so much? He is practically traumatized!”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t stop crying, cousin, so I told him that if he kept being so loud I’ll sell him to Baba Yaga. Then I told him some stories of her. It always made me shut up when I was little and it worked on him too!”</p>
<p>“Jerk! Baba Yaga was real and a vampire!” At that Ivan paled himself and hugged a pillow.</p>
<p>“She is? And what about her house? I’m never going hiking again.”</p>
<p>Matthew began to shake in Nikola’s arms but his sobs instantly stopped at the revelation. Children scared by a fairytale! This was what he was going to deal with now.</p>
<p>“How should I know if she managed to mutate a chicken into a house? From now on know that if there is a fairytale there are probably vampires behind the villains. So don’t go scare poor Matthew with something you should be afraid of yourself!”</p>
<p>He petted Matthew’s hair until the boy stopped shaking. He wondered why the boy thought that he was the lesser evil. Maybe it was because Ivan was way taller and muscular than him. And stronger physically too, and that held true even when the man was a mortal. And for him to start shaking and mumble to himself over a children’s tale was disturbing. He tried to rack his brain for any tales of Baba Yaga but the only thing he could remember was that she lived in the woods and ate children. Just how creepy was the Russian retelling?</p>
<p>Dimitri meanwhile went to the couch and began to run his fingers into Matthew’s hair before speaking.</p>
<p>“You are too old for Baba Yaga’s taste kiddo. You both are and the amazing Hulk is a vampire and can actually fight back so he should man up. Baba Yaga likes putting vampires in torpor and using their bones to decorate her house. But she is all the way in Eastern Europe and rumored dead so would you two stop whimpering? By the way Niki you look dreamy mothering the kid. Make up sex after this?”</p>
<p>“You really are a pervert, cousin Dimitri.” Said Ivan as he suddenly looked confused. “Cousin Niki what is torpor?”</p>
<p>“It’s a near Final Death state similar to coma. Now go in the kitchen and make some hot cocoa. And don’t put vodka in it. The kid is too young to drink.”</p>
<p>“Why me? I am watching hockey right now!”</p>
<p>“Oh fine I’ll go. Dimitri do you mind hugging Matthew until he calms down?”</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed and began telling a very different version of Red Riding Hood to Matthew who began to shake again. So little Red was a vampire too and the real villain? And the big bad wolf was a Lupine? Huh, he never would have guessed.</p>
<p>He made the cocoa mechanically. He put the finishing touch by sprinkling it all with ginger and headed back to the couch. Dimitri had moved to Sleeping Beauty and Ivan had been reduced to gripping Matthew’s hand for comfort as Dimitri didn’t spare them the gory details.</p>
<p>He left Matthew in Dimitri’s arms but gently placed the cocoa in the boy’s hands. The boy began to take sips carefully as he listened to the horror story. So Dimitri was good with children, sort of. When he wasn’t killing them, at least. That was a strange knowledge to have.</p>
<p>He finished listening to the fairytale and then when he saw that Matthew had calmed down, or did he sink further into the horror of what he was hearing? He pulled at Dimitri to get him to come to the side with him. The vampire put Matthew down on the couch and followed him with a satisfied smile on his face. Ivan was still gripping Matthew’s hand.</p>
<p>“I take it you don’t want the kid to become your childe’s meal ticket like you were mine, Niki. It’s obvious by the way that the big guy doesn’t watch you like a piece of meat that you aren’t cheating on me with him. And if you cheated on me with a barely legal kid you would hate yourself and I will feel very insulted. So how about this? I embrace the kid and we raise him together? Consider it our first adoption! And as for demon eyes you can still take care of him until he grows up. He is your firstborn and I wouldn’t even dream of making you leave him.”</p>
<p>Nikola blinked a couple of times. The idea had merit. It was better than to wait for something like friendship to become possible between Ivan and Matthew. The teenager was far too frightened of Ivan for that. The big blonde had fed from him, after all.</p>
<p>He gave Dimitri a once over. He couldn’t imagine him being the nourishing type. But what other choice of sire did he have for the boy? Himself? Malkav? There were enough Malkavians running around as it was there was no point in adding to the number.</p>
<p>“Fine. But we will need to figure out new living arrangements. The apartment has only one bedroom and we can’t leave Matthew behind with Ivan. Vanya is new to this too and needs his space.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know! We can buy a house! A big one and then we can fill it with children and childlike laughter and joy and then we will be cured from vampirism! Niki no childe of mine is going to be babysat. I will train a sensual killer and then let him loose on the road of life. He can stay with your Russian Hulk. Then our children will be raised together. Yours will be spoiled rotten and mine will be actually prepared for the world out there. I bet I can start Matthew killing before you get your Ivan to shed his humanity.”</p>
<p>“This is not a competition, Dimitri! And Matthew is just 16. If you want us to “raise” our childe’s together then it’s going to be a joined effort. I can’t see you ruin this poor boy!”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled and ran a finger over the length of Nikola’s voice and pressed the tip.</p>
<p>“Mama Niki is so hot defending the kiddos from Papa Dimitri. Fine, dear wife. Let’s go tell the kids they are adopted and prepare the baby of the family to fit in.”</p>
<p>He gently griped Nikola’s hand and walked back to the two still shaking figures on the couch.</p>
<p>“Kiddies! I swore that only death will do me apart from Niki while he was still alive so that means that you are now my step son, amazing Hulk. And as for you, little marshmallow, I’ve decided to adopt you into the family so that you wouldn’t feel excluded. Now will you give me a smile, sonny?”</p>
<p>Matthew gave a shriek and went as far away from Dimitri as the couch allowed. That pushed him straight into Ivan’s arms and the big blonde hugged him defensively. That only served to make him panic further.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be a part of your family! I want to go home! To my own papas and back to school. Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone that you are all vampires. I can just say I got lost in the town while simply searching for the festival. I haven’t done anything to you all. So won’t you all please just leave me be?”</p>
<p>“Man, Niki, it’s almost like listening to you in your beginning days with me. This kid really is the perfect son for us. Listen Matthew that was your name, right? Nikola here threw away your stuff already. He told me everything on the drive here. You were supposed to have died last night. You are still going to die but you will be able to walk away from this when I release you back into the wild. From now on you have a Mama as well as a Papa and a weird Russian step brother. Not too bad, yes? You even have a sort of grandfather in Malkav but the situation there is really weird as Malkav is topping both of your new parents so maybe don’t call him that to his face? Our family is weird but it will be enough. Or would you like me to return you back to your previous family in a closed casket and do what these two saps couldn’t? Because I’ll even enjoy indulging you if so.”</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled a predatory smile at Matthew and went to leer at him but was stopped by a glare from Ivan.</p>
<p>“Cousin Dimitri would you like me to introduce my feast to your face? Show you how much of a “sap” I am?”</p>
<p>Dimitri shrugged and went back to Nikola who was sending him disappointed looks. Figuring out that it was up to him he tried his luck.</p>
<p>“Matthew you don’t have to be turned today. Dimitri can teach you everything you have to know while you are still alive. But there is no other way out from this than death. The kind where you survive or not is up to you. You just know too much and you are so trustworthy that people will believe you when you say you were kidnapped by vampires. And then a pack of angry vampires will just kidnap you again and believe me when I say they won’t be as nice to you as we are. It’s for your own good to do as we say. I won’t let anyone take liberties with you, I swear. So will you trust me?”</p>
<p>The young blonde nodded slowly and reached out his hand at Nikola. Taking the cue Nikola shock it and then his hand was guided into a handshake that ended with a pinky swear. Dimitri was taking photos in the background and laughing his ass off as Ivan looked on the display with a thoughtful look.</p>
<p>After that Matthew stopped crying and was allowed to eat his breakfast. Nikola watched in amusement how Ivan was repeating the motions of the handshake when he though no one was paying him any attention. It was good to see that Ivan was still the big softy he was from when he was still alive.</p>
<p>After the breakfast Dimitri called Malkav despite Nikola’s protests and soon the Antediluvian was at the new apartment inspecting Ivan from all angles and even making the blonde show him his fangs. Ivan looked like he was under a major headache and complied with all the demands. When he couldn’t take it anymore he snarled at Malkav.</p>
<p>“Cousin Malkav I’m not a horse! If you want to say something to me just go ahead and say it!”</p>
<p>“Cousin?” Malkav got a confused look in his face and looked from Ivan to Nikola and then to an amused Dimitri who decided to explain.</p>
<p>“Mama Niki here got to know big guy here when he was still in a coma. He mentioned him once even, remember? And since he calls him cousin and Niki is married to both of us he thinks it is ok to consider us cousins too. Aren’t we a big happy family Daddy Malkav?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me daddy, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>“All, but <em>daddy, </em>I know you like it.”</p>
<p>“Pervert.” Said both Nikola and Malkav at the same time. Matthew giggled from the kitchen table and just like that the attention was on him. Malkav stalked towards him and stared at the boy as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Then he reached out and petted his hair softly.</p>
<p>“The boy is too innocent to be a Toreador or a vampire at all. Kill him.”</p>
<p>Matthew fell from his chair and scrambled to the other end of the kitchen. He hugged his legs and stared to look at the other vampires for help. Nikola ran towards him and hugged him, putting himself between Malkav’s line of sight and the shaking boy. Then Dimitri walked up slowly behind Malkav and hugged his back, he grazed the vampire’s neck with his fangs and gave it a lick. Ivan was on the floor clutching his head all the while but looking murderous. Dimitri hummed deep in his throat and when Malkav shivered he began to speak.</p>
<p>“<em>Daddy</em> don’t be mean to my little boy. I can mold him in my image. Better even as something tells me that he wouldn’t need to fake his innocence and he won’t be going hungry once I let him leave the nest. I’ll train him well while he is still alive. You won’t need to bother yourself with it at all. I know we should have gotten your approval before we went ahead and adopted our first two children and we <em>deserve</em> to be punished.” Dimitri stopped to kiss Malkav’s neck and tickle the man’s sides gently. Malkav leaned in onto him.</p>
<p>“But we will make it up to you, <em>daddy.</em> Niki and I will go hunting with you tonight. Eat up what you serve us without complaint. Won’t we, Niki?”</p>
<p>Malkav gripped Dimitri’s hands and pulled him deeper into the embrace. Then he gave Matthew a second look and exhaled.</p>
<p>“As you wish. We are hunting a Nosferatu tonight. I need his blood to make a curse towards a rival in Africa that thinks that just because he is away from me he could get away with mocking my clan. I will do diablerie on him and the two of you will act as bait. Don’t make me regret this. And Dimitri? If you get Nikola to start calling me daddy too I will reward you with whatever you wish.”</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled to himself while Nikola sputtered in indignation. Perverts, the both of them. And he was going to raise a family with them? It was a doomed effort on his part.</p>
<p>This night he was dolled up in clothes that made him look like a jail bait even to his own eyes. He almost missed his clubbing clothes. Dimitri was much the same expect he had tied a ribbon to his medallion to add to the effect. He seemed to be enjoying the show. He had almost overfed and was keeping himself rosy and fresh with the blood. Nikola didn’t have to put so much effort for him as his heart didn’t have a problem beating.</p>
<p>Once Malkav deemed them presentable he drove them to the bad side of town and gave them directions to just wander around. As soon as they were out of the car Dimitri hugged Nikola’s arm and looked fearfully around. Nikola suddenly thought to himself how Dimitri looked like a doll. He’d eat him up if he was a Nosferatu creep. Heck everyone would. Remembering to act himself he looked worriedly around himself and began to walk.</p>
<p>Soon they were being followed. The two stopped in a dark part of the streets and pretended to take drugs. They were giggling like fools and putting on a show. The shadows parted and an old man with a hunchback and clubbed feet approached them.</p>
<p>“What are two young men like you doing here in my domain? Don’t you know it’s dangerous around here after dark?”</p>
<p>Dimitri adopted an innocent expression and showed the Nosferatu an empty plastic container.</p>
<p>“Our dust is all over, Mister. Are you perhaps a drug dealer? Do you have more for us? We have money.”</p>
<p>Dimitri made puppy dog eyes at the deformed vampire and the man chuckled darkly.</p>
<p>“Oh, children, I have something better. But it’s not dust, rather it’s liquid. Come and take a look.”</p>
<p>He pulled a vial from his pocked and uncorked it. It was vitae. So the bastard ghouled junkies, did he? Suddenly any pity Nikola had for him evaporated. He took out his wallet and approached the man. Just as he took the vial he kicked out with his legs and broke the man’s already deformed ones. He stomped on them some more for good measure as the thing screamed curses at him. Then he took out his pocket knife and forced it down it’s mouth and cut off the vampire’s tongue. No one will be interfering now.</p>
<p>Dimitri went behind him and embraced him.</p>
<p>“My dear wife is finally showing his fangs! You look sexy when you don’t show any mercy, Niki. Tonight it’s really going to be fun. Are you up for some strip poker?”</p>
<p>“So I get to blush like a maiden as you two stare at me stark naked while pretending to bluff with your cards? Why don’t you earn it?”</p>
<p>“In this dark alley, Niki? Right in front of someone else? Kinky but I’m game. Let me just call Malkav and tell him the rat is in the trap.”</p>
<p>    A quick call later and they were kissing up against a scoot covered wall. On a whim Nikola traced Dimitri’s jaw with his fingers and Dimitri separated them and then he lowered his head to take the offending digits in his mouth and began to suck them while moaning loudly. So tonight was going to strip poker night after all. Damn.</p>
<p>That was how Malkav found them. With Nikola pressed up against the wall with Dimitri giving head to his fingers and the Nosferatu watching them unmoving and with a great interest. Malkav growled and gouged out the deformed vampire’s eyes out and began cursing to himself in a strange language as he tore out the peeper’s heart and gave it a few stomps. His husband and his lover were too good at being bait. He had the sudden urge to hunt them himself but then remembered he literally couldn’t live without the one and the other would turn the chaise on it’s head. He cursed and stomped on the offending heart again as the Nosferatu turned to dust.</p>
<p> He then placed the abused organ and the two eyes for good measure on the ground and began to draw a pentagram with the dust and the blood. He would teach that African upstart not to mess with Malkavians. He added the runes for boneless legs and moldy eyes to the outmost array as Nikola fell down on his knees and began panting as Dimitri lowered himself down with him and took his other hand’s fingers close to his mouth to begin working his magic on them.</p>
<p>His Nikola had his now sticky hand in Dimitri’s hair and was begging him for more in a voice Malkav had never heard from him before. Dimitri looked in his direction and smirked. Damned whore! He added a rune for a cock covered in boils to the whole thing and began chanting. He just couldn’t wait to get home.</p>
<p>It turned out not to be a night of strip poker as Malkav demanded their attentions the whole time. As it turns out the man had plenty of unfulfilled fantasy that he wanted practiced now. By the end of the night Nikola was screaming daddy on top of his lungs and saying things that even made Dimitri blush. Freddie didn’t catch his eyes in the corridor that morning. Thin walls, right.</p>
<p>He hunted together with Ivan that day. He actually caved in and they stalked a drug dealer just like Ivan had wanted the first night. Ivan had no remorse when it came to put the man in an unconscious state but when it came down to feeding he just couldn’t do it. He stared at Nikola, but his pride didn’t let him plead. Once again Nikola reached out and twisted a neck. It was even easier than last time.</p>
<p>He let Ivan have his fill after that and then they went for another drug dealer for Nikola as Ivan had drunk the man dry. He didn’t like the taste of the blood. It tasted foul and the man smelled bad. He understood now why Dimitri picked his victims so slowly. Ivan seemed to not mind and he told Nikola that in Russia growing up he had eaten plenty of bad food when the times were tough. Right, the results of communism. Nikola had forgotten.</p>
<p>They walked the streets quietly after that but suddenly Ivan stopped himself and pressed himself on the window of a shop. Then he stared at Nikola and pointed at a hockey table that was on display.</p>
<p>“Can we buy this, cousin Niki? I can play together with Matthew!”</p>
<p>Then Nikola remembered that Ivan didn’t have any money of his own and resolved to plead with Malkav to get him fake documents for the duration of his stay in the states. If last night was any indication he would probably have to make his case on his knees. He was slightly surprised at himself that he was looking forward to it.</p>
<p>When the table was delivered Matthew didn’t make a scene. He even let go of his plushy and greeted the delivery person calmly. So the boy had believed him and was now using his promise as a shield. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach at that. It was probably from the blood that he had drank. He definitely wasn’t feeling any maternal feelings towards the boy, no matter how Dimitri kept teasing him.</p>
<p>The dynamic between Ivan and Matthew changed after the addition of the table. The Russian began to joke around the Canadian again, just as he had done during the dinner when they first met. And Matthew was joking back. The shy boy would raise to the challenge every time a game was mentioned. Dimitri would keep taking pictures of them as they played. Nikola leaned on him as he watched them too.</p>
<p>“Why are you snapping so many photos every time you come here? Don’t you have enough for your paintings?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Niki. My blind innocent Niki. I’m capturing beauty in the act while the participants themselves don’t see it. When the time comes I’ll make the perfect painting with their permission. And give them all these photos to remember these beginning moments by. I have to say if I have treated you like Ivan treats Matthew from the start we could have been… But there is no point in dwelling on that. We have our own thing going and I like it.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri they are just friends. Matthew is too young for Vanya and my cousin knows it. He is not like you. He just appreciates having some normality in his new life.”</p>
<p>“Ivan is just 20, you know? He doesn’t look it but he is young too. Sure, there is a bit of a difference but I don’t see the big guy stopping to consider it. Especially when they play hockey together and my little Matthew gets a competitive glint in his eyes. Here, look at some of the photos.”</p>
<p>Dimitri handed him the camera and Nikola began looking through the photos. Ivan and Matthew deep in a discussion on the couch as Ivan had an arm around Matthew. Hockey game with the two blondes smiling. Matthew looked like he was concentrating in this one while licking his lips. Ivan had a faraway look in it.</p>
<p>The next one showed them on the breakfast table with Ivan pouring maple syrup over the Canadian’s crepes. He remembered that Ivan had made them himself too. Matthew was once again smiling in this one and looked at ease as he sipped from his glass.</p>
<p>Was that how good love looked like? Soft and sweet and without the horror that Dimitri put him through? No wonder that his husband wanted to paint the two. He was suddenly happy for Ivan. And Matthew was in good hands too. Damn he was really turning into a mother figure!</p>
<p>The camera was taken out of his hands and he was kissed as another photo was snapped but this time it was of him and Dimitri. Sneaky artist always reading emotions and being on the hunt for his next painting.</p>
<p>The following months Dimitri had Matthew exercising like mad. Something about building up just enough muscle mass for him to still look delicate but to be able to pack a punch once he was turned. Then one day Nikola walked on Dimitri dancing to a tango with a very mortified and blushing Matthew. He balled his fists and Ivan gave a strange noise between rage and annoyance from right next to him. Dimitri heard it and looked up at him and had the good sense to actually look afraid at Nikola’s sweet smile.</p>
<p>“Niki, this is not how it looks like! And big guy quit cracking your knuckles, I kept my hands above the waist the whole time. You two see Matthew here is going to be a Toreador and every Toreador worth his salt can do the tango. It’s a tradition for a sire to pass it down on his childe if they aren’t familiar with it. So there.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s smile widened and he too cracked his knuckles. Dimitri gulped.</p>
<p>“Tango is a dance of intense passion, Dimitri. There is no way for anyone to instruct it innocently. Just where have your hands been? Answer me so I know in how many pieces I should chop your cock.”</p>
<p>Dimitri let go of Matthew and the boy retreated to hide behind Ivan. There was a purple aura coming out of the Russian. Nikola hadn’t toughed that it was possible for vampires to do that.</p>
<p>“Jealous, Niki? I’m not a pedo, thank you very much. And he needs to learn. Arikel toughed me tango moves back when I was freshly embraced and I didn’t have a problem with it. It’s not like I can show Matthew how the dance is done with someone else, now can I? Please don’t stand in the way of good education!”</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know why he said what he said but before he knew it he was blurting it out.</p>
<p>“I know how to dance the tango. And you would have known this fact if you have just asked. Dance with me to show Matthew and don’t touch him again. Don’t think I was joking about your pending castration.”</p>
<p>Dimitri took a couple of steps back and looked surprised at that and he went to change the song to something slower. So he toughed he could just butter him up into forgetting? Well he would show him!</p>
<p>Dimitri made a couple of steps towards him and extended his hand. Nikola did a couple of practiced swaying steps towards him and took it before he wrapped his hand around the blonde’s waist and pulled him flush towards him. As if he would let him lead the dance!</p>
<p>Dimitri’s face softened into a smile for a moment before he smirked.</p>
<p>“Just where did you learn the art of upright fucking, Niki? And here I thought you were as innocent as a new born lamb when I sunk my fangs into your tender neck.”</p>
<p>“My mother.” Nikola began as his fingers traced a pattern over Dimitri’s torso and he leaned them back in an imitation of a kiss which he dropped as soon as Dimitri leaned in himself. The vampire looked like a kicked puppy as Nikola hooked a leg around his and turned them around. His hands roaming lower and lower. “Wanted me to not have dating problems. And she didn’t want to give me the talk. So she introduced me to tango. After my first successful dance I researched the bees and the birds myself. It scared me for life when I found a porn about a plumber and a hot blonde who couldn’t pay.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I bet it did. Are you perchance in an agreeable mood to demonstrate to me how the lady paid tonight?” He said as he griped Nikola’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Nikola just guided them further away from the door, not bothered in the least. Then he lowered his face to Dimitri’s neck and made a motion as if to lick it but returned his tongue in his mouth at the last minute and inhaled his scent instead. Dimitri whimpered. Nikola 1, Dimitri 0.</p>
<p>They danced like that until they neared the couch and Nikola was just about to lean Dimitri into it and pretend to be a very naughty plumber when they heard a cough from the door.</p>
<p>Ivan was holding his bleeding nose with his hands and Matthew was hugging his back but still looked on.</p>
<p>“Dimitri you were trying to get me to do <em>that </em>with you? You, you…horrible perverted person!”</p>
<p>Then he epped when he remembered just who he talked to and hid behind Ivan fully. Instead of snarling Dimitri just chuckled but then he was dropped on the couch like a sack of potatoes.</p>
<p>“Ya, Dimitri. You were trying to do this with good young Matthew when you should have only been doing it with me. I’ll get you back for this. I toughed I saw that silk ribbon you keep from Christmas hidden in your side of the wardrobe. It would make for the perfect chain. And Malkav had a whip laying around…”</p>
<p>Dimitri scrambled to his feet and ran past Ivan and Matthew while he put on his leather jacket in a haste. Then he suddenly stopped and returned and pointed a finger towards Matthew.</p>
<p>“Research plumbers in pornhub and tell me all the details when I come back. Consider it a homework.” Then he closed the door with a bang and ran down the stairs after Nikola not believing his luck.</p>
<p>“So, can I help you with your homework Matthew?” Said Ivan hopefully and he turned his head back to watch a now mortified Matthew unwrap his hands from around his waist and run towards the laptop.</p>
<p>“No! I mean…sorry…maybe some other time? I mean no! Plumbers, why plumbers? Damn perverted vampires and their damn tango!”</p>
<p>He then grabbed his new laptop and retreated with a pair of headphones to the bedroom. Ivan took his and bought online lesson on tango. He didn’t want to see Dimitri wrapped around Matthew like that ever again. He was going to punch him and do diablerie if he coughed him in the act, Matthew’s education be damned. That is if Nikola didn’t beat him to it.</p>
<p>He stood up and began to do the beginning stretches for the tango lesson. They were something like his ballet lessons back in Russia! Happy to be good at something he started practicing. He was the one with which Matthew was going to learn the tango. And he was the only one with which the teen was going to dance it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I rolled the dice on only nice things this time. Crepes or pancakes? Swing or tango. Plumbers or electricians? You get the drift.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p>
<p>The next day as soon as Nikola took out Ivan on a hunt Dimitri was cornering Matthew. He put a hand loosely over the boy’s shoulders and hugged him tightly to himself.</p>
<p>“So now that Mama and his big baby bird are out of the nest let’s get down to business, sonny. So your homework! It’s time to check it. You have five minutes, dazzle me and I’ll take you out in the park for a walk. But if you try something while out…”</p>
<p>Matthew shock his head and grabbed his plushy. Then the realization on what he was about to talk about came down on him and he blushed. Dimitri showed him no compassion as he rolled up his sleeve and tapped his clock right underneath Matthew’s nose.</p>
<p>“Um. I found some of Mister Johnny Sins’ work. He, ah, went in a house of an older lady and fixed her sink. She had red hair and was wearing tiger print shirt and skirt. And she also had heavy makeup. And she kept talking to Mister Sins about her life. It turns out she is a doctor and ah, well, she had fallen on hard times and she could…couldn’t pay just like Mister Nikola said about the lady he watched. But Mister Sins was really understanding about it and offered to put it on her tab. He even called his boss but the old git said no and the lady looked really faint and she undid some of the buttons on her shirt so she could breathe. But Mister Sins was a real gentleman and offered to pay for her without asking anything in return! But she was so grateful she wanted to reward him and then she took him to her bedroom while they were kiss…ing on the stairs. And then inside she gave him a present. And he promised to call her back and I think they are now in love and live together. That’s what happened! Nothing else!”</p>
<p>Dimitri laughed while clutching his sides. He used his fingers to brush away a few stray tears and leaned in close to Matthew’s face. The boy moved away and fell down on the pillows. Dimitri leered closer to him.</p>
<p>“Johnny Sins has good stuff. But what did the lady gifted him with, Matthew? What was the present? Was it kinky? Were there toys involved? You know: vibrators, butt plugs, handcuffs? Details, sonny. The devil is in them just like <em>Mister </em>Sins was in his <em>friend</em>. Now speak!”</p>
<p>“He, ah. There was this thing shaped like a…And where did you know he tied her up from? And ah he used his fingers to… Mister Dimitri I can’t repeat what I saw! It was bad enough I had to bite a pillow to muffle my…whimpers as I watched. I was so worried that Ivan will hear me from the other room! He, ah, he offered to help me with the homework. He must have not known what the word “porn” means! And he started learning tango so I don’t have to learn it with you or Mister Nikola! And I…I’ll stop talking since I don’t like your grin. But before I do please remember that if you touch me…where I’m not supposed to be t-t-touched Mister Nikola will surely castrate you!”</p>
<p>Dimitri fell on the floor laughing all the while starring at a now whimpering Matthew.</p>
<p>“This is too, hahahahaha, good, sonny! “A thing shaped like a…” You can’t even say cock with a straight face! Hahahahaha and you even pfft dreamed up a whole, I can’t I just can’t, fucking after story romance for the porn you watched. And you didn’t even send Ivan out of the apartment while you watched! You hahahaha are so, I’m dying here, so fucking innocent that you think that Russian Hulk doesn’t know what hahahahaha freaking porn means! Oh, Matthew, never change! You will be the most desirable jail bait among all Toreadors and we even hold annual competitions for the saps among us! The reward is 100 million in whichever currency you want and a handpicked lover by Arikel herself! Hahahaha you will be filthy reach in a century, I can promise you that.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Mister Dimitri! I won’t participate in such competitions! And Ivan is Russian and not perverted at all! I’m sure he doesn’t know the English word for porn and he probably doesn’t even watch it anyway. So there!”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Began Dimitri as he went back to the couch and sat back down next to Matthew. He took the plushy from the boy’s hands and gave it a kiss. Then he began to pretend as if it was speaking, changing his voice to a baby talk. “I’m sure good and pure Vanya only wants to play hockey with you. Now tell me sonny, did your two papas ever tell you what they did behind closed doors? One of them was a Frenchman, no? He must have explained everything to you. Because if not I will have to fill his shoes.”</p>
<p>Matthew reached out and grabbed his plushy back. Dimitri let him.</p>
<p>“Are you speaking about <em>the talk</em>, Mister Dimitri? Because I don’t want to hear it from you! I’d rather watch more porn! I mean not that I want to watch porn. Or do any of the things that Mister Sins did to the lady. Papa Francis always said that these things are special and are only done with someone equally as special! And I haven’t found anyone like that yet. And I’m only 16! Why are you looking at me like that, Mister Dimitri?”</p>
<p>Dimitri put his hands around Matthew in a tight hug. The boy tried to struggle but couldn’t get away. Then Dimitri surprised him by giving him a fatherly kiss on his forehead and exhaling softly.</p>
<p>“It’s a father’s duty to give his son the talk, so suck it up. Now here it goes. When a boy goes to a rock festival in a different country and gets kidnapped by his future Mama while trying to hook up with him he meets his future step brother. By the way did you watch a porn with a similar scenario? You must have been curious. Don’t tell me you searched only plumbers!”</p>
<p>Matthew shock his head and hid his face in his plushy.</p>
<p>“I did. It was between a step mother and son…”</p>
<p>Dimitri tugged Matthew’s ear and went to berate him.</p>
<p>“Still holding out the candle for dear Niki? He is taken twice over and considers you his son. He gets dopey and sappy around you, as you yourself have noticed. And I don’t care if that is your kink, sonny. Keep your hands off Mama or Papa will start teaching you tango in a less restrained manner, angry Russian and jealous Niki be damned. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“I don’t fantasize about Mister Nikola! He kidnapped me!”</p>
<p>“You went with him willingly and wanted for him to pop your cherry. Yes, I know everything you brat. Forget about the tango, I’ll start getting downright nasty. You don’t want me to start spanking you so you can take your mind out of the gutter, do you? Because I will and I will use a hardboard or something and are you blushing? Do you want to sleep between Mama, Papa and Grandpa and still dance the <em>tango </em>with big brother? Horny brat!”</p>
<p>“Please stop talking like that about me! I’m not like that. And I’m not blushing! Why is everything about you so perverted?!”</p>
<p>Dimitri separated them and poked the Canadian’s nose. “Because the world is perverted and you, sonny,” Another poke on the nose followed. “ are a hormone filled teenager and can’t help being curious.” Dimitri ruffled Matthew’s hair and hugged him to himself again.</p>
<p>“What did you do all day yesterday? Watched porn and wanked off with big guy in the other room?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t wank off!”</p>
<p>“But did you watch porn all day?” Dimitri said as he leered down at Matthew and the boy began sputtering.</p>
<p>“Well, you said it was because of a homework. And I didn’t want for you to say that I didn’t put in the effort so I, well. But I didn’t enjoy it, at the beginning, maybe a little and…I hate it when you smirk like that!”</p>
<p>“That’s my son! Taking his education to heart. Big guy will be pleased. Now where was I with the dreaded talk? Ah, yes. Step brother gets turned into a vampire the same night but gets so attached to little kidnap victim he attacks his sire because he doesn’t bare to harm his ray of light. Anyway Mama forgives because that is what mothers do. Everything is nice and peachy until big brother starts whining to Mama to start bringing toys for baby brother. He likes <em>playing </em>with him, you see. Now Papa sees it and enlightens Mama and convinces him to let it happen, you’re welcome by the way. Then Papa gets accused of abusing the baby of the family and gets unjustly threatened with bodily harm as he tries to pass sonny an important skill for his survival. But things get interesting as big brother gets protective of his buddy and starts learning the <em>fucking</em> tango so baby brother can be his and his alone. But Papa is happy as Mama gave him a blowjob while he was chocking him with a whip last night and why are your shacking your head again, Matthew? Didn’t I describe things the way they are?”</p>
<p>Matthew used his hands to push away Dimitri but didn’t made to get out of the hug.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know what happens between you and Mister Nikola! And Ivan. He sees me as a friend and just wants to protect me from you!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it will hit you the first time you <em>dance </em>with big guy. Just remember to lock your room while you are <em>taking your education in hand</em>. Get it? Aw, you are blushing again. You children are so adorable when you are in this stage of love! Now grab your jacket, we are going to the park and after that I’m taking you to my ghoul tailor to take your measurements so that we can buy you clothes. You can’t wear <em>big brother’s</em> clothes forever no matter how much he likes it. They are too baggy on you and hide your figure and ever since you began working out you have developed a fine body. Oh, don’t look at me like that! It was just an observation. How many times do I have to say I’m not a pedo for people to believe me?”</p>
<p>Matthew got his first breath of fresh air that day. He took in the sights and was given cotton candy to eat while they walked. Then they went and visited a man whose hands roomed a bit too much over Matthew as he took his measurements. As Matthew didn’t try to run away they stopped at a game shop and he was allowed to pick anything he wants. He picked a boxing bag and gloves because he wanted for Ivan to teach him self-defense.  </p>
<p>Dimitri teased him mercilessly how he could have picked something only for himself but still choose to share in his reward with Ivan to which Matthew responded that it was only natural as Ivan shared everything with him. Then that was gotten back to him when Dimitri teased him how the ship for Ivan shearing everything with him might have sailed long ago but if he was lucky it might not have. Matthew had the sinking suspicion that Dimitri was talking about sex again.</p>
<p>Once they got back they saw a slightly agitated Nikola trying to calm down a fuming Ivan. The Russian had a piece of paper in his feast and he was gripping it so hard his knuckles were white. When he saw Matthew he stood up and went to him. He hugged him and kissed each one of his cheeks in greeting. Matthew blushed.</p>
<p>“Did Dimitri touch you anywhere? Did he take you somewhere dangerous or perverted? Because if he had…”</p>
<p>“N-no. He took me out in the park and then to a tailor. And look, he let me pick something for myself and I picked this boxing set. Neat huh? But will you teach me how to use it? I want to be able to defend myself!”</p>
<p>“There is no need as you have me but fine. I made you dinner myself while Nikola gave me pointers. But I burned it a little. I hope you still like it.”</p>
<p>“Ok, thank you.”</p>
<p>Matthew had dinner as Nikola, smiling for a change and with a faraway look, took Dimitri by his hand and promised him that if he leaves without making a fuss it would be strip poker night tonight. Dimitri took it as the reward it was but as they were getting into the car he blurted out he had given Matthew the talk. Nikola was sputtering in indignation the whole time and actually upped his ante during the game leaving for the bedroom with only his shirt missing. So poker was easy when Dimitri was too busy apologizing to bluff. Who knew?</p>
<p>Matthew’s new clothes came by after three days and much to Nikola’s surprise they weren’t clubbing clothes like his. They consisted of T-shirts and jeans, everything was plain but it hugged the boy’s figure and added to his innocence. He wondered how long will Ivan hold up.</p>
<p>Dimitri kept giving Matthew homework in pornhub and the boy slowly began to describe what he saw. Once Nikola walked up in on it and got so angry he let Dimitri hang dry for a week. But he didn’t stand in the way of the “education” as Dimitri stood his ground and managed to convince him it was just talk and it would help Matthew to not be used in the future.</p>
<p>The Canadian’s birthday came and they had a big celebration and even Malkav showed up. The boy teared up as he let slip that his family would sometimes forget to celebrate his birthday. He had long since lost all hope to contact them. In the beginning he hadn’t been allowed access to a phone or a laptop so by the time he managed to talk Ivan into googling him to see what his family has done he found out that his Facebook was deleted and his parents and brother were in mourning.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to contact them after that. He was just going to get them in danger and piss off his vampire captors. Especially Malkav and Dimitri as one was still in favor of killing him and the other wanted to control all of his actions.</p>
<p>For his birthday he had a big cake and he was horrified that he had to eat it all by himself. It looked like a work of art and was done by Dimitri and Matthew didn’t want to throw away any of it. Granted, it was small, but still bigger than what a person could eat in a setting. So it would be cake for breakfast tomorrow, and lunch and dinner and breakfast the morning after. He could feel his teeth hurting from now.</p>
<p>The vampires had blood candy, sorbets and glasses of blood with spices for themselves. Then the presents came. He got a pair of tacky sunglasses from Dimitri. A nice coat with a Canadian maple leaf for the winter from Nikola. An intricate chess set from Malkav who told him they were to play right after he had finished his cake and a strange diadem with flowers and multi-colored long ribbons from Ivan. He stared at him not understanding what the meaning of it was.</p>
<p>“This is a traditional Russian headdress, Matthew. I made it myself without any help. Ok, my sisters gave me pointers and send me the materials but still. Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“It’s very colorful and nice. Thank you, Ivan.”</p>
<p>A deep blush colored his checks as Ivan gently took the headdress from his hands and put it on his head. Meanwhile Dimitri leaned into Nikola and whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Big guy gave sonny a bridal vail. Now they only need rings and they are ready to be sprinkled with rice.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make conclusions so fast. They haven’t even taken the first big step let alone what you are offering. But you are right that it is a matter of time.”</p>
<p>Whispered back a very happy Nikola. Malkav wrapped his arms around them both and brought them close together so he can whisper in their ears at the same time.</p>
<p>“It hurts me that you two didn’t tell me about this. I expect to be made up to tonight once we get home. But I have to admit this feels nice. Dimitri when are you going to embrace Matthew? It has been two months.”</p>
<p>“<em>Daddy</em> don’t rush me. I’m his Papa and I decide when he is ready. I am not making a virgin Toreador! I can’t bare the shame. I will be the laughing stock of the whole clan. So it is up to the amazing Hulk to get a move on, you see.”</p>
<p>“Fine then. You know the inner workings of your clan best. Now I want my chess game.”</p>
<p>Nikola took his hand in his and stopped him while he whispered to him.</p>
<p>“Sire let them have this moment. Can’t you see how they stare at each other’s eyes? They might even kiss! Your game can wait, can’t it?”</p>
<p>Matthew and Ivan hadn’t kissed but Ivan did lean into Matthew’s personal space and it had been a close thing. Then Matthew, still in his headdress, ate a generous slice of cake and had a chess game and actually won. Dimitri kept gloating that his future childe had outsmarted a nerdy mastermind. Malkav made him literary choke on it later that night, not that it stopped Dimitri from talking even with the man’s member in his mouth.</p>
<p>While Dimitri gloated Ivan took things in his own hands. He put on a tango and knocked on his former, and now Matthew’s, room. Matthew opened the door and smiled. He was holding his plushy and his headdress was a little askew. Ivan thought that it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He righted the headdress and offered his hand.</p>
<p>“Matthew I know it’s your birthday but would you have anything against having a tango lesson with me? I have gotten better and it would be better if that leech Dimitri is not here to snap photos. It is an annoying habit of his, da?”</p>
<p>“I suppose, Ivan. Since you learned the tango for me I’d love to dance with you. But not the way Dimitri and Nikola danced! They were too…intense.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, sertse. I will take it slow and instruct you.”</p>
<p>Matthew wondered what sertse meant. Figuring that it was the Russian word for friend he smiled and took the offered hand in his and allowed Ivan to guide him out of the room. He let the Russian position his hands around him and waited. They moved slowly. One big step forward, two small back. Then a sway and a slight swing.</p>
<p>The now 17 year old wondered if he should hook up his leg around Ivan’s and lean backwards like how he had seen Nikola do not so long ago. Then he remembered how Dimitri had taken it as invitation to kiss the man’s Adam’s apple and he blushed.</p>
<p>The dance was an easy one. Ivan was probably taking into consideration how he was new to this. He didn’t quicken his pace as the song was over and they just moved around doing beginning steps.</p>
<p>The Russian kept looking him in the eyes and smiling a soft childlike smile. Matthew thought that it suited the vampire very much. Ivan was the nicest vampire of the whole bunch. Nicer even than Nikola as the man wasn’t the one to kidnap him.</p>
<p>Oh, sure. He had fed from him the first night and he had knocked him out when his crying had gotten too loud the following day but he hadn’t harmed him since. And he always growled at Malkav when the vampire would proclaim him too soft for what they wanted of him no matter how powerful the elder vampire was.</p>
<p>Ivan was fearless and was teaching him how to do boxing. He talked with him about hockey when the rest of the vampires found it boring. He took him out in the park every time he asked. He always had something nice to say to him. He also had a funny accent that Matthew found calming. And most importantly Vanya never forgot about him.</p>
<p>Then he realized how he had called him Vanya in his mind and stopped in his tracks. Why had he done it? Was what Dimitri said to him about realizing that his words were true the first time he danced with him? It couldn’t be, could it?</p>
<p>Dimitri’s love to Nikola, while real, was twisted. And he was a vampire and it was in his nature and Ivan didn’t treat him the way Dimitri treated his two lovers. Or was it that Ivan was different? He hunted what both Nikola and Dimitri called junk food. Only people who deserved it! And he didn’t even kill them himself. He let Nikola do it for him.</p>
<p>Then…then could it be that Nikola had preserved Ivan’s humanity somehow? Nikola had plenty of his left, even though he had been pushed to his limit and beyond by his two lovers until he started being more like them. So maybe it was like that for Ivan but better as Nikola didn’t force him to go against his morals like he himself had been?</p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed how long he just stood there in Ivan’s arms, thinking and just staring into his eyes. Then Matthew was brought back to reality by Ivan leaning down and stopping just over his lips. He was waiting for him to make the first step. He was taking it slow just like he had promised.</p>
<p>Did he want to lift his head and go ahead? Did he want to be more than Ivan’s captive? Who else did he have if he pushed him away? Nikola who toughed him different candy making techniques? He had long since outgrown his crush towards him.</p>
<p> Dimitri who made him watch and retell porn? He was more like a weird friend he had never asked for but found himself wanting to keep for the Romanian paid attention to him. And Matthew had been starved for attention all his life.</p>
<p>Malkav still wanted him dead and not in the good way. But even he didn’t ignore him and took the time to bring him books and magazines and talk to him. Granted they were scientific in nature and Matthew got bored pretty fast while reading them but he appreciated the gesture and forced himself to read everything so he could answer Malkav’s quizzes on it the next day.</p>
<p>But the three didn’t even hold a candle to Ivan. He suddenly realized that Ivan was at the center of his world now. He woke up to a breakfast made by Vanya. He spend his day with him. He slept just a door away from where Vanya spend his night on the couch. He did everything with Ivan in mind. He still picked his gifts so that he would share them with his friend.</p>
<p>So why couldn’t they be something more? Why couldn’t he wake up in Ivan’s arms from now on? Make breakfast together with him? Go out on dates with him? Oh, sure he would be cursed with vampirism if he choose to stay and not let the vampires kill him. And God he had considered letting himself be killed more than once as he found out that his family had moved on without him.</p>
<p>But then what of Vanya? Who would <em>he </em>have then? Who would be there for him? Who was going to be his friend? And why was he asking these questions when it would be his death and so he should be sorry for himself rather than for his captor?</p>
<p>Dimitri had told him loud and clear that what he felt was love. Nikola looked at Ivan and he like he was going to squeal girlishly every time he saw them sitting together. And Malkav stared at them with warm adoration and despite his threats he didn’t even give a headache to Ivan when the pale blonde would defend him. And even strangers on the streets looked at them as if they were a couple.</p>
<p>So why shouldn’t they be one? He was doomed anyway, why not be in Hell with his new family now that his former one was lost to him forever? Why not…give himself over to Vanya? He was sure that Ivan would treat him right. He would make him happy.</p>
<p>With his decision made he pushed himself on his tip toes and kissed the Russian. And they were suddenly dancing again. It was a waltz and not tango and it was nice. They danced like that for a while and Matthew broke their kissing but he didn’t stop the dance.</p>
<p>“So, what happens now? What do you <em>want </em>from me?”</p>
<p>“I just want to celebrate your birthday, sertse. Let us dance some more and then we can watch hockey in bed and cuddle. Take it nice and slow. I’m not like that pervert Dimitri to seduce you to bed on your own birthday. Unless you want me to?”</p>
<p>Ivan smirked and leaned forward for another kiss. Matthew returned it and blushed.</p>
<p>“Eh? No, not tonight. But hockey and cuddling sounds nice. I’d love to do that. You said you already fed so will you stay together with me in bed? I mean I’m sorry if I’m being too forward or anything!”</p>
<p>Ivan gave a hearty and butterflies were suddenly clapping their wings in Matthew’s stomach. If Vanya’s laugh could do that to him he wondered what would his moan will. Then he shook his head at his own thoughts. He was definitely watching too much porn and talking more than it was good for him with that damn pervert Dimitri. He just hoped he didn’t start to think like him too.</p>
<p>“Oh, ok. As you wish, sertse. Now let’s just dance unless you want to move onto the hockey?”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve danced enough for one night but we can dance again tomorrow. I enjoyed myself. Let’s see if we can find a Canada vs Russia match. I bet my team will destroy yours!”</p>
<p>Ivan untangled himself from Matthew and petted his hair in a patronizing manner.</p>
<p>“Ha, you wish. But let’s see anyway. If my team wins you own me a kiss and if yours wins we will do whatever you want to tomorrow. Sounds fair, da?”</p>
<p>“Ok, you’re on! Prepare to spend the whole day at the park tomorrow watching birds and clouds!”</p>
<p>Ivan hooked an arm around his love’s shoulders and guided him towards the couch. His team won and he took his kiss in bed. Once the two broke apart Matthew looked at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Vanya you keep calling me sertse tonight. What does it mean?”</p>
<p>Ivan traced Matthew’s lips with a finger and then placed a hand over his beating heart.</p>
<p>“It means heart. You have mine and I hope you will give me yours in time. Now let’s cuddle. I want to watch you sleep.”</p>
<p>Matthew slept like a newborn that night, safe in Ivan’s arms. That’s how they were found by Dimitri and Nikola as the two came to wake him up and take him to a carnival that was visiting town. Dimitri teased him so mercilessly that Ivan growled that he would be the one to take him to the carnival. He then asked them where it was and got up to get dressed.</p>
<p> Matthew heard something about him being all grown up and having his first boyfriend from Dimitri. Git. Then much to his surprise Nikola took out a handkerchief and blew his nose before demanding that Dimitri takes him out on a date. Now that he thought about it Nikola really was a sap. But then so was he.</p>
<p>The two vampires left him alone but he heard something about an opera during the night and a hunt right after that for a gourmet dish. Figures that whatever romance Dimitri tried would be followed up by self-indulgence. Matthew honestly didn’t know how he was still keeping Nikola with him. It was probably all Malkav. Which was kind of funny imagining Malkav being the glue in the three way, considering he was as dry in personality as the books he read.</p>
<p>He fell down in the bed and inhaled deeply. It smelled of Vanya and him together and he found he liked it very much. He wondered if he could get his boyfriend to stay the night together with him tonight too and maybe become one with him. Then his expression turned to one of pure horror. Oh God and heaven above he was thinking like Dimitri! He groaned into a pillow before standing up.</p>
<p>Dimitri had been right about everything when he gave him the talk. Down to the last detail. Well not about the foursome, at least! But about everything else true. He was in love. It was with Ivan, his vampire captor. And he didn’t see anything wrong with that.</p>
<p>He dressed himself and took Vanya’s outstretched hand as the man opened the door for him. They went to the carnival together and had fun the whole day but Matthew was hungry for more than the few kisses he stole from the careful Russian. He would have to talk with Dimitri and ask him about love advice. He could already hear the mocking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gave the dice a rest this chapter as I had a pretty clear idea with no forks in the road. Sorry for the bad porn description. But it was needed to keep Dimitri’s Toreador training as authentically as I imagined it would be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p>
<p>Nikola stared at his computer screen. The factory he had worked at was closing up. He felt bad about it. He wondered what had caused it. It was successful and his former boss had been a good guy. Always mingling with them and even making candy together with the new people to show them the ropes. He had thought Nikola much of what he knew about candy. And now his peaceful heaven was closing doors forever.</p>
<p>He checked and saw it was because the land that the factory was on was about to be sold for a new McDonalds. It was a small space and didn’t make that much candy. It must have taken his boss everything he owned to keep it afloat without the workers knowing. And now his coworkers will be out on the streets.</p>
<p>Then he checked for how much the land was going to be sold. Just 100 000. He had plenty more on his new card from all his stealing. A few clicks later and he was writing with his former boss using Dimitri’s last name so that the man wouldn’t link him to his past dead employee.</p>
<p>The vampire managed to convince the almost ruined man to sell the land to him without the need of a phone call. Malkav had told him that there was a way for him to fake his voice but he hadn’t taken the time to master it. He was glad everything went without a hitch as he made the rental arrangements.</p>
<p>Nikola wanted to go easy on his former boss but the man had his pride and offered him 40% of the sales and wasn’t willing to bulge for lower. Saying he would earn his chance for a new start with the factory. For a good measure Nikola offered to invest another 100 000 dollars and after a little convincing the man agreed but he promised he would return the money to him, 7 000 dollars for 20 months on top of paying his rent.</p>
<p>Happy that he had done something for his former community Nikola closed the laptop and checked his phone. Ivan had texted him. He did a double take when he read it. Ivan wanted love advice from him. Him, who had talked to Ivan about his unhealthy relationship already. What would he tell the blonde? How to keep Matthew to the bedroom? He sighed and texted back that he would meet him at a club in what was the unofficial “red light” district of the town.</p>
<p>He put on some black pants and a black T-shirt and went outside. Freddie was watering the new plants that the Malkavians had filled the corridors with. He blushed as he saw him but still said hi. So he was still disturbed about his screaming from that one time. He should take out Freddie and hook him up with someone. Make him loosen up a little.</p>
<p> There was this Brujah that hunted in the same bars as Nikola and the two had made a fast friendship. He had the rebel vibe going strong for him and wasn’t a half-bad dancer. He should get him to meet Freddie.</p>
<p>Feeling like a good friend he went to the club and passed a couple of strip clubs on the way. Dimitri had gotten him into one with Malkav once and he had gotten a lap dance from one of the attendances. He honestly couldn’t see the allure of a stranger doing something like that for him. Now when Malkav had done it was a different matter altogether.</p>
<p>Nikola entered the club and sat to wait at a table. Soon Ivan joined him. He looked out of place in his everyday clothes but just as always he looked unfazed of where they were. The Russian looked wistfully at a person drinking vodka near them and Nikola chuckled.</p>
<p>“So, Vanya, what is this about relationship advice? You know perfectly well that my own experience is…not of the good sort. But still I’ll listen and give my input if you want me to.”</p>
<p>“Cousin Niki, Matthew is acting strange. I suspect he had talked with your leech Dimitri and now he…he sits in my lap as we watch hockey and his hands room very low while we dance the tango and his kisses are very deep. Your husband is corrupting my boyfriend and I want him to stop. Else you will be a widower very soon. But enough about Dimitri. How do I return Matthew’s advances without hurting him? I don’t know what to do. There are so many things I fantasize doing to him while he behaves the way he is instructed but he is too young! He just turned 17! I am at my wits end. What do I do, cousin Niki?”</p>
<p>Nikola pushed his glass around in his hands thoughtfully. So Matthew wanted to play a love game with Vanya. He was a teenager and understandingly eager. He himself had been like that at his age. But if Ivan started to give in too fast he was right that the Canadian might get scared. Then he gave his childe a look and sighed at himself at his next question.</p>
<p>“Vanya, you are 20 so don’t get angry that I ask you this but have you had intercourse with anyone before?”</p>
<p>Ivan gave him a mock hit to the side before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No, I was never in love before Matthew. What does it matter, cousin Niki? And why are you smiling like that?”</p>
<p>“Aw, this is too cute! But this is a problem. But…you don’t need me to give you the talk, do you? Surely your parents?”</p>
<p>“Cousin Niki if you give me the talk I’ll put you in a chokehold! And Katyusha raised Natalia and I so no, I didn’t find out about sex from my parents. I’ve watched porn though so I know how it’s done in theory.”</p>
<p>“Ah, fine, fine. I wasn’t looking forward to explaining it all to you anyway. But…I have a crazy idea with which you can sweep him off his feet while he remains in control. You already dance the tango for him and it’s not so different and when Malkav does it for me I lose all control. Have you ever watched a striptease?”</p>
<p>Ivan watched him in pure horror and then Nikola backtracked to what he himself had suggested and gave a chuckle. Dimitri would gloat for days if he ever hear him talking like that.</p>
<p>“Cousin Niki I can do without the extra information! Now I have the mental image of nerdy cousin Malkav doing striptease. I need mind bleach. But as for your idea, well, it has merit. Will you teach me how to do it?”</p>
<p>Nikola sputtered and stopped playing with his drink. So he still had some shame left in him. Good to know.</p>
<p>“What?! Is there no internet for you? Right, you can’t practice with Matthew there. I’ll see if I can get Malkav and Dimitri to leave the apartment on a hunt with me so you can have a safe environment to practice in. But I won’t lie to them for what you are using the apartment. So prepare to be teased by Dimitri and, well, you know how bad Malkav is at reading social cues. He would probably offer to give you pointers and Matthew…he is not ready for a Malkav level show, trust me. Now there is a woman giving me looks from the bar. I’ll go on a hunt. Wait for me outside, ok? Considering I’ve been ordering her drinks ever since I noticed her it won’t be long.”</p>
<p>He gave the woman a soft smile and got up to join her at the bar. She looked like Christmas had come early as she patted the stool right next to hers. It had taken him half an hour but it was a pleasant and easy hunt. He had Ivan drink from her too and then split the contents of her wallet between them. He didn’t even act surprised at his own behavior anymore. But soon he should get Ivan to start killing and hunting by himself. It was the right thing to do and it would return Ivan his independence.</p>
<p>They returned to Ivan’s apartment to find Matthew with a knife talking to a chicken as he held it down on the kitchen counter. Dimitri was watching a soup opera and giving the occasional giggle from the couch.</p>
<p>Ivan went to Matthew and tried to take the knife out of his hands but Matthew’s grip on it was too strong. He kept talking to the chicken and Nikola realized that the boy was describing porn to it. Just what had Dimitri done this time? He left a confused Ivan with Matthew and went to sit by Dimitri who immediately hugged him.</p>
<p>“Just what did you do this time to shock him so much?”</p>
<p>“Niki, my love, my soul! Today is a special day for our son. You see I don’t want to have to feed him when he becomes like us so I got him to start killing today. But he is such a sap that if you too weren’t so close in age and it was possible for men to give birth I would have really been mistaken that he was our own flesh and blood. Taking more after you, but still.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s expression changed to one of indignation and Dimitri snapped a photo of them. He really wanted to shove the stupid camera so far up his ass that a surgery would be required to remove it. He giggled at the new mental image of Dimitri taking pictures with his ass and calmed down. He snuggled up to him and embraced him back.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you started him on killing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you will be proud of me! I was very considerate and took the time to devise lessons out of it. First I started him on ants. I got an entire ant farm and gave him a magnifying glass so that he would slowly burn them in their home. To teach him how he should feel on a hunt, you know? Then I had him step on a cockroach, you should get big guy to fix that little problem but don’t do it for him! You baby him too much as it is. Now after all that he was very shaken so when I took out a life fish for him to butcher he downright panicked and clogged the sink with a tallow to just let it swim in the space. So I lost my patience and told him that since he clogged the damn sink I’ll call a plumber and let him pay for the unclogging and since he doesn’t have money of his own he would have to <em>pay</em> some other way. Did you know that our silly son things that Johnny Sins is an actual plumber, electrician, astronaut and so on? Ya, I said I’ll call him. He was pretty fast to butcher the damned fish after that and he even put the tallow in the washing machine. We raised him well, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>Nikola had begun chuckling at the ants, then his chuckles had stopped at the cockroach but had resumed at the fish. He was now clutching Dimitri and hiding his face in his shoulder as he laughed like a madman. Why didn’t he think of doing something like that for Ivan? Then he remembered how strong the Russian was and toughed better of it. He looked back between tears at the two lovebirds and saw that Ivan was holding Matthew with one of his arms and was petting the chicken with the other. He looked like a lost puppy. Nikola laughed harder and Dimitri joined him when he tracked his line of sight.</p>
<p>“You see Niki? I’m not a half bad Papa. I deserve a reward for being so caring and involved with our son, don’t I? A kiss maybe?”</p>
<p>Nikola leaned in and kissed Dimitri without hesitation. He nuzzled his nose and stood in his arms, his body being rocked by his chuckles every so often.</p>
<p>“Anyway then I took out a hamster and ya you laugh now but he shrieked so loud the noisy old lady from upstairs came to threaten me with the police. I told her we were watching a horror movie and she left. After much snot and tears from sonny the hamster is now named Patches because he is multicolored and I had to stop the lesson to get my ghoul out of work so that she can bring me a cage and everything a hamster needs. The little critter is eating cabbage now and mocking me with it’s very existence. He stares at me straight in the eyes. He knows he is untouchable and that I am defeated by his cuteness. You don’t mind checking it’s mind for any illusions of grandeur, do you? Because I can make <em>Patches </em>disappear if my suspicions are true.”</p>
<p>Nikola stopped his chuckles and got up.</p>
<p>“Well now I need to see Patches. Will you show me it?”</p>
<p>He said between giggles and Dimitri took his hand and lead him to Matthew’s room. Nikola stared at the hamster. It stared back. He checked it’s mind and it was calm like a cloud. He took a baby carrot and placed it in Patches’ cage. It was soon in his mouth and the rodent was munching on it in an adorable fashion. Maybe he should get a hamster for himself, they were too cute. Or a bunny.  Bunnies were way fluffier, he would get himself a bunny.</p>
<p>Then Dimitri waved at the fluff and it’s eyes narrowed. It turned it’s back to them, then shock it’s butt and turned around again. Surely it hadn’t just? He scanned it’s mind and there was indeed a deep satisfaction as it was watching Dimitri sputter and make threats at it. Dimitri had just been told “bite me” by a hamster! Nikola fell on the floor clutching his side as he laughed. Dimitri actually whimpered at him before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him back to the couch. He liked Patches already.</p>
<p>“Well now that I know I only needed a hamster to put you in line back when you moved in with me I feel silly. Had I known it was this easy to reduce proud, strong and scary Dimitri to whimpering in indignation it would have saved me a ton of trouble. And to think…”</p>
<p>His sentence was broken as Dimitri was kissing him. He gave him a warning bite on the lips and then licked the abused space. Nikola grinned knowing that he had shared in on Patches’ victory by making Dimitri shut him up.</p>
<p>“Ok, I get everything up until now but what about the chicken?”</p>
<p>“Let me finish, Mama. I’ll get to that. Now after Patches I decided to get him something equally as fluffy but less cute, your Ivan’s equivalent of a drug dealer, I guess. So I had another ghoul bring a rat from the sewers in a cage. But sonny screamed like a little girl when he saw it, dropped the knife and went to grab his plushy so he can use it as a shield. Now I was having none of that so I opened the cage and the rat attacked Matthew, sensing a weak link. He chased him around like that and our bright son didn’t even had the good sense to hide in his room. He kept screaming and the lady from upstairs came to knock on our door again. I killed the damned rat and made Matthew sit with it in his hands the whole time I spoke with the nagging hag. He started mumbling something in French, it sounded like a lullaby. I had never been more embarrassed in my whole unlife. So next I was at my wits end as sonny was having a nervous breakdown holding a rat on the couch. And ouch, dear are you trying to tear my cock off? Darn it have mercy! Or else I won’t tell you about the chicken! That’s a good wife. Now I was at a loss on what to do. But then it hit me. Why not take him on a hunt of sorts? I slapped him a couple of times to, dear I already told you it hurts when you grip me there! You don’t want me to stop talking, do you? So anyway I took him to a farmer’s market and had him pick out a live chicken for dinner. He thought it was another pet, the sap, so he named it Duncan. But I told him as soon as we got back that either Patches or Duncan will bite the dust and get cooked for his dinner. I tried telling him that Patches was considerate a delicacy in South America but he started crying and apologizing to Duncan. So he begged me to give it a fairytale as a last vigil. Except all his tales from his childhood have kindred in them and he didn’t want to scare Duncan so he started retelling a porn about a dog watcher and a crazy lady with a Chihuahua. I listen to it with half an ear as it was very interesting. The lady made very original use of her pet rat’s toys. And Matthew is trying to drawl it out so he is thinking up parts to prolong it. Now how about you…”</p>
<p>They both turned around to a loud sound and saw that Ivan was holding a bloody knife and the chicken was running around with it’s head cut off. Matthew was gaping at it and pointing at it. He screamed as it fell on the floor and blood began pooling around it. Then he made to run off to his room but Dimitri was in front of him in a flash.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you are going, sonny? Duncan needs to be plucked and his insides need to be brought to his outsides. Also you need to marinate him and grill his heart and lungs and eat them in front of me while Duncan is nice and warm in the oven! It’s bad enough you let the amazing Hulk do your job for you!”</p>
<p>“I need to tell Patches the news. I’ll p-p-pluck Duncan after that. Patches and Duncan were such good friends as they ate cabbage together. He has a right to know.”</p>
<p>Then he sidestepped Dimitri and walked into his room. The vampire hid his face into his hands and then a loud banging came from the door. An old woman was loudly demanding what was happening. Dimitri snapped at her that they sacrificed a chicken to their lord and savior Satan. She was not amused with his “joke” and told him this was his last warning. He retorted that he was having her for dinner and then she huffed and went back upstairs.</p>
<p>Nikola was slightly worried for the old lady but there was nothing to be done. Dimitri will really have her for dinner now that he was pissed off. There was nothing to be done about that. And she had called him a sinner once as she saw him walking hand in hand with Dimitri. She really wasn’t a nice neighbor.</p>
<p>After Matthew was done consoling Patches he came to a clean floor courtesy of Ivan and to an already boiling water. The Russian showed him how to pluck Duncan but it was so traumatizing for Matthew he started telling Ivan of his porn stories without knowing it. Ivan looked like he wanted to scream as he listened and he took it out on the dead Duncan. Then he guided Matthew’s hand as the teen butchered the chicken and took out his intestines. Matthew ate the grilled heart and lungs and then began to thank Duncan for his tastiness. Dimitri face palmed himself until he had a hand print on his forehead.</p>
<p>“And to think I was going to drive him to an actual farm so he can butcher a pig next! I don’t get why he is such a sap. Where did I go wrong raising him?  Will you answer me, Niki?”</p>
<p>Nikola ran his fingers in Dimitri’s hair and leaned on him again.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you keep him on chicken killing until he stops naming them before you move him to something bigger? A full sized pig is too much. Why not one of those small decorative ones?”</p>
<p>Dimitri whipped his head in his direction and stared at him in amazement.</p>
<p>“You won’t berate me that I got him killing animals? You approve of it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t approve. But I promised I will leave most of his education up to you. He is to be your childe and you know better than me what he needs to survive.”</p>
<p>Matthew had them all saying grace and something positive for Duncan the chicken as he was finally cooked. He had even brought Patches’ cage and Nikola scanned the rodent’s mind. There was deep amusement there as Patches looked at the roast chicken. Nikola didn’t tell Matthew that as the boy kept talking to the hamster and promising him that Duncan was at a better place, free of pain and suffering.</p>
<p>Dimitri and he went back home and picked up a rabbit on the way. Dimitri was disgruntled but after Nikola gave him sad eyes he relented. But as soon as Malkav saw the bunny he got a weird look on his face. He petted it’s soft fur and then it bit him. He just stood there and let the bunny take it’s fill.</p>
<p>As Archie the bunny jumped around after Malkav like a puppy Nikola couldn’t help but regret taking it home. It had hissed at him and pooped right on Dimitri’s chest as the blonde had tried to cuddle it. The black bunny was reprimanded for the hissing and given carrots for the pooping. Dimitri had gotten out on a hunt since he was “not wanted” and Nikola would have joined him but Malkav had taken him in his arms and made him feed Archie some of his own vitae so the bunny would warm up to him. Great, so now he was a blood bank to his own pet too.</p>
<p>The days after that passed peacefully. Dimitri was humiliated at home by Archie much to Malkav’s amusement. Patches kept doing his little “bite me” butt showing thing much to Nikola’s and Matthew and Ivan were both horrified when they heard about how Archie was a pet ghoul and prone to fits of violence. Matthew kept muttering about how the holy hand grenade must be real too as Dimitri and Nikola were leaving that day.</p>
<p>Nikola started hunting alone. Operation get Freddie together with mister rebel had went off without a hitch and now Freddie was happily breaking up with his new lover every day. They still talked in the corridors as they tended to the flowers but Freddie no longer blushed at Nikola as they did so. Especially since Roger had started visiting him in his apartment. Nikola was happy for them.</p>
<p>The Bulgarian was walking home after a successful hunt one night as a car stopped by him. A couple of vampires got out and opened the door to the backseat and held it open to him.</p>
<p>“Lord Flavius Aetius of the Ventrue clan extend an invitation to you Mister Asenov-Popescu of the Malkavian clan.”</p>
<p>Nikola stared at them in confusion. Just what did a Ventrue could want with him? Was it because of Malkav hunting down the clan in a personal vendetta for feeding him jokes instead of information for centuries?</p>
<p>“And if I refuse?”</p>
<p>“We will leave and you will never see us again. Our lord doesn’t want to incur the wrath of your sire, or your Methuselah husband.”</p>
<p>Nikola nodded and without knowing why he entered the car. He sat silently as the vampires took him to their lord.</p>
<p>He was driven out of town and to a spacious looking house on the outskirts of a forest. So this vampire liked drama? As he entered he saw that the walls were covered in mosaics. They depicted strange scenes. He stopped at one of a man and a woman together on a bed in a state of undress.</p>
<p>“It is of a prostitute and her patron in the tradition of Rome. I hope you are not bothered by such things, child.”</p>
<p>He turned towards the voice and saw a man dressed in a black suit standing on the stairs with a gentle smile on his face. The man bowed at him slightly and Nikola bowed back.</p>
<p>“My name is Flavius Aetius and as you were informed I am a proud member of the Ventrue clan. Perhaps you have heard my name from your history lessons, Mister Asenov-Popescu?”</p>
<p>Nikola shook his head and the man’s smile deemed somewhat.</p>
<p>“Of course everyone has heard of my enemy Attila the Hun yet no one remembers the man who defeated him at the Battle of Chalons. No matter, we will have plenty of time for me to tell you all about my greatest triumph as we get to know each other.”</p>
<p>So the vampire had gotten him here to gloat about past fame? Nikola shook his head and turned around to leave and the vampire moved in front of him and hocked an arm around his and began to lead him up the stairs. Nikola gave an annoyed huff but didn’t resist.</p>
<p>“I have called you here because your little acquisition of land in my territory amuses me. The candy factory you saved was to be sold to me. But you weren’t thought the rules of the Jihad by your brutish sire and so I forgive you. And let me assure you I am not here to talk your ear off about past glories. Rather I wish to talk to you about your possible future.”</p>
<p>Nikola was lead into a sitting room and he looked down at the floor there was a mosaic with a skull on a pedestal that was balanced on a wheel. He marveled at it and the vampire’s smile brightened again. He sat him in a chair and took the one opposite his and then poured two glasses of blood for them. Nikola took his and drank. It was cold but it smelled nice, it left a weird aftertaste.</p>
<p>“Ghoul blood. Specially breed for providing their own vitae mixed in with their human blood. I am particularly fond of this particular vintage. Do you like it, child?”</p>
<p>Nikola took another gulp and moved the blood in his mouth just like how his mother always made him taste wine before answering.</p>
<p>“It is strange and new. I have never had any before. Was the ghoul hurt for it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, my dear. We the Ventrue are not mindless beasts and the taste would have been spoiled because of the fear of the ghoul. Rest assured that what you drink was humanly extracted.”</p>
<p>“You said you wanted to talk about my future but I already have it figured out.”</p>
<p>“Do you? Malkav leads an entire Jihad against the whole vampire community for the slightest insults dealt in the past. And Dimitri helps him, if not out of the pleasure of it then because he is forced to. But you remain very inactive when it come to the eternal war all vampires wage against each other. Tell me, child, do you think perhaps that you have no enemies? Because you delude yourself if you do.”</p>
<p>Nikola looked into the vampire’s mind out of habit and gave it a reading. The lord was honest when it came to his questions. Did he have enemies? He had helped Malkav and Dimitri hunt other vampires before but so far none had approached him up until Flavius. He must have some. A certain African that now walked with boils around his cock came to mind. He could count him at least.</p>
<p>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. But they are kept at bay. And Malkav is truly immortal and it will remain so forever. As I said I have my life figured out. I will stay with my sire until Gehenna and if he wins against the end times stay with him afterwards.”</p>
<p>Flavius gave him a slow clap before drinking up his glass in one go and then he poured himself another.</p>
<p>“While it is true that Malkav is an angel, albeit a fallen one, it is sweet that you think the world of him. One day the other Antediluvians will band together against him and then you will be left with his enemies. Dimitri would soon follow him in Death’s embrace as he actively hunts and partakes in the diableries with him, or so my spies tell me. And then you, who are so used to being a pet, will be taken in by the strongest and cruelest of the bunch who tore your sire and husband to shreds. Is that the eternity you wish for?”</p>
<p>Nikola hadn’t thought about it that way. But the other Antediluvians were slumbering, weren’t they? Well all apart of Arikel and he doubted she will move against Malkav if she had sat out the killing of the second generation.</p>
<p>“As I said before…”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Malkav is almighty and only Caine and Lilith rival him in your mind. You will hear my words in time. But you must know that it is high time for you to start partaking in the Jihad on your own. You are … almost alive. That is mostly due to Malkav’s blood being fed to you every time you wish for it. You had been fed different vampire blood in the form of sweets, yes? And yet you have never done a diablerie. You are already a cannibal, child. Why not take it a step further and attain more power?”</p>
<p>Nikola was just about to snap at the vampire how he didn’t need more power when he remembered his words about Malkav and Dimitri dying. He was shielded by them and remained blissfully ignorant thanks to them. But what if they did die? Was he to relieve his beginning days with Dimitri with someone else? Never again.</p>
<p>“What are you offering and what do you want in return for it, lord Flavius?”</p>
<p>“Simple, child. I am offering to be your mentor. I will teach you how to wage war both with economical means and with pure violence. In return I want your protection from your sire. Should you grant it I will point you to the sleeping Antediluvians and Methuselahs from all around the world and you will feast on their blood to your heart’s content. It would be like an adventure and maybe you will become so strong you will no longer need to be a pet to survive. What do you say, child? Will you be my protégé and greatest weapon?”</p>
<p>The vampire extended his hand for him to shake and Nikola stared at it. To no longer be cooped up was like a dream to him. One that he needed more power for. But it was true that he had no idea how to go about it. And this Ventrue did. Did he want to sell his allegiance to him? No. Did he have to? Yes. He reached out and shook the offered hand.</p>
<p>“Now that we have come to an agreement.” Began to speak the Ventrue as he filled another glass. “I will give you a piece of advice. Read everything you can find about the Masquerade. My pet hackers have told me you know of the “game” and it’s manuals. Read the Gilded Cage and then check the book on Gehenna to see just what we vampires fear. Any questions?”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to prepare me to stop it? Because I will never be strong enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh, child. People kept telling me that I and the legions under my command will never be strong enough to defeat the Scourge of God yet I still remain while he is dead. Under my tutelage, even though I am merely an Elder, you will surpass Malkav one day. And when that day comes you will be free and I will be untouchable. And isn’t that what we both need?”</p>
<p>“I suppose it is. So, where do we start?”    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p>
<p>Nikola had told Dimitri and Malkav everything when he came home. They would find out anyway, so there was no point in hiding it. Malkav had grumbled that he should have been his mentor and not some Ventrue. But he didn’t protest when Nikola explained to him just what Flavius had offered him.</p>
<p>Dimitri stayed silent the whole time. He didn’t speak back to Nikola when the Bulgarian tried to talk to him. Nikola didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>The day he read from the Gilded Cage and then he went out to hunt. The same car was waiting for him when he got out of the back alley where he fed. He got into it and let himself be taken to his mentor.</p>
<p>Once he got out of the car Flavius was waiting for him at the door. He followed the older vampire and let him be the first to speak.</p>
<p>“Did you do your required reading, child?”</p>
<p>“Um, I tried. But I had other things to do today and couldn’t get very far.”</p>
<p>“It is all the same. I can fill in the blanks. But before that I’d like you to meet someone who owns me a favor and has agreed to train you. Your first couple of months will be spend with him as he teaches you the tools of his trade. He is an Assamite.”</p>
<p>“An assassin? What do I need to learn from him? I already bested one vampire before.”</p>
<p>“A sewer rat, and not that very high ranking at that. No, before you start moving against Methuselahs you will need to learn how to kill properly. You still snap the necks of the kine you feed from, leaving your finger prints on them. While you are presumed dead it is not so hard for a vampire to track you down once you starts doing diableries if you keep to your preferred way of killing. No, Sadik Adnan will improve your repertoire. Just be warned that he doesn’t play nice.”</p>
<p>They moved towards the back yard and a man stood there doing stretches. He stopped when he saw Nikola waving at him. Flavius pointed between them and began their introduction.</p>
<p>“Sadik, this is your new trainee Nikola. Nikola this is your teacher Sadik. Now I leave you two to begin training, I have other business to attend to.”</p>
<p>Nikola extended his hand for a handshake but the man grabbed it and using it as a lever he threw him to the ground. Nikola made to stand up but the Assamite swept his feet right from underneath him. Then he began to wildly curse.</p>
<p>“This is what I have to work with? You have the reflexes of a newborn foal! At least you have some muscles on you. Now get up and start doing laps, pet.”</p>
<p>Nikola was already angry at being manhandled but when he heard the last word he lost it and attempted to punch and break the man’s kneecap and get him down on the ground with him when Sadik jumped in the air, did a back flip, and landed far away from his reach.</p>
<p>“You have some basic knowledge of where to hit someone, pet. One thing your nerd clan is good for. But you don’t have the speed to back it up. Laps. Now.”</p>
<p>“Quit calling me that! Where did the nickname came from anyway? We just met!”</p>
<p>“You are Malkav’s pet, are you not? Oh don’t look at me like that. You are a part of his harem even if you are the <em>first wife</em>, so that makes you his pet. Perhaps when I’m through with you maybe you will be upgraded to partner. But don’t hold your breath. Now run or I will take out my pocket knife and make you.”</p>
<p>Nikola snarled and was about to retort when something flew past his check and grazed it. He moved a finger to trace the cut as Sadik took another knife out.</p>
<p>“The next one is for your guts. The one after that is for your eye. And afterwards you can say bye to your <em>little friend</em> and sex for tonight with it. Your owner won’t be pleased at that, pet. So get up and start running.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s expression didn’t change but he got up and followed orders. He ran mindlessly for quite some time until he got out of breath and stopped to rest. He was suddenly kicked into the side of the house. It happened so fast he hadn’t seen it coming. The assassin approached him slowly. He leaned down and Nikola thought that he would help him up but instead he griped his hair and made him look up at him.</p>
<p>“You run as slow as a grandmother, pet. And you lack discipline too. I didn’t tell you to stop running and you should have watched out for this attack and blocked it. Didn’t Flavius tell you I’m not nice?”</p>
<p>Nikola wanted to break the offending arm and reached out towards it but the man let go of his hair before Nikola even began and kneeled him in the stomach.</p>
<p>“He mentioned you are a bastard, yes.” Nikola said between painful groans but got up from the ground. He wasn’t going to give Adnan the satisfaction of showing him just how strong his kick had been.</p>
<p>“A bastard, am I? Well I’ll tell you something, pet. Not all Methuselahs are as nice as your blonde Toreador boy toy. And even he hadn’t shown you what he really likes doing thanks to your husband and your pretty face. If you want to screw over both the Sabbat and the Camarilla by killing off the remaining Antediluvians and going on a wild goose chase for Caine himself before Gehenna happens then you will need to best me in a fight first. So far I’m not impressed. Keep running. Just so it’s fair I’ll give you a warning. I will come and trip you ever so often. There, aren’t I nice, pet?”</p>
<p>“The nicest, bastard.” Said Nikola before beginning to run again. True to his word the Assamite tripped him and did back flips around him to mock him. He kept calling him pet all the while. Nikola wanted to tear out the man’s fangs so fucking much.</p>
<p>Just as the first rays of sunlight came around the horizon the assassin made a sign for Nikola to stop running. He did and fell down on his knees. It hurt to breathe and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. At least his exhaustion had served to numb the pain of falling so many times.</p>
<p>The assassin approached him and got him in a fireman’s carry and got them inside the house. He deposited him like a sack of potatoes on the ground and brought a chair to sit right across from him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect anything from you but I have to admit that for a nerdy pet you did passingly well. At least you didn’t whine or anything. We will get along. Now story time. I was the one to kill your country’s boy Tsar Shishman and was turned into a vampire because of it. I then hunted down Byzantine’s last Emperor and assassinated him too which led to the last hope for free Balkans evaporating like snow in spring. Feeling angry yet, pet?”</p>
<p>Nikola whizzed but finally managed to get to his feet. He went to the nearest table and grabbed a chair and put it right across from Sadik, not wanting to show him that he was intimidated.</p>
<p>“Should I be, bastard? Your “glories” are a thing of the past and I was raised here in the states. I don’t remember Bulgaria at all and if it makes you feel better I dislike you because you are a shit teacher, not because of something that happened centuries ago.”</p>
<p>Sadik gave a hearty laugh and clapped his hands together.</p>
<p>“Pet, you really are domesticated. You are lucky that you fell in Malkav’s lap and he treats you like a family heirloom. If you were a part of my harems I would have locked you in my room and stretched you all day long. He spoils you rotten, giving you the freedom to choose your own mentor and sharing you with someone that is of lower status just so you can be satisfied.”</p>
<p>Nikola showed Sadik the middle finger. The man chuckled at him and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Definitely spoiled for a wife. Lucky you. Although now that I saw you have some fire in you I feel like wanting to get warmed by it myself. Maybe I will steal you from angry angel and playboy. What do you say, pet? Will you take me until your death does us part?”</p>
<p>Nikola stood up in indignation but then his legs gave out and he barely managed to get back on the chair before he fell. He pointed a finger towards the assassin and sputtered.</p>
<p>“You are the last man I’d sleep with!”</p>
<p>Sadik leaned closer to him and blew him a kiss before retreating back.</p>
<p>“So there is hope, pet? Just tell the other people who are waiting to get you to ride their ponies not to wait in line behind me. Because once you make a turn on my <em>steed</em> there is no going back. Let’s just say I’m very <em>flexible </em>when it counts and leave it at that.”</p>
<p>Nikola blushed deep red at that and tried to stand up to leave but his legs gave out again. He groaned before speaking.</p>
<p>“I may not be as agile as you but I can still give you the mother of all headaches. You won’t even be able to say your name for weeks! So keep your hands off of me.”</p>
<p>Adnan made himself comfortable and splotched in his chair and then patted his knee in a clear invitation. Nikola was now looking at everywhere but at him.</p>
<p>“So why hadn’t you yet, pet? I know Dimitri well, granted I’ve never had a go because he keeps insisting he has “standards”.” At that he rolled his eyes and Nikola suddenly felt a deep satisfaction for Dimitri’s refusal to sleep with the geezer. “But from what I’ve heard he likes inflicting pain and melts at receiving it. Tell me, pet. Did he beat you around before your sire turned up?”</p>
<p>Nikola wanted to say no, but it wasn’t exactly the truth. Dimitri had never hit him, true. But he enjoyed twisting his wrists in the early days until he started agreeing with him. Taking his silence for an answer the man laughed again.</p>
<p>“So he broke you in and turned you into a house pet. And yet you still fell in love with him! But then you put horns on him. People stone wives alive for such things where I am from, not ride the lover’s dick. Dimitri must be head over heels for you if he hadn’t left you. There goes my chances with him too. But I’ll find my own pet eventually! Pet, do you think I can find true love?”</p>
<p>“Lilith will become the patron saint of mothers before you do…”</p>
<p>“I too think there is hope. But enough about our little foreplay, pet. Your problem is that you are too lifelike. You still breathe. I can hear your heartbeat from here. You are fresh and rosy and entirely too exotic as a vampire for your own good. If Malkav wasn’t so freakishly strong a Jihad would have been fought over the ownership of a doll like you. You are vampire but you are not like us. You are like a very weird gem that is one of a kind and that is wanted by everyone. Listen to me getting romantic again. Are you sure you won’t give me a chance? Flavius has wonderful beds in his rooms.”</p>
<p>“GO TO HELL!”</p>
<p>“Anyway, so the question is how do I make a killer out of you? Oh sure you can tempt your first Methuselah with a sweet smile or something. By the way may I see your smile? Oi, put that vase down! It is older than me! Now, where were we? You can play the jail bait card once but the rumor of you trading sex for diableries will go around and vampires will start protecting themselves from your charm. Or kidnap you and flat out tie you up. Now there is a good idea of how things can work between us! Ha, your plate missed hitting me. Try throwing it better next time, pet. You see, if you don’t listen to me and improve you will get bend in a way you don’t like eventually. What if a Nosferatu rat manages to catch you? Or better yet their Antediluvian? From what I heard Absimiliard likes deforming pretty things until they are more like him. Baba Yaga was quite the beauty when alive, you know?”</p>
<p>Nikola crossed his hands around his chest protectively and scoffed as Sadik gave him a wink.</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me all this?”</p>
<p>Before Nikola knew it Sadik flicked his nose and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>“Because I <em>like</em> you, pet. Didn’t you listen to me lax poetics at you? You want to not be a pet anymore, I can respect that. But you will have to earn it. And you don’t take things seriously. You are coddled and play house and you are happy. Very unlike how a vampire is. We are cursed, pet. <em>You</em> are not. And thanks to you an entire clan gets to walk in the light. You have no idea how rich the fucking Malkavians are getting selling their vitae on the black market! But people want the source of all of it. And you are the source! So snap out of your little romance novel and get up from the fucking chair and wipe that anger off of your face. Anger clouds the judgement. An assassin can’t afford it. Or do you think you can get away with being the exception yet again? Because you can’t!”</p>
<p>Nikola was startled at the outburst but he scrambled on his feet and forced himself to remain upright.</p>
<p>“Now that story time is over training can continue. Drop down on the floor and give me 100 pushups for a start. A small amount for a vampire but you did run the whole night so I will be merciful.”</p>
<p>It had started with 100 pushups and then it was continued with a hundred sit ups. Then Sadik had grumbled on how slow he did them and forced him to repeat the exercises. The Assamite kept pulling reasons out of thin air to make Nikola work until it was night again. Nikola hadn’t noticed the time. He felt tired and wanted to sleep but Sadik didn’t want him to and even pulled out a pocket knife and aimed it towards Nikola’s midsection. Remembering the threat from yesterday he got up and followed Sadik out but not before calling to tell Malkav and Dimitri where he was and why he wasn’t going home. Sadik commented him on being a good and considerate pet while twirling the knife on a finger. Nikola was too tired to care.</p>
<p>The night was spend running and he even managed to see, but not dodge, any of the attempts to be tripped. He hurt all over by sunrise and he was once again carried in the house in a fireman’s carry. As Sadik put him on a chair opposite of him while he was given a bottle of blood to drink for another story time Nikola started seeing different spots swimming around in his vision.</p>
<p>Just as Sadik was telling him of one of his past lovers, a Greek Brujah who left him for a Japanese Ventrue, Nikola swayed dangerously and fell down on the floor. Then he knew only darkness.</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know how long it took for him to wake up after that but it was bright and sunny outside. Sadik was reading something in Arabic with great interest. Once he noticed that Nikola moved in the bed he placed a hand down on his chest and pushed him further into the mattress.</p>
<p>“Sleeping beauty you woke up and I didn’t even had to kiss you! Well I wanted to but Flavius threatened to air some dirt he has on me, he really is a prune isn’t he? Anyway your test is now over. You passed, barely, but you passed. Now I know you actually weren’t a slouch while alive and at least build some stamina. I can work with that. Now avenging angel called and demanded you back so get dressed with the clothes your mentor left for you and get to the car. I will give you today and tonight off so you can be a good wife and please your husbands but after that I expect you return straight after hunting so we can continue. And don’t look at me like that! I got roped into this while you agreed! I should be the one to bitch but I am as pleasant as can be!”</p>
<p>“Sure you are, bastard. You exhausted me on purpose! You knew I’ll pass out!”</p>
<p>Sadik punched his arm lightning fast. The pain made Nikola remember the pain coursing through the rest of his body.</p>
<p>“Pet do you think that your prey will let you get 8 hours of sleep every night? You want the big guns dead you will have to learn to survive on the edge!”</p>
<p>Nikola punched Sadik’s chest and was surprised when the man didn’t move away. Then he noticed how weak his punch was and felt embarrassed because of it.</p>
<p>“I don’t want the “big guns” dead! I want to be strong! That is all!”</p>
<p>Sadik sighed at him before reaching out to grip Nikola’s hand in his and he brought it to his lips. Nikola tried to get it out but Sadik was having none of that.</p>
<p>“Pet, this is what Flavius wants. He wants to prevent the Gehenna. To defeat his second Attila and <em>you </em>are his legion. This is your Jihad now as much as it is his. He will support you as long as you fight in it. Now do you understand in how much shit you jumped in?”</p>
<p>“I have no problems killing Methuselahs! They are evil manipulators and deserve it. And their sires are worse!”</p>
<p>Sadik let go of his hand and petted his hair gently and then ran his hand down his check.</p>
<p>“And they have no problem killing you and worse either. There are special names for them for a reason. But man it’s like I am speaking to a brick wall. Now I am going to leave so you can have some privacy while you dress. Have a nice break, pet.”</p>
<p>Nikola wanted to throw a pillow so much at the Turk’s retreating back. But one it wouldn’t do any damage and two it would mean he would be admitting defeat. Pet this pet that! He almost wished Sadik would insult him instead of calling him that word all the time.</p>
<p>The following months were grueling but Nikola began to take weeks before passing out. He had snapped at Sadik and asked him once how long can the vampire take to pass out himself and the Turk had gloated that for him it took years. Nikola was more than a little impressed at the vampire.</p>
<p>Things progressed well for Ivan and Matthew and one day Ivan texted him during training that he and Matthew had taken their relationship to the next level. That had been Dimitri’s cue to finally embrace the boy. Matthew had been squeamish about his first kill but he had done his part for a successful hunt wonderfully.</p>
<p>These days Malkav didn’t need to feed from him as often and Nikola didn’t feel the nagging pull and just thought that the vampire liked the taste of his blood too much by now as he drank from him every time they got together. Nikola suspected that if he left some blood in a bottle Malkav could ration it to last him months. But Nikola didn’t imagine taking so long to do his task.</p>
<p>Flavius had told him that as soon as he manages to run all night without Sadik managing to trip him even once he would give him his first target. Sadik had thought him how to use guns and knives and more importantly how to hide them on him. He had also instructed him on how to fight dirty.</p>
<p>Nikola used that knowledge to dodge the Turk as often as he could. Then one night Sadik kept upping his ante in desperation but couldn’t trip him. Nikola was ready.</p>
<p>He went to Flavius’ solar and sat in a chair not even winded. The Roman placed a file in his arms and Nikola’s eyebrows rose as he began to read.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa? The one that killed Baba Yaga?”</p>
<p>“The same. You keep mentioning his victim so I got curious and researched him. It wasn’t until a month ago that I found him slumbering in Siberia. You weren’t ready back then but you are ready now. Vasilisa is known for his sharp mind and inhumanity. As far as your physical powers go you should be able to outmatch him. He takes the form of a small child after all. But he is a spider and as soon as you are in Siberia you will land in his web. Do you take this job? Because if you don’t I won’t hold it against you. Consider what you already got from me a gift from your dear and benevolent grandfather, child.”</p>
<p>The Roman placed a warm hand over Nikola’s and gently rubbed a few circles over it before retreating it back. Nikola lowered his head to stare at the picture of the little sleeping blonde cherub that was a demon in reality. So the boy had been a monster even while alive, killing his own parents and terrorizing his community. And what he did after he was embraced was too cruel for words.</p>
<p>Vasilisa kept the children of the village alive and he would play with them every day. Dress them up in the same clothes as him. Tell them that he loved them and promised them eternity by his side. And the children had believed him out of fear and had grown to love him in return. Then when they grew up he would kill them and tell the other children that he killed their fellows because they betrayed him. That continued until only two children survived.</p>
<p>Vasilisa ghouled Igor and Katya and was rumored to still keep them alive. They were his eternal babysitters. He needed to watch out for them.</p>
<p>“I will kill that wretch that was never human to begin with to stop him from killing more. You can count on me, Flavius.”</p>
<p>“Good, grandson. You don’t mind me calling you that, do you, child? I have grown close to you.”</p>
<p>Nikola blinked. When Flavius had let slip the word grandfather he hadn’t been paying attention and had though it was a metaphor besides. What was the elder to him? He nourished him and gave him lessons on how to build a business empire after Nikola’s training with Sadik.</p>
<p>He had never tried to put the moves on him for which he was grateful. And he was always patient with him. Nikola had taken a leaf out of his book and kept to the real estate business, owning the land bellow the business and getting rent for it rather than moving into an unknown territory and pissing off kindred Elders.</p>
<p>He was grateful, truly. But Sadik had kept having talks with him about life and vampires in general and he had done more than a little stomping on his rose tinted glasses for which he was grateful, tasteless flirting and being called pet constantly aside.</p>
<p>This was obviously a manipulation on Flavius’ part. He no longer let people into his life, period. He had Malkav, Dimitri, Matthew, Ivan, Freddie, Anna and even Sadik to an extent. But if Flavius wanted to play this game he would indulge his “grandfather”.</p>
<p>“Nothing will make me happier, grandfather.”</p>
<p>Nikola went back with the file. When Ivan found out he was going to Russia he immediately started packing his things and wouldn’t take no for an answer as far as coming with him went. They agreed that they will remain together until Novgorod where his sisters lived and he, together with Matthew and Ivan, will visit them for a time.</p>
<p>Then Ivan and Matthew will remain as he travelled towards the Siberian tundra and wait for him to return. Dimitri had begged out of the trip and chose to remain behind with Malkav. Who told him that they were not remaining behind at all as this was a good opportunity for a trip to Brazil where an Amazonian Methuselah was putting local Malkavians in torpor.</p>
<p>The week he spend with his two cousins, for that was what he called the women even in his mind, was very relaxing. They had accepted Matthew warmly into the family although they had complained that he was too pale and didn’t eat anything.</p>
<p>The three vampires begged off food saying they were on a special 90 day diet where they drank only tomato juice, as that was what they called the bottles with blood, because of a virus that was common to the states.</p>
<p>The two had believed them as Ivan had used persuasion on them. Nikola hadn’t so much as read their mind as he felt that it was a great invasion of their privacy and the three had agreed not to tell them about the masquerade.</p>
<p>His visit was soon over and he had to take a flight over to Siberia. Soon he was traveling up the Lena River and nearing the coast of the Artic Ocean. He hunted sparingly and without living any fingerprints just like Sadik thought him. He wondered if now that his training was over he would ever see the Turk again. He had to admit he already missed him, the damn leech had grown on him.</p>
<p>As the areas became more and more rural and towns gave way to villages which in turn gave way to simple huts in the woods he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched and followed.</p>
<p>Vasilisa was not a Malkavian but Nosferatu. Surely the childlike undead couldn’t already know he was here and why he was here? Days passed as he wandered the tundra aimlessly. It had been three days since the last time he had managed to use his phone and he had to admit he was well and truly lost.</p>
<p>He knew he had to search for a swamp here somewhere so he followed the river. He had to live off animal blood. Bears, deer, wolfs there was nothing he wouldn’t hunt. It tasted vile going down but as Sadik kept telling him better a stomach filled with trash than one empty.</p>
<p>On the night he first realized something was wrong there was a full moon up in the sky. He first heard the humming then a Russian song broken by childlike laughter. He looked around him and saw a hut. It was standing up on a chicken’s leg. It couldn’t be, could it?</p>
<p>The bloody house was real and Vasilisa had taken to living in it! He racked his brain for the password but couldn’t remember it. It was something about it showing it’s face towards him and it’s back to the swamp. But he couldn’t remember the wording. And did the house understand English anyway? If it ran away he would have to find it again. He made a step towards it but it made a step back.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to search if it had a brain on which he could use persuasion a small hand griped his gently.</p>
<p>“Mister, are you lost?” Came the melodic voice from bellow. He looked down and found an adorable blonde blue eyed child holding his hand and smiling up at him. It looked just like the picture.</p>
<p>“You are Vasilisa, yes? I was looking for you actually.”</p>
<p>“So you are the Mister who wanted to do diablerie on me. Have I ever harmed you, Mister? Or maybe your family? You don’t look Russian and I haven’t left the country ever since I killed my sister.”</p>
<p>“I, well. I’m not going to do this unnecessarily bloody. You haven’t done anything to me but you still need to…die. I’m sorry, Vasilisa.”</p>
<p>“Mister its ok, I understand. It’s not like I can fight you in this form but…why are you keeping your heart beating? You are a vampire like me and yet I can hear your heart beating loud and clear. And it’s healthy, not a speck of rot on it! How is this possible, Mister? <strong><em>What are you?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>The last part was said in such a demonic voice that Nikola made a couple of steps back and his foot stepped in wet land. So this area really was swampy. Vasilisa covered his mouth at the slip up and giggled at him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I scared you, <em>Mister Nikola.</em>” The child purred his name. How did Vasilisa know of his name? He made to free his hand from the thing’s grip but it held on with a surprising strength. “But you had it coming. You’ve been really <strong><em>bad</em></strong> wanting to kill me without a cause. Someone send you, da? I don’t want to know who. It is your <strong><em>own</em></strong> <strong><em>fault that you are about to die</em></strong>. Whoever takes out a knife dies from a knife. Isn’t that how the Bulgarian proverb went? Yes I know where you are from too. Maybe I will move to slumber there. That place hasn’t had a proper hand to guide it ever since Tangra got killed by khan Krum to make way for Christianity. He was an annoying brother, but he was still a brother to me. I miss him, even his delusions of godhood.”</p>
<p>Nikola took out one of his knifes and held it securely in his grip. He wasn’t going to let a child kill him. He had trained for this. With lightning fast speed he began cutting into Vasilisa. The child tried to fight back but wasn’t successful.</p>
<p>Then it shrieked and blood poured out of Nikola’s ears. He clutched at them and realized that his eardrums were busted. As Vasilisa was whimpering on the ground he took out the last of his blood bottles and drank it up. Then he made to approach the vampire while he still couldn’t hear anything as he was sure that the boy would just shriek at him again.</p>
<p>Vasilisa saw him and got up and began to run for the house. It didn’t move away from him. Nikola made to follow but a hand grabbed his leg from the bottom of the swamp. As he looked at the thin figure of a woman hidden in the swamp he couldn’t help but notice how sharp her teeth were. The same teeth that clamped over his leg with a crushing force.</p>
<p>He kicked the thing’s jaw and kept walking to the running Vasilisa who was running up the leg of the house. He couldn’t let the thing get to safety and waste more time hunting it! He threw his knife at Vasilisa’s back and managed to get his pressure point just below his neck. The boy fell down on the ground and began to crawl around. He pitied him for a second but then he remembered all the things he had read in the file and threw another knife, this one lodging deep in his skull.</p>
<p>Then someone massive was gripping his shoulder and flinging him towards a three. The tree splintered but he got up. Compared to what Sadik dished out at him while teaching him how to fight this was nothing. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the ghostly woman had gotten out of the swamp and was standing right next to the male who had thrown him in the tree. So these were Igor and Katya.</p>
<p>They didn’t look human. But they fit the word ghoul perfectly. They were both tall but their limbs were bend at odd angles. It was a miracle they could move at all.</p>
<p>If they were still just ghouls and not vampires, and Vasilisa wouldn’t be stupid enough to turn them and break them out of his blood bond, then their skin was softer than a vampire’s.</p>
<p>He grinned like a maniac as he took another knife, this one shaped like a cleaver. First he was on Igor. He jumped on his shoulders and started hacking at his head until it was split in two parts. Katya tried to bite his leg again but he kicked her so hard that teeth fell from her jaw and she fell in the swamp wailing.</p>
<p>Once Igor’s heart finally stopped beating he dragged Katya out of the swamp as she struggled and tried to chop her head off but her jaw kept getting in the way. Figuring out there was nothing to it he took the cleaver to her stomach and then he set it aside as her intestines pooped out.</p>
<p>He took them out and hanged her on a nearby branch by them. Her screams were so horrendous that he nearly covered his ears. But he had done this so he owe it to her to watch it with dignity. Once she too was free from this world he turned around towards the house and found it just standing there but Vasilisa was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>The Bulgarian kept looking around and then remembered to take the cleaver from the ground. As he bend down to pick it some kind of dust got in his eyes and he fell down paralyzed. A bloody Vasilisa took the cleaver from his hands and pressed it to his throat.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>You monster! You killed my friends! The only friends I had left from when I was still alive! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!</em></strong>”</p>
<p>Nikola chuckled and entered Vasilisa’s mind and the child was soon screaming on the ground and clutching it’s head.</p>
<p>“You dump shit, you should have gotten inside your house and ran off. I can hold you like this for hours. But for how long can your dust hold ME?”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Not fair! You cheated! You Malkavians keep cheating ever since your minds became clearer. It hurts! It hurts so much! Monster! My poor pretty Katya. My dear brave Igor!</em></strong>”</p>
<p>Then the demonic child gave another shriek but it didn’t bust his eardrums like last time. So Vasilisa’s power was limited. Now only if he could shake the effects of the damned dust.</p>
<p>Then much to his surprise Vasilisa giggled despite the pain and started to shift. That in itself must have been painful as the growing child’s screams increased and became more demonic in nature until the child’s voice became a man’s.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>But I will get you back, pretty Niki.</em></strong> Yes, you are argh strong and fast and better than poor dead, son of a bitch, Katya and Igor. I know how to get you to stop attacking me! I know just the way! And you will turn into my protector instead. <em>Forever and ever and we will be happy.</em>”</p>
<p>Where once stood a child there was now a breathtaking man. He had long golden hair curled slightly at the ends. Nikola’s breath hitched at the man’s naked form. He forced another wave of a headache towards Vasilisa.</p>
<p>The man fell down screaming but he was suddenly laughing too. He barely managed to flip on his hands and knees but once he did so he began to crawl towards Nikola. Nikola watched helplessly as Vasilisa took out the knife from his back and brought it down on his own arm. The knife didn’t even pierce his skin all that deeply. Wimp.</p>
<p>Then just as he was about to laugh through the pain himself Vasilisa took out the second knife and brought it to his own tongue. The beautiful creature used it to cut the tip of his own tongue. He was reduced to tears after that but he still leaned over and forced his mouth open and then he kissed him.</p>
<p>While he was kissing him he bit down on Nikola’s tongue and tore out the tip. Then he resumed the kissing as Nikola angrily send another wave of nausea at it.</p>
<p>Vasilisa repeated the kiss once more and then leaned down for another kiss and while he was kissing him the feeling in Nikola’s limbs returned and he head-butted his molester. Then he stopped to think. Just why had he done it? Vasilisa was just defending himself. Beautiful, sweet Vasilisa. How had he lived without him up until now?</p>
<p>He gently took Vasilisa in his arms as the man sobbed and kept repeating “Ja lyblio tebia, letat.” He didn’t know what most of it mean but he recognized the word for love. He loved Vasilisa. He needed to make it up to him for scaring and hurting him like that. He waited for their wounds to fully heal and he began to slowly undress himself. He started to kiss Vasilisa and soon they were both on the ground, their hands rooming over the other’s body.</p>
<p>Nikola smiled softly as he entered Vasilisa and began to take his pleasure from him. He remembered Dimitri and Malkav as he kept moving in and out but he shock his head. Vasilisa needed a new friend and a protector and he would be more for him. He would be his lover. And so the spider coughed the fly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since both Vasilisa and Nikola drank from each other’s vitae three times they are now equally enthralled. “Ja lyblio tebia, letat.” Means “I love you, fly”. Since Vasilisa was described as a spider in the wiki I figured I could use this to have him refer to Nikola. But did he caught a fly or a deadly killer wasp? Anyway the Vasilisa hunting arc begins!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The italics mean the dialogue is spoken in Russian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p>
<p>The first snows caught Nikola unawares. It was so bloody cold that he parked himself right next to the fireplace much to Vasilisa’s amusement. His dear angel didn’t mock him, rather he kept going outside to hunt for him and bring in more firewood for which Nikola was grateful.</p>
<p>He drank from Vasilisa and Vasilisa drank from him every day. The novelty of being able to go outside not wearing off for the blonde even though months past. Vasilisa had taken to teaching him Russian and rewarding him with kisses for every word he got right. Soon he was making sentences and his effort was all worth it as Vasilisa kept calling his voice melodic when he spoke in the Nictuku’s language.</p>
<p>Nikola felt happy, for once. Oh sure he had to fight hunters send against Vasilisa every so often. Local vampire cannibals send by the prince of the region as he didn’t want to share his power over this side of Siberia but Vasilisa always tricked them with magic and he was there to finish them off and do diablerie on them.</p>
<p>His shoulder was taped and his beautiful Vasilisa appeared to him in his grown up male form. Then he showed him a pretty baby blue ribbon and sat down right next to him, passing him a comb. Nikola smiled wistfully and began combing Vasilisa’s golden locks. Once they shone like the spun gold they were he began to slowly braid them the way the vampire had taught him.</p>
<p>As he was finishing up and wrapping the ribbon on the length of the braid Vasilisa spoke.</p>
<p>“<em>My lovely fly, what are you planning for today? Surely you won’t just stare in the flames all day? </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa, my love. Have I told you how beautiful you are today, my golden spider? The sun pales in comparison. What do you wish of me for today? Do you want me to brave the snows for you and search for a white wolf so I can fashion it’s pelt into a shall for you? Or perhaps you wish for me to wake a sleeping bear and bring you a new warm cover for our bed? Command me and I’ll go.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa turned just as the ribbon was done being tied to a bow and he took Nikola’s face into his hands gently.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Chukchi are passing by on their migration. You took Igor and Katya from me and I miss them. I want another child in my life. To ghoul and raise and teach it how to protect me. Will you catch me a child, fly?”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola looked momentarily shocked at that. A child. He remembered Igor and Katya’s deformities and gulped. He didn’t want to inflict them on a child! But Vasilisa wanted it of him. And he didn’t want to disappoint him.</p>
<p>He shook his head to clear his mind. He loved Vasilisa enough to forget about everything else but he still had his principles! He wasn’t going to bring him a child. But he was fed up with eating animals. He will still bring him something from the Chukchi’s camps.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t ask me to trample on my heart for you, spider. It is yours and you wouldn’t want it damaged beyond repair. I may turn into a monster and then do something I regret, my beauty. I will still bring you some Chukchi men and we will have a blood feast. You don’t mind picking the herbs and mushrooms for it, do you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“<strong>So you don’t love me after all! If you loved me you would have wanted for us to have a child of our own too!</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa’s voice turned demonic again. Nikola forced himself to ignore it. It had the habit of doing so every time Vasilisa would get mad at him and he had gotten used to it. So Vasilisa wanted to throw a tantrum? He didn’t care. He loved him and he was obsessed with him but it wasn’t a fluffy love. He didn’t know how to do kind and soft love.</p>
<p>Oh sure, he had seen it in action with Ivan and Matthew but he didn’t know how they could be so selfless to one another. Dimitri had been his first love and he, together with Malkav, had kept hurting him until they twisted his feelings to be just as poisonous as their own.</p>
<p>“<em>Vasilisa don’t put my devotion to you in question. I will remain in your web even past the time your flame for me dies. It seems I am not a fly at all. Now if you don’t want me to pin you down on the mattress and show you in just what bad mood your accusations put me in apologize and make it up to me before I go out hunting for our feast.”</em></p>
<p>Vasilisa’s beauty nearly slipped and his silky skin started to turn sickly as he snarled but then he looked down and remembered himself. He smiled one of his soft smiles that made Nikola forget even his own name and leaned in to kiss the Bulgarian.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am sorry, fly. But that is what you are if you live in a spider’s web. But you are a strange and vicious fly. I have never caught anything like you before. So alive. With the agility and strength of an Assamite while still remaining true to the power of your own clan. And you show remorse. My treasure I will collect as many herbs as you want me to. Just bring our prey alive. I feel like feasting on warm blood.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola ran his thumb over Vasilisa’s check and gave out a sigh. So he would have to force the Chukchi to follow him somehow. Steal their reindeers and let himself be seen? His Vasilisa had a healthy appetite and would pounce on the entire tribe if given the opportunity. But then he would tear out the throats of the women and children too. It seems that he would need to persuade the men to come with him willingly. It looked like he would still need to hunt animals to fuel his tank for the power needed to do that.</p>
<p>They separated and Nikola went back down the chicken leg and into the forest. Soon he neared the tribe and blend in the shadows of the trees to take his pick.</p>
<p>He ended up choosing the men at the front of the tribe. The leaders of the whole group. Vasilisa would love the irony of the tribe being left without guidance in the harsh winter and it would make the feast all the sweeter for him.</p>
<p>He concentrated on his vocal cords and gave out a few baby’s wails just like how Vasilisa had thought him. Ever since he had started to drink from his love he had started to develop some of his abilities. He had woken up with deep red hair one day. It took effort for him to maintain his original appearance. He didn’t want to change least he forget who he was.</p>
<p>Not that it would be too bad as long as he had Vasilisa with him. But if he became a changeling he would lose his sense of self, that much he knew. And how would he love his dear spider then?</p>
<p>His wailing must have been successful because the men at the front of the group broke apart from it and began to walk near him. A couple more steps and they were out of hearing range from the main group.</p>
<p>He knocked out the first man with a well-practiced hit to the back of the neck. The second one screamed angrily at him but he did a flip and he was suddenly right next to him and kicking him in the stomach so fast he could hear the man’s ribs cracking as he fell on the snow covered forest floor.</p>
<p>The third and final one fell down on his knees and began to pray.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please don’t kill me, demon! Oh God, please save me!”</em>
</p>
<p>The poor wretch gave out soft whimpers but didn’t move as Nikola approached him. Then he looked him over. The Chukchi was strong and could be useful for hard labor. Why should his delicate Vasilisa have to lug around firewood for him in this cold harsh winter when he could have a ghoul do it?</p>
<p>Making up his mind he picked up the first two men and he tied them to his sleight. Then he forced the man to get up and put the rope of the sleight in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pull or you will join them on the sleight.”</em>
</p>
<p>He began walking and heard the man begin to huff and the sleight moving on the snow. Nikola would test this ghoul to see how much he could take before giving him his vitae. There was no point in having a ghoul that would require too much of his blood to do simple tasks. He was fed up with being a blood bank for everyone every time they wished for his blood.</p>
<p>They reached the house and the man fell down on his knees screaming about Baba Yaga. Nikola smiled at that.</p>
<p>
  <em>“She is dead but if you don’t shut your trap I will feed you to her brother, Vasilisa the Beautiful.”</em>
</p>
<p>The Chukchi started praying to God to deliver him from demons as Nikola put one of the men over his shoulders and began the slow trek towards the house. He said the password and forced the leg to bend with another one so he would just walk straight in without climbing. His Vasilisa must have been very panicked on the night they met if he didn’t thought of doing that to hide from him.</p>
<p>He dropped the man and returned for the other one. His ghoul to be was still on the ground staring at the house in shock. Nikola sniffed the air and realized the man had soiled himself. He wrinkled his nose at that but ignored him.</p>
<p>Once he returned from leaving the second man on the floor he exited the house and stared at the whimpering Chukchi.</p>
<p>“<em>Take an axe and start cutting down a tree. Once you finish I want you to chop it for firewood and bring the wood in the house. You are not to talk with your fellows while inside or I will tear out your tongue. Just keep the fire burning in the fireplace. Simple enough, no? Now get to work.”</em></p>
<p>The Chukchi got up and went towards the axe to obediently begin doing as told. Nikola began his stretches and soon he was running and doing flips, both backwards and forwards, in an imitation of dodging Sadik’s attacks.</p>
<p>He had tried to get Vasilisa to work out too but the blonde had showed him his true form when he kept asking. His dear heart was a deformed child in truth. With legs bend at odd angles and boneless arms which hung limp at his sides like noodles. Vasilisa had cried and asked him if he still loved him even in this form.</p>
<p>He remembered taking the child in his arms and twirling them around until the tears were replaced by lovely giggles. The answer was that there was no doubt. Vasilisa had turned back into his lovely naked form after that and they made love under the stars as they fed from each other.</p>
<p>After they were finished and panting with the soft sounds of the swamp around them Vasilisa had first asked him if he would die for him. And Nikola had remembered that he told him yes without hesitation. Then he asked him a question that melted him when he heard it. He asked him if he would <em>live</em> for him. He had given him his answer by going back inside him and telling him how much he loved him.</p>
<p>Vasilisa came back some time later with a basket full of herbs. He had flowers in his hair and Nikola reached out to gently touch the petals of one. Suddenly he very much wanted to have Dimitri’s talent with painting so that he could immortalize the vision before him.</p>
<p>Vasilisa gathered up the skirts of his dress, as he dressed like a woman just like he had dressed as a girl when he had taken the form of a boy, and gave a quick twirl so that Nikola could take a look at his flower covered braid. Nikola smiled and bowed at him and reached out his hand at the beauty. Dinner could wait. For now all he needed was to dance with his love.</p>
<p>Dinner that night was a strange affair. They drank from wooden cups as the two Chukchi were going in shock on the table from the blood loss. Nikola had ghouled the third one and had forced him to go and chop down another tree with a broken arm, a result of a sudden bravery on the ghoul’s part that consisted of him trying to plunge the axe he was given in Nikola’s back.</p>
<p>Spring came and Nikola killed the ghoul and let Vasilisa drink him dry. Chukchi were too rebellious, it seemed. He would try getting a new one come next winter and he would dispose of  him once the weather gets better just like he had done with this one.</p>
<p>One day as he strolled hand in hand with Vasilisa they heard soft crying. It was a woman’s. They approached and Vasilisa tried to stop him from going further into the clearing once he saw her but Nikola just kept walking. Curious to see what sort of tourist was dumb enough to come so deep in the tundra.</p>
<p>The woman was naked and her leg looked broken. This was odd. Had she been raped? And by whom? The Chukchi weren’t the type and there hadn’t been any vampires encroaching on their territory in weeks.</p>
<p>Then something deep blue coughed his eye and he turned to stare at her back. There were butterfly wings there. He couldn’t believe his eyes so he reached out and touched them. They were leathery despite their appearance and looked big enough to support the woman in a flight.</p>
<p>The being bared sharp fangs at him and he showed her his in return. That replaced her anger with fear pretty fast. He turned towards Vasilisa and pointed at the naked woman.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is she, my love?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A fae, fly. Please don’t move her or antagonize her any further. Her whole community will decent on us. And don’t drink from her either. You will be cursed. Let us just go home.”</em>
</p>
<p>A fae, huh? He sniffed her and found her scent alluring. He wondered what she would taste like. Cursed? He was a vampire so he was cursed already. What would be the harm in taking just one sip to satisfy his curiosity? It was not like he would drink her dry.</p>
<p>He scooped out the woman in his arms as she whimpered but didn’t resist. Vasilisa tried to get his attention but he bit down on the fae’s neck and gulped some of her blood.</p>
<p>The taste was better than candy. It was like the meals Dimitri would make for him while he was still alive! Happily he drank more, savoring the long forgotten taste. The woman tried to struggle but he held her fast and forced a head splitting headache on her brain.</p>
<p>He ended up killing her with it but didn’t care. He gulped down every last drop as Vasilisa kept backing away from him. When he could no longer drink he raised his head and stared in Vasilisa’s eyes. He saw raw fear in them but didn’t know where it came from.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where can I find more like her, my lovely spider?”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa dropped the basket he was caring and stepped away from him. He reached out to hide his neck with his hands. Surely his lovely didn’t think he would take vitae from him without permission?</p>
<p>
  <em>“They have a village nearby. Stay here while her blood runs in your veins! Don’t come home or I will make the house move and you will never see me again!”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola looked hurt as he dropped the corpse of the fae to the forest floor. Then his expression turned to anger and he snarled.</p>
<p>
  <em>“HOW DARE YOU! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU! I DO DIABLERIE TO OTHER VAMPIRES FOR YOU! AND YOU THREATEN TO LEAVE ME? <strong>ON YOUR KNEES!</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa backhanded him then and he twisted his arm in return, forcing him down on his knees. He kept twisting and smiling as the vampire was whimpering from the pain. Then Nikola saw himself in the spring and stopped.</p>
<p>What was he doing? What the fuck was he doing to his love? He was turning into Dimitri! He didn’t want to but it was the reality of it. He stepped back from Vasilisa and tripped on the corpse.</p>
<p>It had been so tasty though. He felt almost alive with the taste of the blood on the inside of his mouth. He licked his lips and kicked the corpse into the spring. The water got disturbed and he could no longer see himself in it. Good.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will lead me to the village and then we are going home. Don’t argue and stop crying. I can’t stand to see your pretty face covered in snot and tears.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa stood up and he griped the blonde’s hand in his. As he was lead deeper into the forest by the defeated vampire he realized that Dimitri had told him something much in the same lines as his last sentence. Oh, fuck it, he thought to himself. He had sucked it up literally and fallen in love with Dimitri, hadn’t he? Vasilisa would do the same for him.</p>
<p>He feasted on fae as Vasilisa watched on with a dead look that night. He remembered this same look from his paintings with the corpses. The more Vasilisa reminded him of himself the more he started to miss Dimitri.</p>
<p>Nikola still loved the Romanian. Although should they meet now he doubted he would be the sap he was before. Maybe Dimitri would like it? Imagining Vasilisa between the two of them with Malkav’s cock in the delicate blonde’s mouth made him grin.</p>
<p>Now that was a dream. He could have it all. But would he be allowed to? Oh sure maybe, just maybe, Dimitri will let being put horns on again be. But what of Malkav? His sire was possessive and jealous in nature. He wouldn’t let it just slide. He would kill Vasilisa and then force his mind to bend until things returned back to what they once were.</p>
<p>No, he was never going to become a weakling again! He would remain here in Russia with Vasilisa and protect him and love him and remain free. Nikola took a good look at Vasilisa as the last fae was sucked dry. He was calm but a scan of his mind showed fear there. He wanted to taste that fear in the man’s blood tonight.</p>
<p>After the fae massacre he had begun demanding that they move the house from the swamp and into fae territory. Vasilisa complied but started to act up. He now had to force his mouth open for him to drink from him so the blood bond would remain. He himself had stopped drinking from the blonde’s vitae altogether.</p>
<p>A year passed and just like it was for Caine and the crone the haze he had on his mind lifted. But he was changed by then. He no longer cared that he didn’t love the Methuselah. He liked to look at his pretty face and have him serve him as if he was his ghoul. He didn’t bother ghouling any humans to do the hard work at home this winter either.</p>
<p>Vasilisa had brought this on himself and now he just needed to pay the price for making him fall in love with him by force. He wanted a protector and a lover? He had one. Although the fact that there was no one to protect the blonde from his protector remained.</p>
<p>Nikola soon tired of Vasilisa’s glares. He began to think more and more about Dimitri and Malkav and wanted to get out of the fucking tundra. Surely there were fae back in the states too? Maybe not as many as here in desolate Siberia, but still.</p>
<p>He was bored with the blonde. He didn’t like the sex so he stopped giving it to the vampire altogether no matter how much he begged. He starved him for blood when he tried to warn the fae. He yelled at him for the slightest thing. He understood now why Dimitri had lashed out on him when he had offered him his love game the time he lost his virginity. Fake love was worse than no love at all.</p>
<p>And he had real love waiting for him back home. Also a mission to do. One day he was fed up with it all and sharpened his knives one by one while Vasilisa was out gathering herbs.</p>
<p>He would force the Methuselah to crush the herbs for him as usual as he didn’t feel like doing any manual labor. And then he would do the diablerie on him like he was asked so long ago.</p>
<p>Finishing his job he packed his belongings and arranged Vasilisa’s dresses near the fireplace so that he could burn them. What sort of man wore dresses anyway? Why was it so important for Vasilisa to lie about his gender? Even his fucking name sounded female.</p>
<p>Night fell but Vasilisa didn’t return. He waited in Baba Yaga’s hut for his boy toy but the blonde didn’t show up. So Vasilisa had found out about his desire to be rid of him and ran off instead of fighting? Cowardly child.</p>
<p>He punched the fireplace and ambers flew all over. Some of them fell into the folded dresses on the floor and they caught fire. He took his backpack and exited the hut. Then he took an axe and brought it down on the chicken leg. After a couple of hits and repeating the password so it would stand in place and not run the bone was finally cut through and the house collapsed into the swamp.</p>
<p>The fire spread and it burned the house as it sunken into the swamp water. There will be no running using dead Baba Yaga’s tricks for Vasilisa. Now he would really see what the blonde could do.</p>
<p>As he whistled and touched Vasilisa’s footsteps he felt a slight nagging in his brain. So Malkav had ran out of blood and was slipping into madness. He was surprised his sire had lasted as much as he had. He himself didn’t feel any madder than what Vasilisa had molded him into, but insane people didn’t know they were insane, did they?</p>
<p>He shook his head at these thoughts and continued to follow the footsteps. Then they suddenly changed to hooves. Vasilisa could take animal forms too. He had forgotten. Now what?</p>
<p>He couldn’t go back to Flavius after so much time empty handed! He followed the hoof prints and they turned to bird feet before disappearing altogether. That little bitch had taken to the skies.</p>
<p>He scanned his surroundings and gave everything with a heartbeat a migraine so strong that suddenly birds were dropping from the tree’s branches and the forest was filled with animal screams.</p>
<p>He roared when he didn’t hear Vasilisa’s screaming. It was a foolish hope to expect him to have remained close by. He gave a few shaky breaths and began walking again. His blood will soon be exhausted in Vasilisa’s system but the love there will remain for a year. The fool will not withstand approaching him in his state. And now that he needed to actually hide during the day he could search for traces of him in the light and chase after the blonde during the dark, not giving him any chance to hunt for himself.</p>
<p>He breathed in a large gulp of air before speaking in English for the first time in almost two years.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa, do you hear me, darling? I burned your house and your pretty dresses with it. Soon I will start finding ribbons of your lovely blue one that you wore this morning. You are no longer a spider, sweetheart. You are now prey. So you better run, hahahaha.”</p>
<p>He moved with a skip in his step and found the stream where he had found his first fae. There was indeed a blue dress draped over a rock. He picked it up and inhaled the sweet scent of fear from it. The hunt was on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this song:<br/>Avenged Sevenfold - A Little Piece Of Heaven<br/>And this chapter is written with it in mind. I even used some of the lyrics so if you want to be in the same mood as me you might want to listen to it while reading.<br/>Italics are Russian just as before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p>
<p>Nikola scanned the forest for a human like mind. The Chukchi had long since passed away from this lands on their migration and that had made his hunt easier. He reached his limit but found nothing. Yet he could feel eyes on him.</p>
<p>Vasilisa was following him. He was right about the blood bound clouding the blonde’s judgement after all. He then scanned the animals and found a bird without a heartbeat hiding up high. He went to the tree it was on and knocked on it three times. No answer came.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa you are supposed to say “who’s there?”. I know you are up on that tree. Think about the environment and don’t make me punch it down with you on it.”</p>
<p>The bird flapped it’s wings and began to circle around him. Low enough to be seen and high enough for Nikola’s knives not to reach it. He found himself wanting a gun in that moment.</p>
<p>“Darling, why don’t we talk? Turn into your lovely form, heck turn into a monstrosity, and we will talk this out. You broke my heart when you ran away from me. Sure sinking your stuff to the bottom of a swamp was a bit too much but love makes people mad.”</p>
<p>The bird returned on the branch and Nikola sighed before punching the tree down as he said he would. The bird was circling the skies again.</p>
<p>“Have you fed on anything yet, Vasilisa? Oh, what am I saying, of course you haven’t. You keep to the skies in bird form just so that you can stare at my ass as I climb trees to get to you. Well it’s not happening tonight, my love! Look I promise I will at least hear you out if you come down. I’m not even mad right now, am I?”</p>
<p>The bird dived at him but he threw a knife at it as soon as it got too close. It grazed it’s wing but it still managed to flap away. Nikola wiped away a blood drop that had fallen on his check and went to retrieve his knife.</p>
<p>Seeing as Vasilisa was stubbornly starving himself in order to keep himself out of his reached he pondered on what to do. How does he temp the starving vampire? Four months had passed and neither of them had rested. Nikola felt slightly tired but he resolved to feed and soldier on.</p>
<p>If only there was something he could use as bait? If the Chukchi were still around he could kidnap a child and tie it up and lie in wait. But they were gone and so he had to improvise.</p>
<p>There was no other choice, really. There was only one bait available to him and it was himself. He moved to a nearby tree and put his backpack down and then sat down before speaking again.</p>
<p>“Spider I got coughed in your web again. I am so tired. Won’t you come and hold me in your arms?”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow down as he heard the flapping of wings.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa Prekrasnaia if you are not up to cuddling won’t you at least sing me to sleep? You take the form of such lovely songbirds, my dear. Don’t I deserve at least that much? I am still by your side, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>One of the birds began singing then he felt something small land on his shoulders. He reached out to grab the songbird but it flew away and the lovely song stopped. Tonight it hadn’t happened but soon it will if Vasilisa would still be stupid enough to approach him. He had eight more months of starving him out and tempting him. He could do this.</p>
<p>After that he just started hiking mindlessly and allowed himself to be followed. And if Vasilisa was to stray he was the one to follow him and give him headaches that nearly got him out of the skies at night.</p>
<p>Nikola never managed to find out where Vasilisa would hide during the day. In theory he should be close by and as he never let him land on the earth during the night he was sure that the blonde was in the trees.</p>
<p>Climbing the tall trees took up his days as he searched burrow after burrow. Then it hit him one day. What if Vasilisa was using magic to hide a whole tree from him? He spend the following days searching for any weird shadows on the ground and he ended up hitting his foot on thin air on accident.</p>
<p>He felt up the thin air and blindly began to climb. He fell many times as he couldn’t see the branches and where to put his feet. At nightfall a golden bird exited from the air just above him and landed on his head. It chirped in amusement and did a little hopping dance on it.</p>
<p>Nikola had ended up piercing his own skull with his knife as he tried to skewer it. It was so deep it had taken him until the sunrise to take it out. He stopped searching for invisible trees after that and just laid siege to the last tree he saw the Methuselah on. Vasilisa would always keep going back to watch him and sing to him at night anyway.</p>
<p>It was on the seventh month that he couldn’t ignore how tired he was getting. The nagging tug in his brain had gotten unbearable. Vasilisa probably wasn’t fearing any better than him since he was starving and his reflexes got so slow that he wouldn’t even fly down to him anymore.</p>
<p>Sighing Nikola laid down on the floor and began talking to Vasilisa, sure he would be heard.</p>
<p>“Once upon a time there were two leeches in love. One had never been human before he made the mistake of biting down on the other leech’s tongue and leech number two lost all his morality while munching on vampires, fae and lupine.”</p>
<p>Angry chirping was heard from above and Nikola barked a laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I chased big bad wolfs too. What is that? Are you cursing me with your chirping? I humanized you and you demonized me, spider. Now let me finish my story. Anyway leech number two got tired of leech number one and decided to <em>bite</em> him and not in the way leech number one is thinking of now.”</p>
<p>The bird neared him and he flicked a knife at him but it just got closer still until it was close to his feet. He felt tired and sleepy. He slapped his face and tried to throw the knife but it fell from his fingers instead and suddenly the bird was on his lap. Magic again, huh? He really needed to get Flavius to teach him some once he got back.</p>
<p>“Is it such a sin for leech number two to take what is his, spider? We will become one if you stop running. You won’t attack me as you are still drunk on my blood but I will tell you a secret. I’ve been using persuasion on you and feeding you false emotions during the day as you hide in your invisible trees. My clan is something else, no?”</p>
<p>The bird gave a couple of angry chirps and tried to move to his chest but it fell down. It flapped it’s wings weakly but couldn’t get up. Nikola placed a hand over the “animal” and tried to squeeze the life out of it but found that there was no strength in his limb left. He petted the bird gently with his thumb and it gave a tired chirp.</p>
<p>“Baby everyone has to die someday. You waited for your execution calmly back in your village, didn’t you? Well now it is the same thing. You led me on a merry chase but it’s over. Oh, I know you are using magic to force me to get tired faster but the sun is going to be up soon. If you think I’m falling asleep and letting you go now that you are in my hand you have another thing going. I’m not stupid like Baba Yaga to toy with you. But you know all this, don’t you? Why don’t you turn back so we can talk? I haven’t had a proper conversation ever since you ran off.”</p>
<p>The bird gave a weak attempt at struggling but it didn’t amount to much. Nikola’s tiredness lessened and he looked down on the golden creature with pity. He picked his knife and placed it over the bird’s head.</p>
<p>“Lost all hope, have you? Or did you just want to die with the one you loved? Baby don’t cry. You had my heart, at least for the most part. I promise to never forget you, Vasilisa. Sleep well, spider.”</p>
<p>He was just about to plunge it down as the bird gave one last effort and it’s feathers exploded around it. Soon Vasilisa was in his male form. He was still beautiful but he was pale and sickly and Nikola could feel his ribs.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you, fly. Why can’t we make a new start? I have never done anything to you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How many times do I need to tell you that you just need to die for you to get it, Vasilisa? It’s nothing personal. I just need to take everything away from you for no other reason than you being a part of my Jihad. Now close your eyes. This won’t hurt much.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You think this is over but it had just began. You will see just how special my magic is. I will never leave you, fly. Consider yourself eaten.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola placed a hand over Vasilisa’s eyes and brought his other one with the knife over his head. He used the eye covering hand to push the weak Vasilisa off of him and flip them so that the anorexic vampire was beneath him. He saw before he felt blood pouring out of Vasilisa’s eyes and the vampire began chanting something in a language that Nikola couldn’t understand.</p>
<p>Just as he used the knife to carve up the still chanting vampire’s chest and take out his heart he heard a soft murmur coming from Vasilisa. He was about to cut the heart out completely but felt slight sense of loss as he heard the barely audible words.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fly, I love you so much I forgive you. Yet I cursed you as you brutalized me. You will see in time. You sleep, da? We will see how well when you keep seeing me in your dreams. We will have a new start and <strong>I </strong>will protect you just like you used to protect me. Sleep well, fly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Know peace forever, Vasilisa.”</em>
</p>
<p>With his last strength he tore out the shriveled heart and brought it to his lips. He sunken his fangs in it and drank it dry as Vasilisa turned to dust and his ashes were scattered to the wind. The heart too turned to dust and he fell face down on the forest floor as the first rays of sun hit his face.</p>
<p>The unnatural quiet that had accompanied Vasilisa disappeared and suddenly he was surrounded by bird song again. He inhaled the earth beneath him and found out he could still smell Vasilisa.</p>
<p>Drifting off to sleep he couldn’t help but think about the vampire’s last words. Thinking it nonsense he flipped himself on his back and spread out his arms. He had done his mission finally. Now it was time for him to rest.</p>
<p>He dreamt that he was back in his own apartment and it was the same night he had met Dimitri. He pulled out his keys and found the door unlocked just like it had been before. Then he pinched himself. It hurt more than it should.</p>
<p>Could it be that he was not dreaming at all? Was his life from up to that point a daydream? He remembered with sudden clarity what he made in the factory today, no it was that day. It happened back in the past.</p>
<p>He placed a hand over his chest and found his heart beating. Then he flicked his tongue over his teeth but found no fangs? What was happening? Did someone slip drugs on him at the breakfast place? And how come no one had noticed. Then his thoughts went back to that strange blonde with the top hat that had followed him that day.</p>
<p>Except, wait a second, it hadn’t been him at all. It was a lovely girl with a long braid and a ribbon tied into a bow around it. She had been beautiful. He shook his head and opened his door and walked in. The pretty lady in the blue baggy dress was on his couch reading a pamphlet on pastries. Isn’t that what Dimitri had done? Who was this Dimitri he kept thinking off? He didn’t remember knowing a Dimitri.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? Are you lost?”</p>
<p>Strange, hadn’t he said those words before? But when?</p>
<p>“Oh, me? I have no place to stay and you seem boring enough. So I’m moving in with you, isn’t it great?”</p>
<p>Nikola made to go back towards the door but stopped in his tracks. He had heard this answer before with the blonde with the top hat. It hadn’t worked with him had it? True enough this new blonde was between him and the door and waiting for him to reach for the handle. When he didn’t an ugly scowl crossed the angelic face.</p>
<p>“Dear morsel you will give me dinner now, da?”</p>
<p>That was not what had happened next with the other blonde! He pinched himself again but found that it didn’t hurt at all. The blonde lady hissed at him and her arms wrapped him in a hug. Then he felt how hard her, no his, chest was.</p>
<p>He felt fangs on his neck and he was drunken from hungrily.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So delicious, fly. So alive. So sweet.”</em>
</p>
<p>Was that freaking Russian? How did he understand it? What had happened in the dream? His original one and not this strange reality. The blonde with the top hat, <em>Dimitri</em>, had drank from him and then taken him to the couch and then had left him to eat dinner. It had been chicken with rice.</p>
<p>He turned around as much as he could when he registered that he wasn’t feeling any pain and there on the kitchen counter was indeed food. It smelled delicious. He hadn’t eaten food in years. His mouth was filling with saliva as he thought of the meal that awaited him. But then he remembered barfing out food. He was a vampire and couldn’t eat anything.</p>
<p>He pushed a now pleading Vasilisa off of him and went towards the food. Nikola turned around to look at the blonde.</p>
<p>“What is your name, spider?”</p>
<p>Why had he called the blonde that? Now he looked annoyed at him before nodding in resignation and sitting on the couch to pout. He was adorable. He shook his head as the vampire patted the space next to him. Nikola ignored him and went to check out the food.</p>
<p>The food was all wrong! It wasn’t chicken with vegetables and rice at all. It was some sort of a bean soup. He sniffed it and it smelled of herbs. He took a spoon and ate a mouthful and immediately spat it out and went to heave over the sink. His tongue flicked over his teeth. His fangs were back.</p>
<p>That little shit! He had gotten into his mind somehow and was attempting to reenact his beginning days with Dimitri. Everything came back to him as he brought his fist on the kitchen counter. It splintered. So his power was back too.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I shouldn’t have given you any food! Stupid, stupid! Now how do I control you, fly?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa stood up from the couch and ran up the stair and closed the bedroom door behind him with a bang. Nikola picked his sharpest knife from the sink and ran after him.</p>
<p>When he opened the door it wasn’t his old room but rather the bedroom in Malkav’s apartment. It was filled with his old paintings of him posing with corpses and Vasilisa was hugging and kissing his very first painting in the bed while rocking himself back and forth.</p>
<p>Nikola jumped in bed with the blonde, took the painting out of his hands, threw it away and pressed the knife’s tip to the unresisting blonde’s chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you going to brutalize me again, fly? Don’t you have a heart? Go ahead and tear out mine, it is as healthy and beautiful as yours. Not a speck of rot on it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola did just that and where before the veins of the heart were shriveled and barely holding it in place these now were healthy and gushing blood. The heart itself looked like it was of a living person. He brought it to his mouth and bit down and drank from the warm sweet blood as fingers ran in his hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>“See, fly? I am dead and this doesn’t hurt at all. You put me in Final Death but I am clever and tied my spirit to you so I won’t go to hell. Now eat it. Eat it. <strong>Eat it</strong>.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola bit down and started devouring the flesh as Vasilisa calmly played with his hair. He licked his fingers clean once he was done and was surprised when he didn’t try to barf. It was good to eat something again. Even if it was a still beating heart.</p>
<p>Looking up to Vasilisa’s chest he saw that it was healed and he was smiling gently at him. The blonde kissed his forehead and hugged him to himself so that Nikola was now lying on him with his hands spread out on the pillows. He gave out a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You won after all, spider. Now what? Are you going to keep me in my dreams until I shrivel up and die in the Siberian tundra?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh its much more plausible that you get eaten by hungry beasts. Your heart still beats and once they taste your vitae they will tear you to shreds. But then I will go to hell with you. No, I will not keep you here forever, fly.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola wrapped his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his shoulder. He had spent so long alone in the tundra that even this comfort was welcomed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How is this possible? How did you curse me, Vasilisa?”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa started tapping on his back with his fingers to a strange beat. He hooked a leg over Nikola and pulled him closer to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I told you that you will be cursed when you started killing fae but did you listen? No! You made this possible. They cursed you with their last breaths with all they had and I used their resentment towards you to give you a curse of my own. Fly, you did this to yourself! Now you are eaten and if you don’t play to my tune you will die with me and never see your loves again. I know it’s not your time but if you piss me off it’s bye bye. <strong>Baby don’t’ cry.</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola chuckled at that. Vasilisa had been right. He deserved it. He kissed the shoulder beneath him and laid his head sleepily on it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <em>If all of your wishes are here in dreams then I see no harm in obliging in order to wake up. So what do you want from me, Vasilisa the Beautiful?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I want for us to have another chance. And if it’s not enough we will try again. And again. Over and over until Gehenna. You want to wake up? Let us have a wedding then. It has been nearly three years since you came to my unlife. Take some responsibility for your action and pledge me your love and soul. Then I will let you go back to the world of the living.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m married already, Vasilisa. You will be number three. Did I starve you so much that you are hungry for the scraps of Malkav’s and Dimitri’s table?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Number three maybe but I will be <strong>the last </strong>number in your collection. I saw what you plan in your mind and what your Jihad is. I won’t let you ever be drugged by blood again. I will clear your mind each and every time. Take this gift and promise me the chance of eternal love beyond the grave. Or remain in my arms here safe and unfelling as wild beasts eat you alive. <strong>Everybody has to die someday. Isn’t it what you told me?</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola had long since come to terms he didn’t want to die. He didn’t even hesitate before answering.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s have a wedding then.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa giggled excitedly and suddenly Nikola found himself standing upright in church wearing a black suit. Vasilisa was in a puffy wedding dress with long sleeves and a back covered in lace. The dress was covered in white silk ribbons tied in a bows. Vasilisa’s hair was let loose and he was wearing a headdress much like the one that Ivan had given Matthew except it was all in black.</p>
<p>He looked around him and recognized a vampire he had done diablerie on. Then another. The choir was made up by fae and they looked as if they wanted to tear him to shreds but they kept singing in a soft voice. A lupine he had force feed his own eyes for staring at Vasilisa hungrily as he bathed in the river one day was at the organ and was playing a bridal march. His eyes were still missing but he pressed the keys without a mistake.</p>
<p>He heard a loud sniff and then a cackle and he looked towards the “bride’s” side to see a huge monstrosity of a woman rubbing her hands together with glee as a beautiful vampire, probably Toreador judging by his clothes, patted her on the back.</p>
<p>Were those all of the supernatural beings both he and Vasilisa had eaten combined? Oh God is bloody Baba Yaga now in his brain? Will milk curdle as he pass? How was he going to pass unnoticed now?</p>
<p>He was taken out of his thoughts as the priest cleared his throat. Then he remembered that he had read how some vampires hid in the church and chuckled. Figures that Vasilisa would find one of them and eat him.</p>
<p>The priest took out a bible. Tore it to shreds and stepped on it a couple of times. The wedding guests clapped and cheered. Nikola found it deeply disturbing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Do you, Vasilisa the Beautiful, take this man for your husband in death for the rest of his unnatural life?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do. To his death and in Hell.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Do you, Nikola Asenov-Popescu, take this man for your husband in death for the rest of your unnatural life?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola said simply. Vasilisa hit him softly on his chest frowning and Baba Yaga gave a loud “Boo, undeserving bastard!” from her sit before hugging the Toreador. He looked very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Say what I said or you are going to be wolf pack shit as well as a regular one!”</em>
</p>
<p>Baba Yaga gave a wolf whistle and a “You tell him, brother!” before feeling up a now whimpering Toreador’s butt. The faes started to cackle as well as tap their feet and do dances he had seen once when he went to church in the black neighborhood of his town with his mother and her friend Aunt Susan. The lupine gave the wedding march a rock feeling and began to pretend the organ was a guitar in joy.</p>
<p>Nikola pouted but as Vasilisa loudly stomped his foot down he relented.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do. To my death and in Hell. Also while we are at it I hereby sell my eternal soul to him and pledge my love too. Happy, spider?”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa bounced on his feet in joy. The faes stopped dancing and threw their music sheets on the ground. The lupine started playing a funeral march. The priest took the cross from behind him and broke the alter with it in two and began to chant something that must have been for summoning Satan but then Baba Yaga was next to him and hitting him over the head. She had snot running down her nose and her face were covered in tears of joy. Nikola was never more disturbed at a reaction of a group before. What had he said wrong?</p>
<p>The priest snarled at Baba Yaga. She placed a clawed hand on him and smiled sweetly. He gulped and turned towards the groom and bride as Baba Yaga kept tracing circles on his back. Happy that the attention was diverted from him the Toreador put an arm around a pretty vampire that was sitting next to him. Baba Yaga saw him and growled. He took his arm back and started sobbing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You now may kiss your bride and get to live your life while we all rot in your head, you fucking piece of shit.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The faes were chanting “Kiss” and the lupine was hitting the keys of the organ in sync. Baba Yaga was happily clapping along and dragging the priest, who was trying to summon the Devil to deliver him from this again, towards the Toreador and put them both on her lap as she promised them that the next wedding will be theirs. The Toreador started repeating the priest’s chanting and his sobbing increased in volume.</p>
<p>Vasilisa closed his eyes and leaned in but Nikola just stood there. Vasilisa kicked him in the groin with much more force than he had expected of him and he leaned in to kiss him between groans. Then Vasilisa was tugging him out of the church as the guests sprinkled rice and confetti on them.</p>
<p>Nikola heard screaming and he turned and saw that a pentagram had appeared out of nowhere and a hand was shooting out of it. The fucking priest and Toreador had summoned Satan in his mind! Baba Yaga grabbed the hand and pulled the Devil out.</p>
<p>He fucking existed. He was real and big and red and had horns and a tail and he was now running away from a horny Baba Yaga who was tugging at his loin cloth excitedly. The priest and Toreador were both running out of the door and into the emptiness beyond.</p>
<p>Vasilisa threw a tantrum about how it should have been them to get out of the door first. He hugged his arm and dragged him towards the exit as Nikola watched gaping as Satan was begging to God for help and using the cross as a shield while Baba Yaga cackled. He tried to jump back into the pentagram but was stopped and Baba Yaga broke it and started going for the only piece of clothing covering him again. He was the next one out of the door. Great, now Satan was staying in his head until summoned by someone else. He just hoped that the chanting of the priest wasn’t a lost art.</p>
<p>As Vasilisa finally pulled him past the threshold they found themselves out of the noisy church and back in Malkav’s bedroom. He looked around worriedly and saw that there were none of the guests here. Then he heard screaming from the window. It was the Devil. He was attempting to break the window and get in. Vasilisa went and pulled the curtains on him.</p>
<p>Vasilisa gave him a shy look and went to lay in the bed. He got himself comfortable and started to undo his dress.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are we really going to do this with the Devil begging us for help? He is creeping me out.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“SISTER GET A MOVE ON! YOUR BOY TOY IS RIGHT OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! TAKE HIM AWAY OR I AM SENDING YOU TO HELL AND OUT OF NIKOLA’S MIND!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Satan, THE Satan, gave a girlish shriek at the realization that Baba Yaga could become a potential resident of his home and he ran off. A cackling sound soon followed.</p>
<p>Nikola shook his head and went to sit on the bed just as Vasilisa was done undoing all of the ribbons that held his dress together. The Bulgarian reached out and ran his hands through the fabric and his face softened.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa are you sure you want to do this with me? I just did a diablerie on you and …”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s our wedding, fly. A proper one and not just a simple exchange of rings. With a priest and a church and guests. Now consummate our marriage. Get caught in my web forever and <strong>let me eat you</strong>.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If that is what you really want.”</em>
</p>
<p>He reached out and started to tug the dress between kisses. Once they were done he fell asleep with Vasilisa in his arms and woke up in the tundra still laying in the man’s ashes. He smiled to himself and got back. It had been just a dream. Maybe Malkav’s insanity had returned. And he had been so sleep deprived that…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t delude yourself, fly. It doesn’t suit you. I am waiting for you once you fall asleep. Have pleasant travels.”</em>
</p>
<p>He was hearing voices. There was suddenly melodic giggling and suddenly silence. It was real. He was truly eaten now by his spider. Forever and ever. In death and in hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I was going to do this with a simple killing but I started listening to the song mentioned in the notes at the beginning of the chapter and I dreamed up whole scenarios with it so what happened, happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the songs I listened to for this one is:<br/>sex with a ghost - teddy hyde (slowed) (in the beginning)<br/>There Isn't Any God - Rusty Cage Lyrics (for Vasilisa’s backstory)<br/>Italics from the start = Russian;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p>
<p>Nikola entered a small town and went to the nearest ATM. His card was still not cancelled and his documents were still valid too but he would have to rush to get back to the states before his passport ran out.</p>
<p>As he counted the money for his trip back he thought about going back to Novgorod first. But then he thought how Matthew and Ivan had probably told some story that he had returned back without them to Ivan’s sisters and thought better of it.</p>
<p>He tried to charge his phone in the hotel room but it didn’t lit up as it should. So it was busted. He went shopping for a new phone and bought a laptop too for a good measure.</p>
<p>Nikola tried to call Dimitri and Malkav next but they must have switched their numbers as he couldn’t do so. Next he called Flavius who fortunately hadn’t done the same. The Roman had a grandfatherly smile as he answered his video call.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you again, grandson. It has been too long. You took care of our Russian problem, yes?”</p>
<p>“I did, grandfather. But there were some complications. I don’t know how to tell you everything.”</p>
<p>The Roman tapped his fingers on the keyboard before raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Start at the beginning, child. Even if you messed up as long as you did the diablerie I forgive you.”</p>
<p>So Nikola did. Flavius looked shocked at him when he told him he had been gouging himself on fae blood in Siberia and began to berate him but he didn’t raise his voice at him. The vampire Elder was surprised at his affair with Vasilisa but told him that the end justified the means.</p>
<p>Nikola then told him of the seven months’ worth of hunting Vasilisa and Flavius commented on Vasilisa’s endurance and magic abilities. He was downright furious, calling him a fool, when Nikola told his mentor about the last curse of the Methuselah. Finally Nikola snapped back at him.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>grandfather</em>, how would you have gotten out of it? Would you have let Vasilisa slip when he was so close to dying?”</p>
<p>“But he is not exactly dead now, is he, grandson? And you might have laughed at your <em>wedding</em> but he got you to “sell your soul” to him. You had a dark priest do a proper vampire wedding! And if you think that the Devil is just a sleep deprived hallucination you have another thing going. I have been wondering why my pentagram has been giving off SOS signals! Baba Yaga, you brought that thing back into the world! Oh, I’m sorry, grandson. I meant your new <em>sister in law</em>, I don’t want to insult you by calling your new Nictuku in laws <em>things</em>, do I?”</p>
<p>Nikola huffed and crossed his hands over his chest. He felt the sudden urge to show his dear old grandpa the middle finger. Instead he ran his fingers through his hair before defending himself.</p>
<p>“What is done is done. I completed your mission at the price of my soul, apparently. By the way when do you think Satan will get out of my head? Surely if you saw your pentagram others saw it too? His screaming scares me. He shouldn’t be begging to God so much. He shouldn’t be begging period.”</p>
<p>“Many have tried as he promises many boons but no one was capable. I presume that the priest was special and whatever the Toreador did while chanting must have added a special touch. I suggest you read the Satanic Bible and use your new tenant. Have you thought about making him a fortress where you can hide him from Baba Yaga?”</p>
<p>“And have her turn on me? I’d rather diablerie myself. Mister eternal evil is on his own. Flavius I told you everything you needed to know. Can you tell me about my family back in the states? My vampire one, I mean.”</p>
<p>At that Flavius’ face softened and he nodded. He then send some files to him in the chat and Nikola watched the pictures as his mentor began to speak. They were good pictures. They were of Malkav and Dimitri together and they looked comfortable with each other.</p>
<p>That got him thinking that had he not made it back they would have moved on without him. Instead of making him jealous he was suddenly happy for them. The saying “If you love something let it go” came to mind and he realized with clarity he would let them both go if they didn’t want him back after all this time. They will have each other and he would still have Vasilisa and all the dead supernatural beings in his head. Not to mention Ivan and Matthew. He wondered how the two were.</p>
<p>There were no pictures of them but Flavius did give him their phone numbers. He apologized about not giving him Dimitri and Malkav’s numbers and told him that they valued their privacy too much and didn’t trust him to begin with.</p>
<p>He plopped in bed after the phone call wanting to catch on some sleep. Vasilisa had told him that while his body would rest while he was with him his mind would not so he would need to sleep in his dream space too.  That was weird.</p>
<p>Vasilisa now controlled his sleep patterns. If he was really tired, and he still hadn’t rested enough to make up for the seven months of no sleep, Vasilisa won’t appear to him at all. But if was just napping he would pull him to him. He had booked the hotel room for a whole week and planned on spending plenty of it sleeping. He had fed before he made his call and he had already had enough blood for when he woke up. He set his alarm on his new phone and pulled the covers over himself.</p>
<p>One good thing about Vasilisa controlling his sleep patterns was that he would fall asleep as soon as he laid down. He felt arms around him and opened his eyes. They were in Malkav’s bedroom again. Vasilisa had kept the paintings on the wall no matter how much Nikola protested at their very presence. At least he was no longer talking to them. Or was he waiting for him to wake up to do so? He felt disturbed that the spider would spend the whole day talking to his paintings.</p>
<p>He stood up and found out he was in his pajamas from three years ago. Vasilisa liked dressing them up. The blonde was in a three piece white nightgown that made him as delicate as a flower. Nikola shook his head at that and caught himself staring at the see-through puffy sleeves. Vasilisa the Beautiful indeed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where are you going, fly? Your spider is hungry and yet you haven’t fed him. You are a bad husband.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola gave a sigh and extended his wrist towards the Methuselah. It was grabbed and he was pulled into the blonde’s arms so that his neck would be attacked instead. It didn’t hurt him at all and he let the man have his fill even though he knew he was metabolizing blood from his system himself faster as Vasilisa fed.</p>
<p>He relaxed and hugged the vampire. Vasilisa gave a soft sigh as he removed his fangs from him and pulled him closer and cuddled into him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will put a curse on you one day and where you fall you will sleep forever, fly. And then you would be mine all the time. Tell me, are you in love with me yet, husband?”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola’s face was full of remorse. Vasilisa was a necessary evil. Their flame was dead. He had long since drank three times from him and his mind hadn’t felt hazy from a blood bond and so Vasilisa must be keeping his word about protecting him from the equivalent of date rape drug for vampires.</p>
<p>But wishing to say “yes” to his new…wife wouldn’t make it less untrue. He saw Vasilisa for what he was and unlike Dimitri, who had showed self-restrain in at least taking control of his emotions, his spider had showed him no such courtesy. As soon as his head hit a pillow he was a fly in a web that used to be his mind.</p>
<p>His head was filled with dead people. Satan was living in Freddie’s apartment. And he didn’t know how Vasilisa made the strange transition between his own old home and Malkav’s apartment, and he had kept the door open between the two apartments for hours and he still couldn’t see anything out of place, but it was made in a perfect balance.</p>
<p>Baba Yaga lived in Anna’s apartment and would visit Satan every day who would run from his apartment and down to the church the wedding was at to pray. Baba Yaga always followed him but the priest in the church didn’t like her being there so he kept summoning eldritch abominations with the help of his new fellow priest, the Toreador vampire Albertet, in order to drive her out.</p>
<p>They had filled the Siberian tundra that stretched outside of the town Malkav had made them move to, which was joined up with his old town, his home town, Moscow, Novgorod and some other cities he had never been to and must have been from Vasilisa’s memory, with them. They had tried to fill the parks too but the faes and lupines, happy to live in civilization without kine throwing sticks and stones at them, lived there and revolted one night and killed a bunch of the abominations which made Satan proclaim an Unholy War on them.</p>
<p>Then Baba Yaga joined the war on the side of the fae-lupine coalition and proclaimed that Satan would marry her if he losses. This made him start summoning his own infernal generals from hell and now Nikola’s mind was filled to the brim with demons.</p>
<p>They didn’t attack him or anything. As Satan was afraid that if either Nikola or Vasilisa died Nikola’s body will die with them and then Satan would bite the dust together with everyone. Which had made him happy at first as he had thought he would just return to hell but then the priest and Albertet had held mass and told everyone that Satan was going to be judged in heaven by God if he died here.</p>
<p>Oh sure, they might have pulled it out of their asses. But the lightning that struck the “Black church” shut up Satan pretty quick. His mind was crowded but Vasilisa kept drawing on Satan’s demonic power to add more to the bustling metropolis that was his once medium sized town.</p>
<p>That had crossed the line for Satan and he had offered an easy time in hell for the priests if they would just talk to some Satanists so that they would pass on their chant. Albertet, thinking that he would be pulled to a death of luxury in hell, had told the secret chant to Satan’s followers but they were incapable of doing anything with it as the original vampire priest was a true holy man as well as a devout follower of the Devil. How that had happened no one knew. And Albertet was…Albertet. There was nothing special about the Toreador, really.</p>
<p>The main priest had been furious at Albertet and made him clean the church top to bottom. Then he made him drink holy water prepared by him and Albertet got third degree burns in his mouth and insides from it. He took his devotion to the church very seriously after that. He didn’t even try to bed any of the “black nuns”, vampire ladies who wanted to repent in order to be free and just go to hell already, anymore.</p>
<p>He was broken out of his thoughts as delicate hands circled his back and a soft pair of lips pressed the back of his neck for a kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Judging from your silence I will say no, fly. No matter. I have your whole life to make it happen. Now come back to bed so you can sleep in my arms as I marvel at how lifelike you are, my treasure.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola got out of the embrace and went to the wardrobe instead. It was filled with dresses on the one side and had his old clubbing clothes on the other. He picked a set of clothes from his side and started undressing his pajamas. The hands were suddenly on him again and helping him.</p>
<p>He was just about to dress in his clothes when Vasilisa started tugging him towards the bed. He gave a sigh and abandoned the clothes on the chair they were on. It was time to feed his spider in another way.</p>
<p>Vasilisa remained in his nightgown as he laid them down and straddled Nikola on the bed. He rocked himself a few times and Nikola realized the blonde wasn’t wearing anything under the nightgown. His hands slowly snaked up Vasilisa’s tights and he rested them on the angel’s torso. Vasilisa smiled down on him and licked his lips and he stopped moving.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fly, would you like to try something new since you don’t want to sleep yet? I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola did so and he felt Vasilisa change in his arms. His hips became rounder and softer around him. He blindly moved his hands up and found that his torso was more shaped like an hourglass. Further up his hands went and he felt two small mounts where there was a well sculpted hard chest before. He felt a nipple and gave it a rub. Vasilisa moaned softly and he felt how something warm and wet wrapped around his member. He opened his eyes and saw the loveliest woman he had ever seen.</p>
<p>Vasilisa had kept his, her, he didn’t know anymore, braid but changed everything else. He, Nikola shook his head and decided to keep referring to Vasilisa as a man even now to avoid confusion when he chances back, moved his entrance around him in slow circles. He was blushing a lovely red as Nikola found himself still foundling the nipple. His hand dropped from it but Vasilisa reached out his and brought Nikola’s hand back against his breast. He smiled reassuringly at his husband and put his hand over his chest and kept riding him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have searched your memories, fly. I know for a fact that I am the first woman you have ever been in. This pleases me greatly.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola blushed as Vasilisa giggled. He then asked the question that had bothered him for the longest time ever since he had read in Vasilisa’s file that the vampire’s gender was unknown.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So you were a lady all this time? Why didn’t you turn to this form when I attacked you? I…I won’t lie, I would have still attacked. But I think I would have been gentler about it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa frowned at him and pulled him deeper inside him before he stopped.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why? Because I would have been a delicate flower? I am a vampire Methuselah, fly. There is nothing delicate about me. <strong>And I hate to be pitied.</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola tried moving Vasilisa’s hips himself but the blonde woman wouldn’t budge. Just where did his newfound strength had come from?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa, lovely, I am sorry if I offended you. Have mercy on me and forgive my wording. You know how I have the habit of putting my foot in my mouth all the time. Please move, wife.”</em>
</p>
<p>He whimpered the last part and Vasilisa rolled his eyes at him before resuming the gentle circles. Nikola’s head rolled back on his own accord and he felt Vasilisa’s hands wrap around his throat. He was gently chocking him and Nikola found that he liked a little pain mixed in with the pleasure.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fly, if you only behaved like this while we were living in Baba Yaga’s hut. You were such a deceptive sweetheart in the beginning. Then you got frenzied on fae blood and ruined everything. You were a merciless bastard, you know that? And when I watched your memories of just what sort of suggestions you put in my head I finally realized why I kept flying towards you as you kept burning my web around me.”</em>
</p>
<p>The chocking turned from pleasant to unbearable as Vasilisa began to shake on top of him. He didn’t try to fight back. Vasilisa had done many bad things in his existence but he had never done anything to him personally. He didn’t deserve to be treated the way he had been. He didn’t deserve to be hunted like a wild animal and starved by him. And he hadn’t deserved to have human emotions forced on him when he couldn’t understand them and to be forced to fall in love with the man who wanted to kill him for no reason other than that he was just there.</p>
<p>Nikola reached out and wrapped his fingers around the long braid and began rubbing his thumb on it as Vasilisa cried on top of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bastard! Wretch! Monster disguised as a saint! I can’t believe I love you, fly! On all accounts I should have made you relive your first days with Dimitri to punish you but I…I…I couldn’t! I let the illusion break when you got wind of it. I am almighty here, fly. Yet I let you move around my web. What have you done to me, my love? Why did you ruin me? I was such a successful killer for my sire. I didn’t feel emotions and only understood them enough to manipulate others with them. I had eternity in front of me! And you took it all away! And now that I am fully free of the blood bond and your <strong>persuasions</strong> I still feel like a tired songbird whose only wish is to perch on your shoulders and sing you to sleep. And I…and I just…”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola brought the braid to his lips and gave it a kiss. Vasilisa stopped moving on top of him as he kept chocking him and crying tears of blood. Nikola wished his damned heart would stop in this moment like it would do when he would regret harming those he loved but it kept beating. The very proof he didn’t love Vasilisa. He really was a sick bastard playing with him even after killing him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s ok if you kill me, spider. I sold my soul to you, didn’t I? By eating me you are ingesting my poison. I made you human when I knew you wouldn’t survive it. Tear out my heart and do diablerie on me. You might even take over my body and return to life. Just don’t cry. I don’t know why but I can’t stand to watch you cry. It hurts me and I am a selfish bastard who hates pain of any sort.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa was rocking his hips again faster than before. His hands unwrapped from around his throat and his nails dug into his chest. He tried to pull on the flesh. Then he tried again and his sobs increased in urgency. He collapsed on top of Nikola and wrapped his long legs around his and rested  his hands on his shoulder as he hid his face into his husband’s hair.</p>
<p>Nikola felt sticky blood drip down his neck. He didn’t care for it. With a slight movement he flipped them and he was suddenly on top of Vasilisa and rocking them while nails dug into his back.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But do you know what, Vasilisa? I know you won’t. Your greatest power is your mind and I’ve been played with so much by Dimitri and Malkav before you that I have grown immune to it all. Had you found me first? Back when I was still a white color candy maker you would have gotten to remain the way you were. Or maybe had you toyed with me I would have still changed you. And you are not a bastard like Dimitri, spider. Cruel and merciless, true. But not a bastard. The me from back then would have given you only happiness if you have shown self-restraint, my lovely. Now please stop crying. I can’t change what I did but I can promise to be better. More considerate. And who knows? Maybe I would give you my love just like I pledged to in the church while you were wearing the loveliest dress I have ever seen.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa giggled between sobs and wrapped his hands around Nikola’s back.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was lovely, wasn’t it, fly? I made it myself! Baba Yaga made me the veil, though. I was a pretty bride, wasn’t I?”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola placed a kiss on the exposed neck beneath him. Then he tickled it with his lips the way he himself liked it. He was rewarded with another fit of giggles.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The prettiest. But Vasilisa, dear, I need you to move faster now. Just like that. I want to go deeper in you even though I know it will hurt you. I want to fill you up to the brim with my seed. I want to get between your legs afterwards and taste how well it mixed in with your juices and I…argh…I fucking…”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola stopped talking as he emptied himself and he panted as he got out of Vasilisa. Then he used a finger to brush the blonde’s wet and sticky entrance and he put it inside him. He took it out and brought it his nose before putting the finger in his mouth as Vasilisa gently petted his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, what are you waiting for, fly? Between my legs. Now.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola obediently crawled downwards and lifted Vasilisa’s legs over his shoulders and kissed the wetness between them. He kept giving the spot soft kisses as Vasilisa gripped his hair and forced him face flush to the it. Nikola flicked out his tongue and entered the dripping entrance with it and began to lick his own cum out of Vasilisa slowly.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he did it for but Vasilisa finally gave a soft moan and collapsed as juices softly flowed out of him and into Nikola’s mouth. He drank them up greedily and gave one last kiss to Vasilisa’s clitoris before moving back up to hold him in his hands. He was hard again from the way Vasilisa was shaking in his arms helplessly. He groaned and bit a pillow as he moved a hand down towards his member to take care of his problem when Vasilisa stopped him and wrapped delicate long fingers around him instead as he began to kiss Nikola’s wet mouth. It wasn’t long before Nikola came again and he collapsed into Vasilisa’s embrace.</p>
<p>Nikola hugged his wife loosely and gave his breast a couple of lazy kisses. Vasilisa put a stop to that by turning them around so that they were laying on their sides. Nikola liked how the small well shaped breasts pressed against his chest as Vasilisa played with his hair while looking him in the eyes. He felt satisfied and calm and hazy. He closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Vasilisa’s soft voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Have I ever told you people called me Vasilisa the Beautiful even when I was a child living together with my parents in my village?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think you have, no. But the moniker suits you, Vasilisa. Your beauty puts angels to shame. And I should know. I am married to one.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola gave a chuckle at his own joke and snuggled closer to Vasilisa. This is how it should have been when he was in the blood bond. He was a stupid dipshit for not letting Vasilisa take the lead. Had he known…</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wonder if you will ever call me this once I tell you the story of how I received it. You keep wondering if I am a boy or a girl. I am both, in a sense. I was born a hermaphrodite with dominant female traits.”</em>
</p>
<p>There was something in the sad tone of voice of Vasilisa that told Nikola he wouldn’t like the story. He opened his eyes and stared at the blonde and saw his eyes full of a deep emptiness that Nikola had seen plenty of times in documentaries about sex trafficking victims. But Vasilisa had been just a child. Surely his parents cared enough to protect him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You see, fly, I have never told anyone this. Even Absimiliard doesn’t know why I started killing. He would have thought me week and abused me himself had he known so I never told him. In my village I was a freak. My parents were poor and hated me because they couldn’t bring themselves to abandon me but couldn’t live with the shame of raising me and not finding any work because of me. People thought that our family was cursed, you see.  We starved a lot before I started working.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola gave a violent shudder at the last word and his eyes widened in horror. He wasn’t hearing this right, was he? Or maybe the work was simple one, washing clothes, housework and other small tasks that a child could complete. Surely it wasn’t... The moniker must have been a joke in the beginning! There was no way anyone was this cruel as to do that to a child.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I started off working for an old man that was a neighbor.  He was a herdsman and had plenty of food that he would share with me if I suckle from him beforehand. He was kind to me. Telling me stories that my parents never bothered to. And he would always braid my hair afterwards. I was the child and wife he never had wrapped up in one. Then one day my starving parents noticed they could no longer see my ribs and started asking me where I got the food from. I didn’t want to tell them in the beginning because at some level I knew that what I did with the old man was wrong but they started beating me so I spilled my secret. My father wanted to cut my head off with an axe. He even tied me up to a tree stump as I cried and begged but my mother stopped him. She told him that if I was a whore I might as well fill their bellies with it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola stared in shock at Vasilisa. The vampire was gently stroking his face with his thumb and had a faraway expression on his face as if he was back there in the village relieving the horror that was his life. Nikola wanted to throw up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The old man stopped wanting me after that. I was the village whore and he didn’t want to get a disease from me so he went back to his old life. My other patrons weren’t as nice as him. But my parents were now well fed and happy while I came back hurting all over home. I had wished back then that my father had killed me when he wanted to. My parents hogged all the food they received for my work and gave me only enough to live off of. They said I didn’t deserve more. I hated myself so much back then that I believed them.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola felt a tear trickle out of his right eye. Why was he crying? Dumb weakling! He should be giving Vasilisa some comfort right now. He really was a selfish bastard, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa just stop! I understand why you did what you did back when you were embraced now. I understand now why you shed your humanity while you were still alive. There is no need to relive it. So, please, stop hurting yourself.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, fly. I am not hurting myself. I am hurting you now. Let me finish. I was just getting to the happy end of the story. Now this continued until I started to outgrow my childlike innocence. The novelty of toying with the village freak wore off and people started to forget about me. My parents didn’t like that. They have grown fat and lazy thanks to me and they had thought that I will provide for them until they die. So one day one of the villagers became curious and approached them saying that he would give them an entire flock of sheep if they butcher me for him and let him eat me. They were overjoyed. An entire flock was a small fortune in those times, fly. And for a child they were disgusted of? It was perfect for them. But there was one hitch in the plan. I heard everything. And I didn’t want to die. So I went in the forest and picked all the good smelling herbs that I knew were poisonous from my days of hunger and I made them a delicious meal. My father sharpened his knife while I cooked but his pride was tickled that I would go to such lengths to please them and so he decided to give me a last night on this earth and butcher me in the morning. A flock of sheep is a flock of sheep and no among of cooked meals would have changed his mind. My mother and father died in their beds, peacefully and asleep. I ran off into the forest after their deaths so that the villagers wouldn’t stone me alive.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa, please…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, fly. You were beginning to sound like the villagers complementing my looks constantly. I want you to see past my beauty and see if there is anything worth loving behind it. Let me finish, I am almost done. I started killing all my past clients in the night and stealing food from them. A chopped off head here, a rake to the guts there, mushrooms in the soup put when the woman was outside doing the washing. But I was caught once when a child woke up while I was cutting up his parents and went to scream bloody murder that roused the whole village. They were all suddenly afraid of me and I loved it. But they were many and I was one and suddenly the forest was too small for me to hide in it and I was dragged to a cage to await an execution. Absimiliard found me starring at a spider as it ate a fly and offered to make me the spider. I agreed and that night the whole village was my web with the villagers being my first blood feast. I only spared the children but when they grew up and their eyes began to wonder up and down my form I killed them too. I only spared Igor and Katya because they loved each other and didn’t want me. Well if what I did to them could be called sparing. Now do you understand, fly? You didn’t humanize me. I was human all the time. I just numbed everything and hurt people just like I was hurt because that is what the strong do to the weak. And I wanted to be strong so much.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola hugged the vampire closer to him. Vasilisa wasn’t crying anymore. He just stared emptily at the painting just behind Nikola. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was the first painting that Dimitri had painted of him. Nikola didn’t know when he started humming a song that his mother used to get him to sleep when he was little but once he started he couldn’t stop. He hummed until Vasilisa gave a soft sigh and he leaned into him and started playing with the Bulgarian’s hair.</p>
<p>Vasilisa was giving him comfort even though he should be the one comforted. Nikola started sobbing again. There was nothing he could say to make it better. There was nothing he could think of to do either. He needed guidance.</p>
<p>When he woke in Vasilisa’s arms it was still dark outside. It was always dark in his mind so that all the dead beings who inhabited it could feel comfortable. He stood up, showered and dressed up, leaving Vasilisa behind telling him he needed time to think. He went to the “Black church”, sat down on one of the benches and began cursing God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I reread the wiki entry on Vasilisa again before beginning to write this and then something got me wondering. In there it was cannon that Vasilisa wasn’t very human to begin with. So at the start I thought maybe they meant he was born a psychopath? But then he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Nikola, blood bond and hypnoses during the day or not. He still killed a lot of people thou so since I couldn’t go back and rewrite the past chapters I figured he was a sociopath. <br/>But they are made and not born. I searched for Vasilisa’s backstory but only found out he killed a bunch of people before becoming a vampire. Then I asked myself why? What could drive a child to do something like that? So I was back staring at the wiki entry. And then it hit me that his gender was not known. So why not make him a hermaphrodite? Make it so he did what he did because of bullying? Explain why he kept the children alive and ghouled two of them. <br/>Simple bullying didn’t cut it though. And his parents would have surely stepped in if they were good people. So I kept rereading the wiki and listening to “There isn’t any God” and then it hit me: What if his parents weren’t good people? It was ancient times back when Vasilisa was still alive. Before the Bronze age ancient. They must have thought of him as a freak and people were very superstitious in the early days of humanity. They worshiped rock formations, believed in spirits and other such nonsense. <br/>But if the last scenario was the case they would have just killed Vasilisa for being a freak. But not if they made a use of him. So I ran with the last idea and cherry picked what I thought logical from the other proto backstories of Vasilisa I thought up and he ended up with his own backstory.<br/>I didn’t like writing it but I wanted to have Nikola stop viewing Vasilisa like a cruel monster that had it coming. Not that Vasilisa didn’t have being killed coming. All vampires of the Vampire: The Masquerade I have read about so far do. But still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dax - "Dear God" (Official Music Video) is the song of this chapter.<br/>Italics = Russian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p>
<p>Nikola set his hands in a prayer but he couldn’t say any of the words he had known from when he was a little child visiting church on Sundays. He was angry. He needed guidance. Vampire were real. And fairies and werewolves. Bogeymen stalked the shadows. Fucking Slender man lived a block away from his apartment building and in his mind. The Devil was real and begging on his knees right in front of a broken alter right in front of his eyes as he tried to pray.</p>
<p>So was God real too? Malkav was an angel so they existed too and if they did why shouldn’t God be real? Although Malkav got cursed with vampirism so God didn’t give a hoot about his own first creations, did he? Oh sure, Malkav might have deserved it. He had been pretty fast to forbid him to research the Book of Enoch to hide the fuckery explained within but he was still an angel and he should have been forgiven. He should have been delivered, not cursed with madness. And Vasilisa…</p>
<p>Beautiful, angelic Vasilisa. Cruel and powerful Vasilisa. A sinner and a victim all in one Vasilisa. He hit the bench and it splintered. He went and kneeled next to the Devil and bowed his head before beginning his very own prayer.</p>
<p>“Dear God, do you hear me? I have never talked to you before so I don’t know how this goes but I will give it a shot. If Satan can talk to you and have hope you will save him then can’t I?”</p>
<p>Satan stopped his own conversation with God to stare at him. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a couple of pats but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Dear God where were you when Dimitri walked into my life and turned it into a nightmare? I didn’t go to church more than twice a year, true, but I was good! I helped old ladies carry their grocery bags. I walked the dog of my invalid neighbor. I volunteered and donated to fucking soup kitchens!”</p>
<p>Satan gave a whistle at that and moved away from him. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like doormat but didn’t try to stop Nikola from talking. Nikola balled his fists and continued on.</p>
<p>“Dear God why don’t you answer? So you can send lightning but can’t be bothered with a face to face with a believer? WELL FUCK YOU! Where were you when I needed you to save me? Where were you when Dimitri started bringing his victims home? Where were you when he raped me and then Malkav muscled his way into my life after him? HUH?”</p>
<p>The Devil looked at him with eyes the size of saucers. He gave Nikola’s back a couple of extra pats before opening his mouth to speak. Nikola wiped his head towards him and bared his fangs. Satan shut his mouth.</p>
<p>“Dear God I am talking with you with the Devil right next to me. He lives in my head now. How could you let it happen? Do you listen to him trying to negotiate with you all day long? Are you laughing your ass off at him? Are you laughing your ass off at <strong>ME?</strong>”</p>
<p>Nikola buried his face in his hands and felt that the Devil had returned his hand on his back. “Get thee behind me Satan” indeed.</p>
<p>“Dear God I understand you don’t care about what I was put through but how can you call yourself benevolent when you let me fall from grace so hard? I kill now. I am cursed. I harm others. Why did you let me turn into a disgusting monster? Why are you letting me walk the good Earth? WHY DON’T YOU SMITE ME SO I CAN’T FALL FURTHER? <em>Why do you refuse to save my soul?</em> SMITE ME, YOU BASTARD! I DESERVE IT! I HATE MYSELF! AND I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?”</p>
<p>Nikola started laughing with fucking Satan still supporting his back. Oh the picture they made.</p>
<p>“Dear God I am supposed to fear you but you haven’t said shit! You don’t deserve my fear and obedience. You don’t deserve my anything. But do you know what the worst transgression of yours that I know of is? IT’S YOUR VERY EXISTANCE AND INACTION! You didn’t act when you saw what happened to Vasilisa. You didn’t act when you saw what happened to Malkav. WHAT IS THE POINT OF YOU EXISTING? ARE YOU HERE ONLY TO LORD OVER US? WELL TO HELL WITH YOU! HOPE I NEVER GET TO HEAVEN’S GATES BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF I DO! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR LILITH. I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR CAINE. I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR EVERY SHIT YOU PULLED IN THE BLOODY BIBLE! I WILL MAKE YOU CURE MALKAV AS YOU LAY BROKEN AND FALLEN. I WILL MAKE YOU LOOK AT VASILISA UNTIL YOU FINALLY LEARN REMORSE. AND THEN I WILL DO DIABLERIE ON YOU. IF YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART, DEAR GOD. COUNT ME OUT OF YOUR FLOCK, BASTARD.”</p>
<p>The Devil began clapping and whistling a strange swing tune as he watched Nikola’s chests rise and fall angrily. There was no going back now. He wasn’t a part of a religion just like Caine had commanded in his laws. He turned towards the Devil and the Devil stared back.</p>
<p>“Are you done, kiddo? Because that was one of the best prayers to me I have ever heard. You could have done with less screaming but otherwise everything was spot on. And the threat was a nice touch. You will never manage to go through with it. I have laid siege on heaven many times but never managed to so much as see it’s gates. The feathered fucks are quite the berserkers. You excommunicated yourself just now. Why not join my flock? You’d like my bible too. It is all about self-love and making your enemies piss themselves. What do you say, kiddo? Will you buy what I am selling?”</p>
<p>The Devil stood up and went in front of the broken alter and extended his hand to Nikola. Nikola barked a bitter laugh.</p>
<p>“You came a bit later to my wedding so you must not have heard but I already sold my soul to Vasilisa. I have nothing to offer you.”</p>
<p>Satan gave a pout but didn’t pull his hand away. His tail flicked and lightly hit Nikola on the nose.</p>
<p>“Boo, so what? I don’t want to be judged by my rival in Heaven if you die so you can count on me anyway. Why not be partners, kiddo? People sell the souls of their firstborns for the privilege to lick my hoofs, you know? This is a one in eternity kind of deal. Take it or leave it.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you at least make a selling pitch first? I am done with blind faith, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>The tail hit his nose again and Satan frowned at him.</p>
<p>“Do I look like a blonde feathered fuck, kiddo? His name means shining one and he is just that. Do I fucking look like I sparkle? You all think that I am one and the same with that spoiled brat that I let him in hell when he was kicked out of home for not babysitting Adam and his little shits! Loving his father above anything else my ass. His corner of hell is filled with mirrors so that he can look at his own behind all the time! Don’t compare me to him ever again or we will have problems, kiddo!”</p>
<p>Nikola gave a chuckle at the mental image and smirked up at Satan.</p>
<p>“So his ass is so fine you put up with him, huh? Baba Yaga will be heartbroken.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention that hag to me! And angels are something else. But you know all about that, don’t you? Even though yours really pissed off the Big Boss with the shit he pulled while on babysitting duty. Have you ever heard of Giants? Ya, they were real and your Malkav liked being their daddy with hot human women. He is the reason for the flood and the almost extinction of all life from the planet. And the things he has been doing ever since his mind cleared? Let us just say I am a fan and leave it at that.”</p>
<p>“I am still waiting for you to tell me that you will convince me to follow you instead of demanding it of me. I could always worship rocks and paintings like the prehistoric people. I don’t need you.”</p>
<p>The Devil gave a sigh and pulled Nikola off of his knees and dusted him off. Then he draped an arm over his shoulders and began to lead them out of the church.</p>
<p>“Oh that is where you are wrong, kiddo. You came here because you needed your faith restored. I don’t want to hear why. I don’t pretend to care unlike certain entities. You want a selling pitch? Well here goes. I can restore your faith in you. I can teach you to celebrate your own desires. I can show you the fine line between goodness and evil. And who better to teach you than the one who runs a prison and torture service and does the sorting of who deserves it and who doesn’t? But I suppose you can always find a sharp multicolored rock, name it Walter, and bow down to it three times a day while you whine to it how your life sucks.”</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know when but he had began smiling. Satan had a sense of humor. And what he offered was what he needed. He could always get himself a pet rock and do what Satan told him to with it. But knowing his life someone will come along and smash it and then he would have to mourn poor Walter.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m game. But I draw the line on reading your bible. Someone else wrote it, right? I want to learn about my new religion from the source.”</p>
<p>Satan hit him over the head with his tail before tugging his right ear.</p>
<p>“It’s not a religion, kiddo. It’s a way of life. A philosophy so to speak. Sigh. You have questions about life? Well, fine, I’ll answer to the best of my abilities but I make no promises that you will like the answer. But if you are to follow me there is one rule. You have to be honest with yourself. Now let us give it a shot. What are you? And I am not talking about your species. I am talking about your self.”</p>
<p>Nikola stopped to think and the Devil stopped with him. He knew what he had been before. And he forced himself to make judgement on his past actions. With a resolve that came from his soul he looked up into the Devil’s eyes and gave his answer.</p>
<p>“A monster.”</p>
<p>The Devil gave him an approving look and got them past the threshold of the church.</p>
<p>“I think so too. You will burn in Hell when you kick the bucket, make no mistake. But as far as monsters go you are at chaotic neutral level. And since you are squeamish about harming children and are not afraid of your own remorse I doubt you will sink lower, kiddo.”</p>
<p>“You know, Satan, I feel better now. You are not as evil as Sunday school made you out to be.”</p>
<p>“I’m awesome, I know. But you went to Sunday school, kiddo? No wonder you used to be such a wimp and have an existential crisis now. I’ve decided. You are my prophet from now on. It’s not like I can speak to anyone ever since that hag Baba Yaga found out I’ve been sending out distressed signals and had the two priests of this place muffle my pentagrams. I will speak through you and I wouldn’t even make you smoke weed. Unless you want to? You vampires like to stimulate your brains with things that can pass by your barf anything human disability.”</p>
<p>“No, I like my mind nice and clear. Does this prophet gig mean I will get an easier time in hell, boss?”</p>
<p>Satan barked a laugh and clapped him so hard on his back that Nikola stumbled.</p>
<p>“Boss! I like you, kiddo. And no. I will send you to the front lines of the border between Hell and Heaven and you will spend eternity battling and getting slapped around by feathered fucks. But at least you won’t be tortured by me. You’d be surprised at the pure genius that angels have when it comes to torturing. And when they find out how you threated their daddy? Kiddo, I don’t want to be you. Now let us go to my preferred satanic churches and have a heart to heart about your sucky life.”</p>
<p>The satanic “churches” turned out to be a bar craw where Satan got himself wasted and Nikola had to support him while his new boss kept telling him how he missed his dear Lucy who took over Hell in his absence.</p>
<p>While they were hopping from bar to bar Satan and he spoke. Nikola found out that all of his memories were up for public viewing, well apart from the times he had sex which Vasilisa kept for private use. The Devil knew of all his problems. He talked to him about how to fight back against life while staying true to his principle. He also told him to get his head out of his ass and start loving himself because if he doesn’t the people who loved him will start hating him too.</p>
<p>It all sounded simple when the Devil said it but Nikola still found it an impossible task. But he had hope that he could manage, somehow. He had the luxury of knowing what will happen in his life thanks to Flavius and now he knew what will happen once he lands in Hell thanks to Satan. There was a comfort in having a purpose.</p>
<p>He returned back to Vasilisa smelling of cigar smoke and went to tiredly lay by his side. Nikola couldn’t muster up the strength to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fly, I know you went to the church. Did you find the answers you were looking for?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sort of, Vasilisa. I, well, I am working for Satan now.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa broke in a fit of giggles. He was still in his female form but his hair was let out of it’s braid. It covered his back like a soft golden silk drape. Nikola found himself wanting to pet it but remembered how Vasilisa had asked him to look past his beauty. He felt shame at his shallowness.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ya, it’s kind of funny, isn’t it? But he is a good judge of character and doesn’t sugar coat things. I needed someone to call me out on my bullshit. How was your day, Vasilisa?”</em>
</p>
<p>The blonde grabbed a comb from the bedside table and gave it to Nikola. He obliged him and began to run it in the soft hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was a good day today. I went out to the ancient version of Rome on Baba Yaga’s flying mortar. The Ventrue love it there. They go around in togas and reminiscence about the good old days. It is their version of heaven. The Brujah tried to bully me about recreating Carthage but I had none of it and kicked plenty of them out. So now those that are left live side by side with the Ventrue in Rome and wage war with them over it. It is amusing to watch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m glad you like it here, Vasilisa. You deserve a golden web to move around in.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa leaned into his back and hummed in agreement. Nikola set the comb aside and embraced him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa I’ve been thinking. Can you bring Malkav and Dimitri here too as I sleep? If you were still alive I would have feared they would attack you but since you are dead and control everything here I know you won’t let it happen. I’d like for us all to be together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I won’t let it happen, yes, but won’t you protect me if my powers slip? I have never fought an angel before. And if I couldn’t defeat you how do I defeat your sire, husband?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It goes without question! I will fight tooth and nail for you. Because you have…damn how do I say this without hurting your pride?”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa turned around in his arms and gave him a feather light kiss. He wanted to return it but then he remembered Vasilisa’s story and felt like a thief for even thinking it. He didn’t know anything about Vasilisa but what he had told him earlier.</p>
<p>Except that wasn’t true, was it? He knew Vasilisa loved his long hair. He adored having flowers in it, fresh ones every day. He should have picked some for him instead of crying over himself like usual. Vasilisa liked herbs in his blood and he liked to crush them himself. Nikola had passed by a very busy herbal shop on his bar hopping. He should buy some and force himself to eat them here in the dream so that his blood can be to Vasilisa’s taste. It was the least he could do for him after…after…</p>
<p>Vasilisa gave a sigh and slapped his face. He gave his other cheek a slap too.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You pity me now, no? I didn’t tell you my life story to be pitied, but to be understood. You have no right to act saintly and pure now after what you did. Now that you know that there are other vampires molded by life just like you will you continue your Jihad? Do you see now that our lives are worth living too, fly? And don’t just use my name when you refer to me. I know you mean spider as an insult but I take it as a compliment.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola leaned down and rested his head onto Vasilisa’s chest. He was now in a tight fitting gray silk nightgown with long sleeves that were split at the middle. Why did Vasilisa made it so hard for him by being so breathtaking? He couldn’t think straight. He had seen a picture of Lucifer that Satan had shown him to brag, supposedly the most handsome angel of all, and he paled in comparison to Vasilisa in either of his forms. How does he see past such blinding light and into the darkness beneath? He didn’t want to anyway but he had to. He wouldn’t be like the cursed villagers who had gotten easy and had long since rotted in Hell while Vasilisa was still plagued by his memories.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t help pitying you, spider. You are too tragic for words.”</em>
</p>
<p>He was slapped two more times and then Vasilisa broke his nose for good measure. He reached out and set it back in place. It didn’t hurt as much as it should and it healed instantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keep hitting me all you want if it makes you feel better, Vasilisa. But I can’t fix what I did. I’m sorry. I can only try to do better by you from now on. And even now I know I will fail most of the time. You deserve to be put first but I will always put Malkav and his health first. You deserve to be loved first but I will always love Dimitri more than you. You deserve a friend but I already have Vanya and Matthew and don’t have enough space in my heart for more. You deserve to be given much but I can’t give you anything at all but my wretched soul. It’s not enough and it won’t bring you back to life but after you take it I will have nothing left at all. I don’t even have a beast in me to make me forget my humanity so I can’t ever be the way you want me to be. And I can’t see past your looks, either. I’m the lowest of the low, I know. But I am more yours than I am anyone else’s. Take me or leave me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Hands wrapped around his neck and he was being chocked again. He heard a snap before he felt how twisted his neck was. He didn’t even whimper at that as he watched Vasilisa’s angry expression.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Stupid fly you still don’t understand! I want everything. I already know I deserve it and not because of what happened to me but because of my power. Power which I earned! Why can’t you respect that and give up, already? Do you want me to put you in a coma until you understand? I AM NOT HUMAN! I AM DEAD! I WANT REVENGE, FOOL. I want you to suffer, not to heal. And that is what you have been doing ever since you killed me. Why can’t I heal too? How come you aren’t healing me instead of forcing me to remember how good people who are treated like humans have it? I want you in the shade with me but you keep tugging us to the light! It won’t kill you to be more like me! How many times do I have to eat from your heart before you get it? What do you think now that you know I was used? That I don’t value my pretty face? What do I have apart from it? Even you can’t see anything but it! Husband answer me! And I swear to your new friend Satan that I will beat you black and blue if you say one more stupid thing!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola remained silent as Vasilisa searched his face for something, anything. to make him justify lashing out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you giving me the silent treatment? Now that I am making myself as strong as you physically and you can’t push me around are you afraid of me? Well about time! I love your fear, fly!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Liar”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola said it before he registered saying it. Vasilisa’s fist stopped inches from his nose.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How dare you talk back to me?! I am a Methuselah! It doesn’t matter how many diableries you do it would take you centuries to reach my level of power. But thanks to your manipulation you now have my power to draw from. You won the fucking lottery, fly. Are you happy?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve never been more miserable, Vasilisa. I don’t like it when you are hurting. And if your beast is slipping into your voice then…”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa gave an unhuman roar and Nikola felt pain in his ears. So he had busted his eardrums again. Vasilisa kept screaming at him and hitting the mattress but he couldn’t hear him. He felt something mending in his ears and he suddenly could hear again. He had been such a beaten ragdoll that he healed in a blink now. He was still weak.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“…all I want is for you to love me back, bastard. Why can’t you? I want to kill your two other loves so much it hurts but that would hurt you and then I would hurt more. Why do you keep hurting me without any effort on your part? Why can’t we be just like we were at the beginning when we were both drunk on each other’s vitae? I will force a blood bond on you and toy with you to get what I want from you! Don’t think I won’t do it if you don’t forget everyone else you hold dear! You…you…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola laid down on the bed and stared up into the ceiling. He put the sheets over himself and waited for more abuse to exit from Vasilisa’s mouth.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What are you doing now, fly? Get up and be a man while I am talking to you!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola gave an exhausted sigh and ran his hand through his hair. It had gotten longer as Vasilisa didn’t let him cut in back at the hut and had been too busy hunting the blonde after that for him to stop and trim it. If Vasilisa knew that he was thinking about his hair instead of his words right now maybe he would really kill them and end it all.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am waiting for you to beat me black and blue, spider. I’ve already had this type of shit from Dimitri and I know from my experience with him that there is no point in trying to stand in the way of a raging beast. You must have seen what happened when I tried to stop him from hunting the first time. So go ahead and prove to me that you are just like him. Maybe if you abuse me enough I might come to love you like you want me to. It worked for him so go ahead and try your luck. Better yet make me helplessly human while I am here and do to me what he did. I have no choice but to let you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa began to shake him. He felt his power slip from his limbs just like he had suggested. But what would it matter? He was going to wake up no matter what Vasilisa threatened him with. He had survived Dimitri and could spend up to seven months without sleep. If he took it easy he could last even longer. He would just lay down and take whatever was dished out but he would not hate Vasilisa like the vampire wanted him to. He was so tired of hating.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Quit comparing me to your Dimitri! I am better than him! I have never and I will never rape you!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why don’t you ask yourself why, Vasilisa? You want to, I know. You are evil and you hide it behind your angelic image. I have never seen anyone that can best you in looks. I feel sick with myself for saying that after hearing about what happened to you as a child but there, I said it. I want you to be beautiful like a fairytale on the inside just like you are on the outside but you are...”</em>
</p>
<p>His jaw was suddenly broken mid-sentence but it righted itself instantly. So Vasilisa wanted him to heal the damage as soon as it was dealt but remain weak in his arms? Literary beat his point across? Fine, he won’t complain.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I am not going to rape you because you…and I…You know it will break my heart! I want to eat you while you are willing so stop resisting! Trample on your stupid morals for me! Develop a beast for me! I demand it! I need it! Give me what you own me, darn you! Make me feel alive again!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola exhaled and folded his hands over his chest calmly. He looked up at Vasilisa but he couldn’t resist the temptation of running his fingers through the blonde’s golden hair. Vasilisa tore out his fingers from the hair and broke them one by one and left them unhealed. Nikola took his hand back and resumed staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d rather you remain dead and human than become an even bigger monster myself for the sake of you feeling alive. Sorry not sorry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You think I am human now? This is my beast talking! You would have known if you have one! This is why everyone keeps using and abusing you! You are not a saint but you act the part because you think you should. And you never learn. I can’t believe I let someone as stupid as you trick me into love!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh I know I’m stupid for a vampire. But ignorance is bliss and I am not faking mine. And despite everything I am still happier than the average vampire. I’m sorry but you can’t take this from me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa took his hand and snapped his broken fingers back in place and they mended on their own. Nikola just knew that the lovely blonde would cave at the sight of them eventually. Vasilisa gave his hand a few soft rubs and Nikola felt his power return to him. Vasilisa had tried to imitate Dimitri from the start of this game time and time again but couldn’t pull through with the emotional abuse the way the Romanian had before he caved.</p>
<p>Vasilisa laid down next to him and changed into his male form and pulled him to his chest while he huffed. Nikola wondered if he would ever see the lovely woman again. He felt sad at the prospect of never feasting his eyes on her ever again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So this is all I have now, fly? You won’t give me more? Well guess again. As soon as you go back to your two loves I will see them for real and then I will manage to pull them here with me. I won’t hurt them, no. I will steal their adoration from you and make you beg for the scraps of the table. You said yourself I am the most beautiful of all. Far more pleasing to the eye than you. I will cheat on you with them all the time and only make love to you when I feel like it. Let’s see how warm your fucking humanity can keep you at night when your husbands are busy fucking me!”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola turned around and ignored the warning snarl as he started petting Vasilisa’s hair. Why did all vampires bar him had to be such monsters? Suddenly he was very grateful he didn’t have a beast eating at his sanity.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It won’t be cheating, Vasilisa. I will gladly share Malkav and Dimitri with you and I am sure you will be able to seduce them in time. I also know that you will never kick me out of the bedroom while you are with them. Lie if you want but it’s the truth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You think that you know everything, don’t you, fly? What happened to your precious ignorance?”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola placed a soft kiss on the man’s earlobe and resumed the soft petting. Vasilisa relaxed into his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do I act like I deserve to be blissful in everything? Spider I spend the whole day speaking to Satan about my problems. I am as light as a feather. Don’t you want to be too?”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa pushed him away and sat up in bed. He snapped his fingers and a black suit appeared on a chair. Thinking it was for him Nikola got up and reached for it but Vasilisa beat him to it and began to dress in it. Then the blonde send him a backwards glance, grimaced, and snapped his fingers again.</p>
<p>Nikola raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing. It was normal clothes for once. A nice white sweater, underwear, and comfy looking pair of black pants. He looked up at Vasilisa as he began to dress too.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was going to give you a dress, fly. I figured since you refused to wear the pants in this relationship you might as well dress the part. But that is something <strong>Dimitri </strong>would have forced you to do. And I am better than both your husbands combined! Because I am your wife and we had a wedding and I love you and if I could I would have given you a child in my female form for you to love and so I can see firsthand how parents treat their child right. But I am dead and a vampire besides so I failed to get pregnant and I took it out on you. Now stop gaping at me and get dressed. I am taking you on a date in your hometown. At the restaurant were your father proposed to your mother. And we are going to have a pleasant time dining on empty plates and I will let you be as human as your heart is. You survived Dimitri, cured Malkav and escaped my web. You get to have it all. Congratulations.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola made a couple hesitant steps forward towards Vasilisa as the man was tying his shoes. He reached his shoulder and griped it gently. He didn’t need to see his own face to know that he was smiling from ear to ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You tried to give us a child?”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa brushed his hand away with an annoyed huff.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Was that the only part you heard from what I said, Nikola? You are the worst husband there is!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“And you just said my name…” </em>Managed to utter Nikola in amazement. He was rewarded with another annoyed huff.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well that is what names are for, aren’t they? Now quit smiling like a loon or I will…never mind, just get dressed already!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As you command, dear heart.”</em>
</p>
<p>Vasilisa finished tying his shoes and exited the room with a loud bang. Nikola followed him soon after and when he went down the stairs Vasilisa was waiting for him impatiently by the front door with a bouquet of white orchids wrapped in black paper and tied up with a blood red ribbon. As soon as he reached Vasilisa’s side the blonde pushed the flowers into his arms and turned his back to him. Then he opened the door and held it open for Nikola.</p>
<p>Nikola was grinning again as he stepped outside and suddenly he was in front of his parent’s house. He blinked a couple of times at it, drinking up the details of it.</p>
<p>They had a pleasant, albeit quiet, date. Then Vasilisa took them both to a jewelry shop and picked a ring for Nikola and looked at him expectantly until Nikola got the hint and picked one for him too. They went back home and fell in bed and cuddled. Vasilisa sang him to sleep and when he finally drifted to sleep he woke up in his hotel room. The new ring was on his finger right next to the one that Dimitri had given him.</p>
<p>But how? Just how powerful was Vasilisa now? He heard a giggle and decided he didn’t want to know the answer to that. He turned towards the bedside table to get his phone and saw the bouquet Vasilisa had given him lying on it. A shudder went up his spine at the implication and he picked his phone and saw what day it was.</p>
<p>It was still Wednesday and his flight was on Sunday. He went to drink a bottle of blood, showered and went back to bed. Vasilisa didn’t pull him to him and for the first time ever since the Methuselah had taken residence in his head he dreamed properly for a time.</p>
<p>Satan didn’t show him the same courtesy as Vasilisa and soon they were sitting in an office of sorts with Satan being behind the desk. There was a photo of Lucifer wrapped around a stripping pole dressed only in lingerie. He stared at the photo, then at Satan, then back at the photo.</p>
<p>He repeated the motion until the Devil snapped his fingers at him to get his attention before speaking.</p>
<p>“Stop eye fucking my lover, kiddo. It is work time, mister dark prophet. Now since I can’t talk to my followers anymore you need to do it for me. Here is a list of everyone you need to contact, how to contact them and what to tell them. Take a good look so Vasilisa can help you with it. Well get to it!”</p>
<p>Nikola woke up with a start after reading the list and he went to the bathroom in a daze and there was a pentagram drawled on the wall. He poked it a couple of times and found that it was solid. He was just about to ask himself who could have painted it but then he heard another giggle. Right, stupid question.</p>
<p>He tried to remember anything from the list but came up blank. He stared in the mirror and gave a whine before he spoke to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Vasilisa a little help here. You are the one with the list.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Right first is a vampire by the name of Adriano Medici. Yes, the Medici. He is from the Giovanni clan so be careful how you speak to him. You are supposed to tell him that Satan is displeased at him for what he did last week with the corpse of one of your overlord’s demons. The password is chicken nuggets.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola said the password and waited for the Giovanni to answer him. Just as it was lighting up he noticed how dark it was getting in the room. He then did a facepalm at his own lack of manners.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you for helping me with this, spider.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are welcomed, fly.”</em>
</p>
<p>The room brightened again. Right Vasilisa had all of his former magical powers and he was using Satan to fuel them. He was so screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya I know that Satanism isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, and I am not one myself although I have read the satanic bible that came out in the 60’s a couple of years ago, but when a vampire can’t turn to God for dealing with all the shit that was pulled on him, to whom else?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p>
<p>Nikola spend the remainder of the week in the bathroom making calls with Vasilisa’s help. When he packed the pentagram was gone from the bathroom wall. He had only taken a break from his duties to have a call with Ivan and Matthew.</p>
<p>Matthew had changed much in the time that had past. For one he no longer called everyone “Mister”. He still apologized every so often but he had a greater confidence in himself. The Canadian had told him that he and Ivan had had a proper wedding in a church in Novgorod with Ivan’s sisters as bride’s maids.</p>
<p>Ivan had send Nikola pictures of it and Nikola couldn’t stop smiling as he looked through them. The wedding had been held at night. Both Matthew and Ivan had been dressed in white suits but Matthew had the headdress that Ivan had gifted him so long ago on his head while Ivan had a long scarf around his shoulders.</p>
<p>He saw Dimitri holding Malkav’s hand in the background and gave a soft smile at that. The two must have begun to really get along. He kept looking through the pictures and saw that Ivan had carried Matthew past the church’s threshold bridal stile while Matthew looked every bit the part of the blushing bride. Katyusha and Natalia were walking behind the two and throwing flower petals at them. He regretted missing it.</p>
<p>Nikola had Ivan reach out to Malkav and tell him about his return home. The Russian had agreed and soon he called Nikola back to tell him that Malkav said he would wait for Nikola at the airport.</p>
<p>The flight was uneventful and Nikola fell asleep on it. He was woken up by a stewardess and he rushed towards the checkout to catch his next flight. He passed Eastern Europe and took the flight from Germany to the UK and then from there to the states.</p>
<p>Once he was on home soil he arranged for another flight so he will be able to get back to the state that Malkav’s town was. And indeed when he landed at the airport Malkav was waiting for him with a bouquet of pink lilies. He felt before he saw Dimitri as the blonde rushed towards him, embraced him, and then twirled him around kissing any spot he could get to all the while.</p>
<p>Nikola was surprised at this. This Dimitri was a far cry from the one he knew. Just as he was about to ask the blonde if he was feeling ok Malkav placed the bouquet under his nose. Someone in the crowd took a picture of them and he heard cooing. Just what was happening?</p>
<p>Dimitri kept squeezing the life out of Nikola as Malkav reached out and grabbed his hand gently and wrapped it around the flowers. Then he bend down and picked Nikola’s backpack and placed it over his shoulder. Dimitri hugged the brunette’s arm and began leading him out of the airport and towards the car. Once inside Malkav got in the driver’s seat as Dimitri sat himself on the backseat with Nikola and gave his cheek a kiss.</p>
<p>“Niki, I’ve missed you! Not that you can’t tell. How have you been, morsel? How was your hunt? You must tell me everything!”</p>
<p>Nikola happily cuddled into Dimitri then he heard a whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell them about me, fly. You made your bed now lie in it. I want to see if they really love you enough to forgive you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola gulped. Just how was he going to tell Dimitri about Vasilisa? The memory of the Romanian gouging out his eye when he couldn’t stand to share him with Malkav anymore came to mind. But Vasilisa was right. He needed to point at the elephant in the room first and hope he doesn’t get ditched on the side of the road.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, I need to tell you something. To both of you. You won’t like it. I…killed Vasilisa just like I was supposed to but before that, and after that, the two of us were…we were…”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s happy expression changed to an outraged one and he slapped him. Malkav pulled the car over and growled. Vasilisa giggled in Nikola’s mind. The Romanian pointed an accusing finger in Nikola’s face and began to yell at him.</p>
<p>“You cheating bastard! I am going on a hunt, you said. It is a part of my Jihad, you said. But what did you do while I kept Malkav off the deep end with meds and therapy? You went on a sex tourism in bloody Russia! And to put salt in the wound you cheated with a Nosferatu! A deformed sewer rat!”</p>
<p>Nikola raised his hands in front of him and dodged the second slap. He looked to Malkav for help but found him balling his fists and muttering to himself. He managed to hear something about his cock being skinned and the skin being force fed to him and he gulped again.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, I’m sorry! But let me explain myself! Vasilisa put me into a blood bond when he saw he couldn’t run away from me! It’s not like I wanted to cheat!”</p>
<p>Nikola felt a slight headache coming and Malkav was giggling to himself. He wondered why he wasn’t yelling in pain instead when Vasilisa spoke to him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fly, I am reducing most of the damage but can’t erase it completely. Your sire is too strong. And why didn’t you tell the wife beater that I wasn’t a sewer rat? You should have defended me!”</em>
</p>
<p>Great now Vasilisa was joining on the kill Nikola band wagon. Just what he needed. Seeing as Dimitri was now cracking his knuckles. It seemed he didn’t care about the whole drugging thing. Nikola looked at his sire again and tried to explain himself to him next.</p>
<p>“Sire, it wasn’t my fault! It was a moment of weakness on my part but…”</p>
<p>Malkav turned back towards them and he saw a creepy smile on his face. Instead of raging at him like Dimitri he spoke calmly.</p>
<p>“A moment of weakness, childe? You call three whole years a moment of weakness? And what was that about “and after that” you mentioned? I’ve seen Vasilisa he, she, I don’t even know, is beautiful beyond compare in his, argh, grown up form. Did you enjoy yourself so much with him you desecrated his ashes? Or did you meant you fucked him as you killed him? Wretch!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I really like your sire, fly. He is genuinely disturbed. Now don’t do half measures. Tell them how I am still yours and you are mine. Or else…”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola hanged his head down in defeat. Now compared to three years ago he was getting off easy. Dimitri’s slap hadn’t hurt. And while Malkav had lost control and probably would have killed him with the headache if it wasn’t for Vasilisa he had a right to be angry. And so did Vasilisa. But by Satan why did he have to be responsible for everything? Vasilisa was more to blame than him. He felt the headache increase at that and heard an annoyed huff in his ear. So Vasilisa was giving him a warning. Prat.</p>
<p>“I am going to tell you both the rest of what happened and if you two want to kick me out of the car and never see me again I will go silently. But don’t think I will be your punching bag any longer.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s headache disappeared entirely as Malkav gave him a thoughtful look. Then Dimitri cleared his throat and Malkav grimaced again. His two husbands waited patiently for him to begin. He looked nervously between them and waited for advice from Vasilisa but nothing came. So they were all angry at him and he had to take the full blame as usual. One day he would just show them all the middle finger for it.</p>
<p>“Right, where to begin? I found Vasilisa, no wait, he found me in his child form. And Dimitri it’s not what you think! Quit growling at me! So I was going to kill him and I nearly managed but he set his ghouls on me. I killed them and tried to finish him off but he put me in a blood bond. We ended up living together and we were happy… But only because we were both drugged on blood! I swear! Then I found a fae one day and drank her dry and yes I know I shouldn’t have but the blood was so tasty and do you two know where I can find faes here in the states?”</p>
<p>Both Dimitri and Malkav gave him death glares. Malkav rolled up his sleeve and tapped his wrist watch.</p>
<p>“Keep it short, cheater. I don’t want to listen to how you put horns on us while you played house with the most beautiful creature in existence.”</p>
<p>Vasilisa gave a chuckle and Nikola saw the picture of the blonde licking his lips right before his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is your sire flirting with me, fly? Are you jealous? He isn’t a half-bad stallion and after I’ve been eating only sickly sweet candy for three years I feel like having a steak. Why don’t you tell him that your wife wants to put horns on you with him? Never mind I will tell him myself when I pull him to us once you all get home.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola shook his head to clear his thoughts. He felt more than a little annoyed at Vasilisa’s words. He had told the blonde it wouldn’t be cheating but shearing, hadn’t he? So why was he thinking about making him forget all about Malkav’s compliments?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because you want me all to yourself, fly. But I want to be fed with two more flies and you are the bait to draw them in. If you can’t tell I’m enjoying myself greatly watching this through your eyes. And it’s a great compliment to know that you care for me after all.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola was just about to retort to Vasilisa that he was being delusional but then Dimitri gave his shoulders a rough shake.</p>
<p>“Space out on your own time, adulter.  So this Vasilisa is pretty for a sewer rat? Prettier than me? I’m not even going to ask about Malkav. Well blood bond or no you still should have kept it in your pants! I can’t believe I took anger management classes with your Ventrue mentor so I can be perfect for you!”</p>
<p>Nikola blinked a couple of times in disbelieve. Dimitri had tried to change for him? And he hadn’t needed to beg for it. He turned to look at Malkav and the Antediluvian nodded to him in confirmation. Nikola looked out of the car’s window and waited to see flying pigs. Dimitri gave his ribs a harsh poke and earned his attention.</p>
<p>“Yes, ok, let us forget about the fae for now. Um after that I started hunting lupine too and…”</p>
<p>Malkav hit the car wheel and it gave an angry honk.</p>
<p>“You braindead glutton! How could you have been so irresponsible? Didn’t your two surviving brain cells rub themselves together enough for you to figure out that if lupine threw up our vitae then their blood wasn’t good for your health either? Oh, what am I saying? Vasilisa the Beautiful probably fucked them out of your head early on and now the only thing left in there are dusty cobwebs. Fae, lupines! If you say you drank from demons I will curse your dick to fall off and trust me it won’t regenerate.”</p>
<p>Dimitri turned to look at Malkav and his finger pointed at the dark haired vampire.</p>
<p>“Are you going to cheat on me too, daddy? You keep calling Nikola’s tramp nice things! But guess what mister sex on legs is dead! And how beautiful could he have been anyway?”</p>
<p>Malkav gave a sigh and stared in Dimitri’s eyes. There was silence and then Dimitri was hitting his seat and raging.</p>
<p>“That damn doll stole my wife! And is stealing my man from beyond the grave too! I can’t stand it! I am blonde too and people can actually tell my gender! Why am I not enough? So he is as pretty as a moonlit night, so what? You two stop singing about it or I’m leaving your asses!”</p>
<p>Vasilisa gave a soft moan in Nikola’s ears and the Bulgarian wanted to punch something.</p>
<p>
  <em>“As pretty as a moonlit night, huh? I like it! I will go into my female form and have them both take me at the same time as you make use of my pretty mouth, husband. Now excuse me as I dress up.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola’s face was red with anger. He wanted to tear his hair out. He wanted to go to his mind and burn all of Vasilisa’s dresses for wanting to cheat on him so fucking much.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened to sharing is carrying, Nikola? Oh I am going to have so much fun tonight! Maybe next time you will think before you cheat.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola took a couple of deep breaths and began talking again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t drink from demons. There weren’t any in the Siberian tundra…”</p>
<p>Malkav raised his hands in the air and yelled “God give me strength” on the top of his lungs. Nikola snickered at that and earned himself another headache.</p>
<p>“And I wouldn’t have drank from them. Maybe. How does their blood taste like anyway?”</p>
<p>Malkav used Nikola’s backpack which had rested on the front seat to hit him over the head a couple of times. Dimitri was tugging his ear. Nikola felt like a child.</p>
<p>“That was a joke! Anyway so the blood bond wore off and I began to hunt down Vasilisa and it took me seven months. Then I caught him one day since his blood bond wasn’t broken at the time. I killed him but he cursed me and now he is in my head and ruling over it with an iron fist. And Baba Yaga and all the vampires the two of us have killed are there too! And two of them are priests! The first priest married me to Vasilisa in a church and summoned Satan and now Satan is in my head and I am his dark prophet now which is a fancy way of saying secretary and there is nothing else I have to say. Apart from the fact that if it makes you both feel any better Vasilisa is a cheating bastard just like me and wants to have sex with you both in my mind to get me back for killing him. And I can’t stand him talking about it since we were married in a church and he was all dolled up in a fancy dress and looked more angelic than Lucifer. And I’ve seen Lucifer and the morning star gets outshone by Vasilisa on the normal days too but back then he was so pale in comparison it wasn’t even funny. And I will stop talking now since you both look like you want to force feed me my own heart.”</p>
<p>Malkav gave a huff and began driving again. Dimitri was about to keep raging but then he stopped as if he was listening to someone and then he plopped back in his seat.</p>
<p>“So you want to play this game time and time again with me, morsel? Fine! I will wear my damn horns and grumble knowing you were drugged and your new wife looks divine. But Malkav and I talked and we agreed we will take this Vasilisa for ourselves. We will take both of you, actually. But first we will tie you up and watch as we stretch lovely to his heart’s content. He is willing, no? How do we go about it? If there is desire there is a way. Well? Spit it out!”</p>
<p>Nikola grumbled and it was his turn to hit the seat. His husbands couldn’t even bring themselves to call Vasilisa names. It was beautiful this, lovely that. He was the only one that got to talk about Vasilisa like that darn it! The shining star was his wife!</p>
<p>“He will bring you both in my mind. He uses Satan’s power to fuel his magic. We should find a bed before then since we will all be asleep, technically.”</p>
<p>Dimitri smirked. Nikola didn’t like it. He supposed that he was getting scot free but he didn’t like having to share Vasilisa later. And why should he? What happened to the sanctity of marriage? By Satan was that how Dimitri had felt when Nikola had showed up with Malkav in tow?</p>
<p>“So, Niki, how good is sunshine in bed? Details morsel! I want to know what to expect.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell you what I did with Vasilisa! It’s private! He is my wife and I care about him and while I agree I deserve to be punished for killing him and cheating on the two of you don’t think I like the punishment!”</p>
<p>Dimitri gave him another smirk followed by a wink and wrapped his hands around him.</p>
<p>“I take it that honey butter biscuit was really good then? Don’t worry, Niki. We will let you join in on the fun. But if you don’t perform well enough we might end up ignoring you while we have our way with your dear dove. No, wait, I mean <em>our</em> dove. You don’t get to keep someone this sweet for yourself.”</p>
<p>Nikola snapped his head towards Malkav and sputtered at him angrily.</p>
<p>“Why are you silent, sire? Are you going to make lewd comments about my wife too? Dimitri hasn’t mentioned anything about his female form. Say something about Vasilisa’s breasts maybe? Go ahead and sprinkle some more salt on my wounded pride.”</p>
<p>Malkav stopped the car and stared at Nikola in disbelieve.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa has a female form too? Show me!”</p>
<p>Nikola looked into his sire’s eyes and send him a picture of Vasilisa in a loose pink dress with petal prints. Malkav looked like he was about to pass out. He turned and looked into Dimitri’s eyes and the blonde gave a wolf whistle before turning towards Nikola and taking his hand in his and gently kissing his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa Prekrasnaia I am deeply sorry for calling you a tramp. It was all Nikola’s fault, surely. Please prepare the church where you took his ungrateful ass in hand for Malkav and I too and be as gorgeous as you are in your female form, future wife. He deserves to be cheated on, true, but I don’t want to smear your honor, sweet nymph. The adulter can always renew his vows to you and actually say some to us too. Not that we ever wanted to do this properly either but now that you are in our life, delight, we have to do things by the book.”</p>
<p>Dimitri petted Nikola’s cheek gently and Nikola was just about to ask him if he went insane when a finger was pressed to his lips. Dimitri continued to talk.</p>
<p>“Paradise bird just imagine that what I do to the wretched leech is done to you and speak through him. I will show you what true romance is, moon and stars.”</p>
<p>Nikola was just about to bite down on the offending finger when Vasilisa said in a singsong voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare, husband! Look how much he changed for you! He isn’t the brute he was before anymore, is he? Now reward him for it. Tell him he is a good puppy and that I will enjoy petting his friend tonight.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nikola dug his nails into his legs and gave a snarl but started to talk.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, Vasilisa says you are a good puppy and that he…darn it wife do I have to say it? Oi don’t threaten to kick me out of the bedroom! Fine, you win! Vasilisa will enjoy petting your friend tonight. Are you both happy now?!”</p>
<p>Dimitri blew Nikola a kiss and opened his mouth. A “Woof” came out of it. Malkav cleared his throat before beginning nervously.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa I am not as good with words as Dimitri, or even Nikola. But I promise to not put horns on you and I know you won’t put horns on me too. I’d like to wear a white suit tonight, in a matching color to your dress. If it’s not too much trouble, that is.”</p>
<p>Vasilisa responded with an “Aw” and Nikola said it in a mock imitation. Malkav pulled over again.</p>
<p>“Childe, where is this coming from? You are the one who cheated. What do you want us to tell you? That you are our beating heart still and we can’t tear you out no matter how much your betrayal hurts us? That we are so happy you came back to us that we are willing to welcome just about anything for your sake? That we are happy you found such an angel to fall in love with, even though the truth is that we are both very jealous of Vasilisa and are very afraid even the dream of him would be enough to drive a wedge between us? Because we are very afraid of this possibility. And I am not saying this because you are my light, my soul and my sanity wrapped up all in one but because I love you more than I love myself. And I am a rebellious angel, my angel. I should be as selfish as they come but I no longer am and I will show you tonight. You will get as much attention as Vasilisa, if not more so. Now I will drive us home and we will lay in bed and I will take you for wife in a church like I should have and I will take your wife too because I am allowed to be a little selfish, or aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Nikola blushed at these words and found that he had calmed down.</p>
<p>“You are, sire. You have always had the right of it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri hugged him harder before laughing in his ear. Nikola found that he was tearing up. He had missed them both so much. And he had been so afraid that they wouldn’t forgive him. Vasilisa was right, he got to have it all. If only his wife hadn’t paid the price for it. He suddenly felt even sadder and wished for Vasilisa to be sitting next to him in the car. Darn it he was in love again.</p>
<p>The two peppered him with questions and Dimitri kept flirting with Vasilisa through him and he slowly began to get used to it and find it very funny. Dimitri was falling in love with a ghost and Malkav was already smitten.</p>
<p>The three of them entered the apartment and Nikola looked around it. The place had changed so much. Photos were hung in frames on the wall. He saw some from Ivan and Matthew’s beginning romance days and he saw others from that Christmas he had spent happy so long ago. The one where he had figured out he was in love. He was surprised that the photos weren’t turned into paintings by Dimitri but the blond must have been busy helping Malkav with everything.</p>
<p>They entered the bedroom and Malkav approached him. Nikola unbuttoned his shirt’s topmost buttons and offered his neck to his sire. Malkav drank greedily from him and almost didn’t want to let him go before remembering himself. Nikola would have to postpone any missions until Malkav was stable again. And make him blood candy too. By Satan he missed making candy.</p>
<p>As soon as they laid down on the bed they were pulled into Nikola’s mind and into the church. Vasilisa was wearing the same dress from their wedding but he was in his female form now. The three grooms were wearing matching white suits the same color as Vasilisa’s dress.</p>
<p>Nikola looked around at the guests and saw Satan sitting by a shapely brunet on the one side and Lucifer on the other.  The brunet waved at him when she caught him staring, turned into Baba Yaga and then reverted back into her beautiful self. Well good for her.</p>
<p>They said their vows and the guests booed them until Malkav and Dimitri sold their souls to Vasilisa just like he had. Malkav carried an embarrassed Nikola out of the church as Dimitri did the same for Vasilisa. Soon they were back in Nikola’s apartment again and going up the stairs towards Malkav’s bedroom. The horrific paintings were gone and in their place was one of Malkav, Dimitri and Nikola sleeping peacefully in bed.</p>
<p>Vasilisa clapped his hands as they laid down in bed and a TV appeared. Nikola was confused until he saw that the image showed on it was of the talk where Vasilisa had told him about his past.</p>
<p>“Spider, you don’t have to show them this. You don’t need to relive it.”</p>
<p>Vasilisa turned towards him and cuddled into him and hid his face into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“But I want them to know, fly. They pledged me their love. And you told me that I needed to heal. I’ve been speaking with Satan and he suggested this when I told him I will be catching two more flies in my web. It is not as if I am showing them the actual events. Now hush.”</p>
<p>The story ended and the TV was turned off. Dimitri was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“I won’t pity you, wife. You have Nikola for that. But I will not touch you tonight either. Instead you will tell us all there is to know about you so we can get to know you.”</p>
<p>Malkav remained silent but he placed a hand over both Vasilisa and Nikola. He didn’t look sad or anything. He was simply calm and supporting.</p>
<p>Vasilisa hummed deep in his throat and began to play with the fabric of his dress.</p>
<p>“See, fly? Angel and demon have the proper reaction. They don’t know me and yet they respect my power already. It was what I want from you. That and for you to be happy. Now where to begin? I like flowers in my hair and I hate cats…”</p>
<p>Vasilisa kept talking for hours as the rest of them listened. When he finished the sun was gently shining through the window and there were cheers coming from outside from all the dead beings. Vasilisa wasn’t healed yet, Nikola knew that. But he was beginning to heal and he was glad he could see the effects of it. He fell asleep in the bed and soon his three spouses followed suit. The next morning a refreshed Malkav had told him he dreamt for the first time in millennia. Dimitri and Vasilisa happily confirmed that they had done the same.</p>
<p>He didn’t remember what he dreamt about himself so he remained silent while the three were retelling their dreams but as he watched them he couldn’t help but feel like this was a far sweeter dream than the one he had had. He was in Eden. Eden where Satan and Lucifer, together with Baba Yaga, lived right next door in his best friend’s apartment. But Eden never the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided that this fic had had enough drama when it comes to love. Nikola began to heal so why not the rest of them? But I didn’t want to let him off so easy about the cheating since I hate cheaters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to Nightcore - Come Little Children - (Lyrics) and rag'n'bone man - human ⑇ slowed + reverb ⑇. You will get the feeling for when each of the songs was played.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p>
<p>Nikola spend the next month sleeping in the apartment so he could go in his own head while doing so. Vasilisa woke them all up so they could shower and hunt but demanded that they must come back to him as soon as possible. All in all it was the most pleasant month Nikola had ever experienced.</p>
<p>It was all over when Flavius called him to come to him to receive his next mission. The Roman still lived in the same house as before so it wasn’t hard to find him. The Ventrue waited for him in the solar and Nikola found that there were paintings mixed in with the mosaics. Nikola recognized Dimitri’s style at once. The paintings were all of mangled corpses and they reduced in intensity the closer Nikola got to Flavius. Interesting way to have anger management classes but ok.</p>
<p>He sat across from his mentor and took the offered wine glass and took a sip of the blood within. It tasted minty.</p>
<p>“Grandson, I have your new mission. Your next target is again a Nictuku. His name is Yima. And Absimiliard himself hunts him down for his blood. You can’t allow for the Antediluvian to catch Yima. You will have to move fast as there are rumors of the Methuselah having woken up and wandering Alaska. If you see Absimiliard with him kill him too no matter the cost. Better yet use Yima as bait.”</p>
<p>Nikola stared at Yima’s picture and then flipped the pages to see Absimiliard for the first time. Yima was handsome, with brown hair and blue eyes, while Absimiliard looked bat like and had an ugly scar across his face. Was Yima like Vasilisa, capable of changing his appearance? He asked this question to Flavius and was soon answered.</p>
<p>“No, grandson. Yima had enough brains to sit out the killing of the second generation and so Caine took pity on him and didn’t curse him. He is not, and never has been, deformed. He is very much like you, actually. And it is said that whoever of the Nosferatu drinks from his blood will be cured from the deformity that is common to the clan. I have one last thing to tell you about Yima. He doesn’t hunt humans. He lives off of animal blood which is why he hides in the wild regions of this world. Don’t bother looking for him in towns.”</p>
<p>Nikola snapped his head towards Flavius. A good vampire? He had finally found one? And he now had to kill him in order to piss off Absimiliard? It was a bit much.</p>
<p>“Grandfather, if Yima isn’t harming anyone then why can’t I simply use him only as bait and then let him go? There is nothing in his file saying he deserves to die.”</p>
<p>Flavius gave him a smile before shaking his head at him.</p>
<p>“Did I say he doesn’t harm anyone? I just said he doesn’t hunt humans. But he likes to do diablerie and do blood feasts with vampires as the main dish. He will hunt you back, make no mistake.”</p>
<p>“So he is not a good vampire either?”</p>
<p>“No, grandson. But he is smart and sick in the brain from all the vampire blood he has ingested. Watch yourself in Alaska.”</p>
<p>Flavius told him goodbye after that and Nikola went home to prepare for the trip. Malkav and Dimitri hadn’t wanted to let him go, especially when they saw that Yima wasn’t hard on the eyes, but Vasilisa had assured them he would keep Nikola’s mind clear and his eyes from wandering.</p>
<p>Nikola saved up enough blood for a couple of months for Malkav and took a flight to Alaska. He went to the wild parts of the state and began hiking. It was fun. There were no kine anywhere and he could run as fast as wanted and hunt whatever he wanted. Vasilisa also enjoyed the scenery. And every night the blonde vampire would pull Nikola into his web and Malkav and Dimitri would wait for him there to ask him how his hunt was going.</p>
<p>One day Nikola found a clearing with broken trees in it. Not cut down, but broken. So Absimiliard had found Yima before him. He followed the destruction to a cave. It was still light out and there was a fresh bloodstain on the ground next to the entrance of the cave. He ran his finger into the sticky substance and brought it to his nose. It was vitae.</p>
<p>Whistling to himself Nikola entered the cave slowly and gave it’s insides a good look. There were signs of struggle. And drops of blood made a trail. He just hoped that he found Yima before Absimiliard killed him because if he was too late the Antediluvian would be cured from his curse and Nikola had no idea how he would look then.</p>
<p>The scent of mold and bat excrement was mixed in with herbs the further in he went. The drops had become whole puddles. Yima must be something else if he could still run and fight Absimiliard even with such wounds.</p>
<p>A light shone right in front of him. It was faint. A candle, maybe? He took out a hunting knife and twirled it in his fingers. Both Yima and Absimiliard must be tired. Nikola checked his wrist watch and found out it was 16:44. It was still light outside so there was nowhere for the sire and childe pair to run. He grinned to himself and kept going towards the light.</p>
<p>He kept walking until he found a big cavern in front of him. He entered it and saw much to his surprise Absimiliard laying on the ground with a stalactite piercing his chest. Nikola did a double take. Bat like, check. Ugly beyond words, check. He moved towards him carefully and gave him a shake. The vampire didn’t stir. He wasn’t just unconscious. He was in torpor.</p>
<p>What to do now? Yima was still in the cave with him and he seemed to be stronger than his sire. Nikola gave Absimiliard a kick and then sat down next to him to think. Remembering what Flavius had told him he made his choice.</p>
<p>With a slight effort he got the stalactite out of the bat’s chests and punched his fist through it to get to the shriveled heart beneath. He grimaced when the stench of it hit his nose but he bit down and drank it dry and then he spat out the ashes. He then got up and dusted himself from Absimiliard’s remains and took a couple of steps towards the entrance of the cavern to double back to the fork in the route he saw about an hour ago when something shining caught his eye.</p>
<p>In the corner, surrounded by candles, was a big black wing just laying there. Nikola went to inspect it and found that the wing was attached to a black haired man that could have passed for Malkav’s twin brother. He reached out and laid a hand above the thing’s chest. There was a beating heart there.</p>
<p>He sat down to inspect the being and found some differences. The unknown man had a similar face to Malkav but the nose wasn’t the same. And the hair had a reddish tint to it. He scanned the man’s mind and much to his surprise instead of finding simple emotions like he had with Ivan when the Russian was in a coma he heard muttering broken by crying and the occasional terrified scream. He felt pity because of this, and he was almost sure that he was right about what it was, angel. Just the thought that Malkav might have been like this before becoming a vampire made Nikola stop his hunt for Yima and talk to the angel.</p>
<p>“Hi there, angel. My name is Nikola and I am a vampire, sort of. My heart still beats and I breathe but I don’t eat human food. I know you can hear me. Won’t you talk to me?”</p>
<p>Nikola entered the mind of the angel and found that the muttering has stopped. The angel must have felt he was there because he was suddenly speaking to him.</p>
<p>“It’s dark. It’s cold. I am falling, forever and ever and will continue to do so until the end of all generations. Have you come to feed from my flesh like the one named Yima has done before you, undead one?”</p>
<p>Nikola reached out and grabbed the angel’s hand gently. So this is how Yima had bested his sire. He was full to the brim on angel blood. He had to be careful hunting him and he hoped to Satan that Absimiliard had at least done some damage to his childe.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t leave the angel like that. It was too cruel, and it was weird for him to think it since he was a follower of the Devil, but he just couldn’t bring himself to walk away. The angel looked so much like his Malkav that it broke his heart to see the man like that. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze and continued to talk.</p>
<p>“No. I stumbled on you by accident. Say, is there a way for me to wake you up? You look so much like one of my beloved that I can’t stand looking at you like that.”</p>
<p>“A beloved? I used to have a beloved too once. I rebelled for her and she gave me two strong sons and they battled the Leviathan in the name of my father in Heaven. But they grew prideful and the lands were swept away with water and they drowned. And I was cursed to fall until the end of time for the sin of fathering them. Tell me, who is this beloved I look like?”</p>
<p>Nikola smiled softly and began playing with the angel’s fingers. He forgot himself for a time looking at the Malkav like face and brought the hand to his lips. Vasilisa began berating him in his mind. He ignored him and continued to talk.</p>
<p>“His name is Malkav. He is a vampire like me but before that he was an angel like you. He fell long ago, before the flood you speak of. Do you perhaps know him? I will send you a picture of him to check if you do.”</p>
<p>Nikola gently opened up the angel’s eye and stared at it thinking of Malkav. It seemed to have done the trick because the angel hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>“This is my brother Penemue. He gave the mortals the secrets of writing so that they could be wise as our father. It is good to know that he has found love finally. He searched and searched for it when we rebelled but could only muster it for his children and not his wives and lovers. Now I want to see you next, love of my brother.”</p>
<p>Nikola send him a picture of himself next and then for a good measure he send one of Dimitri and Vasilisa and explained to the now named Samyaza about their relationship. Samyaza had grumbled that Malkav should have kept to only one love but there was plenty of happiness mixed in with his annoyance.</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know for how long he spoke with the angel but he found that he enjoyed his company. Samyaza told him of Malkav’s early days. Of how the then Penemue would joke around with God’s prophets and fly down to watch over mortals and supernatural beings alike for centuries at a time. Nikola tried to picture serious Malkav yelling “donkey butt” in the ear of a prophet while invisible but couldn’t. Vampirism had really changed Malkav from a happy go lucky angel into a merciless killer. He wondered if he put in some effort would Malkav revert to how he had been.</p>
<p>He knew! He will bring Samyaza out of this cave and bring him to Malkav and reunite the two brothers! Then they will talk and Malkav might even get his memory back. Happily he told Samyaza of his intentions and the angel had responded that he was grateful. But there was a little problem.</p>
<p>“The one called Yima won’t just let me go, Nikola. He is used to the power that my blood provides for him. I almost woke up when he first found me but he cursed me when he first drank from my blood. He even tried to drink me dry but my blood replenishes too fast for him to do so. If you kill him the curse might get broken and I will be free to feast my eyes on Penemue on my own. But for you to be able to accomplish this feat you must drink from me after all. Drink as much as you can take and be not afraid for my health, brother.”</p>
<p>Nikola was touched at being referred to as brother by Samyaza so fast. He put the hand he had been holding all this time to his lips and drank from it. When he couldn’t gulp another mouthful he stood up but then he remembered how Samyaza had told him he was cold. He took off his jacked and put it over the angel and continued the hunt.</p>
<p>He went back to the fork in the route and took a left turn. He stepped into something sticky and found it was blood. Figuring out it was Yima he followed it. The corridor lead towards the outside and he found Yima laying by the exit of the cave and holding his severed arm to the cut off space in the hopes it would mend back together. It didn’t.</p>
<p>Nikola gripped his knife harder and approached the barely alive vampire. Yima barked a sad laugh at him when he saw him.</p>
<p>“So you are the one who invaded my home so soon after Absimiliard. I can feel his power on you. You did diablerie on him, didn’t you? Antediluvian I am but a lowly Methuselah. Walk away and leave me my angel. I feel no anger for my sire and I will not hunt you for revenge. I will owe you a favor, even. And to sweeten the deal I will send you angel blood as long as you wish for it. Show mercy. I can hear your beating heart so I know you are capable of it.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s expression was unreadable as he approached. He took out another knife and held it with his other hand. Yima began backing away. He dropped his severed arm and Nikola saw that the bone was mangled underneath. There was no way for the Methuselah to hunt now anyway. He was doing him a favor by putting him out of his misery.</p>
<p>Yima didn’t beg as Nikola threw both of the knives at his throat. He didn’t scream as Nikola severed his head and took out his heart. Just like with Absimiliard he drank the organ dry and then cleaned his hands from the dust.</p>
<p>This had been easy. Too easy. Would it have been as easy with Vasilisa if the blonde hadn’t drugged him? He didn’t feel any regret now so maybe he wouldn’t have back then. Even if he had been technically killing a child.</p>
<p>Nikola made to move away but suddenly a kick came for his ribs out of nowhere. He dodged it and tried twisting the offending foot but a sound of a jump was heard and his attacker was out of the cave and into the moonlight. It was Sadik.</p>
<p>“Geezer, Flavius shouldn’t have send you to babysit me! I finished the job and it was easy as pie. Come, I want you to meet someone.”</p>
<p>Sadik looked like he wanted to say something to him. He looked positively torn and Nikola wondered why. Then the Turk took out a gun and aimed it at Nikola’s stomach and pressed the trigger. Nikola was jumping as high as he could in the air and doing a backflip as soon as he heard the soft clicking sound. What the fuck?</p>
<p>Sadik didn’t give him time to ponder as he emptied the gun at him and managed to graze one of his ears. Nikola pressed a hand towards the wound but that seemed to be a big mistake as the assassin was on him with a knife. The knife took off Nikola’s thumb and dug itself into his hand. It seemed that he wouldn’t be using that hand for his knives for quite some time.</p>
<p>Seeing as his old trainer was serious he became too. He tried to keep himself out of reach and threw knives at Sadik but they were all dodged with such speed that Nikola could barely see the man. Soon he ran out of knives and Sadik had him in a chokehold. A loud snap was heard and his neck was twisted painfully.</p>
<p>Sadik grabbed his hair and was just about to bash his head on some rocks when he stopped himself. He muttered something to himself in Turkish and took out a scimitar that was strapped on his tight and placed it on Nikola’s neck.</p>
<p>So this was it, Nikola realized with sudden clarity. The scimitar came down hard once then twice and Nikola knew no more. His head rolled on the ground bellow and stopped in Yima’s ashes. Vasilisa gave a last scream filled of horror and suddenly Nikola was standing on the side, looking at his decapitated body. He couldn’t hear Vasilisa anymore.</p>
<p>Nikola looked down at himself and noticed how see-through he was. So he was now upgraded from somewhat dead to fulltime dead. He remembered how Satan told him he would be send on the frontlines of the Heaven-Hell war and he gulped. He regretted cursing out God now.</p>
<p>Much to his surprise Sadik, still looking like someone from his family had died, approached his head and took out a water bottle and began washing it from blood and dirt. When he was done he brought it on eye level and gave a sigh.</p>
<p>“Maraba, pet. Sorry I didn’t talk back to you back when you greeted me but I had a job to do. Have I ever told you I am a part time Alastor? Ya, you drank your way to an early grave. What didn’t you drink from in Russia? Faes, lupines, vampires. I’m surprised you drew the line on demons. But that was probably because you couldn’t find any. Ha.”</p>
<p>Sadik went and placed Nikola’s head back on his shoulders and took out thread and a needle. He began sewing the head back together and Nikola hoped that the neck would regenerate but no such thing happened. He was well and truly dead. Sadik kept speaking to his corpse as he worked.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I wanted to do this, pet. I tried to warn you when you landed on the Red List but you were in the middle of nowhere. Then I begged to not be the one to be send but I am the best apart from our Antediluvian. Know your fighting skills best as I thought them to you and you we were all sure you have developed trust in me and wouldn’t see it coming. So, pet, even though you were the image of my wanks ever since I first met you I got forced to clean your shit. But I still begged for you to be given one last chance. To prove you are more than Flavius’ mindless weapon. He is dead, by the way. But you two are probably trading notes on how I kill now together in Hell so you must know this already.”</p>
<p>Sadik barked a couple of laughs, shook his head and resumed sewing while speaking.</p>
<p>“You see we offed Flavius as soon as he send you off after Yima. And Haqim, our Antediluvian and my sire, agreed that if you would stop yourself from killing Yima after seeing that he minds his own business and finding out about Flavius your anathema status will be revoked. But then fucking Absimiliard had to chase his own childe into a hole so he could look pretty again and you got to just go in and bag them both as if you were swatting flies. You were too fast for me to find in time to warn. I’m sorry, pet. You weren’t a half bad student, you know? Or a half bad friend. And I will forever regret not having a go at your ass, nicely shaped as it is. Too late for that now too.”</p>
<p>Sadik finished sewing Nikola’s head together and gave his hair a few pets before going off to chop down a tree with his scimitar. He chopped the tree and placed the wood on the ground. He chopped down another tree and repeated the action. Nikola realized what Sadik was doing. There would be no body for him to come back to even if by some miracle his vitae became active again. He bowed his head down and admitted defeat.</p>
<p>Once Sadik was done he carried Nikola bridal style to the pyre, ever mindful of the barely attached head, and placed him on it. He looked to the skies, took out a rosary and gave a prayer. Nikola felt oddly touched at the gesture.</p>
<p>“Pet, I…I am sorry but this is all your fault. Oh sure, you can say you didn’t know any better since neither your sire nor Dimitri tried to restrain you in any way but I tried to give you some common sense. Remember our talks after your runs? Ya, I know you only heard me flirting with you during them but you should have paid attention to the life lessons in them too. But then again I have always been chopped liver in your eyes, so why should you listen to me?”</p>
<p>Sadik pocketed the rosary and ran a hand through his hair. He punched the wood of the pyre and it splintered. The whole construction was about to collapse but Sadik righted it at the last minute. He became angry because of it.</p>
<p>“I may make mistakes, pet, but you took the cake when it comes to them! You took the raw strength of a fucking Antediluvian thanks to Yima and you still didn’t let him go! You don’t like thinking for yourself and think just because you have a beating heart you are better than the rest of us lowly leeches! WELL YOU ARE NOT! Fuck, pet, why did you have to let Flavius keep pulling your strings even when you became strong enough to stand your ground? He gave you an easy way out before he send you off to Russia. I know because I twisted his arm for it to happen. And you still kept following his lead because that is the only thing you do! Now you are forcing me to light a pyre and I wouldn’t even be able to sit here and give you a proper send off because it is nearing sunrise and I have to go. I hope you are burning in Hell, pet. I hope you are listening to me and seeing how me killing you is tearing out my soul in two. And I hope you can forgive me for what I did because I sure can’t forgive myself. Goodbye, Nikola.”</p>
<p>Sadik lit the pyre and was just turning to leave when he changed his mind, took out the rosary and placed it over Nikola’s neck. The flames began licking Nikola’s corpse as Sadik was walking away. The Turk’s shoulders were shaking lightly and he was stumbling every so often and supporting himself on the trees. Nikola had never seen his trainer so weak. He made to follow after him. To try to tell him he understood and he wasn’t blaming him for what happened. But an invisible force stopped him and he found himself drawn back to the pyre.</p>
<p>It burned down and was reduced to ashes and when the wind began scattering them Nikola was finally capable of moving away from his funeral pyre. But by then Sadik was long gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nikola got too strong and with his power and the fact that no one saw him coming he would be slitting Caine’s throat with the help of Flavius’ information gathering skills in about 20 more chapters at best. But that wouldn’t have been believable now, would it? So I killed him off, sort of. Everyone needs to die someday and I for one am glad the dice decided that it was Nikola’s time to go. I planned to have Azazel or Gorgo(other childes of Absimiliard) kill him originally but it wouldn’t have been as personal and Flavius would have gotten away. I didn’t want for the Roman to outlive Nikola so...Anyway now I get to see how to get him back into the game without it feeling rushed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve used some lyrics in this chapter from the song:<br/> Creature Feature - A Gorey Demise<br/>Underlined means German</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p>
<p>Nikola had tried to approach Samyaza after that but couldn’t. The angel had some strange aura of light around him that burned Nikola the closer he got to the now awaken angel. He had tried to scream for help to him, for surely angels knew how to help ghosts move on, but the angel couldn’t hear him.</p>
<p>Samyaza had exited the cave and found Nikola’s pyre. He hadn’t known what it was, judging by his expression and the mind reading Nikola did on him, so he stepped on the ashes on the way out. Nikola had stopped trying to call after him then.</p>
<p>A good thing about the whole situation was that Nikola still had his vampire powers, in a way. He could read minds, he could topple down trees. So the next logical step was to call for Vasilisa. But he was responded with only silence. He felt empty as he fell on his knees and began to tear out grass in frustration. He looked down to the ground and began in a broken whisper.</p>
<p>“Satan, its me, Nikola. Your prophet, remember? I can’t hear Vasilisa so you must have taken everyone home with you by now. I know you must be busy setting things to right back in the boiling cauldron after being away for so long but could you perhaps take a minute to send someone over to pick me up? Anyone will do but if it’s Vasilisa I promise I will be your best berserker from now on.”</p>
<p>No reply came. The ground didn’t open itself to swallow him up. He then turned his eyes towards the skies and just as saliently he begged for mercy from the one he had cursed not so long ago.</p>
<p>“Is Satan in time out, big boss? I’m sorry for cursing you out. I meant every word and I know it doesn’t help my case but I still beg for mercy, if not for forgiveness. Won’t you send me a sign? Smite me, maybe? Anything at all.”</p>
<p>The clouds kept moving gently. He was ignored yet again. Nikola bowed his head and got up. Sadik was right, he had the delusion that he was something special. Why should God or Satan answer him now that he was dead? Was this his punishment? He had power but couldn’t use it in the war of Heaven and Hell like he was promised to. No one could hurt him anymore. He now had everything he had kept crying about wanting all along.</p>
<p>He jumped in the air and found he stood there. With much effort, and much twirling around, he finally set his feet on the ground. Right, no stomping on the ground like a child anymore.</p>
<p>Nikola backtracked through the forest and reached the last town he had seen before he had gone off in the wild. He then got on a plane and let it take him where it was going. He had thought about going back home to Dimitri and Malkav but the very thought of seeing them with faces filled with sorrow made him reconsider. He was dead and even if no one came to sort him out he would at least act like it.</p>
<p>He began to haunt airports after that. Nikola the airport ghost had better ring to it than Nikola the haunted house ghost. It was original and he got to watch people from all across the world go by him. He found out that if he didn’t want to even if he touched things they won’t feel it, but if he did want them to they will. On a whim he had screamed “donkey butt” in the ear of a passenger on a plane to see the allure but the man didn’t hear him. So he was just mute and invisible. He wished he couldn’t interact with the world around him at all.</p>
<p>He spend Christmas in Oslo that year and sang carols together with the radio. He spend New Year’s in Berlin and made funny faces at babies while their mothers were waiting for their flights. He pretended that the babies would see him every time they would giggle.</p>
<p>Vasilisa had wanted to give them a child, once. He wondered where Vasilisa was now. Was he in Hell? Or had God decided to solely punish Nikola for all their combined sins and raise the angelic vampire into his own kingdom for all the suffering Vasilisa had endured? Nikola hoped it was the latter.</p>
<p>Months passed and he grew bored of airports. Maybe there was something to the haunted houses after all. He decided to go to Austria and wandered aimlessly until he found himself into a small town. He began treating it all as if he was watching a soap opera.</p>
<p>He knew for a fact that the man of the red house by the fountain was cheating on his wife with the lady three streets from there. There was a lady with five children who used her dog as a babysitter and the poor pouch would run off to the neighbor’s backyard to hide. And the way the children of the town’s kindergarten teacher would pull pranks on everyone was simply diabolical.</p>
<p>He was just about to hop to a different town when he heard music from one of the houses. Feeling bored Nikola walked in and saw a man on a piano. He sat down and listened to him for a time. Just as he was about to get up and leave he saw her.</p>
<p>She was pregnant and if it wasn’t for how light her hair was she could pass for his sister. The woman sat by him unknowingly and placed her hand right over his ghostly one. Nikola concentrated on not having her feel his presence very hard and went back to listening music with her.</p>
<p>He remained with the family after that. He didn’t know what kept him with them but he didn’t want to leave them. He made sure he wouldn’t be noticed and talked to them all the time. He would spy for Elizabeta’s smiles to crack his jokes. He would pretend to tease Roderich at the same time as Elizabeta, always agreeing with the woman.</p>
<p>He was sitting on the backseat and talking to them when <strong>it </strong>happened. It was winter again and Elizabeta’s delivery time was almost due. Her waters broke and Roderich was happily driving them to the hospital. The road was slippery and it was dark. Nikola should have seen it coming and prevented it somehow.</p>
<p>A truck flew at them with breakneck speed. Roderich hadn’t had a chance. As Nikola was dragging Elizabeta out of the crushed car he saw that Roderich had been thrown out of the car at some point and now laid broken on the road. Depositing Elizabeta far away that if the car or truck blew up the explosion wouldn’t harm her he went to check on the truck driver.</p>
<p>The man was still alive and he didn’t smell of alcohol. Another overworked individual. He got him to Elizabeta’s side and slapped his face until the man woke up. He immediately took out his phone and called an ambulance. Good man.</p>
<p>Then Nikola felt what he hadn’t felt ever since he died. Human contact. He turned his head back and saw Roderich holding a naked baby in his arms. They both looked even more see through than Nikola. Roderich nodded his head towards Elizabeta and his voice sounded as if it was passing through running water.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Who are you? Did you cause this? And how come I am here talking to you when I saw that I died and why is this man not paying you any attention?”  </span>
</p>
<p>Nikola was suddenly grateful for the three years of German back in high school as he could understand everything. Now if only he could answer properly. Still he tried.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“My name is Nikola. I am a ghost. I’ve been watching over your family for some time now. No, I didn’t cause the car crash. And I am not sure about how I am felt but not seen myself. What’s with the child?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I don’t know. I found it next to my corpse. Could it be…? Is it my baby? You are the ghost with the more experience here. Give me an answer!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola went back to Elizabeta’s side and found that blood was pooling bellow her legs. He looked back at the child and it opened up it’s eyes and gave a loud whimper that grew into wailing. The eyes were green like Elizabeta’s. Roderich too must have seen this as he bowed his head and began to gently rock the soul of his long awaited infant. It calmed down slowly and Nikola saw that it would have been a boy had it lived. Roderich looked at him for answers yet again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“What now? I can’t just leave her. I can’t leave my son to move on by himself either. He is just a baby. Would you…would you perhaps agree to stay by Elizabeta’s side? There is a talking light just over your head that told me you can’t see it but it is offering me a chance to go to heaven with my boy. And he also says that since you didn’t harm anyone, either sinners or the good, as you fell, God has decided to grand you mercy. The light says you can take the place of my son’s soul into the already formed child and that if you do his heart will beat again. I know what I am asking of you is selfish, and foolish seeing as I don’t know you, but would you perhaps agree to take care of my wife as a son should? Her parents are long dead and so are mine. She will be left all alone in the world if you refuse. So, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>Roderich had fallen to his knees with the baby still in his hands. Nikola raised him up and began to think. This was his way out. He would be reborn, forget about everything and have a mother. A good one that talked to her belly every day and played with the toys of her unborn child.</p>
<p>And he wouldn’t be a vampire anymore. He could eat food again and he wouldn’t need to kill any more. To hell with Flavius’ Jihad. To hell with Hell. He will do this better. Sure God had punished him but God was now offering him a way out just like he had offered it to Caine. And Nikola, whose soul wasn’t even his but Vasilisa’s, wasn’t as prideful as to not take it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Tell the light that I accept, Roderich. And thank you for the chance you are giving me. You don’t know how much it means to me. I will be the best son ever for Elizabeta.”</span>
</p>
<p>Roderich patted Nikola’s hair in a fatherly manner before speaking.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You better be! I expect you to be good at math and play the piano by the time you turn 8 at the latest. Also if I ever see you from above giving fuzz to Liz about eating your veggies I will come down from Heaven and give you a good spanking! Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I understand, father!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola chucked at that and extended his hand towards Roderich for a handshake. The Austrian took it with his free one and gave it a firm shake.</p>
<p><span class="u">“I understand, father.” </span> </p>
<p>Roderich disappeared after that together with his child. Now what? He touched Elizabeta’s hand but wasn’t sucked into her womb or anything. Was he going to witness his own birth?</p>
<p>His answer was given when the ambulance finally arrived. Elizabeta was deemed too weak to be transported and she was taken inside and brought back to consciousness to deliver her baby. Which was him. It felt weird thinking of it all this way.</p>
<p>He reached out and held Elizabeta’s hand in his and she must have been too shocked to notice she was clutching empty air because she didn’t feel spooked at all. Just like always, even though he knew that it was pointless, he began to talk to her.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz…no, mother. I have something to tell you. Roderich and your son are both dead. I know that the nurses…”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta gave a heartbroken wail and then asked the nurse about both Roderich and her baby. The nurse confirmed Roderich’s death but said she didn’t know anything about the child itself. She gave Elizabeta something weak sounding about hope and told her to keep pushing. Elizabeta was crying now and couldn’t bring herself to.</p>
<p>Had she heard him? But it was impossible! Or maybe it wasn’t anymore now that his punishment was over? If Elizabeta didn’t push him out she would die! He lowered his head towards her ear and began to whisper in it just in case if the nurse could hear him too.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mother, don’t cry! It’s me, your son. Well, not quite and not yet but still. Your original son got send to Heaven with father. So please calm down and start pushing or else you will die. I don’t want you to die, Liz! I know I wasn’t the one you spoke to and played with all these months but I can still be a son to you. You won’t be alone. Now please fight for your life. Don’t go to Roderich just yet, mother. It’s too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta’s wailing was reduced to quiet hiccups and she got a determined expression on her face. She placed a hand on her stomach and started to push. She gave a couple of pushes before collapsing into the stretcher and whispering weakly.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Keep talking. I want to get to know the son I have now in case I can’t make it and go to the one I know of. But believe me you will see the light of day and I will fight tooth and nail for it to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>The nurse asked Elizabeta what she was whispering about but Elizabeta forced herself to push again and the nurse got back to working. Nikola was oddly touched at what Elizabeta had said. To tell a stranger she will fight for him she must be a strong woman indeed. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and this time she felt it but didn’t panic.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Where to begin, mother? My name is Nikola Asenov. Well there is a Popescu with a dash in there too since I am married but that came later on and I am still not used to it. I am a ghost now but was a vampire before. I…am not a good person, mother. But I drew the line at harming children and eating from demons. Although everyone keeps saying about the latter that it was just because I’ve never seen any demons.”</span>
</p>
<p>He said the last part with a pout that could be heard in his voice and Elizabeta laughed gently. Then she turned her face towards him and blinked a couple of times at him. She could see him!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You look like me. I have a handsome son. I will need to beat the girls away from you with a stick when you grow up again.”</span>
</p>
<p>She whispered the last part and the nurse gave her a fearful glance. Nikola decided to remedy the situation.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mother, you can think what you want to tell me instead of whispering. And stare at the nurse instead of at me. She might tell the doctors you are crazy when you go to the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta did as he asked and he entered her mind. As soon as he did so he felt intense pain, mixed with happiness and hope. A sentence formed before he knew it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“So, my vampire ghostly son, have you spoken with Rody? Did he tell you he wants you to be an architect just like him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I did speak with father but he only said I need to be a math whiz and play the piano while I am still a toddler. But I’ve never played the piano in my previous life. You will have to teach me, mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta’s body shook from a mighty push and Nikola began to fade away. He forced all of his power and concentration on Elizabeta in order not to miss her words to him.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I will, Niki. I will keep your name and teach you the piano just like Rody wanted. And I will teach you Hungarian since it is my mother language. And I will dress you up in the prettiest dresses while you are little. The same ones I was dressed up in when I was a baby. And I will love you. I promise you that, son.”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola sputtered at the dress part as Elizabeta gave him an evil grin. Darn it, wasn’t it bad enough his first mother had dressed him up in cute Disney animal onesies when he was little that now his second was going to give him a confusion about his own gender? He faded away completely just as he was about to plead with Elizabeta not to do such a thing to him.</p>
<p>And then he knew pain. He was held upside down by the stupid nurse and she was slapping his small behind and he was hungry and wanted comfort and darn it why did babies have to be so small and helpless? The pain got too much for him and he was suddenly crying. The nurse put him in her arms and gave a happy dance. The truck driver was finally seen to as Elizabeta hugged him to her and began to hum at him.</p>
<p>He stared at her and he saw himself reflected in her warm green orbs. Then her thoughts began to flood his mind. He tried to stop it but couldn’t and he was crying again with his eyes closed because of a headache. Elizabeta was rocking him back and forth gently and then something soft was pressed to his mouth.</p>
<p>On a whim he stopped his crying and parted his lips and a nipple was suddenly in his mouth. Now he was mentally a fully grown man and he had been calling Liz mother throughout his own birth and this disturbed him greatly. He tried to move his head away but Elizabeta scolded him gently.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Be a man, Niki, and eat! Mother’s milk has plenty of vitamins and bacteria in it that have to get into a baby’s body ASAP! So start suckling, sonny!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola did his best angry look but Elizabeta was cooing at him and petting his bald head. She had a point though so he began to suckle. His reluctant attempts turned into hungry gulps and soon his tummy was full. Elizabeta put him to lean on her shoulders and patted his back gently until he gave a burping sound. She really was a good mother. He was happy that he talked her into living, even if it was for a lowlife like him.</p>
<p>He looked into her eyes again and tried to tell her not to put him in dresses when once again he was flooded with her emotions. He needed practice with this but it was good to know that he could still do it. On a whim he reached out a hand towards the baby blanket that the nurse still hadn’t gotten to giving them, being distracted with the truck driver and all.</p>
<p>It flew towards them and Elizabeta pretended that she had taken it. She poked his tiny nose and frowned at him for about a split second before her face lit up again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Yes, yes, you are still special. But from now on show it only at home! Or you will be wearing only dresses until you learn the piano!”</span>
</p>
<p>The piano was freaking hard! His new mother was evil incarnate! He began to cry yet again. Stupid baby emotions and evil mothers and godforsaken dresses. At least he still had his powers and memories. He could use them to protect his new mother from the things that crawled in the night.</p>
<p>The ambulance drove them to the hospital and the truck driver made funny faces at him all the time. Nikola tried to show him the middle finger for being babied but he ended up waving his whole hand at him instead and the man increased his efforts. His mother must have noticed the desired intend because she tugged his ear in warning. Right, Elizabeta was a historian and freakishly smart. So now he had to watch his steps around her even as a baby. He gave a sob and the truck driver began tickling him.</p>
<p>The two of them missed Roderich’s funeral as they were in the hospital for three weeks so that Elizabeta could have time to heal from all of her internal damages. The doctors had looked at her weirdly when she gave the name Nikola for him but she stood her ground, saying she had a Russian great-grandfather with the same name.</p>
<p>His first days as Nikola Edelstein were fuzzy. His eyes hurt if he kept them open too long. People would come and pinch any uncovered patch of skin they could get their grabby hands on. Elizabeta, now knowing that he had retained his grown up mind, had made good on her threat and forced him in dresses.</p>
<p>The fault of it was his alone as he had kept pulling teddy bears to himself in the hospital. He wanted something to cuddle, darn it. Defeated he kept pointed at the piano until Elizabeta started teaching him notes one day. He might as well be learning ancient hieroglyphs for all the progress he was making. It seemed that he would be going in dresses until he was 18 and out of the house.</p>
<p>Nikola kept trying to talk but his vocal cords weren’t developed. But he got the hang of controlling his mind powers just past his first birthday so he now made his displeasure at the dresses known to Elizabeta. She, evil demon that she was, didn’t care.</p>
<p>It was on his third birthday that he couldn’t believe what he was seeing with his eyes. He was doing laps in the front yard and trying to do little jumps around toys he was using as obstacles when his dear mother giggled from the door.</p>
<p>A tall, dark skinned man, opened the door for her as she carried his cake with her and he was piled to the brim with brightly wrapped presents. He took a closer look at the man and fell on his butt. It was Sadik! In broad daylight!</p>
<p>And the moldy geezer was winking at his mother suggestively! He picked up a rubber ducky and threw it at Sadik. It bounced off of his back and the Turk turned towards him.</p>
<p>“Maraba, chibi! I’ll come play with you when I’m done helping your mother set everything for your birthday. Oh, and happy birthday!”</p>
<p>Sadik entered their house like it was the most normal thing in the world and Nikola picked up his stuffed baseball bat and gave it a couple of swings. His mother wasn’t going to get lied to by a slimy vampire who was probably buying Malkavian blood off the black market to be with her.</p>
<p>Nikola swung the bat over his shoulder and went inside. As soon as he saw Sadik he tried to hit him on the knees with it but he sidestepped. Stupid assassin reflexes. Elizabeta went to tug at his ear.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Nikola Edelstein just where is this coming from? Sadik is very dear to me and you keep trying to harm him. Now say you are sorry or it’s a dress tomorrow and no cake for you tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik ruffled Nikola’s hair as the boy said a grumpy “sorry”. Then he picked him up, threw him a couple of times in the air, catching him with ease each and every time much to his mother’s delight, and put him on his shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“It’s ok, Liz. Little chibi here is too used to being the man of the house and can’t stand a little competition. He’ll outgrow it when you give him the happy news.”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola looked at his mother in horror as she twisted a ring on her finger. The lying geezer had her smitten. But a wedding hadn’t happened yet. There was no way that Elizabeta wouldn’t have dragged him to it. Or put him in a dress for it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Niki, it’s been long enough and you need a father. So I went on a dating site and met Sadik. We have been dating in secret since I didn’t want to bring him into your life until I was sure I loved him. We are getting married in a week and if I hear even a peep from you against him I am having a small replica of my wedding dress made for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola fisted his hands into Sadik’s hair and pulled until some of it came out. The vampire winced but the hair regrew instantly. Git. His mother must have seen it because she looked surprised. With an evil grin on his face Nikola happily waved the clusters of hair to her while he kicked his feet with as much strength as they had. Sadik gave a slight groan at a particularly sharp one. In his mother’s mind he spoke one word: vampire.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Little shi…sunshine doesn’t know his strength, Liz. You should be proud having such a strong boy for his age. I’d like to talk to him on my own, if it’s ok with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta looked positively worried and was about to say no and demand answers when Nikola once again spoke in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“It’s ok, mama. I know the geezer. He was the one to kill me, even. I can pay him back with the worst headache he has ever had. Just act normal and take out your frying pan so you can hit him over the head a couple of times on his way out of the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>His mother responded with an evil grin and nodded. Sadik carried Nikola on his shoulders and took his kicking in silence. He then went and opened Nikola’s room, just where did he know it was his room from anyway? And he put him on the bed. Nikola got up and took a teddy bear and placed it next to Sadik as the Turk looked to him in question. He did the same with a toy bunny and ended up using all of his toys until Sadik was surrounded by a circle made out of them. Next Nikola got up on the bed and gave it a couple of bounces.</p>
<p>“Begin talking, geezer. Why are you here? Why are you sniffing around my mother? And why have you been in my house before?” He said in perfect English.</p>
<p>Sadik looked around at the circle of toys, then back at the child that should have been too young to know another language, then back at the toys. He sat down on the floor in the Turkish stile and looked up at Nikola.</p>
<p>“Niki, may I call you Niki?”</p>
<p>Nikola stopped bouncing on the bed and started to kick his feet instead.</p>
<p>“You may not. It’s Mister Edelstein to you.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Sadik reached out and tried to poke Nikola’s nose. Nikola used one of his small pillows to hit him over the head.</p>
<p>“You little bast…buttercup. You little buttercup. Anyway you are really smart to know a language at such a young age. Do you mind telling me the ABC?”</p>
<p>Nikola awarded Sadik an evil grin before clearing his throat. In a singsong voice he began.</p>
<p>A Is For Amber Who Drowned In A Pool</p>
<p>B Is For Billy Who Was Eaten By Ghouls</p>
<p>C Is For Curt With Disease Of The Brain</p>
<p>D Is For Daniel Derailed On A Train</p>
<p>E Is For Erik Who Was Buried Alive</p>
<p>Sadik raised his hands in front of him and made Nikola stop just as he was saying the name Heather. Nikola pouted at him and then showed him his tongue. Sadik tried to call him bastard again but he turned it to butterfly at the last second.</p>
<p>“I haven’t’ reached Z yet, geezer. And you didn’t find out what happens to Heather. She got sealed in a tomb. It is very tragic but could happen to anyone. Especially to old geezer that lie to people’s mothers about themselves.”</p>
<p>Sadik pointed an accusing finger at Nikola and the boy hit him with the pillow again. It was good to have some payback for being killed and as long as Sadik wasn’t fighting back it was a ton of fun.</p>
<p>“You little sack of rub…radishes! Adorable radishes! Quit hitting me or I will go down and tell your mother you tried to sacrifice me to Satan using your toys and won’t stop being annoying. And then it’s a mini wedding dress for you and you will be bride’s maid instead of a ring bearer!”</p>
<p>Nikola placed the pillow in his lap for future use and showed Sadik the middle finger. Sadik got up and sputtered at him. Nikola managed to catch him in the face with the pillow.</p>
<p>“Let’s stop this game, geezer. Are there any other Nikolas you know of? Bulgarian vampire ones perhaps?”</p>
<p>Sadik looked at him like he saw a ghost and in a barely audible whisper he spoke.</p>
<p>“Say something in Bulgarian, Nikola.”</p>
<p>“Star perverznik, stoi dalech ot moiata maika!“</p>
<p>„Now translate it. “</p>
<p>„Old pervert stay away from my mother!”</p>
<p>Sadik teared up and sprang up and hugged Nikola. Nikola was pouting as he was being thrown in the air. This was what he got for throwing away his only weapon. Sadik was hugging him again when Nikola felt dizzy and the toddler just knew that Sadik had been counting each throw for that purpose alone.</p>
<p>Then Sadik’s joyful expression changed suddenly and he put Nikola down on the bed but not before kissing his nose.</p>
<p>“Pet, how is this possible? You died. I saw you burn. Fuck I smelled it too. But by Allah am I happy you are back, pet! He is truly great if he forgave even you. Ya, I heard you sold your ass to Satan in the end. But, pet, there is so much I need to tell you. I’ve missed you! And I have to tell you that I still can’t stop thinking about you. I love you, pet.”</p>
<p>Nikola hit Sadik over the head with his small fist and gave him a headache that forced the Turk to the ground. Elizabeta chose this moment to enter and start hitting Sadik with a frying pan.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Wretch! Filth! Pedophile! I can’t believe you killed my son and you are now confessing to him even though you know full well he is only a toddler! I will break your fangs and shove them in your eyes! I can’t believe you got me to marry you, you lying piece of shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You tell him, Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p>Little fists were being pumped in a victory dance as Nikola increased the headache. Sadik managed to get on his shaky legs and took the pan out of Elizabeta’s hands before setting her on the bed. She calmed down immediately. The bastard had the gall to use his powers on his mother! Nikola increased the headache’s intensity. Sadik roared and broke the pan in two. Elizabeta trembled in fear but Nikola got into her lap and let himself be hugged like a plushy. That did the trick as Elizabeta got her bravado back.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Sadik Adnan are you even an archeologist like you said? You liar! Call off the wedding, take your stupid ring back and leave now or I will let Niki do this diablerie he keeps talking about on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola got stars in his eyes and hugged Elizabeta’s arms.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mother you are my hero!”</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u">“You bet I am!”</span> She responded and kissed the top of his head. Meanwhile Sadik had stopped clutching his head as Nikola had stopped his attack to compliment Elizabeta. Seeing it was his chance he took it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz, it’s not like it sounds! Chibi here is not your son! He is an old friend and potential lover of mine. He…”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola flipped the bird at Sadik again and Elizabeta tugged his ear gently for the rude gesture.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Potential lover, my ass! You don’t hold a candle to any of my spouses! And my mother knows everything, you cradle robber!”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta got a thoughtful look and then made a soft Oh and then her expression was angry again as she tugged at Nikola’s ear mercilessly.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Spouses? You cheated on your wife while alive? Nikola Edelstein how could you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mama, I can explain! The four of us were very happy together, well not in the start but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“FOUR?!”</span>
</p>
<p>It was Sadik’s turn to chuckle as he watched Nikola being chewed out for not keeping it in his pants and warned that something like this won’t be tolerated while he lived under Elizabeta’s roof.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Guess Mama doesn’t know everything, does she? Have you told her you are THE dark prophet of Satan? He’s been searching for your soul under rock and tree, by the way. Him and Vasilisa the Beautiful both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“NIKOLA EDELSTEIN YOU SOLD YOUR SOUL TO SATAN? After the pedophile gets out of here we are going to church and you are going straight to the confessional!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ok, mother. The priest is a vampire too so he will understand me.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik was clutching his sides as he laughed. Then Elizabeta’s rage turned towards him and he was dodging pillows left and right. When Elizabeta ran out of pillows she was about to throw Nikola too but then Sadik spread his arms at it and she hugged her child close to herself instead. Nikola was shuddering at the almost betrayal and whimpered. It was Sadik’s turn to defend himself at last.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz, and chibi pet, it’s not what you two think. I’ll wait for him to turn at least 18! There is no need to call off the wedding! Harems do well with diversity! And it’s not like he is my son or anything so Allah won’t judge me!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola send Sadik another headache as Elizabeta stood gaping like a fish. She pulled them as far away from Sadik as she could and wrapped them with Nikola’s fluffy pink comforter. Sadik had an expression full of adoration at that.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ok, that came out wrong. I mean, Liz, I love you woman! But your son looks so much like he is going to grow up to the way he was but he would look even nicer since his hair is a lighter shade now and his nose is all aristocratic. But I don’t touch children, I swear! Liz, be reasonable! Ok, fine, I know. You want me to choose? Fine, I choose you! I will even try to treat chibi pet like a son for your sake and won’t have any affairs while you are alive! I will be faithful until death does us apart and I’ll even stop your glutton of a son from eating things he shouldn’t! So what do you say, Liz? Walk with me to the altar?”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta got up, rolled a still whimpering Nikola securely in the comforter, and slapped each of Sadik’s cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I want you to get out of my house and I want to never see you again! I swear to God from now on I am dating only with Niki by my side so he can sort the vampires from normal people!”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik stomped on the ground but Elizabeta stood her ground.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz I even agreed to have a Christian wedding with you! You can’t do this to me! The past two years were a dream for me. I even took time off of assassin work for a whole 200 years to be with you! Let me make it up to you! My feelings for chibi pet will wear off. He is a thing of the past and I never had a chance with him to begin with anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta was having none of it and pointed the door to the Turk. He bowed his head and dragged his feet to the front door and the mother and son duo watched as he got in his car and drove off. Elizabeta then went and hugged Nikola who still looked disturbed at the “I’ll wait for him to grow up” comment.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mama, you won’t let the geezer stalk me until I’m 18, right? You’ll call the police if you ever see him here again, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Of course, Niki. Now why don’t you take your baseball bat and come down to protect me as I finish setting things for your birthday. You are the man of the house and nothing will ever change that, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ok, Mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola took his toy baseball bat and followed his mother down the stairs. They were soon laughing at it all and Nikola was giving his mother his preferences on how his dream father was like so she knew who to date.</p>
<p>That night as Nikola cocooned himself in his comforter and hugged his favorite bunny plushy his window creaked open. Sadik was on his bed and holding a hand on his mouth before he could scream.</p>
<p>“Listen here, chibi pet, you are in the way of my love. And I love your mother and I already mourned you once and won’t mind mourning you again. You screwed this up by exposing me. You will fix it and you have until Sunday at 8 am sharp to do so. Now I will remove my hand and if you scream it will be the last time you do so. And I will search high and low for your next reincarnation. <strong><em>And kidnap you from your parents and wait for you to grow up.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>Nikola gulped as the hand was removed from his mouth but still held his ground.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell mother you came back and you threatened me and she will move us. And I transferred all of my old assets as Nikola Asenov-Popescu to Nikola Edelstein so we have plenty of money. You will never find us!”</p>
<p>Sadik took out a knife and placed it to Nikola’s Adam’s apple. He then smiled at Nikola’s naivety.</p>
<p>“Chibi pet, I have hackers who own me favors. I can get your little real estate kingdom for myself. I did it with Flavius’ assets after I killed him so don’t think I am above it. Unless you want your mother to suffer for you best do what your new dear old dad tells you to, son.”</p>
<p>“It would be a shotgun wedding! A hostage situation! How could you claim to love my mother when you threaten both her and her son, geezer? Isn’t it bad enough you killed me that you are now ruining my life? I am mortal now, even though I have my powers from both my vampire and ghost days! If you care about me at all you will leave and you will let me live out my days in peace!”</p>
<p>Sadik barked a laugh and actually cut him. Nikola whimpered. The small paper cut didn’t close itself.</p>
<p>“This was a warning to see I am serious, chibi pet. There are no good vampires, and that includes you too by the way, and there will never be any. We are creatures of jealousy, passion and obsession. And when we fall love we roll over anything that stands in the way of it. Your spouses would have done the same as me if someone that didn’t want to share you fell in love with you. Which is why I never did any more than flirt with you. I don’t share, chibi pet. And that is true for little greedy brats that don’t allow father figures in their life. Now I am going to leave and tomorrow I will come back bright and early with breakfast for you and Liz and you will convince her that what I said about loving you was a big prank among old friends because I made my choice today. You will sing my prizes and I will play the part of the kind forgiving father. <strong><em>Understood, son?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>Nikola was scared out of his mind again. What if Sadik actually killed him again? Who was going to protect Elizabeta from the vampires that he had to kill every so often for her sake? His mother was a beautiful woman and they stalked her all the time! Not to mention the regular creeps who tried to butter him up to get in her bedroom!</p>
<p>So what does he choose? Sadik had been genuine when he had mourned him. He was still a bastard, thou. Still he had put up with a bad treatment from him today without much of a fuss. He stared in the Turk’s eyes and looked through his memories of his time with Elizabeta.</p>
<p>The two looked happy together. Nikola hadn’t seen his mother so much ever since Roderich had died. And the jokes Sadik was cracking weren’t even all that funny! Well, Sadik hadn’t gone into a torpor from the headache he had given the man even though it was so strong that even Nikola got a slight one from the effort. If you can’t beat them…</p>
<p>“Fine, geezer. You win. Prepare your suit for the wedding and I will convince mother you are a necessary evil in our lives.”</p>
<p>Sadik kissed his forehead, pulled away, and gave his nose a poke. Then he was suddenly gone and the window was closed without a word. Nikola, plushy and comforter in tow, went to sleep in Elizabeta’s room that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read a story about a Toreador vampire who tore the thirteen children of his lover limb from limb when the poor sod didn’t run off with him. So it’s not unusual for vampires to act like that. What, just because Sadik can mourn Nikola you all thought he will just let him stand in the way of what he wants? I am using Vampire: The Masquerade lore for this not regular legends or twilight. But Sadik won’t actually kidnap Nikola. I already rolled the dice on it and operation get the parents together won.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p>
<p>Soft light shone on a mother hugging her child. The child was hugging a bunny plushy in turn and was snoring softly. They were covered in a pink comforter with little rosses on it. All was fine in the house until the doorbell rang and awoke the boy.</p>
<p>Nikola got up and tiptoed out of his mother’s room so as to not wake her. He continued to quietly get down the stairs and opened the door wanting to give a headache to whoever was evil enough to come at 5:00 am sharp.</p>
<p>He was just about to do this but a hand reached out and ruffled his bird’s nest hair. He knew this hand.</p>
<p>“Chibi pet, good morning! I came extra early so I can deliver breakfast before you go to kindergarten. Where is your lovely mother? Is she still asleep?”</p>
<p>Nikola slapped the offending hand and was given a package. Sadik walked into the house like he owned the place.</p>
<p>Nikola went to the kitchen and unpacked the food. It was some really weird boat like slices of bread with mincemeat and they all had two eggs on them each. To top it all off the sandwiches? Yes, lets call them sandwiches. Had fresh parsley leafs arranged in the shape of clouds on some of them, which he presumed meant they were for him, and in hearts, which were definitely for his mother. He hoped.</p>
<p>He took one of the cloud sandwiches and bit down on it. The mincemeat had peppers and onions in it that were cut into such small pieces he hadn’t noticed them by just looking at the sandwich at first. He chewed and found out he quite liked the taste. Maybe it won’t be so bad for Sadik to marry Elizabeta if he kept making more of this.</p>
<p>Sadik noticed him reaching for a second sandwich and smirked at him.</p>
<p>“You like yumurtah pide, chibi pet? It’s a traditional Turkish breakfast food and perfectly balanced for a growing boy like you and his sweet mother. Now leave your pide on a plate, take out the two other ones with the cloud shapes on them and place them on it too. Then hop fast and tell your mother that dad is home.”</p>
<p>Nikola stole one last bite much to Sadik’s amusement and then washed his hands and went up the stairs. He was on the third step when he heard Sadik clear his throat. He hoped on the fourth step and kept hopping until he was on the second floor. Sadik clapped for him all the while.</p>
<p>He entered the room quietly and went to Elizabeta’s side. His mother wasn’t a morning person but there was a trick to waking her up without getting his ear tugged for it. He began to sing.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Little Red was a vampire, small but strong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The big bad wolf had it coming, oh, oh, oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">And if little boys threaten little girls…</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta woke up slowly and finished the song for him with:</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">They have it coming too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">So listen to your Mama, little boy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">And when you find the girl of your dreams</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Dream the world of her, oh, oh, oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">For if you be like the big bad wolf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Then she will be your Little Red too</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta cackled evilly at that. Ever since he had told her the true stories of all of the fairytales he had heard Dimitri tell Matthew she had begun to make him think up songs with the lessons she pointed out for him in them. She was always in a more agreeable mood when she was woken up by one of these songs.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Niki, it’s still 5 am in the morning. You don’t have to get up by 6. Come back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola wrapped his fingers in his mother’s hair and played with a loose curl. His mother returned the gesture.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mother, we have a visitor. But let me explain before you speak. Give me the five minute privilege.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta pulled him in a hug and poked his nose which was their sign that the permission was granted.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Thank you, mother. The visitor is Sadik. He brought us breakfast. I am not going to lie to you. He came back last night and threatened to kidnap or downright kill me if I don’t fix your relationship with him. But, Mama, I saw your memories of him and you were very happy with him. And he is still a bastard but when vampires are really in love they change…a tiny bit… for their loved ones. There is nowhere for us to run away anyway. He threatened to take away all our money with his hackers. So give him a chance maybe? As far as vampires go he is one of the least evil ones and he is strong and can protect us from other strong vampires. I await your verdict.”</span>
</p>
<p>The “five minute privilege” was enforced by Nikola when Elizabeta first started asking him questions about him when he had her transfer his old money to his new name. The rule was that no matter what he said he had five minutes to make his case and then Elizabeta would take five minutes too to think things over. He stared between the clock and his mother’s blank face. The five minutes were over and she poked his nose again. It was verdict time.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Niki, you know better than I about how vampires are really like. But I can’t forgive him for saying he loves you romantically. You are my son and I love you. I will protect you. Your Mama can drive men away with kindness on her own. We will play a game with the big bad wolf and just like Little Red we will prevail. Pinky swear time now, sonny.”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola reached out with his pinky and gave Elizabeta’s a good shake. They repeated the motion two more times and then nuzzled their noses together to seal the deal. Mother and son went down the stairs hand in hand and sat on the now set table beaming at each other. Sadik looked like he was about to start jumping with joy when Elizabeta didn’t chase him away. He reached into his jacket’s pocket and took out a tulip made out of paper from it. It was delicately painted with pink petals flecked with white and didn’t look crumbled at all. He put the flower next to Elizabeta’s plate.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz, I made you this flower myself. To show you that I care for you. Did our son tell you to give me a chance?”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta picked the flower and twirled it in her fingers. She had a soft smile on her face and Nikola entered her mind to see that she was daydreaming about a day at the park with both Sadik and Nikola where the two grownups were helping him build a sandcastle. He stole a glance at Sadik and forwarded him the mental images. Sadik looked positively dopey at them. So the two of them really were in love. Enough for his mother to forget her anger at the smallest gesture of good will.</p>
<p>Sadik didn’t deserve Elizabeta. She should have found someone that was like Roderich who played the piano for her for hours and…Then it hit Nikola! The piano! He entered Sadik’s mind again and spoke to him while his mother was admiring the flower.</p>
<p>“Geezer, can you play the piano? My father used to play it for Mama all the time while I haunted their house. You will make her happy. I will even accompany you to add some cuteness to it all.”</p>
<p>Sadik slapped his own forehead and Elizabeta gave him a weird look. He gave her his best winning smile and she stared in his eyes with adoration.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t I think of it, chibi pet? Come on and eat up so we can sweep your mother off of her feet with our joined effort. You are not going to kindergarten today. You are going to whine to your Mama until she agrees to me taking you both to the park. And you will have fun or so help me…Now get out of my brain, pishleme.”</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t know what “pishleme” meant but he was pretty sure it was an insult. He gave his <em>dad</em> a dirty look and began eating his sandwich in silence. He was soon ignored as Elizabeta began to speak.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Sadik I…the things you said yesterday were very disturbing. Niki told me how you threatened him so I know there is no going away. But I will still protect my baby! You will promise me right now to start treating my Niki better from now on or I will go to church and get as much holy water as I can carry in a bottle and force you to drink it! Don’t think just because you are a vampire assassin that I fear you suddenly! You want a chance? Earn it! Now what do you have to say to Niki?”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik looked like he wanted to sing. Then he looked down to Nikola who had cleaned his plate while Elizabeta had spoken and now he was cutely licking his fingers from the grease. Sadik placed his hand over his heart and gave out an “Aw” at the display.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Niki, I’m sorry for scaring you into cooperating last night. And I am sorry for letting my little crush get the better of me. Let’s call a truce, son. Friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola shook the offered hand with his small one and then gave it a fist bump.  Sadik was pulling him out of the seat and throwing him into the air before Nikola had the chance to grumble. His mother was laughing and eating her sandwiches at the same time. Sadik didn’t return the boy to his chair but sat him on his lap and began to pet his hair. Nikola was too dizzy to grumble.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz, I’ve been thinking. Chibi pet doesn’t really need the kindergarten and I know for a fact you have a day off today. Let’s go to the park so I can show you how good of a father I can be. Don’t call off the wedding, Liz. Give me until it to right my wrongs. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta too has eaten her sandwiches now and was smiling from ear to ear. But she still pointed a finger in warning at Sadik.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You have today to make your case! It better be magical and Niki better be in a giggling fit by the time the day is over or I am returning my dress to the shop tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik picked up Nikola and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. He then began to walk towards the living room and sat behind the piano. Nikola got the hint and placed his fingers over the keys too. He had played plenty of times together with Elizabeta so he knew how to do it.</p>
<p>They began playing Mozart and Elizabeta sat behind them on the same chair she used to sit on when Roderich had played for her. They finished and Sadik picked Nikola up and made the boy take a bow in his arms. Elizabeta was crying but Nikola hadn’t seen her this happy before.</p>
<p>Sadik jousted him gently in his arms and went in for a group hug. Elizabeta gladly embraced them both and began to mercilessly tickle Nikola. Sadik grinned and joined in and soon Nikola was begging for mercy while laughing. Sadik leaned into Elizabeta and pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Little chibi pet is already in a fit of giggles. Guess you won’t be returning your pretty dress, Canim.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta pulled Sadik into a kiss and Nikola ended up squashed between them as they made out. He was happy for them, really, he was. But he was also embarrassed seeing his mother like that. Still he forced himself to remain still in their arms. When they finally separated they each kissed his hair and Elizabeta helped Sadik place him on his shoulders.  She then hugged the Turk’s arm and let him lead them upstairs.</p>
<p>They spend up until 8 am in Elizabeta’s bed just holding each other and talking about nothing in particular. Nikola was suddenly reminded of his former parents and realized he had missed having a father. As the sun rouse Sadik took out a vial full of vitae and drank it in front of them. He noticed them staring but he shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“What? We agreed on no more lies. I need this to walk in the day. If I metabolize it slowly it will be enough for the whole day. Now as adorable as you both are in your pajamas it’s time to dress up and head to the park. I have the whole day planned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>It had indeed started off at the park and Sadik had helped Nikola make an Aladdin style sandcastle which was the envy of the entire playground. Mothers brought their children to see it. Fathers were speaking to Sadik and asking him how he had done it. Elizabeta was soaking up the attention like a sponge and she took out her phone and made a couple of pictures of all of the people crowding the castle.</p>
<p>Then the Turk had picked up Nikola and taken them to the outskirts of town. Elizabeta was slightly worried, because it looked like a kidnap attempt from where she was standing, but Sadik placed a reassuring hand on her and gave her Nikola back.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz, I’m not really an archeologist. And I know you know this already but I want to be truthful with you. I am an assassin and a hunter. Let me show you what I enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik began tracking game after that. He was soon on the trail of a heard of deer. He stalked the animals silently as Elizabeta walked slightly behind with Nikola so as to not foil his efforts. Nikola had never seen Sadik in action before. Oh sure, Sadik had been serious when he was killing him but that didn’t count. He hadn’t had fun then but he was having fun now.</p>
<p>Instead of throwing a knife at the deer he ran up to one of them so silently it didn’t notice him. He then wrestled the doe to the ground as it’s brethren ran off in a panic. The animal was soon dead on the ground. Sadik had a carefree grin on his face and looked back to Elizabeta and Nikola for confirmation. They both looked gaping at him. Then Elizabeta pointed an accusing finger at Sadik and began scolding him.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You strangled Bambi’s mom! How could you? Does it make you feel more like a man? Stop grinning at me and look bashful!” </span>
</p>
<p>Nikola got out of his mother’s arms and went to the doe. He picked it’s leg and let it go down. He repeated the motion a couple of times and then inspected the animal’s neck for any marks. There were none. He looked up and spoke to Sadik.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Geezer, you have to teach me how to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>He was staring down at the corpse as Sadik picked him up and twirled them around.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I have to, do I, chibi pet? What do you need the skill for? You don’t want to become a vampire again now, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Of course I do! Sooner or later I will find someone out there that can take the pain I can dish out from a headache and then there will be no one to protect Mama! You were teaching me how to fight once. What’s the problem with picking up where you left off? I’ll even start calling you dad if you do…”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola gave Sadik his best puppy dog eyes as the Turk was smirking down on him. Elizabeta gave a frustrated yell from where she stood.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Nikola Edelstein! You are not becoming a vampire again! You are going to have a happy long life, find a nice girl or boy, give me lots of grandchildren and grow old! That’s an order!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“But Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“No buts! I have spoken!”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola then turned towards Sadik for help and hugged the man’s neck out of his own free will.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Dad, tell Mama that when I turn 18 I will find Malkav, Dimitri and Vasilisa and let Malkav embrace me again. Being mortal sucks. They are weak, get tired easily and grow old too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>Nikola was about to continue his whining when Sadik gave his little arm a pinch.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“And what am I, son? Chopped liver? I will be the one to embrace you so you can be a part of a proper manly clan. You are enough of a nerd thanks to Malkav’s blood already. Your YouTube is full with documentary recommendations!”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta went to take back Nikola and after putting him down she began tugging him by the ear and telling him all the good things about being human. He remained unconvinced. Sadik put the doe on his shoulders and followed them. People stopped and stared at them as they passed but no one stopped them.</p>
<p>Sadik tried to convince Elizabeta to butcher the doe in her front yard but she said no as this was Nikola’s playground. Sadik had taken a good look at the strange obstacle course that had left only a small corridor from the fence’s door to the front door. Nikola made to explain.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Geezer, I’ve been training. Mother is very pretty, as you well know, and vampires stalk her all the time. So I stalk them back. I run laps so that I will be fast enough that none of their blood gets on me while I kill them with knives and headaches. So far I have left no survivals.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik looked positively proud at that. He extended his hand towards Nikola and the child placed his in the man’s.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I’ll make a proper assassin of you before I embrace you, son. You were passable before but you simply didn’t have the early years of training required. Liz can I take chibi pet to the football field to play tag with him? I’ll bring him before its dark out.”</span>
</p>
<p>Elizabeta looked like she was about to say no but Nikola’s expression was so full of excitement that she caved in.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Fine, I’ll trust you. But my son better not return with fangs or you will be sleeping back at your place tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik gaped in amazement and Nikola was in the air again. The two went first to Sadik’s hut outside of town to butcher the animal and Nikola helped eagerly. They made fast work of cutting up the meat and putting it in the freezer for Sadik to cook later.</p>
<p>Then Sadik took them back to the car and without knowing why Nikola began speaking to the Turk about everything that had happened since his own death. Sadik listened attentively and asked him questions every so often. But one thing bugged him.</p>
<p>“Chibi pet, how come you haven’t gotten back to Malkav’s harem yet? If they had known you are alive again they wouldn’t have kept it a secret. Malkav and his angel brother hunted me like an animal for months until I went off the radar, you know? It was the most exciting time of my life! Do you need me to get you their phone numbers? Video call them for you maybe?”</p>
<p>Nikola’s face lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“You’d do that? You are the best person ever! Even though you killed me! When are you calling them? You’ll invite them to the wedding, right? Vasilisa would want to be a bride’s maid. And Malkav and Dimitri can stand by your side! Oh and don’t forget Ivan and Matthew! They need to come too! And Freddie and Roger and Anna and her lowlife boyfriend and Satan and Baba Yaga and Lucifer and…”</p>
<p>Sadik stopped the car and pulled over. He then turned to the backseat and pointed a finger at Nikola’s nose.</p>
<p>“I am having a proper wedding, chibi pet! I will invite vampires, even the one you mentioned, but I am drawing the line at the denizens of Hell! I am a true Muslim and I don’t want Allah to smite me because you wanted to dance the hokey-pokey with the bloody Devil! It’s my wedding and your mother’s special day and not your get together! Have a tea party with whoever you want when you grow up and leave the house! But fine I will make an exception for Vasilisa so stop pouting. He/she is a demon now, but you are right that…he…would make a lovely bride’s maid.”</p>
<p>Nikola pouted but agreed without a fuss. Sadik drove them to the football field and put a compulsion on the guard so he let them in pretty easily and gave them a soccer ball.</p>
<p>Sadik smiled softly as he gave the ball a couple of kicks. He then stopped as he watched how Nikola was kicking the air in imitation of him and concentrating.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know how to play soccer, chibi pet?”</p>
<p>Nikola shook his head no.</p>
<p>“You know what we call football in the USA and Roderich didn’t live long enough to teach me. For someone who liked art as much as him he was pretty good at sports. Our town kept beating the neighboring one in the amateur league with him in the lead.”</p>
<p>Sensing that the mood had become a sad one Sadik gently kicked the ball towards Nikola and it stopped at the boy’s feet.</p>
<p>“Soccer would be a good training for you. Kicking the ball while running will teach you not to stumble on your own two feet. Now kick the ball towards me slowly.”</p>
<p>Nikola gave the ball a kick but it went off course and didn’t even reach half way at that. Sadik went to it and kicked it back towards him. They repeated this until Nikola was happily playing pass the ball with Sadik. Nikola realized he was having fun suddenly. He was behaving like a child should. The guard had sat down on one of the benches and was filming a video of them on his phone. Nikola would find the video on YouTube months later under the tag “Father and son’s first game” and wonder at how happy he looked and marvel at the fatherly expression on Sadik’s face. Maybe he would never find an already good vampire but for some reason they changed around him. And that was enough.</p>
<p>Just as it was getting dark Sadik took him home. The Turk helped Elizabeta in the kitchen. He had even made them tulumbas which had pushed the dinner a bit later but it was worth it. Nikola talked Elizabeta’s ear off about all the types of kicks he had done on the football field and she had told him she will give them Roderich’s favorite ball for the next day. Sadik stopped drinking his glass of blood after hearing that and slapped himself a couple of times. Elizabeta giggled at his antics.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Liz, am I hearing right? You are entrusting chibi pet to me for tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Well not for the whole day. He still needs to go to kindergarten. And I know that he is technically too old for it but he likes it there and the kids help ground him and they teach him how to behave like the child he is. Sadik, have you finished with the guest list for the wedding yet? I want to look through it and you must tell me who is a vampire on your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sadik kept repeating “wedding list” and doing a victory dance. Then he snapped his fingers and took out his phone and went outside saying he will invite some last minute ones. Nikola bounced in his seat excitedly and told his mother it was his friends and family. She was glad to finally meet them after she had heard from them so much. But she too drew the line at Satan, Baba Yaga and Lucifer saying that Nikola could invite them to whatever he wished if it concerned him but there was no way they were crashing her wedding.</p>
<p>Then Nikola got a cheeky expression and asked if his next birthday was included. Elizabeta imagined Satan singing “happy birthday” with a cackling hag behind him and a beautiful angel at his arm and gave a shudder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to draw it out to the whole week but then I remembered that I wrote how Sadik and Elizabeta had been dating for two years before that. And that if Sadik doesn’t get fast results he will be displeased and then it will be stabity stab stab time so I made Elizabeta super understanding of the nature of your average vampire and gave Sadik a chance against the dice. And he won.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics are Russian.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p>
<p>Nikola got back from the football field on Wednesday with Sadik after kindergarten. He was on the Turk’s shoulders and they were debating the pros and cons of relying only on magic to fight. Nikola held his ground that it would be awesome if he could do more than telekinesis and give headaches but Sadik kept telling him how his body will suffer for it and he would be stabbed in the back during an incantation one day.</p>
<p>The Turk opened the front door and Nikola gave a loud gasp. His mother was in the kitchen with Vasilisa! His Vasilisa! And Dimitri was there too and there were two Malkavs with matching suits on the couch and they were speaking with Ivan and Matthew! He scanned the room one more time just in case he was dreaming and saw that he had missed seeing Freddie sitting in a the loveseat with Roger and Anna arguing with her boyfriend in a corner.</p>
<p>A tear fell down. Then another and Sadik was teasing him how he had reverted back to being a sap and setting him on the ground. He ran to the nearest Malkav and jumped into his lap. He wrapped his hands around his neck and the Malkav wrapped his around him too.</p>
<p>“Nikola, we met briefly before you died yet I am the first one you greet? I feel touched that I left such a nice impression on you.”</p>
<p>Nikola turned his head to stare into the smiling face and noticed the small differences.</p>
<p>“Samyaza?”</p>
<p>Samyaza nodded at him and put him in Malkav’s lap who immediately hugged him and kissed his hair. Soon Dimitri was on them and ruffing up Nikola’s hair.</p>
<p>“Morsel! Long time no see! Niki, why didn’t you ran up to me first? I feel hurt! Now come here, you little heartbreaker!”</p>
<p>Dimitri tried to pry Nikola out of Malkav’s arms but the Antediluvian was having none of it and he pulled Dimitri into his lap and then placed Nikola into his arms and embraced them both. Samyaza put a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulders. Dimitri laughed and kept talking.</p>
<p>“I suppose this works too, daddy. Niki, you have to tell me everything! But we are forgetting someone, aren’t we? Vasilisa Prekrasnaia come over here, lovely. There is enough space in daddy’s arms for you too!”</p>
<p>Samyaza stood up and offered his seat to Vasilisa who took it gladly. Vasilisa was in his female form, all dolled up in a simple white dress with long sleeves that had ribbons at the cuffs. He managed to get into the group embrace but it was a tight squeeze. Malkav closed his eyes and leaned back and laid them all on the couch with him.</p>
<p>“Fly, aren’t you the most adorable munchkin? Makes me want to eat you up. I just can’t wait for you to grow up and be embraced! So I decided that I will be growing up with you! Feast your eyes on me today in this form for tomorrow I will be a little girl and living in your room. The documents are already made and I got enrolled into the same kindergarten as you. We will go to the same school too. And you better ask me out on the graduation dance because if you don’t I will be very displeased!”</p>
<p>Nikola smiled at that. He could do things properly by Vasilisa this time. Show him what a real childhood was like. Then a thought struck him.</p>
<p>“Does that mean that Malkav and Dimitri will…?”</p>
<p>Malkav breathed in softly and hugged them harder before giving him the answer to his unspoken question.</p>
<p>“No, childe. We won’t be doing the same. Both Dimitri and I are anathemas and we rank high on the Red list because of the bloody retribution we wrought against the Assamite clan after you died. The Malkavian clan is no longer a part of the Camarilla and Dimitri and Matthew got kicked out of the Toreadors because they were too much trouble for Arikel. The Sabbat doesn’t want us either and we don’t need them. We are standing our ground fine on our own and we, together with Hell’s demons, are not to be trifled with.” </p>
<p>Guilt filled Nikola. A clan without any protection would have it bad, an active Antediluvian protecting them or not. And Dimitri and Matthew were now entirely clan less. Ivan was next to make himself known as he went to pinch Nikola’s check. Mathew began poking the child’s nose. Nikola giggled and snuggled into the embrace. Then Ivan got a thoughtful look on his face and began to speak.</p>
<p>“Cousin Niki, it’s been very long and I have news for you! Matthew and I are now fathers to a boy we adopted named Ravil. We got him while we were travelling in Kazakhstan. He was captured by some Samedi but we rescued him! He is upstairs sleeping in your room. You will meet him when he wakes, da?”</p>
<p>Ivan looked hopeful and Matthew grabbed his husband’s hand. The two blondes looked adorable together and Nikola nearly cooed at them. But he knew that Ivan wouldn’t appreciate it so he held himself back.</p>
<p>“Of course, Vanya! And Ravil can stay in my room. I can always sleep with Mama.” </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s ok, cousin Niki. We have booked a hotel suite in this town. Only Vasilisa will be staying with you. And I am sorry to say this but after the wedding we are all going back where we came from. I can’t tell you where that is for your own protection, we are all hunted and the Masquerade in it’s entirety wants us dead, but we will still keep in touch and visit you as often as we can!”  </p>
<p>Now this got Nikola worried. Just what have they done? He turned to Malkav for answers as he always had.</p>
<p>“Sire, you said that you declared war on the Assamites. Just how many did you all kill for the Masquerade to want you dead?”</p>
<p>“The entire clan bar Haqim and Sadik. Haqim is hiding in the Sahara desert and Sadik is a slippery snake. But he did reunited us with you. So I suppose he is off our Red List now.”</p>
<p>Sadik started grumbling how his fun was over and went in the kitchen to help Elizabeta set the table. She was taking it all very well, considering two fully grown men and a beautiful woman were using her son as a teddy bear. She finally finished filling all the glasses with blood for the vampires and setting three plates with food for her, Nikola and Ravil.</p>
<p>That was the cue for Matthew to go and pick a sleepy boy from Nikola’s room. The child was about 7 and was hugging Nikola’s bunny plushy to himself. He didn’t speak, but then again he had been a blood bank for one of the most wretched vampire clans in existence so it was understandable. But he waved the plushy at Nikola when he was put down to sit beside him. Nikola smiled and waved back. A lightning flashed from somewhere and Nikola turned to look at a grinning Dimitri holding a camera. He had forgotten how annoying it was to be stalked everywhere with that thing.</p>
<p>Everyone sat down and Matthew cleared his throat when he noticed them trying to eat and put his hands in a prayer. So Matthew still liked to say grace? Nikola pointed his hands to the ground and thought of his own satanic grace.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Satan, you, who left me to rot on this Earth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You, whose kingdom is vile and doomed to failure</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because let us face it you are never winning against big boss</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curse this food but don’t give me indigestion</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s the least you can do, you lazy ass</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck you, shithead.</em>
</p>
<p>Everyone was staring at him and Nikola noticed that his lips had been moving. So he had spoken it all aloud? He smiled up at his mother as she made the sign of the cross and muttered something about making him have a bath in holy water to save his soul.</p>
<p>Samyaza tugged his ear mercilessly and began to sing praises to God, which earned him cookie points with Elizabeta. That in turn made Sadik jealous and he challenged the angel on a duel. That made Malkav angry and he took out an honest to Satan flaming sword from somewhere and pointed it at Sadik in defense of his brother. Then Matthew surprised everyone by giving them the mother of all angry outbursts and they, including Nikola, were all forced to repeat his own words as they said grace.</p>
<p>They ate their food and Nikola was send back to his room to sleep. Sadik surprised him by tucking him in and giving him a new plushy to hold. Ravil ended up going back to the hotel room with Nikola’s plushy in hand and a big smile on his face. He remained silent as Ivan and Matthew talked to him but he would nod his head excitedly every so often.</p>
<p>The next day the boy jumped on Ivan and Matthew’s bed until they paid him attention and he kept pointing at the plushy and opening and closing his mouth. Ivan was the one to address him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You want back to cousin Niki’s house, buddy?”</em>
</p>
<p>Ravil nodded enthusiastically and hugged the plushy to himself. Ivan ruffled the boy’s hair in a fatherly manner and got up to get dressed. Matthew was pulling Ravil’s clothes out of their luggage as he did so.</p>
<p>They were at the front door just as Elizabeta was preparing to take Nikola to kindergarten together with Vasilisa. Vasilisa looked like a little princess all dolled up in a multi-colored Hungarian style dress and Ravil ran up to him and extended the plushy to him while blushing. Vasilisa pinched the boy’s cheek as Nikola pointed a finger at the boy and stepped in front of Vasilisa.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ravil, you can’t make Vasilisa presents! He is my wife! Now don’t look at me like that, it’s true!”</em>
</p>
<p>Ravil hit Nikola with the plushy and then extended it towards Vasilisa with a dreamy expression on his face. He looked thoughtfully for a second then looked at the ground, saw the daisies that Nikola used as a sort of an obstacle in his trainings, and picked one and put it in Vasilisa’s hair. Vasilisa giggled at the child.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why thank you, Ravil. But I am a bit too old for you, sweeting. And Nikola’s wife besides. But I am sure you will find someone else at the playground to give daisies to.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ravil pouted at that and hit Nikola with the plushy again. Matthew pulled him in his arms and lifted him up as Ivan tugged his son’s ear. Matthew was the one to berate Ravil.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What has gotten into you, Ravil Braginski? Little Nikola is only three years old! Am I raising a bully? You disappoint me, son.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ravil looked crestfallen for a while and hanged his head in shame. But then he got an angry expression on his face. He pointed at Nikola then showed Matthew three fingers. Then he pointed at himself and showed one finger at his father which was then immediately pointed at Vasilisa.  Matthew gave a sigh as Ivan was chuckling at his side. He wasn’t going to be any help as usual.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So what if Nikola has three spouses? They treat each other right! What right do you have to separate them? By the time I’m done chewing you out you will outgrow your little crush and see the error of your ways, mister! Now since you misbehaved and keep trying to steal things from Nikola return him his plushy right this instant!” </em>
</p>
<p>Ravil clutched the toy to himself and began shaking his head back and forth in mute horror. Ivan put a hand over it and tried to take it himself but Ravil began to tear up. Nikola exhaled and came to his rescue.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s ok if he keeps it. I forgive him for using it to batter me with. Just explain to him that he can’t have Vasilisa.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ravil looked very grateful and bounced in Matthew’s arms a few times. Then he looked back at Vasilisa and was just about to throw the plushy at Nikola when he remembered himself and began petting it in regret. He was carried away back towards the hotel in punishment.</p>
<p>Just as the car drove off Vasilisa twirled in his dress and grabbed Nikola’s hand. Ravil was staring at them from the car window and he hit it with the plushy. Then he remembered himself again and began petting it once more. Vasilisa giggled in satisfaction at that. Nikola gave a disappointed sigh at the display.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa this was positively cruel of you. Ravil is just a child and you were probably his first crush. It was funny that a toy was chosen over you, thou.”</p>
<p>Vasilisa picked a daisy from the ground and put it behind Nikola’s ear so that they matched before speaking.</p>
<p>“I didn’t find it as amusing. I expected to be fought over and to feel special. But that’s ok. I’m sure someone at the kindergarten can make you jealous too.”</p>
<p>Nikola had never had a worse day in kindergarten before. All the boys were falling over themselves to bring Vasilisa things. Paintings, flowers, their toys and art supplies. The girls crowded around his wife and couldn’t keep their hands off of the demon’s hair.</p>
<p>Lena, who had had an adorable crush on him for months now, had been talked out of it by an amused Vasilisa and the girl now avoided him and was raised to Vasilisa’s best friend forever for it.</p>
<p>Valentina, who kept saying he was her prince and made him save her from dragons during each play time, was now the chief sorter of all of Vasilisa’s presents and she now wanted to watch as he rescued Vasilisa from dragons in their pillow fort.</p>
<p>But the worst was Johanna. The girl had gotten angry at him being around Vasilisa and proclaimed the blonde her eternal rival for Nikola’s heart. Nikola hadn’t even known that the brunet wanted to “marry you and cuddle you and have your babies, Niki”. He found it all greatly disturbing. Especially since Vasilisa had taken the challenge seriously and isolated the poor toddler in the matter of hours. Which had resulted in Johanna clutching to him.</p>
<p>He managed to get himself out of Johanna’s arms just as Vasilisa was telling her “I am his lawfully wedded wife, pork chops! Now honk away or I will start pulling at your pig tails!” Nikola hanged his head low and went to the boy corner where they were all busy making Valentine day stile cards for his wife. He sat by Tobias who was just drawing clouds in the shape of strangely formed puppies and tried to have a heart to heart with him.</p>
<p>Tobias turned out to be very wise for a three year old. He told Nikola that if he wanted to keep Vasilisa he should make her something just like everyone else. Nikola was strangely surprised at how simple it all sounded. Then Tobias hopped off of his chair and went to Vasilisa and gave her his painting. He was commented for his originality and was allowed to sit by the girls. Traitor.</p>
<p>Nikola racked his brain for what to do as he went to the arts and crafts materials corner. He picked paper, glue, pink thread and confetti. His finished product looked like unicorn barf but Vasilisa still proclaimed it the best of all since it came from the heart. He was the envy of all of the boys as he went to sit by the girls. Vasilisa smirked at him and didn’t send Tobias away.</p>
<p>They ended up making up new names to describe Vasilisa’s beauty the whole day and Vasilisa gave them a kiss on the cheek each. But she did so for Tobias first. Nikola threw the first punch. Tobias got the first fistful of hair. Their friendship was forever ruined.</p>
<p>The teachers finally caught wind of what was happening and they put both Nikola and Tobias in time out. But they put them right next to each other and as soon as their back was turn the two toddlers were trading insults. Nikola had to admit that Tobias was very original for a child. Still he wondered what to think about the boy’s opinion of him when he called him caramel unicorn poop.</p>
<p>Elizabeta and Sadik had a blast listening to Vasilisa retell her day as Nikola pouted next to her on the backseat. Sadik kept asking questions about the words that Tobias had used to describe Vasilisa and he really liked fairy biscuit. With all of the seriousness of his adult self he took Elizabeta’s hand in his and called her that to her face. Nikola’s mother couldn’t stop laughing at how a three year old was nearly stealing away her son’s wife and giving her fiancé romance pointers.</p>
<p>They had a nice dinner together, all of them just like the former day, and Ravil kept looking between Vasilisa and his plushy with a torn look. Then Matthew told him that the plushy will be left at the house if Ravil doesn’t start eating his food at once. Vasilisa was once again passed over for a toy and his mood dampened a little much to Nikola’s amusement.</p>
<p>Friday came and Nikola, with a heavy heart, went to kindergarten with Vasilisa again. Tobias had brought a giant chocolate egg while his mother was smiling behind him. She kept telling the teachers how glad she was that her son was this kind to such a pretty girl. Tobias ran up to Vasilisa and gave her the egg and then retreated to let him eat it in silence.</p>
<p>Nikola really wanted to break the egg on the ground but he didn’t dare as that would make Vasilisa, who loved chocolate more than him, sad. He did get a slight satisfaction when Vasilisa shared his food with him right in front of a gaping Tobias. The boy went in a corner and kept telling anyone who would listen that all women were the same and that they didn’t deserve him.</p>
<p>Once he was done with this he griped Fabian by the arm and dragged him towards his corner proclaiming they were getting married much to Fabian’s horror. Fabian looked like Vasilisa a little. He was blonde and blue eyed and had curly hair that made him look a little girly. The teachers put Tobias in timeout but he didn’t give up and soon Fabian was drawing clouds with him happily and calling him husband. Nikola wondered how the teachers were going to explain this to the two toddler’s parents.</p>
<p>Saturday he was presented with his very own suit and made to stand still as a tailor poked him with safety pins while making the finishing touches. Vasilisa picked a Ninos Rayon Pleated Dress with a rose belt. It was almost as expensive as his mother’s wedding dress but Vasilisa looked so pretty in it that he gave a sigh and pulled out his debit card for it without complaint. He was rewarded with a kiss on the lips, albeit a very kiddie one, for it.</p>
<p>His mother explained to the tailor that this card was indeed his and the money in it were his grandfather’s after who he was named. The tailor couldn’t stop cooing at what a young gentleman Elizabeta had after that and Elizabeta wholeheartedly agreed with her. He was very embarrassed as Sadik joined in on the fun and teased him mercilessly calling him Vasilisa’s sugar daddy when Elizabeta was out of earshot.</p>
<p>Vasilisa kept dancing in his dress and almost didn’t want to take it off but Nikola bought him a pink toddler polka dots summer dress which made the blonde look like a cherub. He was then bullied into promising to go with his wife for more dresses after the wedding. He patted his poor, abused, debit card in resignation and put it back in his small wallet.</p>
<p>On their way out they saw Tobias and Fabian walking hand in hand with their mothers walking behind them. Vasilisa waved at Tobias. He blushed and waved back. Fabian stomped off with a running Tobias behind him who didn’t stop apologizing for a second.</p>
<p>Nikola almost had a tantrum but then he remembered that he wasn’t actually three and calmed himself. He knew Vasilisa was doing this on purpose. He would make his wife forget all about Tobias’ compliments! He made a double back and bought Vasilisa a tiara for the wedding made of real silver. Beat that, Tobias!</p>
<p>At 8:00 am sharp the next day Nikola was in his suit in church holding a pillow with two rings on it. Vasilisa was in his designer dress and with his tiara in his hair. Sadik had taken a leaf out of Nikola’s book and bought a golden tiara with diamonds that probably costed a small fortune for Elizabeta. His mother looked every bit a queen with it as she walked on Samyaza’s arm to the alter.</p>
<p>Originally it was supposed to be Nikola giving her away as there was simply no one else. But the angel had told Nikola’s mother of what he was on Wednesday and she had been overexcited of the prospect of a real, breathing, angel blessing her union by giving her away. Samyaza hadn’t taken any convincing at all and had gotten a white suit in the same shades as Elizabeta’s dress to make her even happier.</p>
<p>The angel gave Sadik Elizabeta’s hand, who was still grumbling how this was a church and he was going to say bye, bye to Muslim Heaven because of it. The priest gave him a weird look but didn’t comment.</p>
<p>The two newlyweds said their words and Nikola went forward with the pillow. They exchanged the rings and Sadik carried Elizabeta out of the church bridal style. All of the women swooned as Vasilisa hopped on Nikola’s back and made him walk them out while carrying him piggyback style. Ravil gave up on Vasilisa completely after seeing this.</p>
<p>Nikola went to sleep happy that night with Vasilisa in his arms. He would miss all of his other friends and family when they leave tomorrow but he had a family again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a wonderful dream last night. It was of the ending of this fic! Now I know I should be worried that I even dream about this game but I can’t help it! I wrote everything I can remember of the dream so I don’t forget anything too! I’m just going to say that the ending will be happy but before that this fic will really get dark.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24</p>
<p>Kindergarten ended and first grade began without Nikola realizing it. Sadik was now a stable part of his life and he didn’t even falter when he called the Turk father anymore. Sadik kept training him no matter the weather and Nikola looked well-muscled for a six year old.</p>
<p>School had ended for the day and he took Vasilisa, who was the envy of all of the girls, to the tailor for a new dress. Seeing as he didn’t complain about it at all he was allowed to stand outside of the shop and wait to be called back in to pay.</p>
<p>He kicked his feet while sitting on a bench and wondered what plot of land he should buy next in order to support Vasilisa’s ruinous spending when something small pricked the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Nikola thought it was a mosquito and tried to swat it when he found out that he couldn’t move his arm. He suddenly felt very sleepy. He fell on the bench and felt hands grip his torso. The last thing he heard was the wheels of a car as it drove off.</p>
<p>The first grader was kept sedated throughout the whole trip. The climate began to change the further away his captor took them. It became warmer, unbearably warm, during the day. But during the night it was so cold that Nikola had thought more than once he would die from it.</p>
<p>Soon they were travelling by foot and his captor was carrying him. Nikola was tired and filthy from the long journey. Still he noticed how his captor’s boot stepped on something soft. And it was windy and quiet here.</p>
<p>The man put him down yet again and put a water bottle to his lips. Nikola drank greedily but was allowed only a couple of sips before the bottle was taken away. Nikola didn’t try to talk to the man. He had tried to plead and bribe him in the beginning but had received only silence.</p>
<p>When he wasn’t picked back up he began to wonder why. Was this the end of the road? Was he going to die again? But why would his captor bring him so far away only to do it here?</p>
<p> He wiggled a little and a hand was suddenly on his head. Someone was petting him and tugging at his blindfold. When it was off Nikola looked up and saw a man in an Arabian robe and with a turban on his head. He was smiling down at him.</p>
<p>The ropes on him came off next and Nikola tried to stand up but fell on the sand. He looked around him and saw sand dunes. It was night and there were cave formations up ahead.</p>
<p>He then turned his head towards his captor to see he was a giant of a man with dark skin and a bald head. The man in the turban tapped his shoulder three times to get his attention.</p>
<p>“Nikola Asenov, you were judged guilty of bringing about the destruction of my very own Assamite clan. My verdict was death before it came to pass for all of the diableries you did. By all accounts it should be death again.”</p>
<p>Nikola looked the man over. Malkav had said that only Haqim remained from the Assamites apart from Sadik. So this is how it felt like to be hunted down by an Antediluvian. Figuring out he was going to die anyway he faced Haqim with as much dignity as his six year old face could muster.</p>
<p>“So why isn’t it? Never mind, I know why. You want to trade me with Malkav for a peace treaty, don’t you? You hope to restore your assassin cult back to it’s glory with your blood alone, right? Well from one dead man to another I’ll tell you this: We are both going to burn in Hell, but you will be send there in a much more painful way than I.”</p>
<p>Haqim’s expression remained calm as he picked Nikola by the scruff of his neck and carried him towards the caves.</p>
<p>“I had to give up the Eagle’s Nest because an angel flew over it and fire fell from his wings, you know? For someone so insignificant you play around only with the top players. I could have remained in this desert for centuries and no one would have found me. Yet I am not going to do so. My life’s work is in ruins and I should punish the one responsible. Yet I am not going to do so. What do you think I will do with you then, child?”</p>
<p>“How should I know what you have thought up in your sick brain?”</p>
<p>Nikola was rewarded for his words with a hit to the head. Stars were still swimming in his vision when Haqim continued to talk.</p>
<p>“I will mold you into a true weapon. Sadik is a good trainer, but I have watched your training with him and he is soft on you. That won’t do at all. I will train you using my ghouls and you will grow up in the desert surrounded by despair. And if among this despair you still have hope for survival then your choice will be to either to attack me or serve me. But you are a rebellious little thing, so I know you will choose the former.”</p>
<p>Haqim set him down in one of the caves and made to leave. Nikola crawled towards him and yelled after him to get back. He received a kick and was send further into the cave for his effort.</p>
<p>“A true assassin does not have the luxury of rest and a full belly, boy. Nor of mercy. You wanted Sadik to embrace you into my clan? I don’t allow such presents. But you can earn your place. In this cave I have put live animals. There are also little pools with sweet, cool, water. If you wish to get to them before the animals do then I suggest you get up. Or remain down and become food. I will come to check on you in three days to see if you are still alive. I will bring with me more animals, ghouls and more water. Water for which you will have to fight for with my other gifts. Don’t try to follow me as I will bury myself deep in the dunes and think about all of my childes that have perished because of you.”</p>
<p>Haqim jumped off the cave’s entrance and down into the sand. Nikola tried to track him down but couldn’t find him in the dark. He stood up on shaky legs and looked for any traces of the water that was promised. He didn’t find any so he moved deeper into the cave.</p>
<p>It was dark and so he had to touch the walls to figure out where he was. He kept sending out signals with his powers to check for the animals that were within. He found a slight emotion, fear, and immediately attacked the source. He heard a loud yell and something fell not far from him.</p>
<p>Walking was getting hard but he kept going. He tripped on something soft and his face landed in a puddle. It was the water! He drank until there wasn’t any more to drink and then out of curiosity he touched whatever it was he tripped in. It had horns and a shaggy pelt. A sheep maybe?</p>
<p>His stomach gave a loud rumble at the prospect of food. He knew how to skin animals from all of his hunts with Sadik. Now he only needed to find something sharp and start a fire somehow.</p>
<p>Feeling up the walls he found sharp rocks and as he was searching for them he found wood! So Haqim had left him tools near the first animal and the water? Well, he would make use of them!</p>
<p>He went to the other side of the cave and found more wood as well as another puddle. He left the puddle for after he was done eating. Next he went back to the animal, and it had been hard considering he didn’t see anything, but took his threadbare shoes off and began feeling up the stone underneath to find his way back. He tried to search for his shoes after that but couldn’t find them.</p>
<p>Giving up on his shoes Nikola began to skin the animal. He didn’t bother skinning all of it and he cut himself more than once during the process as he simply couldn’t see. As soon as enough of the beast’s coat was removed he used the rock to get to the soft flesh underneath. He cut out a generous cut of meat and then began to build a fire.</p>
<p>He used the shaggy coat as fire starter and soon light illuminated the cave. The animal was indeed a sheep. He inspected it and found that it’s horns were nice and sharp. The meat was sizzling over some rocks as Nikola broke off the two horns. He then used them to pierce the flesh of the sheep and was surprised at how deep they went in.</p>
<p>Sweet aroma tickled his nose and he took off the meat from the rocks with the help of the horns and waited for it to cool on the floor. He looked around but found that there was precious little firewood left. There was no way he could stay here. It was a great pity for the wasted meat.</p>
<p>The meat cooled down and he ate it gladly as he stood by the fire. He considered making some more but then he would be sluggish and sleepy. There was no way for him to afford being in such a state. Besides he hadn’t had enough to eat ever since he was kidnapped. If he overate he would surely throw up and then he wouldn’t even have as much as he had now in his belly.</p>
<p>As the fire began to die Nikola stood up, grabbed the horns, and began walking further in. The body of the sheep will attract predators. There was no telling just what Haqim had filled the caves with.</p>
<p>Nikola kept sending out signals and killing the animals in his path. He would stop every so often to search for firewood and if he found any he stopped to light a fire and search for puddles. Soon he got angry again and he skewered a lizard on a stick to cook it slowly. He ate the lizard as he kept moving.</p>
<p>He send yet another wave of headaches in the direction of an emotion but this time he didn’t hear a thud. Rather the owner of this emotion got angry and there was an inhuman roar coming from the darkness. The sound of bat like wings followed and saliva fell down on Nikola’s head. He stared up to see two golden orbs in the dark.</p>
<p>Whatever this was it was angry. It picked him up but Nikola didn’t struggle at all. Just as he was at eye level he plunged the two horns into each of the eyes. The being screamed but Nikola kept cutting it’s face with the horns. It dropped him and he dropped the horns.</p>
<p>He then used telekinesis to put the horns through the being’s legs, which he knew where they were as he was clutching at them. He kept sending out the horns at the thing blindly and while some times they hit air most of the times it was flesh.</p>
<p>Finally, after one last roar, the tall being toppled on top of Nikola and the boy crawled from underneath it. He then began touching his way blindly but felt fabric. The thing was wearing clothes! And if there were clothes there could be something useful on it too!</p>
<p>Nikola found out that the being had a leather jacket on. It had holes from where it’s wings had been but it was a nice one with pockets. Deep ones and not the decorative type. He rummaged through them as he put on the jacket and found out a cigarette box, which he threw away, a lighter, which he gave a good shake to in order to see how full it was. Some paper, which was a great boon indeed, and a pocket knife which fit into Nikola’s hand perfectly.</p>
<p>Nikola pocketed the horns and then went to check if the thing had pockets on it’s pants. It did and there was a pack of gums in there, from which he took one and ate it, and another, albeit smaller knife.</p>
<p>The boy was just about to continue walking when he fell to the ground and onto the corpse. It was bony and felt leathery, but he couldn’t move away from it, he used it as a sort of bed and tucked himself into the jacket.</p>
<p>He tried to sleep lightly, really, he did. But he was soon snoring softly on top of the corpse. When he awoke an idea hit him. Vasilisa was a demon, right? And he still remembered how to draw pentagrams from his time as the Devil’s secretary. The only thing he needed was blood and he had a whole corpse underneath him.</p>
<p>He took out the bigger knife and the lighter and began carving the thing’s chest. They were grey but he couldn’t see any ribs so the being must have been well feed before it died. When he was done he placed a small hand on the circle and began listing passwords that he remembered from long ago hoping he could reach anyone at all.</p>
<p>The cave was bathed in red light after he called “strip club” and his face lit up thinking it could be Vasilisa but then a familiar voice answered.</p>
<p><strong>“Hey there, kiddo. Back from the dead and on the way to being dead, I see. What are you doing using gargoyles as drawing boards? They were created by vampires, you know. What if Baba Yaga had answered, saw how small you are, and came over to eat you up? You have no instinct for self-preservation at all!”</strong>  </p>
<p>Nikola hesitated before scratching his nose and addressing his unholy overlord.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Satan. I need help. Could you perhaps tell Vasilisa where I am so he can come pick me up? It’s a matter of life and death.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“No can do, kiddo. I have no idea where you are apart from it being in some cave in the middle of nowhere. If you can drag the corpse’s heart around I can at least light your way. That is if you are not squeamish…” </strong>
</p>
<p>“You’d do that for me?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Anything for my favorite and only prophet. But, kiddo, you should have done something for me when you returned to the land of the living. Anything at all. The only thing I heard from you was some weird attempt to tell grace. How did you like your indigestion, by the way? You little shithead.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola laughed at that. It had been so bad that his mother had nearly taken him to the hospital. But he got better as he slept so there hadn’t been any need. That’s what he got for thinking that Satan wasn’t listening to him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for trying to joke around with you, boss. Won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>He then used the light to carve out the heart from the gargoyle’s chest. The cave got even brighter and something in the distance gave out a wail and a thud was heard.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Think of this heart as your holy, well unholy in our case, grail. I’ll light your way, kill everything that moves and cook your meals for you. Now what do you have to say, kiddo?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola laughed and gripped the heart to himself he moved it towards the corridor of the cave. With as much gratitude as he could muster he said:</p>
<p>“Thanks, Satan. You are the best supernatural entity there was, is or it will ever be!”</p>
<p>Satan cackled madly at that and Nikola continued to go further into the cave. Now food and light weren’t a problem but water still was and so he spend his time staring down on the ground for puddles. Upon finding each he sat down by it and rested while talking with Satan about Baba Yaga and Lucifer.</p>
<p>Baba Yaga, who had been fed up with shearing Satan with Lucifer, had left the big bad but remained his left hand woman in Hell. Lucifer, who had been fed up with Satan brining more people into the relationship, left him too and actually managed to beg his father’s forgiveness and returned to Heaven.</p>
<p>Satan kept complaining that Lucy was leading Heaven’s legions with great gusto against the demons who were led by Baba Yaga. When Nikola asked Satan why he didn’t lead his own armies the answer was simple.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Only stupid Emperors lead their own legions, kiddo! What if the big boss finds out I left my bunker and starts throwing fireballs at me? Do you think he would care about collateral? You don’t know him at all if you do. And you don’t know me either. But I am sick and tired of you taking naps every hour or so. Bite down on the heart and grow up already!”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola stared down on the heart and thought. Did he need to grow up slowly again? His mother would be devastated that she couldn’t baby him anymore but he could protect himself better and thus protect her better too. If his limbs had more strength in them when he was kidnapped maybe he would be home by now.</p>
<p>He bit down on the heart, forced himself to chew, and slowed the chunk he had beaten off. Pain shot through him and he fell down dropping the heart on the ground. His bones began to grow and his skin stretched to accommodate them. His hair was growing too and it reached past his shoulders when he had finally grown up. He felt his arms and found out they were muscled but not overly so. He heard angry mutterings as he tried to cover himself with the jacket.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I said bite down, not bite off and eat, you dense motherfucker! Now look what you did? Try lighting a fire in your hand. Go ahead, I’ll wait.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola concentrated on his hand and imaged it covered in soft warm flames. He imagined the smell of the smoke and the color of the flames and just like that his whole arm lit up. A man in a suit with red hair, red eyes and a fedora appeared out of nowhere and hit him upside the head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Why do you have to screw up everything, kiddo? Why can’t you follow simple instructions? Well congratulations, you are not a human anymore! But you are not one of mine either. Do you want to sit down and think up a new fancy word for what you are? Oh, what am I saying? You are going to change again when you diablerie the Antediluvian! And don’t try to defend yourself! I know you simply won’t resist!” </strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola was indeed ready to defend himself but he found out it was a lie. He could feel his muscles and found out his muscle memory worked fine. His legs weren’t shaky at all when he got up and he took out his knifes and twirled them in his hands. His reflexes worked fine.</p>
<p>He looked towards Satan and found out the demon was staring at his groin. Nikola blushed and covered his lowered half with the jacket. That left his chest exposed and Satan was staring at them next and licking his lips.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You know, kiddo, you were born again so you are technically a virgin.  I can’t have a virgin prophet! That’s the big boss’ fetish. But I waited for you to grow up because I am not a priest. But now that you are nice and shapely…”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola backed away while holding the jacket to himself but Satan was suddenly behind him and patting his behind gently. Nikola gave a girlish shriek and fell down on the ground. Satan went to stand over him and he put his groin area next to Nikola’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m married!” Nikola yelled on the top of his lungs. Satan put a finger on his lips to stop him from talking further.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“So? You are a cheater, or else you would have stuck to Dimitri. And three is a very lucky number when it comes to cheating. Put on him one more set of horns and he will find the end of a rainbow or something. Now put out or I will leave you in this cave by yourself for mister pissed off assassin to find. When he sees he can no longer train you to send you against Samyaza or Malkav he will find other uses for your naked body. And then you will be a cheater again anyway. Unless rape is your fetish? You keep falling in love after it…”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola tried to speak but the finger got in the way. Satan continued.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“And let’s face it I am not <em>the best</em> or anything. While I was scared of Baba Yaga you got a very wrong impression of me, sweetheart. I am a selfish bastard who got left behind and my Lucy is probably eye fucking Yaga at the battlefield and getting scolded by Michael for it. I am lonely, darling. And you are here naked and blushing like the virgin you are. I’ll tell you what I am. I am a dog without a leash. I am a beast without a tamer. I am a lonely soul without a lover. Be all those things for me and no one needs to know about it. Unless you want to add one more to the delicious foursome you have waiting for you at home? Because I’m all for it, dear heart.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Satan removed his finger and kneeled down and smirked at Nikola. Nikola’s green eyes were as big as saucers at that smirk. He had thought of Satan as a sort of weird creepy friend until now! Not of someone who would want in his pants! And that was even when Nikola didn’t even have any pants!</p>
<p>“I thought you were better than this! What happened to the <em>my philosophy is all about self-love and forgiveness </em>crap? Didn’t you try to appear better than God? Because twisting hands behind the back for sex is what he did to Lilith when she wouldn’t be with Adam!”</p>
<p>Satan leaned in closer and placed a hand on Nikola’s shoulder and pushed him on the ground. Nikola couldn’t believe what was happening. He had been a child mere moments ago and now he was going to be… His mind went blank on that and he whimpered. Satan stopped trying to be sexy and got out of his personal space.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What’s with you and always searching for the good in others even when it’s not there, huh? But, nah, I’m not going to rape you so stop whimpering. I have actual virgins throw themselves at me every day. And you are well used. You don’t want me? Then don’t call me anymore. Simple as that. Have fun getting cut up while being ridden like a bitch in heat.”</strong>
</p>
<p>The Devil made to snap his fingers and go home when Nikola screamed “Wait!” He turned towards the brunet and grinned evilly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What was that, doll?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola blushed even harder and took the jacket off of himself.</p>
<p>“Fine, you win. I’ll have sex with you. But just once!”</p>
<p>Satan ran his hand through his hair and gave a laugh at that. He shook his head no and was about to snap his fingers again when Nikola yelled after him again.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine! Don’t go away, Satan. I’ll have sex with you for as long as you want me to but it stays secret! What are you doing? Don’t snap your fingers, you bastard! Fine scream it to the world if you want to! What do you want to lower your darned fingers from me? My soul? Vasilisa has it so there is nothing I can do about it!”</p>
<p>The Devil snapped his fingers and Nikola grumbled in disappointment. Then he took a good look around and he found out he was in a big room of some sort. And he felt freshly bathed. Steam was raising from his skin and he was on the bed and tied down. Oh, so that was why Satan was snapping his fingers for after he had agreed. And he had offered more than required. Stupid.</p>
<p>The redhead approached him and then stopped. He got a thoughtful look and snapped his fingers again and Nikola was dressed up in a suit, his hands were untied and his hair was in a lose ponytail.</p>
<p><strong>“We are going to do this right since you sweetened the deal so much. We are having dinner with candles and romantic music to put you in the mood and then I am taking you back to bed.</strong>”</p>
<p>Satan reached out a hand and pulled Nikola out of bed. He then led him out of the bedroom and into a dining room. He sat them right across from each other, cut up the steak in Nikola’s plate, and used the fork to bring it to Nikola’s lips.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Eat up, lovely.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola ate the steak and found out it was nice and medium rare just like he liked it. Satan winked at him and gave him another piece. The stake was all gone and so were the mashed potatoes. Then Satan took out a crepe from somewhere. Put some strawberry jam in it and rolled it up and brought it to Nikola’s lips. Nikola was eating the crepe just fine until he reached the part with Satan’s fingers. He reached out to take it out of the demon’s hands but he just got it out of reach.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Give me a couple of licks when you take the crepe, candy man. Show me what you can do or I am sending you back to the cave. If you perform well tonight, and tomorrow, I will come back with you and help you bag the assassin without a fuss. Then I will take you home to your mother and father and little wife.”</strong>
</p>
<p>This was all the incentive Nikola needed as he slowed Satan’s fingers together with the crepe. He did to him what Dimitri had done to him while they had played bait for the Nosferatu creep years ago. He finished eating the crepe and licking Satan’s fingers like a lollipop and pulled back.</p>
<p>“Satisfied?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Very! Blondie thought you well! Now that you are fresh and watered it’s bed time! And please don’t hold back on me! I like nails on my back and bite marks on my tights. Deal as much damage as you like without outright trying to turn this into domestic violence. Because if you hit me even once for being a bit demanding you are losing the hand you used. Understood?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Yes, boss.”</p>
<p>Satan snapped his fingers again and Nikola was back tied to the bed. He was also naked again. He gave Satan a dirty look as the demon undressed slowly. The redhead crawled between Nikola’s legs and parted them. He gave Nikola’s cock a kiss and then lifted the legs on his shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Before we start I need to make one last thing clear. Baby I need passion. And only passion. And when it’s gone so am I. So relax and enjoy losing your virginity for a second time.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola was seeing stars and moaning by the time he came. Satan was something else. And he had had Dimitri on the blonde’s best behavior before. His heart was racing as he finally snapped the ropes with which he had been tied and pulled the Devil down on him for another go.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long they fucked each other’s brains out but Nikola ended up asleep with his new lover still inside of him and taking his pleasure. When Nikola woke up it was to being gently rocked while his dick was played with slowly. Just for how long was this going to go? He voiced this question to Satan and the demon smirked at him and flipped him so that now he was laying on his stomach with his ass being held up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oh, you can take another nap. I am used to lovers just spacing out on me. I’ve missed having a warm body beneath me. And before your nap you were so good to me…I know! I forbid you from becoming a vampire again. I’ll give you my heart to eat and you will become an immortal, better than your average demon as it will stamp from me personally. Young and fuckable forever. And I will be your dirty little secret, dear. I don’t mind, babe, it adds to the allure. I only need for you to give me rights over your soul. And before you say anything know that when you sold your soul to pretty it was just words. But when you sell to me it would be very <em>real</em>.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola gripped a pillow and bit it as Satan pushed deeper inside of him at the last word. Oh why the fuck not? He would be able to eat food and still do diablerie to vampires. And if he gets more sex like this in the future…Then he got guilty at his thoughts. What about his spouses? It was one thing to cheat on them out of desperation, but to actually want to do it again?</p>
<p>If they ever find out they would leave his ass. And it won’t be pretty. They had killed off an entire vampire clan for him. He wouldn’t stand a chance. He was just about to push Satan out of him when the demon put a hand on his back and pushed him further down into the mattress.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I can bring you back here to Hell every time you wish to have a go at me. Who is going to rat you out? No one is allowed in my personal home anymore now that Yaga and Lucy are out of it. Come now, dear, don’t you want to be bad for a change? Or do you want to be stuck as a ghost again? Because I’ll have you know that God is probably watching us right now and regretting letting you off the hook while he had you on it. This is the last time I ask. Do you want my heart or nah? Will you give me your soul or nah?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola collapsed on top of the bed panting as he had come again. God darn it but was he easy. He didn’t deserve his spouses. He deserved a bastard like Satan who would cheat on him with everything that moved as well. And they were both so greedy and complete selfish pieces of shit and darn it, fuck it! This time he wasn’t even drugged and he wanted more!</p>
<p>And if this continued knowing his track record with sex maybe he will… He shook his head violently and Satan flipped him back to face him.</p>
<p><strong>“What? Was I so good that now the butterflies in your stomach are singing love, love, love on the top of their nonexistent lungs? Well I don’t want it, keep it for your three saps. I want only one thing from you. Well maybe I won’t say no to the occasional conversation either.</strong> <strong>It is very hot when you call me boss to my face. Now give me an answer! Do I have your soul or not?”  </strong>   </p>
<p>“What do you want it for anyway?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Let’s just say I need it for a project and leave it at that. I won’t damage it. I only need a little of it’s power. You had so many souls tied to you thanks to Vasilisa that maybe I can tear down Heaven’s gates with your soul. The soul of an Antediluvian. And this is what you are, dear. You offed Absimiliard and got to third generation. Antediluvians don’t sell their souls so this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me too. Come now. Say yes already so I can start fucking you again. My dick is hard from all of this talking.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola bit a pillow in frustration. Was this ever going to end? Was he going to keep agreeing to unfair deals? And the Devil was going to get the sweeter deal, Nikola wasn’t kidding himself about this. Still immortality that didn’t depend on killing. A chance for eternity with his spouses while enjoying the benefits of humanity. And all he needed was to sell something he hadn’t known he had anyway.</p>
<p>“Yes. I will take your heart and you will take my soul and this can continue too but no one can know!”</p>
<p>Satan tore out his heart with the one hand and took something silvery out of Nikola’s body. Nikola marveled at how shining it was. Satan noticed him and chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ya, for all of the killings you kept your soul in a good condition. Which made it even more powerful. Now that it’s mine I can do anything to you. Now eat my heart so you can do the same to me.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola bit down at the organ and licked his lips. It tasted just like Dimitri’s blood sorbets. Guilt suddenly filled him but he continued to eat until there was nothing left. Satan put Nikola’s soul in the empty space where his heart used to be and sealed the wound. Just as the flesh was knitting together Nikola saw that the soul had taken the shape of a heart but kept it’s color. It was beating just as the flesh closed itself up. Satan leered at him and changed his skin to a caramel hue. His red hair turned black and curly and his build became more slender. He lowered himself back down and smirked at Nikola. His eyes remained the same red hue.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Now where were we? Put horns on the redhead with this body, babe. I am any cheater’s ultimate fantasy. Now let me take care of you.”</strong>
</p>
<p>And he did, until Nikola fell asleep in his arms and afterwards when he woke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p>
<p>Nikola was finally let out of the bedroom and back into the cave. He suddenly felt very afraid for some reason. He looked to Satan, who was now a long haired albino with red eyes, a scar across the face and loose clothes, and the demon pointed behind him. He turned around and found Haqim sitting there on the ground.</p>
<p> Lightning fast the Arab was on his feet and a Damascus steel sword was in his hands. Nikola tried to send him back with telekinesis but the Arab was moving and unsheathing the sword. As soon as he did so he was behind Nikola and sheeting it back as Satan gave a string of loud cursing behind them.</p>
<p>Now why had he stopped attacking? Nikola felt something wet on his neck and he reached out a hand to feel what it was. His fingers came out bloody and Nikola gave an “Oh” before falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Nikola expected to see himself on the side like before but instead he was back before his own apartment. He took out his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of himself. His hair was the same dark shade it was before he was reborn. And his nose wasn’t as aristocratic either.</p>
<p>A pain shot through his head and he fell down on the ground. A volcano was erupting as he laughed and Dimitri was crawling towards Satan, the Satan he had first seen in his mind. Nikola was slowed by the volcanic ash but it didn’t hurt at all.</p>
<p>Ghosts were screaming at him and they had Hell and Heaven written on their foreheads. He spread his wings and began to sort them until Dimitri, more powerful than he had ever been, came up to him and put Archangel Uriel’s sword through his chest. Where had he known it was Archangel Uriel’s from?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Because he is dead. You killed him.</strong>
</p>
<p>A storm was brewing. A tornado picked up the flames from the burning forests and the few survivors that were left stood no chance. Kine and kindred alike burned as he kept hacking Caine to pieces. It wasn’t enough. He heard a giant explosion and looked to see that magma was bubbling from the ground and ash was covering the heavens. Where was he?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yellowstone. Life was extinguished after that.</strong>
</p>
<p>Lightning was roaring in the heavens as he tried to battle Caine and Dimitri at the same time. The ocean was rising beneath his feet and he tried to fly higher on Uriel’s stolen wings but lightning struck him and he fell down into the salty waters bellow. He cursed God as his head was being held underwater by a furious Dimitri.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bad habit of yours. It’s why we keep repeating this darn timeline.</strong>
</p>
<p>A tsunami crashed into him as he was throwing spears made out of light at the coastal town bellow. No one survived.  He was struck by lightning as he was trying to kill Yima, Dimitri was saying something about irony as Nikola was laid next to Samyaza and drained from his blood.</p>
<p> Next he was in a cage surrounded by hellfire. He kept lashing out until the demons stopped coming to gawk at his wings. He tore them out himself after the first century. He wanted to be human again. Why had he done what he did?</p>
<p>
  <strong>That is partly my fault. But how could I have known you were such a picture perfect Christian the first time around that fucking Uriel became your guard dog?</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola kept seeing destruction that he had wrought and his punishments. Time and time again he tried to hunt Dimitri down without caring for who he hurt. Why had he hated Dimitri so much?</p>
<p>
  <strong>I killed your parents. Hunted down anyone you would befriend and made sure you always came too late to save them but not late enough to miss hearing their final words. I was so obsessed that you were the one that got away that I drove you insane. Sorry not sorry, Niki.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola clutched his head as pictures kept flooding his brain. For how long had this been going on?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Billions of years! And I can’t stand it anymore, morsel! Open the fucking door so we can talk already. I can’t do it for you but I am waiting inside. Just like each and every fucking time.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola growled as emotions flooded him next. Hatred, anger, fear, despair…And it was all Dimitri’s fault! He had been hunted so badly by the vampire that an Archangel had taken pity on him. Let himself be killed by him so that Nikola can defend himself.</p>
<p> He was going to repaint his old apartment’s walls with Dimitri’s brains. And then he would go to the nearest church and burn it to the ground because God hadn’t lifted a finger to defend Uriel. And then this shithole of a town will…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oi, psychopath! When will you finally get it that you can’t keep pissing against the wind? Your boy toy feathered fuck is gone and not even a part of the rebirth cycle. Your anger won’t achieve anything but just put you back before this door. Now open it or I will get mad, you feathered fuck.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola tore the door off it’s hinges and entered the apartment. He threw it to the side and walked in. Dimitri was on the couch reading about pastries just like he had done before. Nikola tried to run up to him to pummel him into Oblivion but chains shot from the floor and wrapped themselves around him. The door flew back into place, righted itself, and with a gentle click it was locked. Dimitri got up and tugged at his chains until he managed to drag Nikola to the couch. He sat by him and gave a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Now where do I start? You have the bare minimum of your memories and powers back, but they will all come back to you in time. I planned for you to only get your memories back during your last run since God granted you mercy and let you have a rebirth but then Haqim just had to lop your head off. Now everything you accumulated will be restored to you. Darn it but this is such a mess. ”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola struggled against the chains and a link snapped loudly. Dimitri gave a sigh and fixed it. Nikola gave him an angry growl. The memories of his past life weren’t enough to wash away eons of hatred. Dimitri had ruined his first and very calm life and he had ruined his death afterwards with his stupid time manipulations. He was going to shove the stupid chains down the vampire/demon’s gullet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Behaving like a beast now, are we? I have forgotten how much you needed angry management classes because of our last life. I was sick and tired of repeating the same shit every few years and getting my ass kicked when you eventually remembered so I did something different. Instead of letting you run off to the police I had you open the door from the start. Then I played with you and you were a great toy, morsel. I didn’t get tired of you at all. But even in the last life you started shit. Preventing Gehenna! Gehenna is supposed to happen in order for the natural order of things to be restored, you proud owner of a single brain cell. Not everyone deserves to live. But you remembered that now, right?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola stopped struggling in his chains. His last life where Dimitri had loved him and he had loved him back flashed before his eyes. His last life where he was domesticated and kept weak. His last life where he had been granted mercy for a change. He calmed down and began to think.</p>
<p>He didn’t like the past hims bar the last of his…reincarnations. He was insane in them and everyone was fighting against him. He didn’t want to go through this again. He didn’t want to be the reason for all the death and destruction.</p>
<p> Dimitri won’t leave him. But Nikola knew he was powerful now. Powerful enough to stand his own ground and achieve his goals. And of all the goals he had from all of these billions of years his last one was the only one to his liking. Dimitri was wrong. Everyone deserved to live. Even vampires. He stared at Dimitri and began.</p>
<p>“Gehenna is…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Ah, no! You are going to Hell with me so you won’t screw things up. Who else do you have bar me, morsel? Malkav and Vasilisa don’t know you and are doing fine. Ivan is probably preparing to jump off a plane with a parachute which I will make sure won’t malfunction. And Matthew is never going to go to that darn rock festival if I can help it. Your second mother is going to be happy with her real son and your second father while Sadik keeps doing what he does best, namely killing. Everything ties into a bow and the two of us live happily ever after. And if you die and we find ourselves here again I will drag your ass back to Hell with me again. And again and again until whatever is that I did after my diablerie on the Devil was successful wears off.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Nikola suddenly felt very tired. He didn’t have it in him to be angry. But he still needed a purpose in life. He wasn’t like Dimitri to just bow his head and wait out their punishment. And Dimitri would hate him for it. He just knew it. With sad eyes he tried to plead with Dimitri again.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, love, be realistic. You couldn’t have done this by yourself. And if you haven’t done it then God did. In recent years a message for the apocalypse pops up every day with a new date. It’s Gehenna, I just know it. It is nearing and if we don’t stop it we will run out of time and then nothing will be left. Not even us. You gave me back my memories and stole my soul for a reason. You must feel it too.”</p>
<p>Dimitri got angry and stood up. He went to the kitchen area and brought a scarlet sorbet back with him. He scooped some of it and brought the spoon to Nikola’s mouth. Nikola ate it and found it was a blood sorbet. He wondered why he wasn’t gagging but continued to allow to be fed.</p>
<p>“This is not what you had for me the first time we met, Dimitri. You are changing things too much. What if you…”</p>
<p>Dimitri exhaled and his voice changed back to it’s normal self.</p>
<p>“You said it yourself, we are doomed. So why not live it up? You and the Devil walking hand in hand and pranking the world before it’s end. Because that is what I am now. Not that I wasn’t an evil lying bastard during your first life. But now…I lied to you about your immortality. If you spend enough time here before Gehenna you can grow old unless you are embraced. And I don’t want to see you with fangs, Niki. You will grow even more powerful now since you will ask Malkav to embrace you because God forbid you are lower than fourth generation. And then I will become jealous of your power and what you have with a fellow angel and will muck it up for you. When I gouged out your eye I promised myself it would be the last time I hurt you. But I…”</p>
<p>Nikola put himself in Dimitri’s lap and just let himself be held. He had hated Dimitri so much for so long. But he had loved him for a little while too. But he also loved Malkav and Vasilisa and he wanted to have his foursome back. And it simply wouldn’t be complete without Dimitri.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Dimitri. I understand. Just take us back to Hell.”</p>
<p>Dimitri snapped his fingers and they were back in the bedroom. Lucifer was sprawled on the bed sleeping. The angel woke up and blinked groggily at them. Then he pointed an accusing finger at Nikola.</p>
<p>“Satan, dear, who is he? And why can I feel my brother Uriel’s power in him?”</p>
<p>Dimitri led Nikola to the bed and put him next to the angel. Lucifer sprang out of it as if burned.</p>
<p>“Lucy, sweetheart, I haven’t been honest with you. You see the old horny that you were with is long dead. I am a vampire by the name of Dimitri and this is my enemy turned wife Nikola. You can feel Uriel on him since Niki here ate your brother’s heart and soul. And no, Uriel is not just sleeping. So you might want to stop talking to his corpse. It’s disturbing.”</p>
<p>Lucifer tried to punch Nikola but Dimitri stopped him. The angel had tears in his eyes and Nikola felt like the dead beat that he was at the sight of them. He just knew that he would feel even worse when he remembered why he had killed Uriel. Lucifer walked on shaky legs towards the door and opened it. Then he waited by it.</p>
<p>“Well? Aren’t you going to take him to see my brother? To see what he did to the one among us that had always compassion for his kind?”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded his head and pulled Nikola out of the bed. He wrapped a hand around his wife’s waist and led him after a sobbing Lucifer. Hell was strange, to say the least. It was dark and desolate but wasn’t filled with flames as Nikola was thought at church. They kept walking until they reached a forest with a clearing filled with flowers. At the center lay a man with long black hair and a pale complexion. He looked a little like Malkav. Nikola wondered if all angels bar Lucifer looked the same.</p>
<p>Lucifer went and knelled next to his brother and took his hand in his own. Nikola did the same from the other side. As he was staring at the lifeless body pictured began to flood his mind again.</p>
<p>After he had ran off to the police the first time he had went to church because he thought that it was the safest place for him. Dimitri had found him there and sat next to him grinning to himself as Nikola stared at the stained glass behind the alter.</p>
<p>A man, Uriel, wearing a suit, had walked into the church and sat on his other side. He looked pained but Nikola hadn’t noticed. Dimitri had taken one look at the angel and walked away as fast as he could without alerting Nikola. Uriel had placed a hand on Nikola and he remembered feeling the chronic pain in his knees disappearing at that. He was so lanky in the first life. Probably haven’t exercised at all. Uriel smiled at him and spoke to him.</p>
<p>“It is safe to go home now. Would you like me to walk you back?”</p>
<p>Nikola hadn’t known why at the time but he agreed. He didn’t ask questions when Uriel led the way back.  Uriel stayed to guard him that night. And he stayed with him for months afterwards. It had been just like with Dimitri except Uriel had been kind and gentle and understanding.</p>
<p>But Dimitri had found Nikola one day after work and had drank him dry. Nikola had barely made it home. He had known on some level that his salvation won’t be at the hospital but given to him by Uriel. And when he returned the angel saw the word Heaven on his forehead and wept. Nikola hadn’t made it out of the parking lot where Dimitri had left him, in truth. He was a ghost. But he had begged to be brought back to life, for Uriel had long since told him what he was.</p>
<p>“It will bring forth the end of times, my love. Heaven is a good place for you. I will be there with you too. Don’t you want to be at peace?”</p>
<p>Nikola had raged then. Called Uriel names and used his powers as a ghost to throw things at him. Then Uriel had bowed his head and tore out his own heart for him.</p>
<p>“Eat my flesh, so your flesh will be reborn. Take my soul with it. I will not stand seeing you this way. I will know peace in your stead and you will know suffering in mine.”</p>
<p>There had been an earthquake as Uriel fell down and his body disappeared. Nikola woke up in the parking lot with only one thought in mind. Revenge against all vampires. He felt ashamed for his selfishness now. He made to punch a whole through his own chest and take out his heart to give back to Uriel but Dimitri stopped him.</p>
<p>“There is no use. You will just die and be reborn again. Why do you think you always went off the deep end? It wasn’t because of me, well not entirely. Besides you already tried this trick. The Uriel that came back after your death was…evil and twisted. He searched for you and when he couldn’t find your soul he rounded up at me and send mine back to find you. There used to be more than one me running around but he killed all of them bar me, the original one. I think that Uriel will be the real reason behind Gehenna, Niki. And there is nothing you can do to stop him.”</p>
<p>Nikola put a hand on top of Uriel’s chest and found a beating heart. So that’s why Lucifer thought that Uriel was still alive. As if called Uriel’s lips began to move and his eyes opened. They were dead and unseeing.</p>
<p>“I can feel you through the darkness, my love. I heard your sweet voice. I want my powers back, Nikola. All of them and yours with them. You don’t need them as you have made peace with yourself. I can see where you are supposed to be sorted and it is still Heaven, all of your mistakes aside. Won’t you let me into this world? You need only go to church and repent since you haven’t committed any sins yet you will be allowed to forget. Go back to being a simple candy maker and let me back into the world of the living.”</p>
<p>Nikola nodded and uttered a single word.</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Then he turned to Dimitri and looked him straight into the eyes.</p>
<p>“Take me to church, Dimitri. This is our way out. All of this must have happened because of Uriel’s death. If he is back from the dead then there won’t be a Gehenna and Caine would continue to sleep. I didn’t need power when I worked back at the factory. And I don’t need it now either.”</p>
<p>Lucifer gripped his brother’s hand gently and smiled through tears at Nikola. Dimitri looked torn but he nodded and snapped his fingers. They were in the same church as the one he had hidden himself from Dimitri in. Nikola made a couple steps towards the confessional then he shook his head. He wasn’t here for forgiveness, he was here to make things right.</p>
<p>He kneeled down at the alter and put his hands in a prayer.</p>
<p>“Dear God, it’s me again. I know I have no right to speak to you but I am not here to beg for myself this time. I am here because of Uriel. Please erase all of my wrongs and bring him back. Don’t let Gehenna happen. Even vampires deserve to live. You must have seen how Malkav protected his clan. How Vasilisa learned to heal. How even Sadik found love. If you can keep giving me chances after I selfishly killed your son then why not give them a chance too? Please take my power away and bring back Uriel. I’ll be good just like I was before Dimitri found me. Just don’t take my understanding of what I learned away. I don’t want to become a monster again.”</p>
<p>The church was bathed in light and the priest fell down on his knees as the statue of the Virgin Mary began to cry bloody tears. A clap of wings was heard as Nikola felt himself become weaker and weaker. There was a man standing behind him that looked very sad. He had long dark hair and blue eyes. Who was he and why was he sad? The stranger looked at him.</p>
<p>“You don’t remember me, my love?”</p>
<p>Nikola stared back and blushed at the name. He hadn’t even had his first kiss yet since he was saving it for his wedding and this beautiful man was calling him love. Had something happened?</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you in my life, sir.”</p>
<p>The man smiled at him and extended his hand towards him.</p>
<p>“My name is Uriel and I will see you again when your time comes. For now I must leave you. Stay good and kind.”</p>
<p>The man walked out into the dark night and Nikola ran out after him but he couldn’t find him. There was a big bird’s feather on the ground and he picked it up to inspect it. A hand wrapped around his shoulder and he saw a handsome blonde smiling down on him.</p>
<p>“Hi there, morsel. I’m moving in with you. I tried to tell you this but you ran off to the police. You see I am the Devil and a vampire and it’s very complicated and if you scream I will test a theory and you won’t like it. Be a dear and take us home because there is a lot of catching up for us to do.”</p>
<p>Nikola gulped when he felt a warmth emitting from the man’s arm. The two walked home in silence and then the man, Dimitri, sat him on the couch as soon as they arrived.</p>
<p>“Listen up here, Niki. Yes, I know your name. Don’t be so shocked. I know this was supposed to be your second chance but the old Devil isn’t coming back so I am stuck with my memories and his job. How come you are the only one to get special treatment? Now I am going to turn on the TV and we are going to watch choice picks from your lives. Now be a dear and bring us popcorn from the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Nikola did as asked and wondered how vampires could eat food if they were dead when he turned around while the popcorn was in the microwave to see Dimitri showing the middle finger to the ceiling. Nikola made the sign of the cross and said a quick prayer for forgiveness for the act done in his home.</p>
<p>He put the popcorn in a bow and walked to the…Devil. Who wrapped an arm around him and turned on the TV. Nikola saw himself having sex with a red head and he blushed. He hadn’t done such a thing! Dimitri cursed and change the channel with the remote.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, Niki. I always have this on porn with you by default. Even when I hated your guts I still wanted to have a go at you, you know? And when you hated me too it would have been super kinky. Anyway let us start with what would have happened tonight. See yourself running towards the church like a good choir boy? Looks familiar, no? Now keep your pretty mouth shut because God tricked us both with his bloody time loop and now it is gone but Caine woke up and there is still going to be a Gehenna. So screw him! I am showing you almost everything and then we are going to go to Malkav and Vasilisa for help and I will remain the big bad! And you will stay by side forever. Questions?”</p>
<p>Nikola wanted to scold the Devil for how he spoke about God but the demon was too strong for him. Instead he gave him his best confused look and asked.</p>
<p>“Who is Caine, Dimitri? And what is Gehenna?”</p>
<p>Dimitri poked Nikola’s nose and cuddled him closer to himself.</p>
<p>“Just watch and everything will be explained. Now pass me the popcorns.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Gehenna has finally began. But this is just the beginning of the fic. Caine won’t be caught in a chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26</p>
<p>Nikola had only one thought when, months after Dimitri walked into his life, he was finally done seeing what Dimitri deemed fit for him. There hadn’t been a crime he hadn’t committed, apart from things concerning children, during the time loop. There hadn’t been anything that made him stop and think if the price of catching Dimitri was too high.</p>
<p>It all made him feel dirty. His last life, where he was a vampire from early on after the beginning of the time loop, was strangely the one where he had kept the most of his humanity. And wasn’t it ironic? He didn’t kid himself that he didn’t deserve to get his head looped off twice even in this iteration. But he had been sane. And he valued life for everyone. Something he hadn’t done since the death of Uriel.</p>
<p>There was only one logical course of action. He needed to die before he screwed things up again. He didn’t want to die. He still had good memories of his good and calm life up until now and no matter what he saw in the videos he didn’t deserve to die in this life. Not yet.</p>
<p>But if the videos had thought him anything it was that he was a creature of desperation. He was desperate for recognition and power beyond reason. And even now he entertained thoughts of becoming a vampire and being able to throw knives with the deadly accuracy he had seen in the video.</p>
<p>If he became a vampire and didn’t hate Dimitri what then? Prevent Gehenna and help kill this Caine and what then? How long will it take him to fall from grace again? Because even now when he began a task he didn’t stop until it was finished. This single mindedness will drive him insane and then it will all be over. For him, for Dimitri and if the apocalyptic videos were any indication of his potential for power gathering then it will be over for everyone too.</p>
<p>Dimitri wasn’t right when he said it will be Uriel who brings the end. And Caine was still dragging his feet so maybe he too didn’t want to pull the curtain on them all. But what of Nikola? Flavius had given him power and then a way out. But Nikola’s pride didn’t want him to take it and he killed someone who had done nothing to him, his very own Vasilisa. Not an innocent, true, but someone whose innocence was valid towards him.</p>
<p>How many needed to die for Nikola to get what he wants? What was this something that he wanted so much, anyway? Before Uriel had sacrificed himself in order for Nikola to get his second chance Nikola was supposed to go to Heaven. What sweeter was there than that? And even that hadn’t been enough.</p>
<p>Self-control was something he lost as soon as he got power. And if he couldn’t control his power and couldn’t stop accumulating it then he was no better than a mindless beast. Sick with rabies and doomed to die a painful death. Why not take the easy way out? Dimitri was right here and Nikola was sure he could make it painless or as close as. Dimitri could prevent Gehenna all by himself. Dimitri could do everything right. And Nikola couldn’t.</p>
<p>The Bulgarian went to his bedroom where Dimitri was watching regular TV and laughing as the Indian soap opera got to the special effects with the music where there were a lot of close ups of the actor’s face. He approached him slowly because he could swear that his body weighted a ton and he could barely drag his feet. He cleared his throat a couple of times until he got Dimitri’s attention. The blonde demon patted the space next to him on the bed and Nikola laid next to him.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, I’ve been thinking. I…I am a disaster waiting to happen. I was given so many chances but I threw them back and stepped on. You can fix this but not with me standing in your way. I am powerless now and my mind is clear. What I need to tell you is that…I need you to…Sigh, please tell my mother I am sorry after you are done.”</p>
<p>Dimitri conjured a syringe out of nowhere. He had a resigned expression on his face. Nikola rolled up his sleeve and waited. He felt the slight prickle on his arm and he began to feel sleepy. The place around the needle became numb. Dimitri pulled the needle out of his arm and pulled him into his hands. Nikola closed his eyes and began to count in his head as the first sobs were heard from Dimitri. He reached fifty and knew no more.</p>
<p>Nikola was falling. He opened his eyes and there was just darkness around him. No stars, no nothing. He fell for hours and then he finally fell down on soft sand. He got up and began wandering in the darkness. There were voices all around him.</p>
<p>Killer, they screamed. They kept repeating this word and Nikola kept walking. He was dead and yet he was hungry and cold. His feet were bleeding from the sand. He fell down because his throat was parched. Suicide, even assisted one, was a sin. Was this where people like him were send? It was still better than what he had seen himself do.</p>
<p>Eventually he got up again and kept walking. He reached an abyss’ edge and he stopped. Did he wanted to jump in the unknown? The abyss was so beautiful. It was the only source of light in this dark place. And bellow he could see vegetation of some sort. But the fall will definitely kill him.</p>
<p>Oh, what was he worrying about? He was dead already. He turned his back to the edge and jumped. He fell slower than he should. And landed on the soft soil bellow without any pain whatsoever. He heard the soft sound of a running water and he got up to follow it to the source.</p>
<p>The water tasted sweet in his mouth. When his thrust was quenched he washed himself and managed to separate the torn clothes from himself. He sat down into the cool water and just stood there. He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up underneath the water’s surface. How come he hadn’t drowned?</p>
<p>Water was dripping from him as he got out of the spring. He stepped into something soft and found fabric just lying on the ground. He picked it up and wrapped himself in it. It was made of wool and it was snow white. He tied the edges of it and began walking once more.</p>
<p>Scanning for something edible he soon found a bush with berries. By the time he had had his fill he had eaten everything on the small bush. He laid next to it to sleep and woke up to the same darkness as before. Except there was another roll of fabric laid out for him. He picked it up and got back to the spring, washed and changed into the new cloth. This time it was golden and he marveled at this little light that stood with it’s bright yellow color against the black and the red lights that filled this garden.</p>
<p>Someone lived here. Knew of him and helped him. He didn’t want to be rude to his benefactor so he washed the old fabric and laid it out on a tree to dry. After that he began to explore around. This was a sort of a forest. It didn’t have any animals in it but it had plenty of vegetation. Trees heavy with fruit. Bushes hanging low to the ground with berries. Vegetables grew without constraints.</p>
<p>Munching on a tomato Nikola laid down beneath an apple tree and lost himself in thought. This was nice. He could stay here forever. Sure his eyes hurt a little from the constant darkness but it was better than the alternative. And maybe one day he could be deemed redeemed enough to go to Heaven or Hell or be reborn on Earth. Even if he was a tree or an ant it would be nice to see sunlight again.</p>
<p>An apple fell from the tree and hit him on the head. The apple was black. Not wanting it to go to waste Nikola bit down from it and began to eat it. It was nice and juicy and he felt happy from it’s sweet taste. He threw away the core and another apple fell on him. There was no wind so he wondered what could have brought this on. He looked up the tree and saw a woman on a high branch preparing to drop another apple on him.</p>
<p>She was pretty in a way. With dark hair, dark eyes and a black cloak wrapped around her. She smiled down on him and dropped the apple. He caught the fruit in his hand and waited for her to make the first move.</p>
<p>“Do you enjoy my Garden of Sorrow, fool? No one wanted to take your soul, which was returned to you upon your death, for their own and so you landed here to me. But you are a trespasser here. How should I punish you?”</p>
<p>Nikola knew that his peace and quiet wouldn’t last. Now what? How does he leave this peace of Eden and go back to the desert outside? But no, he was being selfish again. It was the same selfishness that had made him into a monster time and time again. The desert was the only place for him, after all. He bowed his head to the woman and began walking back to the abyss’s edge with the full intention of climbing back up.  </p>
<p>The woman jumped out of the three and began following him. Having no right to be angry at her or no he stopped and addressed her.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving, ok? I didn’t know that there was someone here already! So you can go back to your own home or something.”</p>
<p>The woman tilted her head at him and pointed at him.</p>
<p>“You will leave while still wearing my gift? I took pity on you and even gave you from the fruit of knowledge but you don’t wish to see. So I will have my gift to you back.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be naked! And what do you wish me to see from eating an apple? It is just a fruit!”</p>
<p>Nikola regretted his outburst as the woman looked at him with disappointment. Well she could join the club of all of the people he must have disappointed during the time loop! He was dead now and he didn’t need to take this from her! The woman snapped her fingers and he was naked. He blushed and quickly covered himself with his hands. Evil wench.</p>
<p>He turned around and kept walking with the woman behind him. Reaching the edge of the garden he was put before a dilemma. To climb he needed his hands. His hands which he needed for another even more vital task. The woman chuckled behind him and threw a berry at his back. It bounced off harmlessly and he turned towards her again to try and negotiate for the last scrap of his dignity.</p>
<p>“Do you think that perhaps you can give me some clothes? You won’t see me again when I climb back up.”</p>
<p>The woman waved her finger at him and then put her hands on her waist.</p>
<p>“Liar! You are worse than all men there ever were! You keep fighting instead of knowing peace. Even my garden wasn’t to your liking. The darkness should have helped you get a grip on your fate and yet you still wouldn’t embrace it! Always marveling at the red light and covering yourself in the fabrics even though there is no cold here! You will be back here and attacking me for my creation as soon as your feet became wounded from the sand above. I should tear you limb from limb now when it is still easy.”</p>
<p>Nikola couldn’t take it anymore. He hadn’t done anything in this life to deserve this! He had learned from the videos and put away his very desire to be alive in order to protect others from him. And for what? So that he could wander a desert and be kicked out of it eventually and into the emptiness? And do what there? He had been good this time around, darn it. And his last act of his best former life was to fix the biggest mistake of the first!</p>
<p>This garden had been his salvation. There was a punishment in it because it had been a lonely place. But there was goodness in it since he had everything he had needed in it too. And now he found he didn’t deserve even this much. What did he deserve then? To be erased out of existence? Was that what everyone wanted of him?</p>
<p>It was the right thing but not what he wanted, darn it! Nikola collapsed on his knees and gripped his hair and began pulling at it. He was crying and the woman was approaching him to make good on her thread for him trespassing and he suddenly wanted to climb back up and into the desert because then at least there would still be him and darn it all! Why did it have to happen to him?</p>
<p>He screamed “why me” between tears as the woman put a hand on his head and petted it. He missed human contact so much he leaned into it. If he was extinguished with such kindness then at least he would be, but no, that wasn’t right. That was a lie. His Final death was something he wanted to prevent but knew he didn’t have the strength to. He kept crying as the woman kneeled by him and embraced him.</p>
<p>“You and I are the same, in a way. There is a potential of great evil from us both but we didn’t deserve to be thrown to this lands of Nod. During the time loop you did terrible things but you refused to repeat them. During my banishment I could have gotten revenge on the one who defiled me yet I helped his son instead. For all the good it did me. But you stopped ignoring your pain. This is a good thing. Keep crying, I will remain by your side and teach you how to be kind and strong at the same time. And then I will await your betrayal for it surely will come. I already forgive you for it, Nikola. Now let us go back to the spring, my child.”</p>
<p>Nikola followed the woman still crying. She kept looking back at him but didn’t try to scold him for it. They reached the spring and the woman put her hand over it. Water rose to her hand and it wrapped itself on it. She raised her eyebrow at him as he gaped at the display.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do? I certainly can’t do this!”</p>
<p>The woman used the water as a whip and hit him with it. Then she summoned more from the spring and pointed at it. Nikola went to the spring and raised his hand over it. He tried to will the water up but it didn’t do anything. He got angry at it. He was a ghost and he should be able to do this! He began to think of how unfair his situation was again. How he wanted to hit the woman with a water whip which had hurt!</p>
<p>He was dead and should be free of pain! This was it, he was fed up with it all! He wanted to fight back and to hell with who got hurt! He shouldn’t have let himself be sacrificed. He should have done something with his life. Not care so much about what could have happened and stuck up for himself.</p>
<p>So what if he was a monster? Monsters had a place in existence too. He wanted out of this garden. Out of the desert beyond it. He wanted to see his mother and father again and beg for their forgiveness. But right now all he wanted was for the water to move so he could be powerful again and do…</p>
<p>Do what? Nikola stopped and lowered his hand. How does he do anything with his power without harming those around him? For if he wasn’t the one doing the harming then he would be the one harmed. Again and again until either he went off the deep end once more or he actually found a balance.</p>
<p>He concentrated on the water and tried to be like it. Be free and ever flowing onwards and remembering everything he knew. To be cool for those who found him in their time of scorching anger. To be calm for those who wanted to enjoy their time with him. But that wasn’t it! Water wasn’t just good, it could do dark things too!</p>
<p>Water could rage and drown those who wouldn’t protect themselves from it. A river could warm living beings of it’s destructive nature with it’s appearance and sounds. He could do the same. He could stop hiding from himself. He could admit to himself that if there was a potential for him becoming insane then he would become so again but he could tame his demons. He could live with them and force them to live by his, albeit flawed, definition of right and wrong.</p>
<p>The water splashed and the spring cracked. Water began crashing in waves and he reached out his hand towards it.</p>
<p> Control, he needed control. Over his life and death both. If there was no word for what he was then he would make one. The water began to rise slowly as he continued to think. If there was no cure for what he was then he would make one for himself.  The water stopped splashing and became like a rope of sorts. If there was no place for him anywhere then he would muscle his way everywhere!</p>
<p>The water finally wrapped itself around his arm and the woman clapped. He lowered his arm and let the water back into the spring. Then began to use rocks to fill the holes from which the water was leaking out.</p>
<p>“I had thought that you will attack me with the water, Nikola.”</p>
<p>The woman’s voice carried a genuine surprise. Nikola snorted at her. Serve to see how much she knew of him. He would be just like water from now on, he thought to himself as he placed the last rock and blocked the leakage. Water didn’t harm people on purpose. It was driven by the seasons, it’s soil and the activity of men and animals alike.</p>
<p>He put his hand over the water and began making it rise and fall like a beating heart. Playing with the spring became fun and the woman came next to him and began making shapes in the water. He looked at her, this new wonderful happy her that was giggling like a little girl, and extended his hand towards her. She took it and shook it.</p>
<p>“The name is Nikola. And you are?”</p>
<p>“Lilith.”</p>
<p>Lilith became his teacher after that. She told him he was truly dead. His soul truly his own. And so how does he die again? She asked him this question and he remained gaping like a fish. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to believe Lilith when she told him that his last death was his final one.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t a ghost! He had flesh and needed to eat! He told her this and she snapped her finger and he exploded in blood and gore. He felt immense pain while his flesh was pulling itself back together and restoring itself. There was nary a scar on him to show that he should have died yet again. He didn’t argue with her again. But one thing made him wonder. If no one wanted to have control over him and if he was both alive and dead at the same time then was he going to spend eternity in this place as an old man?     </p>
<p>Lilith had laughed at him until her sides had hurt. She then made him look down into the spring and asked him if for all the years he had travelled the lands of Nod he had aged a day. His answer was no.</p>
<p>Lilith kept teaching him and the more he knew the more he wanted to get out of the garden. Lilith had told him that Gehenna had come and gone. Dimitri had found Caine and killed him and now vampires simply couldn’t have childes. It was the time of thin blood. Nikola wanted his memories of all of his past lives and Lilith gave them to him. Next he demanded his powers and Lilith gave him her blood to drink. And then he finally found a memory of why the time loop had come to be.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been Dimitri at all! And this was not his first time meeting Lilith either. She was the source of the first time loop and he would do something that Lilith had seen so long ago when she activated it.</p>
<p>He didn’t try to stab her in the back. He respected her too much for it. They battled and Nikola kept regenerating as she kept getting weaker and weaker. Finally he pulled her under the waters of the spring and forced her to remain in it until her heart had stopped beating. He got her out of the pool and tore her heart out and ate it.</p>
<p>Her memories flooded his mind and he finally found the time loop spell. There was not going to be a Gehenna at all. Everyone will learn to live together or he would drown those who stirred trouble. But there was a problem in all of this. He found that Lilith hadn’t used her powers to get herself back in time to a specific time and space just because she had been too powerful.</p>
<p>He sat down next to her corpse and began to think. He could start anew. Have Dimitri or Malkav embrace him and then begin to gather new power. No, the Dimitri from where he wanted to go will never give him power. Malkav it was. With a heavy heart Nikola let his power flow into Lilith’s corpse and he forced roots to bury her deep into the earth. Then he began to chant and the garden began to fall around him.</p>
<p>He blinked and he was in front of his old apartment just like he wanted. Without going for the door he did a double back and went for his car. He got in it just as Dimitri opened the door to scream in rage at him. Nikola started it up and drove off towards Malkav’s town.</p>
<p>Dimitri would follow, he knew. And he would do something horrible too. Hopefully he hadn’t had the time to rummage through his things and find out about where his parents lived.</p>
<p>He was lanky in this life. He would begin working out as soon as he got turned. Even though his body will remain forever like this he would at least build some muscle memory. He exited his arrived at the Malkavian apartment building in a week. He had managed to escape Dimitri but only because the vampire thought that he didn’t know where he was going.</p>
<p>Nikola got up the stairs and found a bunch of brooms in front of Freddie’s apartment. Right, he had been a cleaning loon. Nikola knocked on Malkav’s door but no response came. He tried it and it was unlocked. Just what did Malkav had to fear from anyone anyway?</p>
<p>Malkav was on the couch watching TV and laughing. He did notice Nikola fast though. Nikola sensed thoughts that weren’t his own invade his brain. He calmly closed the door behind him and approached Malkav without fear. The vampire raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment.</p>
<p>Nikola sat by him and unbuttoned his jacket to show Malkav his neck. The Antediluvian helped him.</p>
<p>“Who send you to me? Are you a present from my sister, Arikel?”</p>
<p>Nikola gulped and leaned into Malkav who had begun to pull him into his arms.</p>
<p>“I send myself. I am here so you can make me like you. In return I will cure you and your entire clan from your madness.”</p>
<p>Malkav gave him a headache for that but Nikola wasn’t fazed. There wasn’t a going back from this. He bit down on Malkav’s hand and drank as much blood as he could before a snarling Malkav sunken his fangs into him and began drinking him dry. Nikola knew he wouldn’t be given any blood if he waited for this all to end so he used Malkav’s own blood against him and bit down on the vampire’s neck hard. He drank as he was drunken from and when he finally didn’t feel the need to gag at the feeling of the blood flowing down his throat and his fangs grew back up he pushed Malkav off of him.</p>
<p>Nikola was breathing harshly as Malkav rounded on him and was just about to punch a hole through his chest when the vampire stopped himself. Nikola noticed that Malkav’s eyes were clear again. Was this it? Was the only thing that was needed for Malkav to get his sanity back was to be drank from just before he created a childe? Malkav sat down on the couch and began grumbling to himself.</p>
<p>“Darn thief delivered what he promised. But now what? Thief! You stole the privilege of being a fourth generation. Something everyone would kill for! I should diablerie you right this instant! It is day now and I can easily push you outside and into the light. In fact, this is exactly what I will do!”</p>
<p>Malkav picked Nikola by his neck and began dragging him towards the door. Nikola was worried. Sanity returning was one thing but the resistance to light was another. He should have begged Dimitri for an embrace. He was so stupid and now he was going to die and…</p>
<p>He was thrown out into the corridor and waited to begin sizzling but nothing happened. Malkav stared at him and moved outside with him. He then picked him up, this time by the arm, and led him towards the window. The heavy drapes were pulled and even more light went in. Still nothing. Malkav raised a finger at him as the Malkavians began exiting from their apartments and began cheering. Nikola was quick to explain.</p>
<p>“You are really an angel by the name of Penemue. That is why your blood got cursed. While sane you were too powerful and unpredictable, sire. I know where your brother, Samyaza, is. Or at least where he is going to be at but he is in the possession of Yima at any rate. And if you want to remain sane you will have to keep me close and drink from my blood. More this few days than in say, a couple of years, but you will always need me and I will always need you too. So think on that before you diablerie me for bloodline theft.”</p>
<p>Malkav became thoughtful but after a few minutes, just as a very happy Freddie was breaking a broom in two, he led him back in his apartment. He sat Nikola down on the couch, sat next to him, and put an arm around him.</p>
<p>“We will see if what you say is true, thief. If it’s not then I will diablerie you. Until then you will be my guest.”</p>
<p>“I need to hunt for my first feeding, sire.”</p>
<p>Nikola’s voice was a bit shaky at that. Unlike the previous time he had a beast and he was going to tear out his own heart before he let himself become a walking lure for other vampires again. No, his first feeding was going to be a normal one. Malkav pulled him closer to himself but agreed to let him go only if he came with him.</p>
<p>Malkav took Nikola to the hospital and there was Ivan. Fuck. He hadn’t known when the Russian had made his jump but apparently it had been long before Nikola had first met him. Nikola begged Malkav to let him choose someone else and much to his delight his sire agreed.</p>
<p>Nikola ended up picking an old lady with cancer who wasn’t even asleep at the time. The old lady hadn’t so much as tried to scream as her lifeblood was drank from her. She told Nikola she had tried to overdose on pills to get away from the pain and that he was doing her a favor. He left the room as the woman breathed her last, filling satisfied and calm.</p>
<p>The two returned to Malkav’s apartment building when it was late at night. They had both stopped at a back alley for Malkav to feed from Nikola again as his grip on sanity had begun slipping again. Which proved once and for all to Malkav that Nikola wasn’t lying to him. In front of the building stood a fuming Dimitri. His little hat was to the side and he began to rage at them as soon as he saw them.</p>
<p>“You! Morsel, you ran away from me! Just who warned you? Never mind, the one you are with is just like me! Worse even as he is an Antediluvian and that means that he is very powerful and if you want to survive then you have to come with me.”</p>
<p>Nikola gave his former and future lover a beaming smile and waved at him. Dimitri took a step back and looked at Nikola like he was insane.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, there is plenty I have to tell you. I know you. Well I know as much about you as you let me know. You don’t believe me? You killed Gilbert just before coming for me. You planned to terrorize me for months before killing me. Am I getting anything wrong?”</p>
<p>Dimitri slapped himself a couple of times and then went to tug Nikola away from Malkav. Malkav put a hand on Nikola and tugged Nikola towards him. Nikola screamed in frustration and grabbed each of them by the hand and got them upstairs to the apartment.</p>
<p>“You two are as impossible as the last time! I will not stand for it this time though! Now we are all going to sit down and I will tell you both a tale and then I am going to go back to the hospital to visit an old friend and have a chat with him too. Now it all began when Dimitri decided I was a good target, but then he…”</p>
<p>Nikola just told them about the life he had together with them. There was no need to tell them about all of his former lives. They didn’t matter as Uriel was alive and only he himself needed to know of them. When he was done telling the part where Dimitri was Satan because he diableried the Devil himself Dimitri pointed a finger at himself and began laughing.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, I give up. You really are a Malkavian if you can think about something like this. Sure your story was a little clearer than the average insane ramblings, and I was written in character which leads me to believe you have been stalking me, but snowflake your little love drama is a bit much. You have a wild imagination. A foursome where everyone wants your lanky ass? Sounds fun but I can’t stand it when people put horns on me. I would have done more than gauge out your pretty eye, believe me. Now I am leaving you two crazies behind. And, Antediluvian, you are staring at morsel like you want to eat him up but a word of advice? Keep him away from sewer rats or you will be the proud owner of a set of horns.”</p>
<p>Dimitri headed towards the door but Nikola stepped in front of him and he smirked.</p>
<p>“I can prove you were my lover and husband, Papa. I know what you like in the bedroom. You thought me all of my moves.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked Nikola up and down and slapped his ass. Nikola frowned at that but let it happen. He was offering himself on a silver platter here after all.</p>
<p>“You know what? Fine. But this is just because of the cute nickname. I take it I came up with it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you pervert. Would you like me to tell you what you call Malkav? It starts with a “d””</p>
<p>“D what, morsel? The suspense is killing me!”</p>
<p>“Daddy.”</p>
<p>Nikola smirked again as Dimitri began to sputter and Malkav moved towards them to give them both a once over. He must have been satisfied with what he saw because they were both over his shoulders and heading towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>Dimitri tried to argue. But then Nikola gave a sigh and took the middle finger of the blonde’s right hand into his mouth and gave it a good suck. Dimitri pushed the finger thinking that it would force Nikola to drop his act but Nikola just continued.</p>
<p>“This is just the way I do this, Niki! May I call you Niki since I am your Papa? And how good is daddy in bed since you are the expert in this?”</p>
<p>“His striptease is to die for.” Nikola answered with the finger still in his mouth. Dimitri looked at him with stars in his eyes at that. Malkav coughed and joisted Nikola.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing a striptease. One of you is a bloodline thief and is yet to be proven not a liar and the other is an annoying home intruder.”</p>
<p>Nikola took out the finger from his mouth with a loud pop and whispered in his best imitation of Dimitri’s get whatever you want voice.</p>
<p>“But, daddy, don’t be mean! I can prove myself just fine, sire. But you have to prove to Dimitri that you are worth keeping as a lover or he will leave our nest and then it won’t be even half as fun in it. I can talk him into giving you a blowjob. His are to die for too.”</p>
<p>Early morning the next day Nikola happily cleaned himself in the bathroom as he prepared to go visit Ivan. He heard a loud scream from the bedroom and thinking that Dimitri and Malkav had gotten into a fight he ran out of the bathroom with only a tallow around his waist.</p>
<p>Malkav was on Dimitri as the blonde was threatening to leave because surely this all was unreal. Then Dimitri saw Nikola and pointed at him.</p>
<p>“Niki, back in bed! Right now or I am leaving. If word gets to the Devil that I did diablerie on him, and don’t lie to me you must know how it came to pass, then I will be hunted by demons! I might as well get more of you before I need to run. So come to your Papa, morsel.”</p>
<p>“No can do, Dimitri. You want to leave? Then kiss me goodbye first. It’s the least you can do as this is all your fault. Now I am going back to the hospital and then I am going to Freddie from next door because I have been always curious about him and he still haven’t met his long term friend. But if I end up with Freddie I am leaving both of your asses for him. Either I get my foursome back or I am becoming an honest lover to a single person. You decide, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>Dimitri looked torn. Malkav looked like someone was taking his favorite toy. Nikola took off the tallow and put it around his neck and walked back to the bathroom. He was soon fallowed in by a grumbling Dimitri and a pleading Malkav who made their case about no one leaving very clear.</p>
<p>The two ended up going to the hospital with him and they all spend the day talking to Ivan. Now if only he could remember when Matthew came along and his family would be complete again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think some of you might have noticed but I keep losing this game. The first time when I had Sadik kill Nikola it was all me for the plot and redemption. But not when Haqim killed him. I had a different storyline planned out but the dice said no and Nikola died. Then I rolled the dice wondering how to make Nikola a vampire but he ended up dead instead. Then I cheated when it came time for him to have his fight with Lilith because the dice once again decided it was Nikola’s time to die. And I just couldn’t pull something beyond the literal lands of Nod from my ass.  And this game became boring for me halfway through this chapter.<br/>So this is it. No more second chances. I will need to start playing the game differently. Much more cautious. But if Nikola dies again it would be Final Death and without any ghostly stuff either. I’ve been playing this game the way I play Skyrim with lots of replays and avoiding the main questline. Well no more! From now on I have a Perma Death mod on. And may the dice have mercy on Nikola.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p>
<p>Nikola left the hospital happy but thoughtful. He had quit his job and went back to his apartment to pack his things together with Dimitri. But there was one problem. His money would run out sooner rather than later. He didn’t want to be a thief. It was bad enough he was a killer but to force the families of his victims to go through financial strife on top of their grief was too much.</p>
<p>In more than one of his lives he had learned computer skills. He wracked his brain for anything he could recreate that he knew was successful. It was 2008 still so it wasn’t too late for him to make a game like Minecraft. As far as he remembered he had had plenty of fun with it and it had sold for around two billions. Plus it was in Java so it wasn’t so hard to get an IDK for his laptop.</p>
<p>He went back and began installing NetBeans. Dimitri gave him a weird look but didn’t comment. Nikola spend five months on the game’s alpha stage since in his lives he had tinkered with game code already and he remembered the functionalities of it. He released gameplay videos on YouTube and soon people were hooked just like he knew they would be.</p>
<p>Offers to have him sell the game outright to a studio came and went but he refused them. Then one day the original creator of Minecraft told him he had had a similar idea and wanted to have a collaboration with him. Nikola agreed gladly.</p>
<p>Now that he left the publishing to Markus Persson he was free to implement some of the features of the spin off games into the original. Just to spice it all up he created his own world and with the permission of White Wolf Publishing filled it with the vampires of the masquerade.</p>
<p>It had taken him a big cut from his winnings for the right to the characters, a whole of 30%, but he still made a killing from the game especially now that it had a story mode. As soon as his winnings began going to his bank account he bought Ivan’s apartment and moved him there to wait for him to wake up. He also contacted Ivan’s sisters to tell them he was their long lost cousin and this time he had fake documents to prove it.</p>
<p>He did his work in Ivan’s apartment. He kept adding things and futures to Minecraft but he refused for the ability to destroy other worlds to be possible. The Minecraft worlds were a work of art and the trolls of the internet were just vandals in his eyes.</p>
<p>Soon he was at a game convention and waiting to give a speech for the future of Minecraft. He went on the stage just after Skyrim was announced to be released for the next year and he took the microphone. Dimitri and Malkav were in the front seats and looking slightly bored. They never understood why he would create something himself when he could just steal it from someone else.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen. I am here to talk to you about the future of Minecraft…”</p>
<p>Loud cheering exploded from the crowd. Nikola waited for everyone to quiet down and continued on.</p>
<p>“I have been thinking about merging the vampire story mode with a dungeon world where the player will be able to face off against the vampires on equal footing. As usual White Wolf Publishing will make a manual with all the rules. There won’t be any dice rolling, thou. The players will have to think on their own two feet and…”</p>
<p>A reporter stood up and pointed her finger at Nikola. She looked upset and angry at the same time.</p>
<p>“What do you mean there won’t be any dice rolling? How are we to outsmart someone like Vasilisa for example? Or defeat Haqim?  In the story mode they are all just characters but now they will be playing against us. How are you going to program them?”</p>
<p>Nikola straightened his tie and cleared his throat. He knew how and it would take him years but the reporter didn’t need to know that. For now he only needed to lie.</p>
<p>“I have no idea. But I have been leaning towards having paid GMs play as the characters from the masquerade. That way the players will be up against someone who can be just as unpredictable as they are. Once a character dies in the game they will be removed from it. So there are plenty of fair chances for everyone.”</p>
<p>The reporter began clapping her hands enthusiastically at that and the audience rose to their feet and did the same. He heard a lot of “You’re the best.” And “Hail Minecraft”. And he shook his head at it all. If they liked the idea so much maybe it had merit. The GMs wouldn’t want to be left without a job and so they will fight dirty to remain on top, just like the kindred would.</p>
<p>Nikola went down from the stage to sit down between Malkav and Dimitri to wait for the next announcement and the end of the evening. He was stopped on his way out by fans of Minecraft who were tripping over themselves offering to be the new GMs. He scanned the minds of some of them and found some who could indeed be GMs. He offered them jobs right then and there and told them to call his secretary in order to be connected to the servers as different vampires. Preferably after he had a chance to talk to them and sort them himself.</p>
<p>He had found the Ventrues and Brujah candidate the easiest. The man who played Flavius was convinced and convinced him in turn that there must be a Gehenna in the game to keep things on edge. Nikola programed a Caine and hid him under the map where no one will find him. To be given to a GM when the real Caine woke up.</p>
<p>A whole family from Italy became the Giovanni clan. They immediately began to try and take over all of the assets of the game but the family was tricky and they went into hiding where even Nikola couldn’t find them on the server info as soon as the Assamites were involved.</p>
<p>As for the Assamites Nikola had a rule that they all must be Muslim and from the Middle East and Turkey, preferably. Nikola had himself in the game as well and was just walking around and observing how the kindred tried to hide from the kine and still do their own quests when the avatars of Sadik and Haqim showed up behind him. His own avatar was dead in seconds and his screen was black for a few minutes until his game was back at the beginning page and asking him if he wanted to create a new character.</p>
<p>What the heck? He phoned the GMs of Sadik and Haqim who told him they had taken a small break at the time. They sounded worried and asked him repeatedly not to fire them. He assured them he won’t do so and ended the call.</p>
<p>Was he found out? It was one thing to have lesser known games where you could play as vampires but Minecraft was something else entirely. Had he rocked the boat so much that now he was going to bite the dust? Surely people would begin to put two and two together and the masquerade will be ousted. He should have thought of that but now it was too late.</p>
<p>Nikola went to Ivan just like he always did and found out he had awoken. Soon Matthew will be coming by as well. Ivan wasn’t as calm as he had been the first time around but Nikola wasn’t fazed. He sat down and explained to him that he had internal damage from the fall and could barely walk, let alone go back to Russia. When Ivan had asked him if this was a kidnapping Nikola had chuckled and said yes. The Bulgarian had received a punch to the stomach for that but he walked it off.</p>
<p>Nikola counted the days until he noticed a rock festival in town. He went to the same bar as the one where he had met Matthew and looked around. Here he was, backpack with plushy and adorable as the day he had first met him. Matthew immediately recognized him and, together with his whole group, went over to him with a notebook, ready for an autograph.</p>
<p>Nikola shooed away the group saying that Matthew would make a perfect GM for a brand new vampire he was going to create soon. Matthew couldn’t contain his happiness at that and his new five figure salary. Nikola didn’t pay his GMs this much, normally, but he didn’t want for Matthew to have to steal in order to live. So why not have him play as himself? The Matthew of his best life had learned the ropes of being a vampire early on thanks to Dimitri and played with the best of them.</p>
<p>Dimitri won’t train the Canadian again, because this new Dimitri was a controlling artist that simply wasn’t in love yet and stuck around for the sex, so Minecraft would have to train Matthew. Nikola invited Matthew back to Ivan’s apartment to model this new vampire after him and the boy all but bounced after him.</p>
<p>Dimitri was there with Malkav keeping Ivan company. Matthew waved at all of them and only Ivan waved back. Nikola went to Dimitri and whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“I will do anything you want me to for a month if you paint this boy to get created into a vampire for Minecraft and then embrace him.”</p>
<p>Dimitri gave him a look that made Nikola regret being this generous with his offer so before Dimitri got any ideas he whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Well, anything within reason, Papa. I just know you had thoughts about taking me in Ivan’s bedroom just now. Get your mind out of the gutter or I am offering the same to Malkav.”</p>
<p>Dimitri ran a finger over Nikola’s lips and then licked them.</p>
<p>“Fine, morsel. You are as tempting as ever. Man, what did I do to earn your love is still a mystery for me. I have a month, huh? Then I demand you sweep me off my feet like you did for Malkav. Or I am leaving. What can I say? The sex is great but without feelings on my part it gets pretty boring. We both know that between me and daddy you prefer me. So put some effort into this relationship because your love is simply not enough, darling.”</p>
<p>Nikola was shell-shocked at that. Dimitri still wanted to leave? But he had done everything he liked and wanted to keep him. Now what does he do? It had taken for him to be kidnapped by Malkav the first time around for Dimitri to realize he wanted him. Was he being too easy for the taking?</p>
<p>Dimitri sat Matthew down on a chair and made him sit very still as Ivan walked over and began talking to the teen about hockey. Nikola hadn’t told Ivan about Matthew so far and yet the Russian was still pulled to his past lover. Some things were just meant to be, it seems.</p>
<p>Matthew ended up staying at Ivan’s place for the duration of the rock festival. But when it was time for the Canadian to leave Nikola had told him he couldn’t. Normally this would have gotten him in trouble with the police but Nikola told Matthew all about the masquerade and showed him his fangs.</p>
<p>Ivan had been mad at him for it. Called it a kidnapping and raged about it so much that Malkav had to restrain him. Matthew ended up understanding of the whole thing. He was curious about being a vampire, even. But he had outright refused to cut contact with his family for it to happen.</p>
<p>An agreement was reached and Nikola went with a still fuming Ivan to the bedroom to turn him as Dimitri laid Matthew on the couch. The fridge was full with blood bottles so the incident of the last time this happened won’t be repeated.</p>
<p>Now that he had Ivan and Matthew back, and they were making lovely eyes at each other, Nikola could finally use up what was left of his month to try and get Dimitri to love him.</p>
<p>He tried everything. Hunting together had yielded no result. The dates were boring the blonde to tears. So he gave up. He created himself another character in Minecraft and began to play while taking the time to enjoy his time with Dimitri while it lasted. He returned to his old town in Minecraft. Entered his apartment to check his Minecraft stock market and Dimitri was there on the couch. Odd, he didn’t remember adding him to the game.</p>
<p>He was just about to call a hitman when he checked his in game credits and found that he didn’t have any to his name. He made a call to the office and found out that Minecraft was in the process of being sold. That dammed bustard!</p>
<p>Nikola took off his headphones and called Dimitri but his call was denied. Instead he got a “Catch me if you can, morsel.” text. What had he done to get Dimitri mad at him this time? He was at a loss for what to do. He called Malkav but the vampire didn’t answer either. What had he done wrong?</p>
<p>Using his skills as a hacker from another past live he tracked down Dimitri’s debit card and found out it was last used at a gas station outside of town. Dimitri was leaving and taking everything with him. And Malkav was helping him for some reason.</p>
<p> Nikola went to his car and began to drive it to the gas station. As he travelled he kept checking his Minecraft to see if Dimitri was still in it. He was so he must have stopped somewhere to keep stealing his stuff.</p>
<p>As he reached the gas station he found out that there was a motel not far away. Later, when he finally found it, he asked the hotel attendant about Dimitri and she gave him the number of the room. Nikola ran up the stairs and knocked on the door and no answer came. He sat next to it and began talking.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, it’s me. I don’t know what I did to piss you off but I am sorry. I am not even mad that you sold off my game and kept the money. Can’t we just talk? At least tell me what you did to Malkav.”</p>
<p>Dimitri opened the door and he had his hands on his waist. He looked more annoyed than Nikola had ever seen him. Nikola entered the room and sat on the bed where Malkav was reading a magazine. Nikola wanted to try and talk them into coming back with him when Malkav gave a snort behind him.</p>
<p>“Childe, you may think that this is out of the blue but it is not. You get to have everything while we have to be in a relationship we don’t like. You pay more attention to your game than us. This ends now.”</p>
<p>Dimitri was the second to round up on Nikola. He pointed an accusing finger towards him and began to berate him.</p>
<p>“Mister hot shot game developer have you forgotten that relationships require commitments and time? Are you asking yourself what you did wrong now? Everything! It took me threatening you to leave for you to make an effort for us. And you didn’t even include Malkav! You can keep your rotten money, it’s two billions by the way and I even included a clause in the contract that you can keep the right to add more vampires to story mode. But now that you are free of the game you better choose us! No more conferences. No more tinkering until 3 am instead of being in bed! It took Malkav signing a peace treaty with the Camarilla to get them to not send Assamites after you in real life! Now what do you have to say?”</p>
<p>Nikola enjoyed programming. But if it was this much trouble for everyone then he would stop. And now that he had capital he could go back to real estate. It wouldn’t be as fun but it will be safer. To Dimitri he said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dimitri. Let’s just go home. I take it I am not allowed to make any more games?”</p>
<p>“Of course you are not!”</p>
<p>Dimitri and Malkav shouted at the same time. Nikola pouted but agreed. His game had been bought by Microsoft and the Ventrue vampire in charge of the company had chewed him out on the phone for practically training a whole generation of vampire hunters.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the GMs had gotten bored being hunted by the players and began having their own version of the Jihad. The Giovanni in game clan, which still used hackers to hide their info, had begun taking out the other clans one by one.</p>
<p>The real Giovanni clan had taken a leaf of their book and became more aggressive. That was until Assamites were send out left and right and the head of the family had to, with bitter tears, sign a peace treaty with the Camarilla and the Sabbat in order for his family of necromancers not to be wiped off.</p>
<p>Nikola was blamed for this rebellion and Haqim send Sadik to watch him in case he started any more trouble. Sadik shadowed him on hunts. Sadik was there in the corridor just outside of Ivan’s apartment when Nikola visited. Sadik was everywhere. What was worse he had the same stupid crush he had had from before he had met Elizabeta.</p>
<p>Nikola found his former mother and found she was 20, in collage in Hungary and probably not involved with Roderich yet. He’d be throwing her at Sadik but it would be better than for the Turk to keep flirting with him. He still remembered the time he would tuck him in bed and play soccer with him and his current behavior disturbed him greatly.</p>
<p>So one day he offered to pay Elizabeta’s college tuition here in the states if she manages to kill Sadik in Minecraft. And she proved once again how awesome she was. She was so successful at tracking the Assamite that the real Sadik had taken notice, hacked into the servers and forced the GM to step down for the time being.</p>
<p>A distracted Sadik was a true blessing for Nikola. It helped him to send people to find Vasilisa. Fellow Nosferatu like the blonde so they wouldn’t be attacked on sight. The first couple of them were never heard from again but one of them managed to reach Vasilisa and gave his phone to the blonde so that Nikola could finally get in touch.</p>
<p>Vasilisa hadn’t believed him at first. Had called him a crazy Malkavian and told him to keep off of blood from people in asylums. But Nikola kept sending Nosferatu with love letters and begging for phone calls until Vasilisa agreed to come meet him in person.</p>
<p>Nikola arranged for everything and on the day Elizabeta managed to kill Minecraft Sadik Vasilisa was in Nikola’s apartment and getting the same story as the one Dimitri and Malkav received. Vasilisa had blinked at Dimitri and pointed at him.</p>
<p>“This is Satan? I can’t believe I let myself be talked into coming here. You probably saw my grown up forms and thought all of this up. I am going back to Russia.”</p>
<p>Nikola reached out and touched Vasilisa’s arm and the child hissed at him.</p>
<p>“Vasilisa Prekrasnaia, please stay and let me explain. I know you and I did wrong by you. But this is my chance to fix this. Please turn into a grown up so I don’t feel like a leech while thinking you the most beautiful creature that was, is and will ever be. I don’t want to do this but here it goes. Your parents sold you in prostitution when you were alive after finding you with one of your neighbors. They then tried to butcher you for meat to sell you in exchange for a flock of sheep.”</p>
<p>Vasilisa stood gaping at Nikola while Dimitri chuckled and shook his head behind them. This Dimitri was a real bastard and Nikola didn’t know why he tried so hard to keep him. Maybe it was because Dimitri will want to have the last word in everything and do something horrible in the case of a break up that wasn’t his own idea. Or maybe because Nikola was still in love with the old Dimitri and blind to the flaws to the current one.</p>
<p>Dimitri kept repeating “a flock of sheep” and laughing as Vasilisa changed to his male form. That shut Dimitri up and the vampire gave a wolf whistle. Vasilisa approached Nikola and punched him so hard he nearly broke his jaw. But didn’t made to leave. Nikola waited to heal enough to speak and managed to mumble through the pain.</p>
<p>“I won’t ask you to stay if you don’t want to, spider. But I’d love for you to remain. I won’t do stupid shit this time around. I will leave the hunting of Caine to the professionals. The only part I’ll have in it is to pay for it and help in the search. I will die and live for you if you make me happy by staying. And one day, when you ask me to get us a child to raise like I know for a fact you will, I will agree. And I will get Yima to give the child from his blood so that it won’t be deformed. Because I know you would be the one to want to embrace it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s jealousy reared it’s ugly head and he demanded to know why Nikola had never told him that he would live and die for him. To which Nikola responded that if Dimitri had paid any attention to his feelings for him then he wouldn’t have needed to ask. Dimitri got a dreamy expression on his face at that and Nikola snapped a photo of him on his phone. He then proceeded to show a denying Dimitri the photo and chant “Guess who is in love? Guess! Guess!” Malkav joined in and Vasilisa was laughing suddenly. Nikola had missed this laugh.</p>
<p>“So you want to be my fly, Nikola? Fine. Show me how you tamed this blonde. And you just might earn me.”</p>
<p>Nikola took all three of his lovers on a date. He gave Vasilisa some of his clothes to wear for it but took him out to a tailor for his own things. Dimitri and Malkav had also made the petite blonde presents from a jewelry shop, a set of earrings and a bracelet respectively. They had a good hunt and Nikola managed to talk Vasilisa and Dimitri out of hunting a mother and child pair that were up late in the park.</p>
<p>They returned to the apartment and talked until late at night about nothing in particular. Dimitri even looked guilty for having laughed at Vasilisa after he got to know him. There was hope Nikola would be reunited with his own Dimitri yet.</p>
<p>The next morning Nikola drove towards Flavius’ house. He needed him as an informant. And he needed his financial support. The Assamites didn’t come cheap and so Flavius would have to foot some of the bill. He knocked at the front door and waited. He was surprised when Flavius himself answered. Nikola didn’t give him the chance to speak.</p>
<p>“You defeated Attila back when everyone was scared shitless of him. Now you need to defeat your second Attila. I am speaking about Caine. He is going to wake up soon and if we don’t sick the Assamites on him and don’t get at least the neutrality of all the clans then we are all doomed. I am here to help you and my name is Nikola.”</p>
<p>Flavius opened the door wider and stepped to the side, beckoning him to enter.</p>
<p>“Where do you propose we start, Nikola?”   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now that I have Perma Death on I have to stop using Nikola for everything. He has enough money in the bank to get someone like Sadik to hunt down Caine, provided the first vampire is found. And that’s where Flavius comes in. I have no illusions that Caine will find out who is sending assassins after him. Preventing Gehenna will have to be a joined effort.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p>
<p>Flavius stared at Nikola not believing what he was hearing.</p>
<p>“You want us to go to Haqim and Absimiliard and beg them to help us find and kill Caine? You do realize they don’t come cheap? And I am not speaking about money right now.”</p>
<p>Nikola straightened himself in his seat and pulled a picture of Yima on his phone from the White Wolf Wiki.</p>
<p>“You can easily find what Absimiliard wants. He wants to not be disfigured anymore and Yima has to travel around with an angel names Samyaza which makes him easy to find. I’d track him down himself but you have more resources than me and you can do it faster. As for Haqim he trades his blade for money. And Caine is a threat to the Camarilla no matter how you look at it. He can be reasoned with. Who better to find Caine than a hunter and an assassin pair? ”</p>
<p>Flavius took the phone from Nikola’s hand and studied the writings. Yima’s special ability was a myth among the Nosferatu. And Absimiliard was no fool. Even if Yima was retrieved if his blood couldn’t do what was promised the Antediluvian would know. And their bait won’t catch anything.</p>
<p>“Nikola, your suggestion hangs on a lot of ifs. What makes you even think that two Antediluvians will go against Caine?”</p>
<p>Nikola grinned from ear to ear. Antediluvians became predictable when one got to know of them. They wanted only one thing: power.</p>
<p>“And do you think they will skip the chance to do diablerie on Caine and become second generation? If they work together they can share in on the power. No, the problem here will be to get Yima to cooperate. He is strong. Physically more so than his sire as he had been drinking angel blood for centuries. I have no idea what to sell him in order to get him to cooperate. Any thoughts?”</p>
<p>Flavius shook his head and Nikola’s grin dimmed. Yima had it all and Nikola had seen the destruction of the vampire’s battle with Absimiliard. Maybe if the Antediluvian doesn’t go alone this time they could manage to capture Yima. Flavius tapped his glass of ghoul blood to get Nikola’s attention.</p>
<p>“Surely you will join in on the hunt as well? You are fourth generation with a powerful sire and two Methuselah lovers. They could come in handy.”</p>
<p>Nikola snorted at that. He had no illusions that the people in his life could take care of themselves. But they hadn’t exactly wanted to join in his effort the last time around. No, he would ask them only if there was no other way. To Flavius he said.</p>
<p>“Don’t expect any help from that corner. I was almost stopped from coming here. No, money and favors will have to solve this problem. But if you want me to train and fight I will. Don’t bother searching for a trainer for me. I can whip myself into shape.”</p>
<p>Flavius had given him leave to use his own property for training after that. And Nikola made an obstacle course and stuck to it. He no longer had living organs thanks to his first feeding being a normal one so he didn’t tire as easily. But he hadn’t spent even half as much time as he should have working out while alive so he was much slower.</p>
<p>Making peace with the fact that he would never be as strong as his former lives hadn’t been easy. Still he did so and kept running. Exactly three months from his first meeting with Flavius the Roman had managed to find Yima. He was in Alaska just like last time.</p>
<p>Nikola made all the proper arrangements to leave as soon as possible but was caught in the act by Dimitri. The blonde had put his foot down when he found out that Nikola wanted to go alone. The Bulgarian had tried to explain to Dimitri that he would be careful but the Romanian had none of it.</p>
<p>“And when are you coming back? In how many pieces? And what do I do with Malkav while you are gone? No, we are all coming with you!”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s loud yelling had attracted Malkav and Vasilisa’s attentions. And they had to find out what had happened. Dimitri had ratted Nikola out as soon as he could. A big shouting match took place and Nikola found himself on a plane next to Dimitri with Vasilisa and Malkav in the seat in front of them.</p>
<p>They landed in Alaska just fine and went in the search of Yima. While they travelled Nikola kept talking to his lovers of the importance of killing Caine but was mostly ignored. They found the same caves as the ones Nikola had found Yima in the last time. Except there were no traces of fighting in front of them.</p>
<p>The four of them entered the caves and were soon slowed by the darkness within. Nikola didn’t know when but he got separated from the rest and kept walking thinking he would find Yima on his own and have a chance to talk to him.</p>
<p>He found the candle lit cavern where Samyaza rested quickly enough but this time the angel wasn’t alone. Resting next to him was Yima. Unharmed and smiling softly. His clever eyes followed Nikola and the Bulgarian bowed his head towards the elder vampire. Yima nodded back.</p>
<p>“What are you doing in my home and why have you brought others with you? Don’t you know who I am?”</p>
<p>Nikola didn’t like Yima’s expression. He sat across from him regardless and took out a bottle of ghoul blood that Flavius had given him. He passed it towards Yima but the vampire pushed it away and patted Samyaza.</p>
<p>“No thank you. I ate already. A much better dish than the one you are offering. Now answer my previous questions.”</p>
<p>“My name is Nikola and I am here to speak to you about the threat that Caine possess to us all…”</p>
<p>Nikola was pinned to the ground by a hissing Yima as the vampire took out a knife from somewhere. Nikola struggled but the knife was pressed to his neck just as the noise of running people was heard. Yima hissed towards the entrance of the cavern and pressed the knife closer.</p>
<p>“You are going to die. Not just because you are a trespasser with a foolish dream. But because I am quite found of Caine. He gave me a great boon and made those of my clan even more reliant on me than on our Antediluvian. I await for Caine’s coming. I dream of it. I will pave the road for it. And you, you little catspaw of the Antediluvians, will not stop me.”</p>
<p>Nikola couldn’t believe what had happened when the knife cut into his neck and with great effort severed his head. He was no more as Yima picked Samyaza and exited the caves through a secret passage that no one knew of. He was no more when his three lovers found his severed head kicked away from his body and so he couldn’t see the glint of madness in Malkav’s eyes.</p>
<p>In his madness Malkav took Nikola’s Jihad for himself and he became the greatest diableriest there is. After 55 years of searching, and abounded by everyone, Malkav managed to take vengeance for his childe by ripping Caine apart in broad daylight in the ruins of Petra.</p>
<p>But that didn’t restore his sanity and he soon took the place of the first generation vampire as the judge and executor of the vampire world. Despite his efforts the time of thin blood came and went. The vampires didn’t abounded their vendettas and killed most of their population off. And Malkav himself died alone and by a diablerie from the new generation of Antediluvians. But Nikola couldn’t know how pointless all his efforts had been for he had died back in the cave and not even his soul remained.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to get Nikola as the victor of this game. I really did. But it was impossible. Hire the Assamite clan? Nikola didn’t have enough money for that. Haqim would have laughed his ass off at his 2billions. So I went to the next hunter clan, the Nosferatus. Absimiliard managed to track down Zillah herself so why not Caine? But there was the need of a good bait for him. And so I brought back Yima in the game.<br/>But Yima didn’t have any reason to hate Caine. He was granted eternal source of favors by Caine when the first generation vampire made his blood the cure for the Nosferatu disfigurement. Still I rolled the dice on whatever or not Yima will hear Nikola out and the dice said no. Then I rolled on whatever or not Nikola can at least hold out until rescue comes for him but, well…<br/>Anyway even though I lost this game I still wrapped up Gehenna so I have this going for me which is nice.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and kind of playing with me. If you have suggestions on good sites with VTM lore please share them. This game has me hocked.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>